When You Least Expect It
by mfaerie32
Summary: Sequel to An Unexpected Meeting. Eliot's past catches up with him and threatens his happiness. How will the Leverage team handle what happens? Established relationships. El/Sarah, Parker/Hardison, Sophie/Nate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE! **

**Let me say that the Season Finale of Leverage was freakin' amazing! I thought Eliot was hot before, but now, damn…lol. Enjoy the first chapter my lovelies. =)**

**

* * *

**

"Cameron Drake Spencer!" Sarah called out angrily as she walked through the front door of the loft. "Where are you?"

The thirteen-year-old looked hopefully over at his Uncle, who he was playing a video game with.

"No way man," Hardison began. "I am not getting in the middle of this one. Don't you remember what happened last time? I still have flashbacks," he concluded with a shiver.

Sarah entered the living room and when Cam saw the look on her face, he knew he was in for it.

"Wanna tell me why I received a call from the dean of your school today?"

Cam gave her his best smile. "Cause I'm such a good student?"

"That smile won't work on me mister. I don't care what your father tells you."

Hardison let out a chuckle, which earned him a glare from Sarah.

"Uhm…I'll just be goin'…yeah, I'm leavin' now," he said nervously as he slipped out the front door.

She turned her attention back to her son. "The dean told me you got into a fight."

"I didn't start it!" Cam defended. "Josh is a bully, he's always pickin' on the younger kids. He was pushing Kyle around so I stepped in between them."

Sarah sighed and sat on the couch motioning for him to join her. Once he sat down, she asked him to continue.

"He tried to punch me so I blocked it and shoved him back. That's all. I didn't even hit him."

Sarah's expression softened a little. "And the stealing?" she asked with a raised brow.

Cam looked nervous all of a sudden. "Uhm, well you see, I didn't…"

They were interrupted when the front door opened revealing Eliot and her seven-year-old daughter.

"Mama!" Lily cried out excitedly as she tackled her mother on the couch.

"Hello to you to," Sarah chuckled hugging her back.

With her sandy brown hair, steel blue eyes and her father's heart shaped lips which could get her almost anything she wanted with a smile, there was no denying that she was Eliot Spencer's daughter.

Eliot looked between Sarah and Cam. "What's goin' on?"

Sarah looked at her son. "He got reprimanded for getting' into a fight with Josh."

Eliot looked at his adopted son. "This the same kid whose grades you changed in the school computer records last year?"

"No one ever proved that was my fault," the teenager defended. At his father's expression he caved. "Maybe," he confessed.

"He also stole the boy's wallet," Sarah added.

"That wasn't me!" Cam retorted.

"That was me. Josh is mean, he steals everyone's money, so I stole it back and returned it," Lily said with a proud smile.

"Damn it Parker," Eliot muttered.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to have a talk with Aunt Parker," Sarah added with a small tilt of her lips.

"Ooohh daddy said a bad word mama," Lily said while pointing at him. Then she looked at her father and held her hand out.

Sarah and Cam chuckled as Eliot reached into his wallet and handed the little girl a dollar. Lily snatched it up and walked to her room, humming happily.

Eliot shook his head and looked at his wife. "Doesn't it worry you how much she reminds you of Parker?"

Sarah laughed. "You realize you're probably gonna fund her first car right?" Sarah asked with amusement.

Eliot looked at her. "I don't know why we even started that," he grumbled.

"Well I have my own little bank, so you needed one as well," she replied as she ruffled Cam's hair.

"Mom!" he exclaimed indignantly as he tried to straighten it.

Eliot leaned over the back of the couch. "Hey beautiful," he said softly as he leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Ewww, gross guys. Can I go over to Uncle Alec's?"

She turned away form Eliot for a moment. "I suppose. But be back for dinner okay?"

Eliot looked at Cam with an expression that brooked no argument. "We're gonna talk about the fight later."

"Okay," he replied, and with a hug to both of them, he ran out the door quickly.

Eliot made his way around the couch and laid back against the arm, pulling Sarah into his lap. "So how was your day?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Pretty good actually. One of the little girls got to go home today," she replied as she leaned back into him.

Sarah had been working part time in the NICU at Boston Children's Hospital for the last five years and she loved it.

"The job went well I take it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I wasn't even really needed," he replied as he nuzzled her hair.

"And now you get downtime right? Nate promised after this job, you all would get time off."

"Don't worry, Sophie reminded him for you sweetheart," he chuckled.

Over the last seven years, the team had cut back on the number of jobs they did. With Sophie and Sarah's persuasion, they had "convinced" Nate that after every couple of jobs, they'd get down time. These last two had taken three weeks to complete and Sarah and Eliot were ready to spend some time together at the ranch, where they had spent every summer, since they were married.

Sarah twisted around in Eliot's arms. "I missed you," she stated softly.

"The feelin's mutual," he replied huskily, then dipped his head to take her lips with his. She moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She repositioned herself to straddle his hips and then buried her hands in his hair as she started moving her hips to gain friction. The feel of her rubbing against him caused him to growl into her mouth and pull her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Are you mad at me?"

They jerked apart at the sound of Parker's voice next to the couch.

"Damn it Parker," Eliot growled in frustration. Sarah chuckled and kissed him on the nose before standing up.

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked the thief.

"Cam said that you were going to talk to me about a trick I showed Lily. Am I in trouble?" she asked wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

Sarah took a moment to consider how to respond. "I'm not mad, just concerned. While we understand why we do what we do, the school wouldn't. They see it as black and white, there is no gray to them."

Parker was quiet for a moment. "So I shouldn't teach her to steal?"

Sarah chuckled. "She'd find a way to get you to anyway. Just make sure that she understands it's only to help people. And that she should talk to one of us first."

Parker nodded once and then left.

Sarah sighed as Eliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I thought raisin' a kid was hard before I met you guys," she chuckled.

"We just need to make sure they come to one of us before they do somethin' illegal," Eliot murmured as he started placing kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm…that feels good," she said softly leaning back against him.

"Are you guys makin' out?" Lily asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Just like Parker I tell you," Eliot muttered. "Why do we keep her around again?" he asked in a playful tone, loud enough for Lily to hear.

Sarah grinned as she watched her daughter take up her defensive stance with her hands on her hips. "Cause I'm the good one." Then she grinned widely. "Plus I'm cute."

"And there's Sophie's influence," Sarah chuckled.

Eliot put a serious look on his face. "Cute huh?" He slowly walked from behind Sarah towards his daughter.

Lily saw her father coming and let out a squeal of laughter as she turned and ran, Eliot chasing after her.

The phone rang and Sarah went to answer it while smiling at the two playing chase. "Hello?"

"Nate and I were wondering if you, Eliot, Cam and Lily would like to join us for dinner," Sophie asked.

"Sounds great. Alec and Parker comin' as well?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I just haven't called them yet," Sophie replied.

"I can bring em' if you want. Cam's with Alec now."

"That would be lovely. Meet us at Nate's around six and then we'll decide where we go."

"Sounds good Soph, see you guys then," she agreed before hanging up.

After calling Alec, Sarah followed the sounds of laughter to hers and Eliot's bedroom. He had caught his daughter and was tickling her ribs, which was her weak spot.

"Say it," Eliot demanded playfully.

"Never!" Lily exclaimed as she continued laughing.

"Your feet are next," Eliot replied seriously.

"No daddy, please. Okay, okay I'll say it!" she squealed out. "You're the best daddy in the world!"

"And?" Eliot prodded.

"I love you more than Aunt Parker!" she stated in between fits of laughter.

He stopped tickling her and stood up. "Now how hard was that?" he asked.

Sarah laughed at the pair, alerting them to her presence. "Now that the war is over. Soph called and invited us out to dinner. We're meeting at Nate's in half an hour."

"Oooh, I can wear the new dress Aunt Sophie bought me!" Lily yelled out as she ran from the room.

Eliot shook his head as he placed his hands on Sarah's hips and pulled her closer. "When's their last day of school again?" he asked.

"Day after tomorrow. Then this weekend, they are off to my sisters for a month," she answered. "Then we are off to the ranch for some much needed alone time," she finished with a large grin.

"Sounds good," Eliot murmured, as he placed small kisses along her jaw. "How about we send the kids with Nate and Sophie to dinner and you and I stay in?" he asked hopefully.

Sarah's eyes rolled back and a moan escaped her as his mouth sucked on her neck's pulse point. "Oh god," she stated breathlessly. She grabbed his face and attacked his lips with her own, pressing against him as much as she could, causing him to groan. After a few more minutes she pulled away. "Sorry cowboy, we haven't had a night out with everyone in two months. Let's get goin'," she said with a mischievous smile.

"You don't play fair sweetheart," he growled as he pulled her to him for one last kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss with a smile. "True, but you still love me," she stated.

"I suppose so," he replied, then wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Welcome back to old readers, welcome to the new. I love hearing from you guys, it tells me what you liked or would like to see. It also makes me update faster. =D Plus as my old readers know, you also get fresh baked cookies delivered by Eliot...shirtless. =)**

**Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Didn't realize how much I missed you guys till I read your reviews.**

**I'm so happy to hear from you. I even have new readers! Yay!**

**AN: Leverage is not mine, I just play with the characters…hehe.

* * *

**

The conversation flowed smoothly as they decided what they wanted to eat. They had chosen a new steakhouse that had just opened on the waterfront.

"Mama, I'm sorry I stole that boy's wallet without tellin' you first," Lily stated out of nowhere, loud enough for the table next to them to hear and look over.

Eliot smirked as Sarah raised an eyebrow at the older woman who was giving her a disapproving look. "Can I help you with somethin'?" she asked dryly, causing the woman to turn around quickly.

Hardison chuckled and went back to looking at the menu as Sarah answered her daughter. "Sweetie, remember what we told you about lowering your voice in public?" Lily nodded. "That was one of those times. And I understand why you did it, but next time tell a teacher or one of us first and see if something else can be done. Okay?"

"Okay mama. Can I have the chicken quesadillas?" she asked without missing a beat, causing Eliot to shake his head.

"I want the wings," Cam stated from beside his father.

"Tell me about the fight," Eliot asked.

After Cam recounted the events, Eliot nodded his head satisfied. "Good. Always resort to hitting last and never exert more effort than you need to." Cam smiled at his dad's words of advice.

The waitress came to take their order, introducing herself as Samantha, looking directly at Eliot as she did so. Hardison shook his head.

"What can I get for you?" she asked Eliot. Sarah rolled her eyes as the corner of Eliot's lips lifted.

"I'll have the porterhouse, medium with the baked potato," he replied then turned to Sarah. "What about you beautiful?"

"I'll have the…" but she broke off as she realized Samantha was still staring at her husband. "Over here honey," she stated waving in the girl's face. Samantha reluctantly turned to her. "I'll have the rib eye, rare and the house salad," she finished with a smile.

Once everyone had given their orders, Samantha gave another longing look at Eliot and sashayed away with more swing in her walk than she arrived with.

"It's the hair I tell you," Hardison muttered as he drank his soda.

"What about Eliot's hair?" Parker asked in confusion.

"I have always thought it was one of your best features," Sophie added getting a raised eyebrow from Nate.

"What about daddy's hair?" Lily asked, repeating Parker's question.

Cam leaned over and answered, "The waitress was flirtin' with him."

Sarah looked at her son. "What do you know about flirtin'?"

"Mom, I'm thirteen," he answered indignantly.

"That's my boy," Eliot added, receiving a look from Sarah.

"Don't encourage him," she responded playfully.

"She looks like she's in high school," Parker stated as she bit into a chip.

"She's not as pretty as you are mama," Lily declared while doing the puzzle on her menu.

"Agreed," Eliot added, leaning over to kiss Sarah's temple.

Samantha came back as he pulled away and covered the glare she pointed in Sarah's direction with a wide smile toward Eliot.

"May I get you and your sister a refill?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Sophie covered her grin with her hand as Hardison snorted. Nate smirked in amusement as he sipped his coffee. Sarah turned and reached up to caress Eliot's face with her wedding ring clearly showing. "Yes thank you," she replied nonchalantly. "How bout you sweetheart?"

Eliot smiled as he replied distractedly. "Sure I'll take a refill."

"Stop flirtin' with my daddy, you're too young for him!" Lily stated firmly with a glare at the waitress. Cam choked on the drink he had just took, while Sarah leaned her face into Eliot's neck to cover her laughter.

"What grade are you in?" Parker asked curiously, earning chuckles from the others.

"I'll be back with your refills," Samantha gritted out behind a fake smile and turned abruptly, stalking away.

"That was awesome sis!" Cam stated, giving Lily a shoulder bump.

"Well played," Nate added, looking at Sarah.

"Flashing the ring was a nice touch," Sophie agreed.

"She didn't ask if I wanted a refill," Parker pouted. Hardison smiled and kissed her head.

"I can't take you anywhere," Sarah said softly into Eliot's ear, placing a kiss there before pulling away.

The conversation continued as before until a server arrived ten minutes later with their food…it wasn't Samantha. "I'm John, I'll be your server," he said as he handed plates over.

"What happened to Samantha?" Sarah asked as she made sure Lily and Cam had what they needed.

"We don't have a waiter by that name Ma'am," he replied in confusion. Eliot's gaze jerked in his direction, as did the others. "B-but this is my first day, so I probably don't know her," he replied nervously in answer to the look on the hitter's face.

"Of course," Sophie answered lightly with a smile. "Would you be a dear and bring us some steak sauce please."

John nodded and made his way hastily back the way he came.

Eliot and Nate shared a look and then Eliot got up and left the table as Sophie continued speaking. "So Nate and I are going to Paris as a third honeymoon…"

"Wasn't that your trip to Italy last year?" Hardison asked in between bites of steak.

"No that was their second Alec," Sarah supplied.

Eliot returned to the table and gave Nate a slight shake of his head, which Sarah caught.

"Anyway," Sophie continued. "We would like you all to join us in two weeks. I don't think we've ever had a vacation together and I think it would be nice."

"Oooh, I haven't visited the Louvre in a while," Parker said wistfully.

"No mama, not for a job, it would be a vacation. Remember I told you what that was?" Hardison asked.

"Oh yeah, where we…sightsee?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah, and we can shop as well," Sarah added with a smile. She might not like shopping, but it was Paris. "I would love to, what do you think?" she asked turning to Eliot.

"If you want," he answered agreeably as he ate.

Sarah looked at Lily and Cam. "You guys wanna come or do you wanna stay at Aunt Hailey's longer?"

"Aunt Hailey's definitely," Cam answered right away.

Lily looked up at her parents. "Will you bring me something home if I don't go?" she asked with her father's charming smile.

"Of course we will," Sophie answered quickly, causing Sarah to grin.

"We'll go!" Parker answered as she stole a french fry from Hardison's plate.

"Well that's settled then," Sophie finished with a smile as she tucked into her food.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Later that night after Cam and Lily were in bed, Sarah and Eliot grabbed a couple of beers and made their way to the couch, where the chessboard had been setup.

"So, you gonna tell me what you found out about Samantha?" she asked casually as she moved her pawn forward.

"They remember a girl with her description putting the order in but then she disappeared."

"Anything we need to worry about?" she replied as Eliot moved his pawn forward.

"Not yet. The restaurant doesn't have camera's, so there' no way for you or Hardison to get an I.D. on her."

"So we continue with our plans?" she asked as she moved again.

"Yeah, Hardison's got the buildings security on high alert or somethin' along those lines. Right now my plan is to beat you," he finished with a smirk, moving his knight forward.

A determined smile crept on Sarah's face. "Bring it," she challenged as she brought her knight forward as well.

Half and hour passed and the game was pretty evenly matched. Sarah eyed his king knowing that she would have him in the next three moves.

"Check," Eliot stated, causing her to look at her pieces in surprise. Sure enough, her king was in danger. She moved another piece to protect it and sent a smug smile in her husband's direction.

"Thought you had me," she chuckled. But Eliot just smirked.

"Nah…I know I got ya," he replied as he moved his piece. "Checkmate."

"Wh…what?" she asked in shock as she looked down. She realized she had been paying too much attention to the obvious attack and missed the subtle one. "Damn," she muttered.

"It's only fair, you won the game we played the other day," he replied easily as he drank the last of his beer. "Want another?" he asked gesturing towards her beer.

"Sure," she replied as he walked to the kitchen.

When he returned, she was gone. He looked at the couch and saw her blouse lying on the back of it. With a smirk, he picked it up and headed toward the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he found her bra, causing him to chuckle.

He opened the bedroom door to find his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, arms propped up behind her, legs crossed…in nothing but a pair of lacy underwear.

"Took ya long enough," she teased.

"Sorry to keep you waitin'," he replied with a tilt to his lips as he walked toward her purposefully.

He leaned on the bed, trapping her between his arms and took her lips in a kiss that told her just how much he wanted her. She raised her hands to his neck and pulled him closer.

"You…naked…now," she said in a commanding voice, causing him to harden immediately.

He made quick work of his clothes; not giving any thought to where they landed and in moments had her pinned to the bed, attacking her lips again.

Their hands were a frenzy of movement as they strived to touch as much of the other as possible. Sarah was writhing in a haze of pleasure as Eliot ran his hands over her skin, leaving trails of fire. The same hands that removed her panties so quickly she didn't notice until his tongue was laving at her folds causing her to arch off the bed.

His tongue was relentless as she moaned and panted, her breathing coming faster as he worked her closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Oh god…El I'm gonna…oh yes…right there…yes…I'm gonna…oh…yes…YES!" she screamed as she tumbled over the edge.

Eliot didn't even give her time to come down as he sheathed himself fully in her, making her gasp. He set a quick and steady rhythm as he pounded into her, eliciting more moaning and panting. A guttural moan escaped him as she wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his ass, making him hit deeper inside her. "Damn sweetheart...I wanted to last…a…little longer…but you feel so damn good…" He shifted his hips and the climax that she had been close to hit her immediately with a force that caused her to see stars. The feel of her squeezing against him erased any control he had left as he pumped into her one last time, growling at the intensity of his release.

Once he managed to move to lie beside her, she wrapped one arm across his chest and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"We can go slow next time," she said softly with a teasing smile causing him to chuckle.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review.**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Where was all my reviews? Lots of new readers, but I don't know who you are. =( Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

"I promise you sweetie, we'll call you every night at bedtime, okay?" Sarah tried to assure Lily.

"As long as you promise. You're gonna be gone for two months instead of one. There's no tellin' what kinda trouble I might get into," she teased with her daddy's grin plastered on her face.

Eliot raised an eyebrow at her then turned to his son. Cam chuckled, "I got it covered dad. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Yeah and who's gonna keep an eye on you?" Sarah questioned with a smile.

Cam snorted. "I don't need a babysitter, I'm just goin' to keep an eye on Lily," he answered with a big smile.

"Give me a hug will ya, they'll be boarding shortly," Sarah said with a smile as she pulled him to her.

Lily jumped up into Eliot's waiting arms, hugging him good and proper as Cam walked forward and wrapped his arms around his mom. "Love ya mom, see ya in two months," he said simply as he stepped back.

"Try not to be too much trouble for your aunt Hailey, okay beautiful," Eliot told Lily as he set her down.

"Of course daddy," she replied with an innocent expression.

Cam came over as Lily jumped over to her mom. "You know that was a wasted warning, right?" Cam asked with a smirk.

"Yeah well…I can hope," Eliot replied, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Try not to break any laws okay?" he all but pleaded with his son.

"Please, I'm only takin' my laptop and aunt Hailey's Internet connection sucks. It's not like the setup Uncle Alec has in the building. I'll be lucky if I can even tap into the internet company and boost her speed."

"I didn't need to know that," Eliot replied in mild amusement.

"Two months okay. Or I'm getting Cam to buy us airplane tickets and we're comin' home anyway," they heard Lily tell her mother.

"Do that and there's no more outings with Aunt Parker for however long it takes me not to be angry anymore," Sarah replied with a straight face.

Lily gasped. "But mama!" she cried dramatically. At Sarah's unflinching gaze, she sighed. "Okay," she relented. "I love you!" she cried out happily, throwing her arms around her mom's neck.

Eliot and Cam shook their heads at her sudden change of attitude and subject. "She spends too much time with Aunt Parker," Cam muttered causing Eliot to chuckle.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"You remembered to tell him to call us when they landed right?" Sarah asked from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, now stop worryin', Hailey's gonna be waitin' for them at the arrival gate." He quickly glanced at her then turned back to the road. "What's wrong? You're not usually like this when they go off for the summer."

"I don't know. I just have this feelin' that somethin' bad is gonna happen," she replied anxiously.

"Everything's fine," he assured her. "Now relax and let's enjoy the two weeks we're goin' to be here," he concluded as he pulled up in front of the house.

Anne walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dishtowel as they walked through the front door, carrying their luggage.

"Right on time. I just finished cooking lunch," she said with a smile. "Now come give me a hug," she finished as she opened her arms wide.

"I've missed you, it's been too long," Sarah said affectionately as she wrapped the older woman in an embrace.

"Have you been taking care of him?" she asked teasingly as she pulled away, gesturing toward Eliot.

"Of course," Sarah replied with a chuckle. "Someone has to."

"It's okay, I'm not standing here," Eliot muttered good-naturedly as he hugged the older woman. "Now what did you cook for lunch" he asked with a smirk.

"Men, always thinking with their stomachs. You two go put your luggage up while I set the table," she chuckled as she shooed them toward the stairs.

When they made it back to the kitchen, they were met with the sight of two plates loaded with fried catfish and homemade coleslaw.

"Oh god, you made your catfish," Sarah all but moaned as she rushed to the table with an amused Eliot following, shaking his head.

Anne smiled as she wiped the counter and made to leave the kitchen. "Did you eat yet?" Eliot asked her.

"No, I'll catch a quick bite later," she answered.

Eliot got up and pulled a glass out of the cabinet, then filled it with tea, as Sarah went to another cabinet and got plate, loading it with food and bringing it to the table.

Eliot pulled a chair out and looked at Anne expectantly. The older woman chuckled and lowered herself into the chair. For the first few moments, they were silent, just enjoying each other's company and the good food.

"So, anything happenin' with you and Joe yet?" Sarah asked out of nowhere.

Anne looked up quickly with wide eyes, then hid the expression just as quickly. But Sarah and Eliot had already seen it. "I don't know what you're talking about," she answered calmly, but for the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hmm mm," Eliot murmured with a smirk. "Sure ya don't," he said as he took a bite of catfish.

Eliot's lead horse trainer had lost his wife three years ago and over the last year, it became obvious, to Sarah and Eliot at least, that the two were growing much closer.

"Let me clarify," Sarah continued in amusement. "I'm talkin' 'bout that handsome trainer of ours that's been alone way too long that you constantly flirt with," she finished with a big grin.

"I do not flirt!" she defended indignantly. "We like to talk is all." At both Sarah and Eliot's raised eyebrows, she conceded. "Okay, maybe I flirt. But that makes me sound so…like a young woman."

Eliot hid a smile as Sarah snorted. "You are only fifty seven. He's handsome, you're beautiful, you're both single and clearly interested. I'm failin' to see the problem," Sarah said as she took a drink of her tea.

"He's has a teenage son, it would only complicate things," Anne answered concentrating heavily on her food.

"That's funny, I recall Cam askin' me a month ago about you two cause he had a conversation with Joe's son Freddy, who was wonderin' the same thing," Eliot mentioned lightly as he winked at Sarah, causing her to chuckle.

"Oh well…I…ah…I have to go put clean linens on your bed," she quickly stated as she stood with her empty plate and put it in the sink.

"Just ask him out Anne. He'll say yes," Sarah told her with a soft smile. Anne looked at her one last time with a tiny smile of her own, then turned to leave.

"Think she'll actually ask him?" Eliot asked as he picked up both their plates and took them to the sink.

"I hope so, they've been skirtin' around each other for a year," Sarah replied as she brought the glasses over.

They worked in quick unison, washing and drying the dishes in no time.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Eliot asked her, already knowing the answer. Sarah just chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the house.

They made their way to the barn quickly and when Sarah saw Sky Dancer, she rushed forward, Eliot all but forgotten.

"Replaced by a horse," he muttered good naturedly as he walked to Shadow's stall. He heard Sarah chuckle as he began to saddle his horse.

She had just finished with Sky Dancer's saddle as he brought Shadow out of the stall. "Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied as she swung herself lithely into the saddle.

They started off at a leisurely pace, circling around the pasture to warm the horses up. Once they circled to the back of the house, Sarah looked over and gave Eliot her playful smile. "Go girl," she stated suddenly, spurring Sky Dancer into action as she took off at full gallop.

Eliot smirked. "Come on Shadow, can't have the girls beatin' us now can we?" he asked the horse getting a snort in response as he took off.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her and he smiled at the sound of her laughter from just enjoying the ride. He looked over at his wife, the wind blowing her hair, the smile on her face, lighting her eyes and thought about how lucky he was to have her.

Once they reached the far side of the lake, they dismounted to let the horses rest while they sat on the blanket Eliot had brought out.

Eliot lay on his back and Sarah followed, lying her head in the crook of his arm and began tracing lazy circles on his chest.

"The package should get there tomorrow right?" Sarah asked as her hand slowly made it's way under his shirt.

"Yeah, I sent it overnight, they should get it in the morning," he replied as he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her hand against his skin.

"I'm surprised we were able to keep it secret from Cam and Lily," Sarah chuckled. "Do you haven any idea how much security is on my computer?"

Eliot smiled. "What do you expect? Look at their family," he stated softly as he concentrated on what her hand was doing to him.

"I never get tired of that sight," she sighed softly as the sun began to set over the water.

He opened his eyes to take in the view agreeing, then turned to his wife. "You still worried?"

"Not so much now," she replied honestly. "I feel silly now, I think I was just being paranoid," she concluded, as her hand made it's way lower.

Eliot was beginning to lose concentration as he answered. "No such thing in this family," he answered. "That feels good," he murmured as she began to massage him through his jeans.

"That's the point," she whispered in his ear before kissing him soundly on the lips and pulling away. "Race ya back," she stated suddenly as she jumped up laughing and quickly mounted Sky Dancer.

"Damn woman," he muttered affectionately as he jumped up, grabbed the blanket and got on Shadow giving chase.

As they made their way back to the house from the barn, they met up with Joe who was leading one of the horses into the barn for the night. Eliot walked over to the older man as Sarah stood back and shook her head. Joe looked up as Eliot stopped in front of him. "Heya boss, I was just…"

"She's like a mom to me. Don't screw it up," Eliot told him in a serious voice, wearing a mild threatening expression.

Joe didn't even try to play dumb as a corner of his lips tilted upwards. "Not gonna happen," he answered seriously.

Eliot looked at Joe for a moment before his eyes softened and he nodded his head once. "Good to know. Night Joe."

"Night Mr. Spencer. Night Sarah," he said a little louder in her direction.

"Good night Joe. Tell Freddy I said hi," she replied as Eliot walked back up to her.

She looked at her husband and chuckled. "What?" he asked innocently.

"No need to explain yourself cowboy. Now how 'bout we go check out those fresh linens Anne put on our bed?" she asked with a saucy wink.

"Don't need to ask me twice," he answered playfully, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the house.

* * *

**Please review peoples, it tells me what you liked/disliked. Tells me that I should continue writing it….etc… =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Leverage…yet…"evil laughter". Just kiddin'.**

**Welcome new readers! Enjoy. =)

* * *

**

Eliot woke up the next morning to Sarah's cell phone ringing. He reached over her sleeping form and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Oh my god I can't believe you did this, this is too much, we can't accept…wait, Eliot?" Hailey asked interrupting her rambling.

The hitter smirked. "Mornin' Hailey. Hold on and I'll get Sarah up for you."

He pushed the hold button and leaned in close to his wife's ear.

"Time to wake up sweetheart," he murmured softly as he began nibbling her ear.

"Hmmm, good mornin' to me," she answered groggily with a smile, turning to meet his lips in a slow, leisurely kiss.

"You have a call," he murmured as he took her bottom lip lightly between his teeth.

She let out a small moan as she responded. "Who is it?" she asked as she wound her right hand up into his hair.

"Hailey," he answered as his lips trailed across her jaw. "She got the package and she's a little excited," he murmured against the soft skin of her neck.

"I bet," Sarah answered with a chuckle as she kissed him one last time before pulling away to sit up.

Eliot handed her cell to her before giving her lips one last kiss. "I'm gonna start breakfast," he said before getting up to pull on his jeans.

Sarah got up and pulled on Eliot's shirt from the night before then took the call off hold. "Mornin' sis," she greeted.

"Must be," her younger sister teased. "I sure was on hold for a while. Didn't interrupt anything I hope."

"Ha Ha. What can I do for ya?" Sarah replied as she headed downstairs.

"We can't possibly accept this Sarah, I can't even imagine how much it cost and…"

"Stop right there. Yes you can accept it and don't worry about the cost. I deserve to spoil my family every once in a while. You tell the kids yet?"

"Are you kiddin'? Lily had it opened and was screamin' before I finished signin' for it. That girl is too damn sneaky, I didn't even feel her take it from me."

Sarah shook her head and chuckled as she entered the kitchen putting the cell phone on speaker. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Lily cried out, having apparently grabbed the phone from her aunt. "I'm so excited…you and daddy know I've always wanted to go and now we get to…for a whole month!" she rambled on excitedly. "Can I buy souvenirs?"

"Why do you think we sent money?" Eliot answered amusingly as he poured the omelets in the skillet.

Lily squealed as the phone was passed to another. "Hey guys, thanks for the trip. What's goin' on?" Cam asked seriously.

"What makes you think anything's wrong? Doesn't every kid wanna go to Disneyland?" Sarah asked giving Eliot a look as she grabbed the bread for french toast.

"For a month? The only thing you and dad didn't include is our food choices. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. We'd tell you if it wasn't," Eliot told him as he mixed the grand marnier into the french toast dip. **(Recipe on profile)**

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes," Eliot replied. "Now go and try to calm down Lily before she starts climbing the walls…literally," he concluded with a smirk.

Sarah retrieved plates from the cabinets. "We love you guys, now put your aunt back on please," she asked as she poured two cups of coffee.

"Love you guys too," he replied before handing the phone over.

When Hailey came back on, Sarah continued speaking. "So, the flight's scheduled for a week from now. Everything's in there, the tickets, the hotel and car reservations and the passes to the parks. Food is included and the money is to spend on souvenirs and anything else you wanna see while you're in Florida."

"Damn guys, thank you. Emma's been wanting to go for the longest and secretly so have I," she concluded with a chuckle. "Okay then, I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doin' before," she stated slyly. "Love ya."

"Love ya too sis," Sarah said before hanging up. She began setting the breakfast table while Eliot put the last piece of french toast in the skillet.

When she came back over to get the silverware, Eliot reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. He reached up and gently rubbed the worry lines on her forehead with his thumbs. "Everything's fine," he assured her as he pulled her in for a kiss. "It's just a precaution," he said as he pulled back. "They'll enjoy the trip and we'll feel better in case Samantha was bad news," he concluded as he plated the omelets and french toast.

She nodded as she grabbed the orange juice and joined him at the table. They spent the first few moments in silence, enjoying the food and each others company. "So I was thinkin' we could help Joe with the horses after breakfast and then later we could spar."

"What, so I can kick your butt again?" she asked lightly as she bit into her french toast.

"That was a one time thing sweetheart. You wore that outfit on purpose to distract me," he chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"Sure okay, blame it on that. You've been teachin' me to fight for seven years. I was bound to beat you at least once," she smirked.

"Keep tellin' yourself that beautiful," he replied in amusement.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

An hour later they headed out to the stables looking for Joe and found him brushing down a beautiful palomino. "Hey boss…Sarah. What can I do for ya?"

"We're here to help" Sarah replied with a smile.

"Got any troublemakers?" Eliot asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. Got a mustang that won't let anyone near her. Could use your touch on that one." He turned to Sarah. "Got a horse that could use some help with commands on the lunge line and another that's being introduced to a saddle."

They gave each other a lingering kiss, then headed off in their respective directions.

Two hours later Eliot walked out of the barn having just brushed down the mustang and made his way to his wife. A feeling of possessiveness overcame him as he sent a stern look in the direction of the five younger men that were stalling in their work around the paddock watching her, causing them to rush off.

Sarah dismounted the quarter horse and led it toward him with a smile on her face. "I love it when you go all caveman," she said kissing him gently on the lips. He smirked at the remark. "Let me go hand this guy off to Joe and I'll meet you in the gym," she told him as she continued to the barn.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot changed into a black tank **(Mmmm biceps)** and sweats, then padded barefoot into the gym as he tied his hair back. Sarah was putting her hair up as he walked in, and took in the sports bra and low rise yoga pants.

"Tryin' to distract me again huh?" he chuckled as he entered.

She just smiled. "We gonna spar or what?" she teased as she padded barefoot onto the mat.

Sarah swung with her left, then right hand, both of which he blocked. He blocked the lower left punch that followed, but was knocked back when her palm hit him in the chest. She smirked.

He lashed out with a left and right punch, both of which she blocked, then she attempted a hit to his right side, which he caught, swung away and shoved her back. "Are you even tryin'?" he goaded.

He swung with his right and she turned into it, grabbed his elbow locking it, then elbowed him in the stomach, before dropping down and sweeping out with her leg, knocking him off his feet. "That better?" she asked sweetly.

When he got back up, she didn't let him recover as she punched with her left hand. He grabbed it and pinned it to her side, doing the same to the other arm when she tried for a right punch. He tightened his hold, putting her in a frontal bear hug. "Much," he chuckled placing a kiss on her nose.

She narrowed her eyes, placed her hands on his hips pushing away, then placed her right hand on his back, pulled in and with a turn, leaned down, bringing him over her hip.

Blows were traded for the next minute or so, being blocked and dodged easily until she lashed out with her right arm trying to catch him in the chest. He caught it and used it to twist her around, putting her in front of him in another bear hug. "We gotta stop meeting like this," he chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

She placed her left leg behind him; squatted down, grabbed his leg and rotated, knocking him down. Then with her left knee in his ribs and her right over his neck, pulled his arm tight, putting him in an arm bar hold. "How bout like this?" she asked in amusement.

"Not bad darlin'," he smirked. Then in a move too quick for her to react to, he twisted his wrist, bent his elbow and rolled out from under her, placing him on top of her. "But I still win," he bragged as he held her hands above her head, pinning her to the mat.

"I can live with that," she replied as she leaned up and latched on to his lips.

He responded quickly, retaining the hold he had on her hands as his lips trailed down her jaw. She tried to move them but his grip tightened slightly as he murmured in her ear, "Don't move the hands" he drawled, making her instantly wet.

Her top was the first thing to go, his following quickly as he pulled it over his head and threw it aside. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and took one of the hardened nipples in his mouth as his hand rubbed her through her pants. "El…please…" she whimpered as she moved against his hand.

His hand dipped beneath the waistband of her pants. "No underwear? Someone was hopeful," he chuckled as he fingers dipped between her lips causing her to gasp. Sarah moved to the rhythm of his fingers as he skillfully teased and stroked her to her first orgasm, leaving her shuddering under him.

Cold air hit her hot center as her pants were stripped off, leaving her bare to his lustful gaze. "You're pretty wet, I should do somethin' about that," he stated as he dipped his head between her thighs and began laving her clit with his tongue.

"Oh god El," she gasped out as he sucked and licked her, eliciting moans and gasps from her lips. When her hands buried in his hair pressing him closer and her hips started to jerk he gently bit her clit, sending her over the edge screaming.

He had barely pulled away when she was on her knees in front of him pushing him onto the mat and removing his sweats and underwear before lowering her self onto him, sheathing him completely, causing him to groan and the suddenness.

She began a fast and steady pace as she leaned down take his lips in a kiss that contained only need. His hands went to her hips and moved with her as she rode him closer and closer to completion. "Oh…El…I'm gonna…oh...yyeeessss!" she cried as her movements became jerky. He sat up as she rode out her orgasm, shifting to hit her gspot causing her to emit a keening sound as he flipped their positions and he was on top, pounding into her at a furious pace.

His lips found hers again as he kept up his relentless pace, seeking his own release. He could tell she was going to come again as her panting and whimpered words became more incoherent, so he shifted and brought one of her legs up as he sped up. "Come with me…now," he demanded. She reacted, crying out as her walls clenched around him bringing him to his orgasm, pushing into her one last time with a guttural groan.

He leaned his forehead against hers as he caught his breath. "Love you," she murmured with a smile between heavy breaths.

"Same here," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that makes up for the sexless scene by the lake. =)**

**I expect a review from everyone…even the new people. =P**

**Or no cookies for you.**

**Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yay! New readers...remember I like reviews & the more I get, the more Eliot YOU get. =)**

**I still don't own Leverage. =(

* * *

  
**

When Sarah returned from town five days later, Mike, or as she liked to call him, her personal shadow, appeared as she pulled her shopping bags out of the car. "Hey gorgeous, need any help?"

Mike was twenty-four with blonde shaggy hair and green eyes, and knew he was good looking. He had been hired the week before they arrived and ever since he had noticed her on their third day at the ranch, he had been relentless in his flirting.

"No thanks Mike, I got it," she replied patiently as she locked the car and headed to the house.

"I'll catch you later," he called out.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked back outside, looking for her husband. She found him helping Joe unload bales of hay for the horses. Enjoying the sight, she leaned back against the fence as she watched him work. Even at forty-one, he still had the body he did when she first met him. Watching his muscles flex under his shirt as he lifted and moved the bales, gave her pleasant feelings making her feel like she was in her twenties again.

Eliot looked up and saw her watching him, and with a smirk walked over, wiping his head with a bandanna. "Enjoyin' the view?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Very much so," she replied, leaning up to kiss him. "Brought you some water," she said, handing the bottle over.

"Thanks," he replied as he opened it, taking a drink. "The kid botherin' you again?" he asked nodding in the direction of the young man that was surreptitiously casting glances at her from the other paddock.

"Saw that did ya?" she replied, getting a raised eyebrow in return. "Of course you did," she chuckled. "It's harmless, nothin' to worry about. So don't go threatenin' to break anything okay?"

"I wouldn't break anything…" he answered. "I'd just have a talk with him."

"Yeah, a talk. I'm gonna go for a ride on Sky Dancer, I didn't get to yesterday. I'll see you after?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna finish helpin' Joe, then get in a shower. I'll see you then," he replied then cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss that promised much more. "Later," he murmured against her lips, then pulled away and started walking away.

"You'll pay for that mister," she called out, still a little dazed. She smiled when she heard him chuckle in response.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah removed Sky Dancer's saddle and began brushing her down. The ride had been relaxing and she had enjoyed being outside in the warm weather. She heard someone enter the barn but she figured it was one of the other trainers, so she continued with her task. When Sky Dancer was brushed she reached for a sugar cube and handed it over to the eager appaloosa with a smile. "You're such a good girl. Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" The horse neighed and nudged the hand patting her in response, causing Sarah to chuckle.

"You're very good with horses," she heard from behind her. She closed her eyes briefly in annoyance before turning to face the speaker.

"Hey Mike. Yeah, I've loved horses since I was a little girl," she replied as she put the brush up, keeping him in her line of sight.

"I'd love to find out more about you. How bout we go out to dinner?" he asked as he stepped closer with a smile.

Sarah sighed as she turned to face him. "Look Mike, you're a nice kid but I've already told you no several times. I'm married…to your boss…you know that."

He shrugged. "Sure, but he doesn't have to know."

She shook her head. "I love my husband and I'm not interested, this conversation is over," she answered as she turned to walk out.

"Not so fast baby," he said as he grabbed her shoulder. In a quick move, she grabbed it and twisted, then turned and shoved him in the chest hard, knocking him back. "Damn it, that hurt," he exclaimed as he righted himself.

She turned and hurriedly made her way out, but he blocked her again. "I don't see what the problem is" he said as he walked toward her, causing her to back up. "I just wanna have some fun with you and you're being difficult." She hit the wall of the barn and he smiled.

She smiled back and placed her hands on his shoulders. Then she leaned in slightly and said softly, "You haven't seen difficult yet." Then proceeded to knee him in the balls…hard.

He fell to his knees, holding his groin. "You bitch!" he exclaimed. She moved around him and tried to run out, but he grabbed her ankle, tripping her. She hit her elbow hard and landed on her stomach, but she quickly flipped onto her back and started crab crawling backwards to get some space from him. He crawled toward her, quicker than she expected and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. "Now I'm gonna hurt you. Then I'll have my way with you," he leered over her.

Her gaze turned cold and emotionless as she brought her right knee up against his chest and pushed out, then brought her left leg up and around his arm to kick him in the face with brutal force. "I don't think so," she replied as she got up slowly. She looked for a way out, but he was blocking the door.

"No way out," he replied smugly as he started towards her again.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he made his way to the mirror, he smirked, thinking of the look on his wife's face when he left her suddenly after the kiss. His eyes darkened briefly with lust as thoughts of him finishing what he started later flashed through his mind. He picked up the straightening conditioner and started rubbing it into his hair. He found the stuff on a job in Europe ten years ago and even though it was a hundred dollars a bottle, it was worth every penny. He inwardly cringed at the thought of what Hardison would say if he knew, which is why Sarah was the only one who did.

He slipped on a pair of jeans, pulled a blue tee over his head and boots on his feet, then he was out the door to find his wife. He knew she'd be back from her ride by now and probably brushing Sky Dancer down, so he headed for the barn. After a few steps though, that familiar feeling he had when danger was around reared its ugly head and then he was running. He burst through the entrance to the barn, but skidded to a stop when he took in the scene. A multitude of emotions flowed through him, fear, worry, confusion, amusement and anger. Anger won out as a look of fury adorned his handsome face, but he had to admit to himself that amusement wasn't far behind.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" he asked in a dangerous voice, looking at Mike who was being held on his knees in a chokehold by his beautiful wife.

She looked up and a clear expression of relief crossed her face. "I'm fine, but I don't believe we'll be requiring Mr. Williams' services anymore."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Mike.

"He became a little to forward in his advances and wouldn't take no for an answer, so I had to be forceful. And other than a scraped elbow and sprained ankle, I'm fine."

He nodded once and turned a deadly glare on Mike. "Go on to the house and clean up. I'll escort Mike here off the property." He reached out to grab Mike's arm as she slowly released her hold and the young man screamed out as Elliot twisted his arm behind his back. "You broke his arm?" he asked in amusement.

"He was persistent," she deadpanned, but he saw the corner of her mouth lift.

She slowly made her way out, favoring her left foot and when she was gone, he turned his attention to Mike. "The first mistake you made was not accepting no as an answer." He began roughly pushing Mike to the back of the barn where all the tools were held. "The second was that it was my wife." He shoved Mike hard against the wall and reached over for a horse hoof nipper, then waved it in front of the young man's face. "Now these are usually only used to clip through a hoof but I'm betting they clip your fingers even easier."

Mike's face went wide and he started visibly shaking. "Are you crazy! What the hell are you doin'? I'm sorry okay…I shouldn't have messed with your wife…I should've stopped when she said no…" Eliot pressed the tool against a finger on the arm he was holding and Mike whimpered. "Oh god oh god…please don't.."

"It's been a while since I've tortured someone but I'm sure I remember how. Now did someone send you here? Were you hired to come after us?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about man. I moved to town a few weeks ago and needed a job…your place here was hirin'…that's all…I swear. I don't know nothin' bout anyone being sent after you…" he blubbered through his tears.

Eliot looked at the man's body language, thinking for a moment, before he made his decision.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

He smiled when he heard the piano as he walked into the house. When he made his way into the living room, he found Sarah, freshly showered as evidenced by her wet hair, playing a lovely tune that flowed through his body and eased the tension from his muscles. He made his way over to her and sat on the bench next to her. Taking her left arm gently in his hands, he began looking over the gauze that she had taped there, then released it and looked down briefly at her wrapped ankle. "You okay?" he asked softly.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, I promise," she replied as she reached up with her hand to caress his cheek. "He gone?" she asked with a little hardness in her voice.

"Yeah, I _escorted_ him to his truck and told him he was lucky he only had a broken arm. He won't be comin' back that's for sure," he concluded with a serious look.

"Good. Now how 'bout you play this song with me?" she smiled.

He chuckled and reached out to the keys, getting his hands in position. He recognized the song as she began to play and his fingers began flowing over the keys in a familiar pattern. When the song was finished she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "You're getting much better," she stated with a soft smile.

"I would hope so, you've been teachin' me for three years. Anyway, you're a great teacher," he replied, laying a kiss in her hair. "I'm still not as good as you are though."

She snorted. "And I'm nowhere near as good as you are on a guitar," she retorted. "So what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"I can think of a few things," he replied mischievously. He stood up and leaned down quickly lifting her in his arms.

"Sounds good to me," she murmured into his ear softly before kissing it, smiling widely as he growled quietly in response.

* * *

**Reviewing makes Eliot happy...and a happy Eliot makes EVERYONE happy!  
**

**Cookies and nakedness are included.**

**=)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**More new readers..YAY! Thanks for the reviews guys. =) **

**I still don't own Leverage.

* * *

**

"Ladies and gentlemen, before exiting the plane, we ask that you check your seating area for all personal belongings. On behalf of Air France and the crew we welcome you to Paris and thank you for flying with us."

Eliot retrieved their carry-on bags from the overhead compartment while Sarah grabbed her purse and laptop. As they exited the plane, Sarah threw one last glare at the twenty-seven year old, red headed stewardess, who was still checking her husband out. Eliot shook his head and placed his hand on the small of her back leading her out of the plane.

"I don't know why you were worried. She didn't have a chance," he smirked as they made their way into the terminal.

"She…she was just so…so…rude. She did everything but strip her clothes off. And then to give you her phone number…in front of me…after you told her I was your wife!" she vented.

He stopped her suddenly and pulled her closer. "I'm married to you. She had…no…chance," he stated simply before pulling her in for a kiss that not only turned her legs to jelly, but proved his point…thoroughly.

Sarah smiled as he pulled back. "Anyone else know how sweet you can be?"

"Only you," he replied. "Tell anyone else, I'll deny it," he concluded with a smirk.

"Sarah! Eliot!"

As they turned towards Sophie's voice, she leaned up and kissed him again. "You're secret's safe with me cowboy."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Where's Parker and Hardison?" Eliot asked as they drove back to the hotel.

Sophie answered. "They're at the Paris museum. They'll join us at the hotel afterwards.

"Hardison…in a museum?" Eliot replied doubtfully.

"Parker wanted to check out the security system and Hardison wanted to prove he could bypass it," Nate provided with amusement in his voice.

Sarah chuckled. "That sounds more like it."

Once they arrived at the hotel, Eliot and Sarah decided that a nap would be nice to recover from the jet lag, so they made a plan with Sophie and Nate to meet them in hotel's restaurant for dinner.

When they entered the suite that Sophie and Nate had reserved for them, Sarah fought through her fatigue to admire the beauty of the room. With the classic architecture, the Italian marble bathroom and the view of the Eiffel tower from their window, it was the most exquisite room Sarah had ever been in.

"You know, once I sleep I'll be able to give this room the amount of awe it deserves."

Eliot chuckled. "Go get comfortable while I call Cam. I told him we'd call when we got here." She nodded and headed off to the bathroom as he made the call.

Cam picked up his cell phone on the second ring. "Hey dad. You guys make it okay?"

"Yeah, we made it. You guys havin' fun?"

"Oh yeah. Uncle Stephen and I are in line for Space Mountain right now. Lily's with Aunt Hailey and Emma gettin' the royal treatment with Cinderella."

"How'd that happen?" Eliot asked.

"They have a computer that randomly chooses a time and location. Whoever is there at that time gets to stay at Cinderella's castle for the night. We happened to be at the right place," he explained innocently enough. But Eliot knew his son better than that.

"Happened to be huh? Right."

"I wanted Lil to have fun," his son admitted. "Don't tell her, okay?"

"I won't. Now go have fun. We'll call in a day or two."

"Okay. Love you guys," Cam said before hanging up.

Sarah came out of the bathroom five minutes later wearing a tank top and pajama pants that had "#1 Mom" printed all over them. Eliot was already lying in bed shirtless, wearing a pair of black pajama pants. She eased into the bed and cuddled up to him as he told her about the call.

Sarah chuckled. "At least he's not using his powers for evil. I'm glad they're havin' fun," she concluded as she drifted off.

Eliot wrapped himself around her and quickly followed.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot woke up cautiously with the knowledge that someone was in the room. It only took him a moment however to realize who it was. "Parker, haven't we told you to knock first?" he asked the thief as he sat up to face her.

"Yeah, but that takes too long," she replied from her position on top of the dresser. "Sophie sent clothes for you guys. Don't know why we have to dress up to eat."

Eliot looked over at the clock. "We'll be down in an hour Parker," he told her in a mildly dismissive voice. She nodded and jumped down from the dresser and left quickly.

"Was Parker just in our room?" Sarah asked groggily as she sat up.

"Yeah, Sophie sent some clothes for us. Told her we'd be down in an hour."

"Good, that gorgeous shower is callin' my name" she said as she got up and stripped off her pajamas.

He watched as his wife padded naked to the bathroom. Even at thirty-nine, her figure still made him react the same way it did when they first met. He shook his head at the absurdity of her thinking that stewardess was any competition.

He pulled his pajama pants off and headed to the bathroom just as he heard the shower start. She was already under the spray when he entered and the sight of the water streaming down her body caused his pulse to immediately quicken.

"Room for one more?" he asked as he slid the shower door open and stepped inside.

She chuckled. "There's room for six more," she answered.

"Come here," he beckoned as he grabbed her hand and spun her around, pulling her closer.

Their lips met in a fusion of heat and passion as he backed her against the shower wall, pushing her into the tiles. She buried her hands in his hair pulling him closer as his hand found her already wet center and began stroking her at a determined pace.

"Oh...El...yes..." she whimpered as her hands found his back, stroking and caressing, leaving a trail of fire causing Eliot to shudder.

He slipped two fingers inside her while continuing to rub her clit with his thumb. Sarah's breathing became erratic and she began moving her hips against his hand. Her climax crashed over her in a wave that caused her knees to give, but Eliot caught her, holding her up as she rode it out.

"Now Eliot…I need you," she stated as she grabbed his length and began slowly stroking from base to tip. After a few strokes, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He placed himself at her entrance and as he sheathed himself inside her slowly, her nails dug deep into his shoulders, causing him to moan in pleasure from the pain.

His hands cupped her ass and tilted her hips slightly before he began moving in sure, strong movements, pushing her into the wall tiles with every stroke.

It didn't take very long for them both to tumble over the edge, but when they did, it was loud, hard and absolutely perfect.

"Damn," he sighed in satisfaction as he lowered her to the shower floor.

"I agree," she replied, still leaning against him for support. "Maybe we should actually take a shower now," she continued with a chuckle.

"Sounds good," he answered. "You first" he stated with a smirk as he reached for the sponge and applied soap.

Fifty minutes later, after they had each thoroughly washed the other and gotten dressed in the clothes Sophie sent, they exited the room to head down to the restaurant.

While Sarah finished putting her earrings on, Eliot placed his hand on her lower back leading her into the elevator. Once he had pressed the button for the restaurant level, he pulled his wife closer. "You look beautiful," he stated simply.

The cocktail dress was a silk creation of tan that had spaghetti straps and an empire waist. The skirt fluttered around her knees, showing a lovely expanse of leg that led to the pair of red, strappy heels adorning her feet.

"And you look handsome as always," she replied with a smile, taking in the black slacks and dark red, button down dress shirt that was open at the neck. She smiled softly at the sight of the bear claw pendant that he had worn since the day she gave it to him eight years ago. "I love you," stated simply.

He gave her the soft smile that she loved, because it was the one he reserved just for her. "Love you too," he replied easily as the elevator doors opened. "Now let's go eat."

The rest of the group was looking at their menus when they arrived. Eliot pulled Sarah's chair out for her and then took the seat next to her. Everyone took a few moments to decide what they wanted, then at Sophie's request, they told Sarah. The waiter arrived five minutes later and Sophie looked at Sarah. "Okay, moment of truth," she said with a smile.

Sarah took a breath and smiled at the waiter. "Oui, bonsoir, nous allons commencer par les moules de la Méditerranée et les mer pétoncles poêlés. Ensuite, pour les plats principaux un milieu de surlonge grillé, un autre de surlonge grillés et, le carré d'agneau rôti, le filet mignon poêlé, le bar de mer chilien et les poitrines de poulet."

"Excellet choix madame. Puis-je suggérer un de nos vins de la maison nous avons un excellent Rouge et Blanc."

"Oui, nous allons prendre une bouteille de rouge, deux bières et un café," she replied easily.

"Très bien," the waiter answered as he took their menus.

"Sarah's French now?" Parker asked with a perplexed expression. Eliot gave her a look and shook his head.

"Perfect," Sophie praised with a smile. "I have nothing else to teach you."

Sarah smiled, pleased with her words. "Damn girl, how many languages does that make now?" Hardison asked with a look of disbelief.

"Uhmm, not including sign language…three," she answered.

"Three?" Nate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Spanish, Russian and now French."

"Where'd you learn Russian?" Parker asked.

"I taught her," Eliot answered with smirk.

"You were a great teacher," Sarah replied, looking at him with a soft smile.

"You're a quick learner," he responded, before leaning down to kiss her gently. Sophie smiled as Nate lifted her wrist and kissed her pulse point.

"Ah man, you guys need to go back to the room for that," Hardison stated with a faux disgusted expression.

"This comin' from the guy that got caught last month on Nate's dining table," Eliot retorted with a grin.

"Now, now we don't need to share stuff like that," Hardison interrupted with wide eyes.

"Ooh I remember that," Parker began excitedly. "We wanted to try this move we read about where you…"

"Mama no…just…no," Hardison exclaimed in a desperate attempt to interrupt.

Sarah chuckled as the waiter came back with their drinks, setting the beers in front of Hardison and Eliot, the coffee in front of Nate and then poured wine for the girls.

"So…the Louvre tomorrow?" Sarah suggested. "I've heard that it can take days to see the whole thing.

"Days? It never took me days, usually I was in and out pretty quickly" Parker stated matter of factly.

"Not for a job Parker…to look at the…like a normal…not to steal…never mind," Eliot stated in frustration. Sarah rubbed his arm and shook her head in amusement.

"Parker, I think Sarah means to look at the artwork. Not for a job," Sophie supplied patiently.

"Have none of you been to the Louvre without it being a job?" Sarah asked curiously.

"No," Parker answered quickly.

"Nope," Eliot admitted.

"Com..pu…ters," Hardison answered. "I didn't do museums."

"Ooh Nate, remember '2000. The Van Gogh piece…"Sophie reminisced.

"Chased you for two weeks," he answered fondly, then looked at Sarah. "But I have been just to look," he answered.

"Okay, it's settled then," Sarah concluded as they waiter arrived with their food. "We'll spend the day at the Louvre."

"Why would someone go to a museum just to look?" Parker asked Hardison in confusion, causing Eliot to shake his head in slight irritation.

* * *

**I gave you steamy shower sex, so please consider giving me a couple of words. =) If you wanna know what Sarah said, just plug it into google translate, but essentially she ordered dinner and then the waiter asked if she wanted red or white wine. Sorry if the French is wrong, I did my best. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Enjoy my lovelies. =)**

**I still don't own Leverage.

* * *

**

Other than an altercation with a security guard overhearing Parker talk about how easy it would be to get the Mona Lisa out of the glass case. And Hardison getting smacked with a little old lady's purse for making lewd comments on the naked women in the paintings, the visit to the Louvre was a success.

Before they left, they visited the souvenir shop were Sarah bought a miniature copy of The Thinker for Cam and a print of Degas' "Star Dancer" for Lily. She passed on anything for herself, but when they made it back to their room that night, she found a perfect replication of Monet's "Water Lilies". When she looked at Eliot, the corner of his lips lifted and he said, "I saw the way you looked at it."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Over the next few days, the group saw all there was to see in Paris. And while Eliot, Hardison, Nate and Sophie had all been here at one time or another in their careers, they never took the time to just enjoy the beautiful city. But Sarah had never been and her enthusiasm was contagious as she dragged them all over the city, determined to see as much as possible.

On Wednesday, they decided to see the Eiffel Tower. As they stood in line, a small smile appeared on Eliot's face as he listened to Parker and Sarah talk excitedly. Sarah was spouting details and history of the landmark, while Parker was talking about the height and how exhilarating jumping from the top was. He took a moment to look at Hardison and smirked. The hacker had been becoming increasingly more nervous the closer they got to the entrance. "Hey man, I hear from the top you get a great view of Paris," he directed at Hardison, keeping his face straight.

Sophie smiled knowingly as Nate watched on in amusement.

"Yeah…sure…okay," Hardison replied unsure.

"Bonjour, six billets s'il vous plaît," they heard Sarah tell the ticket lady.

"Yo, uh guys…yeah…uhm…I don't think…I mean…how about I stay here…cause…uhm," Hardison started rushing out as he looked at the structure with wide eyes.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Eliot asked him teasingly.

"Yeah well must be nice…being the guy that beats other people up and isn't afraid of nothin'," the hacker replied with a dirty look.

"Come on," Sarah said as she grabbed his hand. "You can walk with me and Parker," she offered as she pulled him between her and the thief. "My HUSBAND can walk by himself," she concluded, causing Eliot to scowl and Hardison to grin widely as the two women pulled him along.

"That didn't work out the way you thought it would, huh?" Nate asked as he walked past the hitter with his arm around his wife's waist.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

On Friday, Sophie kidnapped Parker and Sarah, quite willingly, to go shopping.

"They've been here for four days and have yet to experience the pleasure," Sophie was explaining to the men as Sarah and Parker walked into the living room.

"Yeah, you guys go do guy things," Parker stated. "I want girl time," she concluded.

"We'll be back by dinner," Sarah assured them. "Oh, make sure you guys have comfy clothes for later tonight," she quickly added.

"For what?" Eliot asked.

"It's a surprise," she answered, but gathering from the look on Parker's face, she knew what she was talking about.

They kissed their men goodbye and made their way out of the suite. Eliot looked put out as he glanced at the other two. "Now what?"

"We could go check out the Moulin Rouge," Hardison offered with a wide grin.

Eliot's face brightened. "Sounds good. Nate?"

A look of doubt crossed the older man's face briefly, then he shrugged, "Why not."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Bags in hand, the girls exited Christian Louboutin's store and headed to their next destination. They had already visited a few of Paris' more popular clothing boutiques, plus a couple that were off the beaten path and had not only gotten a couple outfits each for themselves, but also a couple of things for their men. Sarah had bought Eliot a new leather jacket and a few button down, Armani shirts in different colors.

"You think you bought enough shoes Soph?" Sarah asked the grifter jokingly, looking at the two bags that were filled with the six new pair of shoes she had just purchased.

"You ladies just don't have the proper appreciation for the right pair of shoes."

"I bought a pair," Parker defended.

"Exactly, you only bought a pair of ballet flats. What if you need dress shoes?"

"We have plenty of dress shoes Soph, and Parker and I are the same size so we borrow each others. I'm quite happy with the sandals I just bought," she concluded, patting one of the bags in her arms.

"So are we going back to the hotel now?" Parker asked. "I was hoping Alec and I could try out that spa tub in our suite. There's this thing he likes me to do…"

"Way too much info sweetie," Sarah interrupted.

"Agreed," Sophie added. "And no, we have one more stop to make before we head back. Every woman should shop at one when they visit Paris," she asserted.

"And where would that be?" Sarah asked in a suspicious voice.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"I should have known," Sarah moaned half an hour later, looking around the store with an expression of dread.

"People wear this stuff?" Parker asked in disbelief as she fingered a filmy creation of lace and silk.

"Of course they do Parker," Sophie replied incredulously. "You mean you've never worn anything like this for Hardison?"

"No, usually I just strip off my clothes and then we…"

"Too…much…info," Sarah chuckled. "I have to admit, I've always wanted to buy lingerie in Paris," she stated wistfully.

"Well here's your chance," Sophie stated with a smile as three sales ladies came over. "Yes, we'll need three dressing rooms and some tea please. And my friends will need assistance, this is their first time," she concluded in a conspiratorial whisper to the sales ladies who shook their head knowingly, took Sarah and Parker's arms, then led them away.

Two hours later, the girls walked out of the boutique with their purchases. Sarah and Parker let out relieved sighs to finally be finished with shopping. All in all the experience had been a success, but once the sales ladies realized the girls were going to spend a lot of money, they got a little clingy. But Sophie and Sarah were happy with their bra and panty sets and silk camisoles. Even Parker looked forward to wearing some of the baby dolls she had bought.

By the time they made it back to the hotel, it was close to six o' clock and they were famished. As they entered the hotel lobby, they saw Nate, Eliot and Hardison making their way to the elevators.

"Heya handsome," Sarah said as she neared her husband.

The guys turned and smiled almost in unison as the girls gave them kisses. Then they noticed the lingerie boutique bags.

"Did you guys have an enjoyable shopping trip?" Nate asked as he continuously glanced at their bags.

"Oh yeah, we got these…" Parker began but Sophie and Sarah gave her a look shutting her up. "Right, we don't tell them," she concluded.

"Ah now mama that's not fair," Hardison began.

"Okay sweetheart," Eliot began as he pulled Sarah closer. "How 'bout we head upstairs and you can model 'em for me," he drawled softly in her ear.

"Oh no mister. I don't think so," she stated firmly as she pulled away. "We are gonna go to dinner and then we have somewhere else to be. You can see 'em later," she finished with a smirk.

"Damn," Eliot muttered.

"How about we take your bags upstairs then we can go eat," Nate suggested neutrally.

"Nice try," Sophie replied with a smile as she signaled for a porter. "Would you be a dear and take these bags to our rooms please," she asked smoothly as she handed him a large tip. The porter nodded eagerly and after she told him the room numbers, headed off with the trolley of bags. "Now, let's go eat. There's a charming little bistro on the corner," she stated as she grabbed Nate's arm and headed back out of the hotel. Sarah and Parker grabbed Eliot and Hardison's arms and followed, the guys pouting the entire way.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"No way in hell," Eliot stated as he quickly realized the surprise the girls had planned.

"C'mon cowboy, this is a tradition in Paris. It'll be fun," she insisted as she finished putting on her rollerblades.

"Rollerbladin' with a crowd of a few thousand potential threats is not my idea of fun," he scowled.

"Look," she said gesturing towards the other four of their group. "Even Sophie, Nate and Alec are doin' it. Just try it…please?" she asked, giving him a pleading look.

He knew that look. He also knew he was going to give in. "I'm not very good," he admitted softly before leaning down to take his boots off.

"You can't rollerblade?" Parker asked aloud, quite suddenly.

Eliot closed his eyes briefly and waited. "Oh this is priceless," Hardison began, not disappointing him. "You can knock out cameras with pebbles and whoop four guys butts with nothin' but a broom handle, but you can't roller blade?"

"Hardison," Nate said in a warning tone, shaking his head once.

"What? I just find it amusing that…" but he stopped when he saw the look Sarah was giving him. "What I mean is…yeah, okay…uhm, not everyone can…" he trailed off nervously.

Sarah looked back at Eliot. "Ignore the jackass," she said softly with a smile, causing Eliot to smirk. "I bet it'll only take you ten minutes to get the hang of it, then you can chase Alec," she assured him, her eyes filled with mirth.

A look of evil satisfaction crossed Eliot's face as he looked over at Hardison, who suddenly looked nervous. The group finished putting on their blades, then joined the large crowd. Apparently Parisian's did this every Friday night. And every weekend the path was different. When Sarah had read about it, she knew they had to do it, just for fun.

Sarah held Eliot's hand while he found his balance and noticed that Nate had his hand on the small of Sophie's back, doing the same. Hardison and Parker were holding hands, skating along easily, following the crowd. She smiled and nudged Eliot, pointing at Parker who was lifting people's wallets, then returning them.

It actually took him fifteen minutes, but Eliot quickly caught on. Sarah sped them up just a little and he kept up easily. Another fifteen minutes later and he let go of Sarah's hand, easily keeping up with the faster pace she had set. Another ten minutes passed when he reached for her hand and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss. "Be right back sweetheart" he said with a smirk and a wink, then was off after Hardison.

Hardison must have felt something was off, because at that moment he turned and saw Eliot coming at him. "C'mere boy," Eliot said in a threatening voice as he sped up.

Hardison started skating backwards as he tried to ward Eliot off. "C'mon man, I was just kiddin'. You know I didn't mean it. Eliot…Eliot!" Hardison exclaimed as he turned and took off with Eliot close behind.

Sarah chuckled as she placed herself between Sophie and Parker, chuckling at the two men. A familiar face passed her peripheral vision and she jerked her head to the right, only to find that the person was gone. She shook it off as her mind playing tricks on her and continued on with the others.

But she could have sworn she saw Samantha, the waitress from the steakhouse.

* * *

**I'm building things up slowly my dear readers. I want fun, sexy stuff to happen before the sh*t hits the fan..lol. Remember to review, it let's me know you're still with me.**

**Jen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So I am officially on a mission to get enough money together by June to go to Con Con 2. I call it..."The Con Con Job"…lol. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

On Saturday, Eliot and Sarah were awakened from a sound sleep by the sound of their room's phone ringing. Sarah cracked an eye open to look at the clock and saw that it was only six am. "Someone's gonna die," she complained groggily.

"I'll hold 'em down for you," Eliot stated behind her.

She blindly reached out for the phone and answered it.

"Yes?" she asked moodily.

"Someone stayed up too late last night," she heard Sophie chuckle. "I take it Eliot liked the black lace?"

"Nah, I wore the blue silk," she replied with a smile. "And yeah, he liked it," she concluded as Eliot murmured in agreement against her neck.

"Good. Now get up, eat, take a shower and be in the lobby at seven. Don't forget to bring your clothes for today."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya in an hour," Sarah replied sleepily and hung up.

"I definitely liked the blue silk," Eliot murmured against her ear. "There's a black lace one?" he asked hopefully.

Sarah smiled and turned to face him. "Yeah there is, but I have to shower now," she answered giving him a soft kiss.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll order breakfast, then join you," he said as she got up and padded to the bathroom.

"Make sure there's coffee," she called out as she started the shower.

"Got it," he replied.

He ordered their food then headed into the bathroom to join her. "It'll be here in fifteen minutes," he told her as he stepped into the shower.

"Sounds good," she replied as she rinsed her hair.

They showered quickly in between light touches and slow kisses and were turning off the shower when they heard a knock on their door. "It's just the food, I'll get it," Eliot offered as he quickly dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He opened the door and ushered the waiter in. "Just put it on the table," Eliot told him as he turned to get his tip, missing the waiter place a device under their table.

"Thanks man," Eliot said as the waiter made his way out the door. When Sarah came out, Eliot was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, sipping on coffee and eating eggs.

"Oooh gimme," she demanded, and Eliot chuckled as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Sarah sat down and helped herself to the croissants, cheese and fruit. After she finished, she looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. As she got up, Eliot grabbed her hand suddenly and pulled her into his lap, and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss.

"Wow," she replied dazedly as she pulled back. "Not sure if I wanna go now."

"No, go enjoy some pamperin'. We'll finish this later," he promised.

"Okay," she smiled. "See ya in the lobby around nine. Love you," she concluded before leaning in for one last kiss.

"Love you too beautiful," he responded softly as she walked out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

She met Sophie and Parker in the lobby and they headed to the spa. They walked down an elegantly decorated hallway and were met by a nicely dressed woman with salt and pepper hair, who greeted Sophie warmly, took their garment bags and led them to a large room.

"This will be your private area for your visit with us ladies," she began. "The towel wraps are on the counter. Your masseuses will be with you shortly." And with those words, she left the room.

"On a first name basis here are ya," Sarah asked Sophie jokingly as she removed her shoes.

"Madeleine is a dear. I always come here when I'm in Paris," she replied as she began lifting her dress over her head.

"What are you guys doing?" Parker asked in confusion. "Sophie why are you getting naked?"

"It's a spa Parker. You have to remove your clothes and put on a towel. It's easier for the masseuse to work your muscles."

"How do they 'work' my muscles?"

"It's a massage sweetie. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. It'll help with your flexibility," Sarah told her.

"Oh okay. Alec will appreciate that," she stated as she began undressing. Sophie and Sarah shook their heads smiling.

Five minutes later three women entered the room and they were led over to their massage tables, where they laid down on cushioned tables covered in Egyptian cotton sheets. The next forty-five minutes were spent in absolute bliss as their muscles were kneaded and loosened, leaving them feeling completely relaxed.

"Wow, I haven't felt this good since I was twenty," Parker stated happily as she did a few back somersaults across the room. Which of course led to perfect timing for the beauticians to arrive, earning Parker strange glances as they setup.

The girls sat back in recliners and the beauticians set to work. Their faces were scrubbed, then a soothing facial was applied that would rejuvenate their skin. While they relaxed with the goop, as Parker called it, on their faces, they proceeded to receive manicures and pedicures while sipping tea.

At the end of two hours of pampering, the girls dressed in their clothes for the day and went to meet the men in the lobby.

"Sophie…there are just no words for how wonderful that felt," Sarah began. "I so owe you," she smiled as she leaned over and gave the grifter a kiss on the cheek.

"No worries sweetie. I get to spoil my girls every once in a while," Sophie replied.

When they reached the lobby and saw the expressions on their men's faces, it only solidified the opinion that the experience was definitely worth it.

Hardison took in Parker's pink top, khaki capris and green ballet flats. "I don't know what they do to you in there, but I like it," Hardison stated with a grin as he pulled Parker closer.

"Radiant as always," Nate said simply as Sophie leaned in to kiss him. Her black sundress featuring splashes of color flowed perfectly over her form, fluttering around her knees. Orange sandals completed her look.

Nate looked the part of a well off, older man on vacation with his breezy, white cotton shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and khaki linen slacks. "You look handsome as always," she stated softly.

Sarah had taken a more simple approach with her white tank top, blue, knee length handkerchief skirt and white sandals. She smiled as she neared Eliot. "Hey beautiful," he murmured, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hey yourself cowboy," she replied. She loved how he could make a Henley shirt, jeans and boots look casual and sexy at the same time.

"Let's get goin', we've got a long day," Hardison suggested and the others agreed, heading out of the lobby.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The group spent the day at Versailles Palace. They passed on the guided and audio tours and instead listened as Nate and Sophie told its history.

Sarah marveled at the grandeur and Eliot smirked every time she tugged on his sleeve to point something out. In the Hall of Mirrors, they noticed Parker jerking her head back and forth.

Hardison put a hand on her arm. "What's wrong mama?"

"It's like they're watching me," she answered.

"Parker…" Eliot began as he closed his eyes briefly.

Sarah just grabbed his arm and pulled him along, the others following suit.

Around lunchtime, they headed back into town and ate sandwiches and salads outside of a small bistro.

"Sarah and I were thinkin' of takin' off tomorrow for a couple of days," Eliot said as he drank his beer.

"Where to?" Nate asked.

"Ireland," Sarah answered. "It's not that long a flight and I promised my grandma I'd see it one day," she explained.

"Thought your nana was from Louisiana?" Hardison inquired.

"That was my mama's mom. My dad's mom came over from Cork."

"I wouldn't mind taking a couple of days in London," Sophie commented, looking at Nate.

"Oh man, Gamerbase is callin' my name," Hardison said with a wide grin.

"What's a Gamerbase?" Eliot asked.

"Only 2200 sqft of gamer heaven," Hardison exclaimed. "They have 65 Dell XPS PCs with the latest Intel Processors and Nvidia GeForce tech. Their library has over 200 games, plus they have 10 Xbox 360's connected to multiple HD screens and…"

"Okay I get it…geek land," Eliot replied. "How you ever got a girl..." he mumbled, but Sarah heard him.

"Don't worry, we'll be stoppin' by geek land on our way back," she added sweetly with a smile, causing Eliot's eyes to widen slightly.

"Age of the geek baby," Hardison added, giving Sarah a fist bump.

After lunch, they spent a few more hours touring the gardens and the Queen's Hamlet. Eliot enjoyed watching the way his wife's eyes lit up at the quaint cottage with ivy crawling the walls and smiled. Around seven, they called it a day and headed back to the hotel.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot was sitting on the bed watching football **(Soccer) **when Sarah exited the bathroom. "We come across the Atlantic and you still manage to find a sport to watch," she chuckled from across the room.

"It's not American football or hockey, but…" he choked on his next words as he finally saw what his wife was wearing.

"You wanted to see the black lace I believe?" she asked with a smile from the bathroom doorway.

His eyes never left hers as he reached for the remote and turned the tv off. The two piece, black cami set hugged his wife's hourglass figure perfectly and left nothing to the imagination through the sheer French lace.

"Yes, now take it off...slowly," he ordered. "Otherwise, I'm rippin' it off," he finished as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She proceeded to perform a strip tease, running her hands over her chest and down her hips, never taking her eyes off him. He hardened immediately as her hands roamed their way upward, over her mound and then the hem of the top, which she slowly pulled over her head and tossed aside. She turned around and worked the boy short bottoms agonizingly slow over her hips and down her legs, kicking them off to the side. She stood back up and turned around only to run into Eliot's chest.

He grabbed her face and brought her forward, kissing her roughly, but taking care not to hurt her. She responded quickly, running her hands over his bare chest and up into his hair, pulling him closer. "You're overdressed," she declared as he began kissing along her jaw. She pulled away suddenly and her eyes darkened. "Let me fix that," she stated. And in an impressively quick move, his jeans were off and she was taking him fully in her mouth.

"Damn sweetheart," he groaned out as her mouth worked its way up and down at a steady pace. A minute later he pulled her up to face him. "Sorry, but if you keep that up, I won't get to return the favor," he smirked.

Then he twisted his way behind her and bent her over the side of the bed. Sarah shuddered pleasantly as his hands roamed over her ass and between her thighs, finding her dripping wet. "I see you're ready," he chuckled huskily, positioning his hands on her hips and his cock at her entrance.

Slowly he entered her, completely sheathing himself. "Oh god…" she muttered breathlessly. He set a lazy pace, enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him and smiled in satisfaction at the sounds coming from her lips. He moved one hand around her waist, finding her clit and she gasped as his finger started moving, following the same rhythm as his strokes.

"Damn El…fuck…harder please…" she begged, as her breathing became erratic. He gladly sped up, nearing his release as well, but continued to tease her relentlessly until he was ready. "God El…please…I need…" He chose that moment to pinch her clit gently, which sent her over screaming as she tightened around him, milking him as he spilled inside her.

After their breathing had slowed, he pulled out and helped her stand up and turn around. "I need to wear French lace more often," she chuckled weakly against his chest.

"That's for damn sure," he replied quickly laying a kiss in her hair.

* * *

**The link for their outfits is on my profile.**

**Remember, reviews bring you cookies, ice cream, whip cream & Eliot.**

**Jen=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I love you guys! Just thought you should know. =)**

**I still don't own the damn show.**

**To nomit21: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! And trust me, you're not the only one who doesn't like Samantha…lol.

* * *

**

Their first day in Ireland, Eliot and Sarah visited Dublin. They spent late morning exploring Dublin castle, enjoying some of the oldest living architecture in the city. Around lunchtime, they chose the Davy Byrnes pub where they enjoyed plates of beef and Guinness pie and Irish stew.

After lunch, they drove an hour to Glendalough. The Idyllic deserted village was located in the Wicklow Mountains, thirty-one miles outside of Dublin.

"It's so beautiful here," Sarah commented as they walked through the town. "I love Boston, but every once in a while I kinda wish we lived in a place like this."

Eliot pulled her close and kissed her on the head. "We could always buy a place here," he suggested.

She chuckled. "We already have two apartments in Boston and a ranch."

"Have you met the others?" he joked. "I don't even remember how many places Sophie or Parker has."

"Maybe one day," she replied wistfully.

Around dinnertime, they headed back into Dublin. Eliot wanted to see the Guinness Storehouse, so they spent the next hour and a half learning about the beer. A master brewer guided them step by step through the brewing process and then they learned the history of the beer and it's advertising. On the fifth floor, they decided to dine in the Brewery Bar where Sarah enjoyed a plate of Guinness batter Cod filets and Eliot devoured the Guinness beef burger he had ordered. Once they were finished, they made their way to The Gravity Bar on the seventh floor, where they enjoyed a complimentary drink and a beautiful view of Dublin.

"So are we goin' to the cliffs tomorrow or Cork?" Eliot asked as he took a drink of his Extra Stout.

"I was thinkin' Cork. I'm really lookin' forward to Blarney Castle," she answered as she enjoyed her Guinness Cocktail.

"I'm glad you're enjoyin' yourself," he commented, smiling at her.

"Of course I am silly, I'm with you," she replied immediately reaching for his hand.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"I'm not kissin' it," Eliot stated adamantly.

"Eliot Spencer isn't afraid of being upside down over the side of a castle is he? Besides, everyone does it," Sarah argued as she pulled him along the line.

"That's the problem," he answered. "And I'm not scared," he complained.

Sarah sighed. "Fine, but I'm goin' to," she announced.

Eliot could not understand why she had to kiss a stone that had to be crawling with bacteria from outside exposure and thousands of people kissing it.

They made it to the front of the line and Eliot noticed that the man that was holding people's waists was eyeing his wife's chest. When Sarah's turn came, he walked up with her and gave the guy a hard glare as he held her waist so she could kiss Blarney Stone.

At lunchtime, they stopped at Christy's pub for a bite to eat, where they decided to would wait until they were leaving to buy souvenirs.

After eating, they explored Rock Close. Eliot took pictures of Sarah crouching under the Dolmen rock and leaning against the nose of the Witch stone. He cursed under his breath as she walked down and then back up the Wishing Stairs backwards…with her eyes closed. Even though he was ready to catch her at a moment's notice, he was happy when she was finished. She saw the look on his face and smiled. "My wish wouldn't count if I didn't do it backwards," she insisted.

Sarah talked Eliot into going in the Druid's cave so she could get a picture of him. She also got a nice, older couple to take one of them in the Druid's Circle. At the Witch's Kitchen she ran down the steps and posed at the bottom. "This one's for Katie, she's gonna be so jealous," she teased of her Wiccan friend.

She sighed wistfully as they walked through the Fairy Glade. "It's so beautiful here. We might end up buying a place here. Even if it's just for vacations."

"C'mon, we should head back and buy the souvenirs. I have somewhere I wanna take you," Eliot said.

"Okay," she replied curiously.

Sarah made sure she bought gifts for everyone. For Cam and Erik, she bought Irish baseball caps. She knew Emma and Lily would love the silver pendants. And the Waterford crystal stemware was for Leanne and Hailey. Eliot chose a few Aran wool beanies for himself as well as a set of Guinness pints and helped her choose a couple of linen shirts for Nate and a Cashmere sweater for Hardison. Sarah knew Sophie would love the belted wool & cashmere cape and the lambswool throw would look beautiful in Anne's living room. They settle on an Aran wool hoodie for Parker and when Eliot asked her what she was getting for her, she ended up with an Aran knitted coatigan and several handmade, wooden, Celtic picture frames.

"We should go before we buy out the whole store," Eliot commented teasingly as they headed to the checkout.

"Ha ha. We have a big family," she defended.

As they drove back toward Cork, Sarah tried to find out where they were going.

"Just wait, we'll be there soon," Eliot replied with a smirk. She just huffed and leaned back in the seat.

A mile from Cork, he turned off onto a rural country road and Sarah could see old stone cottages and modern homes scattered here and there. Half a mile down the road, he pulled into a stone driveway surround by low, stone walls and stopped in front of a picturesque stone cottage. "What do you think?"

It was two stories and of older design, built from stones instead of brick. There were touches of modern upgrades to the roof and the front yard, which showed that someone obviously cared for it. The flowers surrounding the yard and crawling up the sides of the house had a wildly, ordered look and completed the appearance of a fairytale cottage. "It's beautiful," she replied.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied as he pressed something into her hand.

She looked down and saw a set of keys. "You bought it?" she asked in disbelief.

"It was your great grandmother's. The couple who sold it to me had it in their family for sixty years. Their grandparents bought it right after your grandmother went to America," he explained.

"But how did you even find…"

"Hardison," he smirked. "Had him look into it when we first got to Paris. Signed the paperwork by courier and they sent the keys to me yesterday," he finished.

She crawled across the seat to straddle his lap and cupped his face to kiss him, pressing him into the seat. Eliot responded quickly, pulling her closer and kissed her with just as much fervor.

When they finally pulled back to breathe, he was able to see the smile that lit her entire face. "Thank you," she murmured. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I think you just gave me a pretty good idea. You wanna go check out the house now?" he chuckled. She opened the door to get out, then grabbed his hand, pulling him with her.

The previous owners had done a large amount of remodeling. Hardwood floors gleamed throughout the four bedroom, two bath floorplan. A stone fireplace was the central point of the living room and the moderately sized kitchen had plenty of counter space and new appliances. When they reached the master bath, Eliot smiled as he watched Sarah squeal over the large walk in shower.

After she calmed down, she turned to Eliot. "This place only needs one thing."

"What's that?" he asked in confusion.

She quickly pulled her blouse off. "A christening," she replied with a smile.

A devious smile appeared on Eliot's face. "I agree," he replied as he pulled his shirt over his head and walked toward her.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"We should get goin'" she commented against his chest from where they lay on the floor.

"Why's that?"

"It's time for your surprise," she replied as she got up and began putting her clothes back on.

"This the reason you wouldn't let me put the souvenirs in the trunk?"

"Maybe. The quicker you get dressed, the quicker you find out. And trust me, you'll like it," she teased.

They got back on the main highway with Sarah behind the wheel. It amused her that now Eliot was in the same shoes she was in two hours ago. She passed through Cork and turned west on the N22. Another mile down, she turned onto a paved road that led to a gravel clearing and parked. She got out of the car and went to the trunk. "You comin'?" she called out.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Well, right past those trees," she stated, pointing to their right. "Is the River Lee. Which from what I've found is a great place to fish for Salmon and Brown Trout," she finished, opening the trunk with a flourish.

Inside he found two camp chairs, an ice chest filled with food and drinks, a large tacklebox, two fishing rods and their fishing hats. "You brought me fishin'?" he asked surprised. "Don't we need permits?"

"You mean these?" she asked as she removed them from the back pocket of her jeans. "Got 'em online two days ago." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "You've been doin' mainly what I want this trip. I figured it was my turn to spoil you."

"God I love you woman," he proclaimed, pulling her in for a kiss. "Now let's get to fishin'," he said, grabbing the ice chest and lawn chairs. Sarah chuckled and grabbed the rest, following him to the river.

Over the next four hours, they caught and released a number of trout and salmon. It had been a while since Eliot had last been fishing and the look of contentment on his face made Sarah happy that he was enjoying himself.

"I find it funny that I can't get Hardison or Nate to fish with me, but my wife will," he commented as he drank the last of his beer.

"Consider yourself lucky," she replied.

"Trust me, I do," he answered. "You ready to head out? It's gonna be dark soon."

"Sounds good. I am getting' a little tired."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

When they got back to their hotel room, the door was ajar. Eliot sat the bags down and looked at Sarah. "Stay here."

"Like hell," she muttered.

"Damn it woman," he growled out as he entered the room.

The small living area was trashed and they could hear noise coming from the bedroom. Eliot went to check it out and found two men searching the room. He looked at Sarah and motioned to the guy going through the drawers and she nodded. He walked up to the guy trying to access her computer and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

The surprised man looked up just as Eliot punched him in the face. He briefly looked to see how Sarah was doing, but didn't see her in the room. Worry passed through him, but he pushed it aside and turned to face the other guy that was coming at him.

Sarah had taken a step toward the other guy but was grabbed from behind and pulled from the room. She grabbed his arm and twisted it with her body, then punched him in the jaw. "Not polite to grab a lady," she remarked.

"Bitch," he snarled as he rubbed his jaw.

"I get that a lot," she smiled as he moved to punch her. She grabbed his arm and pushed it to the side, then punched him in the throat. He staggered back, but she followed through with a punch to his sternum and a kick to his crotch. As he fell to his knees, she punched him in the head, knocking him out. "El? How ya doin'?" she called as she headed back to the bedroom.

"Good. You okay?" he replied as she walked in the room to see him punch one guy in the throat, knocking him out. The other guy was holding his head and staggering to his feet.

"Mike?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "What the…" but she was interrupted as she was hit from behind and knocked down.

"Big mistake," Eliot snarled walking toward the man, punching Mike in the face as he passed by. Eliot blocked the first punch, dodged the second, twisted behind the guy and punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out. He turned back to Mike only to find him gone, so he turned his attention back to Sarah.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped her stand.

"Damn that hurt," she hissed, holding a hand to her head. Eliot sighed in relief and helped her to the couch. "Where's Mike? What the hell was he doin' here?" she asked as Eliot placed ice in a washcloth and held it to the back of her head.

"He got away. I have no idea why he was here." A cell phone started ringing and they realized it wasn't theirs. "Looks like we're fixin' to find out," he said as he picked it up off the floor and answered.

"_Luka, did you find them yet_?" he heard a familiar female voice ask in Russian.

"Zaria?" he asked in disbelief. Upon hearing a Russian curse, he knew he was right.

"It seems good help is hard to find these days," she replied in a heavily accented voice. "Hello Lover. If you want to see your friends alive again, listen very closely."

"Insert evil laughter here"

* * *

**Remember, reviews tell me how eager you are for a new chapter. =D**

**New readers…review please, you get cookies!**

**Jen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**You get some explanations in this chapter. Hope it's been worth the wait.**

**Thanks to all who read & review, It makes me very happy.

* * *

**

Eliot voice turned hard. "What the hell are you talkin' about Zaria. What have you done to them?"

"Nothing yet. But that will change if you don't give me what I want," she replied calmly.

Sarah waited patiently as Eliot talked to whoever was on the phone. So far she knew three things. One, he knew who the person was. Two, he was surprised to be talking to her. And three, she had done something to her family. A few minutes later, he hung up and ran his hand through his hair with an irritated expression on his face.

"El…sweetheart? What's goin' on? Who was that?" Sarah asked in a concerned voice.

"I need to call Cam and see if him and Lily are okay. I need you to see if you can find out where that call originated," he said, holding the cell phone out to her. "Then we need to try and contact the team," he replied decisively as he pulled out his cell and began dialing.

Sarah had a lot of questions that needed answers, but right now she did what Eliot asked her. She always did when he got that look in his eye and tone in his voice…it was all business. She sat at the table with her laptop and got to work.

"Cam and Lily are fine," Eliot said once he hung up with their son. "I told him to keep a look out for anyone suspicious and call us if somethin' happens."

"Care to tell me who they're lookin' for? Why did you need to find out if our children were safe?" she asked in frustration as she continued typing. "Alec and I made sure years ago that there were no paper trails that connected me or the kids to you. Has someone made a connection?"

"No, I don't think so, but it's better to be careful," he replied. Upon seeing her face, he continued. "Her name is Zaria Tselikova," he began. Sarah stopped typing and listened. "In 2002 I was hired to retrieve her brother Yuri. Seems his partners got wind of him makin' deals behind their backs."

"So they decided to get rid of him," she concluded.

He nodded. "But he was a ghost, it was hard to find him unless he wanted to be found. I needed to find another way to get to him…" he trailed off.

"His sister Zaria…" she whispered, catching on.

Eliot sat on the couch and continued. "Zaria was barely eighteen and full of romantic notions. I fed on that and made her believe…" Sarah wanted to comfort him because she knew he wasn't proud of what he did, but she also knew he needed to finish the story. "Yuri came around to check on his little sister and her new guy, which was all the openin' I needed. Then I disappeared and never saw her again. I found out later that her father committed suicide a year later," he concluded.

She got up and went to sit next to him, then lifted his face to meet hers. "You're not that person anymore," she assured him. He began to object but she stopped him. "No, I don't wanna hear it. The fact that you're showin' remorse now proves my point." He nodded once. "What did she say?"

"That she had them and for now they're safe. I'm guessin' she's found out that it was me and now she wants payback. We have to find out if she really has them. Did you find out where the call came from?"

"Not yet," she replied sitting back at her laptop. "But I did find out that the cell phone belongs to Luka Petrov. Or as we know him, Mike Williams…bastard," she hissed, letting him see the screen, which showed Mike's face. "You already know the person who called him, and if we call her back…" she trailed off as she dialed the number. She waited for an answer, then hung up. "Voila," she said as she pointed to a dot on her screen.

"That's right outside of Paris," Eliot commented. "See if you can track the team's phones, I'll try callin'". She nodded and started typing again as he started making phone calls.

"Damn it," he hissed a few minutes later. "Tell me you found them," he asked as he went to stand over her shoulder.

"No go, all their phones have been turned off. She knows what she's doin'." She typed some more and shook her head. "They never got on their flight to London either."

Her screen beeped and she turned back to it. "I did a background check on Zaria. Hopefully this will tell us somethin' useful," she told him as she pulled it up on the screen. "You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me," she snarled as they looked in disbelief at the screen. They were staring at a picture of the waitress Samantha from the steakhouse. "Meet Zaria's little sister Ilya Tselikova, twenty years old."

"I haven't seen her since she was six," Eliot remarked in surprise. "She was always hanging around Zaria."

"Damn it," Sarah hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"God I'm sorry. I shoulda said somethin' the night it happened but I honestly thought it was my imagination."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"The night we went rollerbladin'. I thought I saw her, but when I turned, there was no one there."

"You couldn't have known," he told her as he rubbed her shoulders.

"But I should have!" she exclaimed. "How long have I been married to you? And now my family's in trouble," she finished. Eliot saw her eyes watering and turned her chair to face him, then got down on his knees.

"This is not your fault," he told her in a firm voice. "We had no way of knowing that Zaria would find out about me and come after us. We will get them back," he concluded as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Okay, now what?"

"We should head back to the hotel in Paris and see if there's anything there," he decided.

"Got it," she answered as she went online to get them on the next flight out.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

It didn't take her long to book them on a flight leaving in two hours. They quickly packed up their belongings and made ready to leave.

"What are we gonna do about Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Sarah asked pointing to the men on the floor.

"We can't take them out of the hotel, we'd be seen. And we don't have time for the cops either," Eliot replied thoughtfully.

"I got an idea," Sarah said with a smile. Eliot had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

He knew he was right ten minutes later as he watched the hallway while his wife picked one of the hotel's room doors. "Would you hurry?" he growled out impatiently.

"Stop bitchin'," she told him. "There I got it," she said as she opened the door.

"Good," Eliot replied as he walked back down to their room and brought back the first of the two men.

When he had dumped the second guy on the bed, they left the room and Sarah locked the room behind them. "They'll either wake up on their own or someone will discover them," Sarah told him. "Either way, we won't be here and there will be nothin' connecting us."

Once back in their room, they cleaned up any sign of struggle and left. Half an hour later, they were at the airport waiting for their flight.

"What I don't understand is how she knew when to grab them. I mean, it seems perfect timing that she waited until we were separated from them," she wondered aloud, once on the plane.

"I'm not sure either, but I may have an idea. We'll know for sure once we get back to the hotel," he replied.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't check out officially," she remarked, leaning against his shoulder with a yawn.

"I guess so," he answered, noticing the yawn. "Take a nap. We'll need our rest."

"Okay," Sarah responded drowsily as she nodded off.

They made it back to their hotel room at three thirty in the morning. They found their room door closed, but Eliot still entered cautiously. After thoroughly searching the suite, they relaxed. "It doesn't look like anyone was here."

Sarah then watched as he started checking the phone, and behind the curtains. When he started trying to take the light switch apart, she finally spoke up. "What are you doin'?"

"I've been thinkin' and the only way they could of known our schedules is if they planted bugs in our rooms."

"Okay, and again I ask, what are you doin'?" she asked in amusement.

"They can place the bugs in electrical outlets and light switches so I'm…you have somethin' that can detect them don't you?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She chuckled and tapped a finger to her nose. "Well you coulda said somethin'," he muttered as she pushed a few buttons on her smart phone and started scanning the room.

After a few minutes of searching the walls, light switches and electrical outlets, her phone whined as she passed the table. "We have a winner," she stated as she began searching the vase sitting in the middle of it.

Eliot came over and started feeling under it. "Got it," he stated as he showed her the small device.

"This is nice" she commented as she disconnected the wire. "Newer model as well," she murmured as Eliot was all but forgotten.

"Do you two need to be alone?" he asked in mild amusement.

"Uh…what…oh sorry honey. It's just…I've never actually seen one in person, I've only read about them. God Alec's gonna be so jealous," she commented with a smile.

"Yeah about that. We still need to go check the others' rooms. So if I'm not interruptin' anything…"

She looked up at him with a sly look on her face. "Are you feelin' neglected?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"I didn't say that," he denied.

Sarah smiled and gently reached for his face bringing him in for a kiss. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You are more important that any electronic device," she assured him.

He gave her a cocky smirk. "I know that. Just wanted to hear you say it."

She faked an affronted look and hit him on the shoulder. "Smart ass…now lets go check the other rooms."

They found one under the phone in Sophie and Nate's room. The one in Parker and Hardison's room was behind the wall light next to the door.

"Well we know how they knew now. But anyone could of placed them there," Sarah said.

"We'll have to wait until she calls in a couple of hours," he stated in frustration.

"You didn't tell me that. Did she say anything else?"

"That they've been hurt," he answered, but she could tell there was something else.

"What aren't you tellin' me about the call?" she asked suspiciously.

"We should try and get some sleep," he suggested, ignoring her question.

"Don't change the subject Eliot."

"I must be in trouble, you used my full name," he said dryly. Seeing her glare, he sighed. "She told me if we give her what she wants, she'll give them back," he replied cautiously.

"What does she want?" Sarah asked curiously.

Eliot turned to look her in the eyes and replied. "Me."

* * *

**So now you know who Samantha is and why he didn't recognize her.**

**Review & tell me what you think.**

**Jen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I own nothing except Sarah, Lily, Cam & the plot.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Eliot stood there waiting for her reaction while she processed what he had just told her.

"No."

"Sweetheart…"

"Nuh uh, don't sweetheart me. You are not trading yourself for them," she stated sternly, then walked out of the room and down the hall to their suite.

He followed behind her quickly. "So we're gonna leave them there? I don't think so," he retorted just as sternly.

"We'll find another way. Come up with a plan to get them out," she offered.

"We don't have time. She'll be callin' in a couple of hours to setup the trade."

"There's not gonna be a trade," she told him angrily.

"Yes there is. It'll get the others out so you all can find a way to get me back. I can handle myself until then," he assured her.

"But I won't be able to handle it!" she yelled. "Sure, you're gonna go and sacrifice yourself cause you can handle it! But what about how I'll handle it Eliot!"

"It won't be…"

"Don't tell me it won't be that bad. I can only imagine what she has planned for you. And I've patched you up from some pretty bad incidents over the years. But she's been planning this for years! There's a chance you won't…" she was crying now and choking out the words. "What will I tell Cam and Lily, Eliot? If somethin' happens to you and I can't fix it…"

He tried to move closer to comfort her, but she stepped back, causing him to sigh. "You know this is the only way," he told her resignedly.

"What I know," she began. "Is that my husband wants to give himself up as a prisoner and submit himself to god only knows what kind of torture." She looked into his eyes and saw the determination there. "But I can see that nothin' I say will change your mind. I'm goin' to go take a nap," she declared, then stalked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Well that coulda gone better," he muttered in frustration.

For the next hour he paced, trying to come up with another option but found none. The two of them alone would not be able to take care of any obstacles, plus get their injured family out safely. So he decided to try to get some rest, but when he entered the bedroom, he was surprised to find Sarah sitting up with her arms wrapped around her knees, crying silently.

"I understand why you're mad at me," he began softly, alerting Sarah to his presence. "But this is my job. I protect everyone. And right now, in order to do that, I have to give myself up."

"I know," she admitted quietly, surprising Eliot. "This is your job and I knew that when I married you. It's just…this time you're voluntarily turning yourself in."

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I'll be fine. It won't be anything I haven't endured before," he assured her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. A choked sob escaped her as she leaned into his hand.

Feeling the need to comfort her however he could, he leaned forward and kissed her. She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him trying to get as close as possible. Eliot felt her need for closeness and pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to straddle him and press herself against him. His hands buried in her hair, eagerly holding her face to his as he deepened the kiss, pouring all of his love and reassurance into it.

There were no words as he pulled back and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He repeated the action with her blouse, lifting it over her head, then leaned in to take a breast in his mouth. She arched at the contact of his tongue circling her hardened peak and then taking it fully into his mouth, sucking gently. He gave the same treatment to the other breast, then worked his way up her neck and jaw before taking her lips in his once more.

He stood up, with her still wrapped around him, then turned and gently leaned her back on the bed. The remainder of their clothes were shed quickly in a desperate attempt to touch as much of the others skin as possible. His mouth worked its way south over her breasts and stomach, sliding lower yet, until he was between her thighs. He looked in her eyes once before burying his face in her center. She writhed and panted as one of her hands gripped the sheets and the other buried in his hair.

Her first orgasm came quickly, crashing over her in waves, overloading her senses while her body shuddered through her release. He kissed the inside of her thighs as she came down, floating on a high of pleasure.

Moments later, she reached for him, pulling him up and turning him to press him against the mattress. She laid a gentle kiss on his lips, then proceeded to kiss her way down his sculpted chest, then lower, paying special attention to the indentations that ran from his hips to his pelvic bone. His erection stood waiting, so she wasted no time in taking him fully into her mouth, causing him moan, low in his throat. She circled the tip, then went back down, sucking harder than before at a tortuously slow pace, causing Eliot to become impatient. He flipped them, then raised on his arms above her.

Eliot saw tears forming in her eyes as he placed himself at her entrance and reached up to wipe them away. "Don't cry sweetheart," he pleaded softly. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her, taking him in all at once, causing them both to gasp at the sudden pleasure. Their bodies moved in rhythm, creating a slow pace, allowing them to just enjoy the feel of each other as their hands mapped each others bodies as if to memorize them all over again.

He shifted slightly and grabbed her hips, allowing him to rock faster, harder and deeper and his movements became erratic and he struggled to maintain his rhythm as he neared release.

They both fell over the edge together, crying out each others names and shuddering from the force of their orgasms.

She curled herself around him like a second skin, as if he would slip away at any moment. When she finally fell asleep, the wetness against his skin was the only proof that she had cried. It created an ache in his chest because he knew that nothing he could say to her would help.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

At seven o'clock he gave up on rest and quietly got up to go make coffee. When the call came thirty minutes later, he was surprised to hear his phone ring.

Sarah walked into the living room a moment later as he answered the phone, putting it on speaker. "Yes?"

"Good morning lover," Zaria greeted in Russian.

"Cut the pleasantries, I want proof of life," he demanded in English.

"I suppose I could do that," she teased. He heard rustling and then a familiar voice came on the line.

"Eliot…" Nate said wearily. "Are you and Sarah okay?" Both Sarah and Eliot released a sigh of relief.

"We're fine. Are the others with you?" he asked quickly, knowing he didn't have long.

"Yeah, they're here. Look, don't…" but he was cut off as the phone was taken away.

"See, I've kept my word. They are a little worse for wear maybe, but alive nevertheless," she promised.

"Where do we meet?" Eliot asked.

"Come to this address in two hours." Sarah wrote down the information. "And bring your little whore," she added.

"She has nothing…"

"Your friends will need assistance," she interrupted. "Besides, I want to see what she looks like." Then the call ended.

"This is the same address I tracked the call from a few hours ago," Sarah told him.

Eliot nodded and looked at her. He could tell she didn't sleep well. "There's coffee. You wanna take a shower before we go?"

"No, but I do want to change," she said as she went back to the bedroom. "I'll need to get to a pharmacy for first aid supplies and you need to trade in the car for somethin' bigger," she said in a weary voice as she got dressed.

When Sarah came out, she was dressed in jeans, tennis shoes and a halter-top. She reached into a side pouch of her laptop bag and pulled something small out, then walked over to Eliot. She reached up as if to caress his face, but instead stuck something on the skin behind his ear.

"What this?" Eliot asked as he felt it.

"Prototype tracker Alec and I designed. Longer range, stronger signal, waterproof, flesh colored and as big as the tip of a pencil eraser," she answered as she went to her laptop. Her fingers flew across the keyboard for a moment before a look of satisfaction crossed her face. "Good, it works," she stated as she packed up the laptop. "I'm ready," she said as she headed to the door.

"One more thing," Eliot called out. She turned around and he was holding his wedding ring. "We should treat this like any other job," he told her. She nodded and took it silently, then removed hers as well and put them in her pocket. They never wore their rings on a job.

"Sarah…" Eliot began.

She looked up at him expectantly.

"I know that you all will find a way to get me out," he finished in a sure voice.

A sad look crossed her face. "I hope so," she replied and headed out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah grabbed a basket, headed to the first aid isle and began grabbing what she needed. Her rational side knew Eliot was right, this was what he did and it was their only option at the moment. But her heart was scared to the core at what could happen to him. After checking out, she exited the store and found Eliot waiting in a small Suv. Once she put her bags in the back, they headed out.

Thirty minutes later, Eliot pulled into a guarded gate and drove up a long driveway, counting four other men patrolling the front grounds. He turned off the car and looked at the two men posted at the front door, no guns were visible. "Follow my lead okay?" he said and she nodded.

At the door the two guards stopped them. "We have to pat you down," the younger one said, looking eagerly in Sarah's direction.

Eliot bit back a growl as he began to pat her down and stayed still while the older guard did the same to him.

"Watch those hands," Sarah warned as the guard's hands started to wander.

"Have to be thorough," he replied innocently.

"Get any more thorough and somethin's gonna get broken," she promised causing Eliot to smirk.

After the guards had finished, another showed up and escorted them through the house to the back of the property were they were led to one of two smaller buildings, guarded by another set of guards.

When they entered, they immediately saw their four team mates against the far wall. Nate and Parker were unconscious, their heads lying in Sophie and Hardison's laps.

Sophie and Hardison looked up in shock as Eliot and Sarah quickly made their way over to them. "Eliot what are…"Sophie tried to ask, but Eliot stopped her.

"Is Nate okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

Hardison looked at Sarah. "Not that I'm not happy to see you girl, but what the hell are you doin' here?" he asked as she checked him and Parker over.

"Ask him," she answered stiffly as she moved to Nate and Sophie.

The hacker looked at Eliot, who just gave him a look and Hardison understood. Sophie caught on quick. "Eliot, no," she tried to insist.

"It's a little late for that I think," commented a heavily accented voice.

Sarah turned to see a slim woman in her early thirties, with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and straight, black hair that fell past her shoulders. She also saw the four men with guns pointed at them.

"And you must be his new plaything," she stated, looking at Sarah. "Did you know we were lovers once?" she teased.

"Must not have been that memorable…I've never heard of you," Sarah quipped back, earning a snort from Hardison.

"Watch you tongue. Take your people and leave now before I change my mind."

She allowed Eliot to help her get the four to the car. Hardison insisted on carrying Parker, even though he was close to passing out himself. Sarah helped Sophie, while Eliot took Nate. Once they were securely in the car, Eliot looked at Sarah once more. "Take care of them. I'll see you soon," he promised her softly. Tears began to fall as she nodded and leaned in for a kiss, but he was jerked away roughly and hit on the head with a gun, knocking him out.

"Go now," the guard said in a deep voice as another dragged Eliot away.

With Nate laid out in the back seat and Sophie next to her, Sarah pulled out of the driveway, trying to see through her tears. Hardison looked at her in concern as he ran his hand through Parker's hair as she lay on his lap.

"What about Eliot?" he asked.

"We'll get him back," she replied. But she realized it was more of a reassurance for herself.

* * *

**Now don't kill me, cause if you do, I can't finish the story. =) **

**Remember to review with your pleads for Eliot safe return home. =D **

**I know, I'm mean…lol.**

**Jen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Welcome new readers! I'm happy you guys are enjoyin' the story.**

**I still don't own Leverage.

* * *

**

The sound of orders being yelled out and people rushing around finally woke Eliot.

"Have Petr prepare the jet," he heard Zaria order one of the guards in Russian. "I want to leave in one hour."

"Goin' on a trip? But I just got here," Eliot quipped sarcastically.

"No worries Mr. Spencer, you'll be accompanying me," she answered with a smile.

"Where are we goin'?" he asked. He hadn't expected to be moved this soon, so he was thankful for the tracker that had yet to be discovered.

"Why home of course," she replied as if it should be obvious.

Eliot's eyes darkened. "You know I won't go willingly."

"I know…but you will go,'' she replied as she nodded to someone behind him.

The last thing Eliot felt was a needle piercing his skin before darkness claimed him.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Wanna run that by me again?" Hardison asked as Sarah cleaned up two gashes on his chest.

Sarah sighed as she threaded the needle. "It was the only option Alec. Trust me, I didn't like it much either."

"So what you're tellin' me, is his ex found out that he used her to get to her brother. Who he then turned over to people that killed him. Which in turn led to her father killing himself a year later and now she's exacted revenge and she used us to get to him which he fell for and turned himself in and is now probably suffering all kinds of torture?"

"Yeah that about sums it up" she answered as she pierced his skin with the needle.

"Ouch! Damn girl, warn a brother next time," he complained as she began stitching the gashes.

"This may hurt," she deadpanned, earning a glare from him.

"And the idea is to come up with a plan to get him out?" Sophie asked from her place on the couch.

"Yes, but first we have to get you guys fixed up. And the faster you guys let me do that, the faster we can get my husband back!" she snapped as she finished with Hardison's first gash.

"Sorry sweetie," Sophie said apologetically. "We are just trying to catch up, since we've been out of the loop for the last couple of days."

Sarah looked at her in remorse. "I'm sorry Soph, I shouldn't have snapped. I know you guys have been through hell and now…wait…a couple of days? When did they take you?" she asked in concern.

"Three hours after you guys left," Parker answered from the bedroom doorway.

"Parker!" Sarah reprimanded. "You should be resting, you don't wanna pull those stitches."

"I'm fine," she answered as she lowered herself carefully next to Hardison.

"Did they feed you or give you anything to drink at all?" Sarah asked in concern.

"That would be a negative ghost rider," Hardison winced out as she finished with his second gash.

"They didn't even have cereal," Parker pouted as she laid her head against Hardison shoulder.

"Soph, can you call room service and order beef broth and water for you all please?" she asked as she cleaned and dressed several small burns on Hardison arms and chest. "How did you get the burns?" she asked.

She saw Sophie physically shudder. "They used cables," she whispered.

"Electrocution?" Sarah asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah and let me tell you, it wasn't fun," Hardison added. "Now let's talk about food. Broth? Really? I could so go for a hamburger and some orange soda about right now," the hacker stated.

"That may be, but you've been without food or drink for two days. If you don't start small, you can make yourself sick," she replied as she cleaned up the last of the small cuts on his face. "There you're finished. Your ribs are just bruised, but they're gonna hurt for a few days."

She put on a clean pair of gloves and moved over to Sophie, just as she hung up the phone. "Your turn sweetie," she said as she began checking the grifter over. "Is Nate still asleep Parker?"

"Yeah. He snores really loud to," she complained.

Nate had received the brunt of the torture. She had had to wrap his ribs due to the three that were broken. His concussion was pretty severe and would have to be monitored for a couple of days and even though the cuts and bruises were minor, the burns, like Hardison's, had to be treated. "He can sleep till the food gets here. Then he needs to eat somethin'" Sarah told them. "Okay Soph, you have no major bruising, but this cut on your arm and your side have to be stitched," she concluded as she threaded a new needle.

"I was afraid of that," she replied uneasily.

The torturers had taken it much easier on the girls. Parker had a mild concussion, some light bruising and one cut that had required ten stitches…very minor in comparison to the guys.

A knock sounded at the door, just as Sarah finished stitching Sophie's wound. Parker started toward the door, but Sarah stopped her. "I got it hun."

"It's no problem, I can get it," she insisted as she started to open it.

"I said no," Sarah told her more sternly. "We don't know who it is and seein' as you all are injured and I'm the only one able to fight, I'll answer the door," Sarah finished in a lighter tone.

"Oh…okay, that makes sense," Parker replied as she went back to the couch.

Sarah let the waitress in and watched her very closely as she set the food on the table, then ushered her out with a nice tip. She made sure every one was comfortable, then gave them each a bowl of broth and a bottle of water. "Eat and drink slowly," she ordered them. "I'm gonna go wake Nate," she said as she grabbed some water and broth, then headed in the bedroom.

She set the food and water on the bedside table and laid her hand on Nate's shoulder. "Nate?" she called out gently as she rubbed his shoulder. "Nate…it's Sarah…you need to wake up," she said.

"Sarah?" he replied groggily. "What's wrong? Is Sophie okay?" he asked in concern as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Nothin's wrong…Soph is okay, I stitched her up. Everyone's fine, I just need to get some food and water into your system," she told him as she helped him sit up.

He nodded and then eyed the soup. "Beef broth?" he questioned.

"Yep, eat up," she told him as she passed it to him.

"I'm not really hungry," he told her eying it distastefully.

"The quicker you get food in your system, the quicker you can have pain meds," she told him with a smile.

"Broth it is," he replied with a strained smile and began spooning it into his mouth. "So," he began. "What's going on? Who is she?" he asked as he sipped his water.

"Zaria Tselikova. In 2002 he used her to get to her brother. Brother was an arms dealer who betrayed his partners and Eliot was hired to retrieve him. Father committed suicide a year later. She apparently figured out what Eliot did and now it's payback time," she finished wearily. She also filled him in on Mike and Samantha.

Nate gave her an appraising look. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't slept in over twenty four hours, I need a shower really bad and my husband was taken by a psycho ex who's most likely torturing him at this minute. Not bad considerin'," she finished with a weak smile. "Anyway, you guys are the ones that need takin' care of now."

"Your health is important as well," he argued.

She smiled. "I know, but at the moment I'm only physically and mentally drained which is easily fixed. You guys are the ones that got hurt and that's what's important right now."

"You can't do everything Sarah. You need rest too."

"I'll get some…eventually," she finished as she went to get up. He continued to look at her in concern. "I'll be fine," she assured him as she kissed him on the forehead. "I'll send Soph back with your meds."

"Soph sweetie, you should go lay down. These are for you and Nate," she told the grifter handing her the pain meds. "Parker, Alec, you guys can have the couch, you need rest as well."

"What about you?" Parker asked as Sarah handed pills to her and Hardison.

"I'll get some rest in a little while. I need to make a call and eat first," she replied.

"I'm not really tired at the moment," Hardison argued.

"If you get some rest, I'll show you the really nice, state of the art bugs I found in our rooms," she promised.

"Really?" he asked with a big grin. "I suppose I could get some sleep," he acceded.

She went to get them a blanket and when she came back out, he and Parker were already curled around each other sound asleep. She laid the blanket over them and went back to the phone. First she called room service and ordered some food. She knew Nate was right and understood that she was no good to them or Eliot if she didn't take care of herself. The second call was harder.

"Hello?" Cam answered.

"Hey baby," she greeted in a weary voice.

"Mom! I'm so happy you're all right. Dad was really cryptic when he called last night. What's goin' on? Why did dad tell me to watch for suspicious people?"

When Cam was eight years old, he had figured out the team's secret. Sarah and Eliot had been worried about how he would handle it, but he surprised them and took it very well. "You guys are like superheroes!" he had proclaimed. Lily found out when she was five and had immediately demanded that Aunt Parker teach her how to climb up buildings.

She thought about what to tell him. They had made it a point never to lie to the children and she wasn't going to start now. "Someone from your dad's past has decided to cause problems," she began cautiously.

"Where's dad?" he immediately asked. When she didn't answer, he asked again. "Mom! Where's dad? I wanna talk to him. Did somethin' happen to him?"

"Calm down and I'll tell you," she said gently. She explained what had happened from the team being taken and the bugs being planted, to Eliot turning himself over. And while she told him that the team had been injured, she didn't give any details to the severity.

"You guys are gonna get dad back, right?" he pressed on.

"Of course sweetie. But first I need to get everyone better," she replied, trying to suppress a yawn. But Cam heard it.

"When's the last time you slept?" he asked in concern. "You can't help dad or the others if you don't take care of yourself," he told her in a serious voice.

"Now you're sounding like your grandpa," she chuckled. "My food's on the way and as soon as I eat, I'll get some rest."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"What you can do, is try not to worry and look after Lily. Don't tell her what's goin' on okay? You guys still have two and a half weeks in Florida and hopefully this is all cleared up by then. I'll keep you informed so you don't worry."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise," she assured him. "Put your sister on so I can say hi. I love you Cam. Don't worry, we'll get your dad back," she told him.

"I know you will. I love you too mom."

A moment later, her exuberant daughter squealed into the phone. "Mama! I miss you and daddy, but I'm havin' so much fun! Did Cam tell you I got to meet Cinderella?"

Sarah smiled and listened to her daughter ramble on for a few more minutes before telling her she loved her and hanging up. Her food came moments later, but as she sat at the table and stared at the sandwich, she realized she had no appetite. So she pushed it away and laid her head in her arms and began to cry.

* * *

**Ahh poor Sarah and Eliot. =(**

**Remember I love hearing from you guys.**

**Jen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They make me very happy!**

**I still don't own Leverage or the characters. =(**

"_Italics" Means they're speakin' Russian._

**This chapter contains some torture.

* * *

**

As Eliot awoke from his drug-induced stupor, he realized that the pain in his arms was due to the fact that they were stretched above his head and tied up by a rope that was attached to the ceiling, pulling him off the ground by inches.

He took in his surroundings and found himself in the center of a small warehouse with no windows. Metal shelves filled with boxes and tools, lined two walls and the third had a heavy iron door with a guard standing next to it.

The guard picked up a phone on the wall and spoke into it. _"He's awake,"_ he told the person on the other line. The man was of medium build and stood around six feet and even though his black hair was slicked back, it only took Eliot seconds to recognize him as the waiter from their room a few days ago. Moments later, the door opened, allowing in light, revealing Zaria walking toward him with a cocky smile on her beautiful face.

"_Good morning. I hope you slept well,"_ she remarked sarcastically.

"I've definitely slept better, but I've got no complaints," he quipped.

"Maybe not yet, but you will soon," she commented, switching to English.

"So torture then huh?" he asked calmly.

"Of course," she replied easily. "But first, I have a question to ask you. I want to know who hired you to find my brother?"

"That's what this is all about?" he smirked. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Oh you will," she replied confidently. "I've waited and planned this for a long time Demitri. Or should I call you Eliot? That is your name, correct?"

"Zaria listen, I…"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" she yelled. "You are responsible for the death of both my brother and my father!"

Eliot momentarily looked ashamed, but covered it quickly. "I own and operate a number of small art studios you know. I recently opened one in Boston," she told him, then paused, letting him catch on. "Imagine my surprise when I catch a glimpse of my first love, walking down the street with a new plaything on his arm." Eliot just listened as she continued. "I found out your name from the bartender at the bar you reside at. It was a simple matter of having Ivan check you out."

There were many things Eliot regretted from his past. Not least of which, was using her to get to another. It had turned a beautiful, young girl, full of dreams into the bitter woman that stood before him now.

"I looked for you for four years. At first I didn't want to believe that the man that I loved could have had anything to do with my brother's death. But as time passed, I grew up and realized that my romantic fantasies were just that…fantasies. Dead end after dead end, until I saw you in Boston." She paused for a moment and pointed a hard glare at him. "Do you have any idea what his death did to my father? Depression the doctors called it," she sneered as she circled him. "My sister and I lost our brother and father that day."

" I'm not that man anymore," he tried to explain.

"I don't care. You were that man then, that's all that matters," she replied, anger etched on her face. "Now I'll ask again, who hired you to find my brother?"

"What you should really be askin' me is who tipped his partners off," he answered. The guard at the door moved towards them, pushing a cart, the items on which did not look promising.

"Very well," she chuckled. "I will amuse you. Who tipped his partners off?" she asked with sarcastic smile, as her companion prepped the cables.

Eliot looked her straight in the eyes. "Your father."

Her face transformed as she processed what he had just told her. A look of murderous rage settled on her face. "You lying bastard! I will show you what happens when you lie to me. Nikolai, you may begin," she said.

Eliot had but a moment to grit his teeth as the cables pressed into his sides, sending an alarming amount of electricity coursing through his body.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sophie carefully made her way into the living room the next morning and was surprised to see Sarah typing away on her laptop. Sarah looked up and gave her a weary smile. "Mornin' Soph, how're you feelin'?"

"Still a little weak. The stitches itch and I can only imagine how my face looks."

"A couple of bruises aren't gonna make you any less beautiful," Sarah chuckled. "The itching is normal and the weakness is from the lack of food or water. You should be feelin' better tonight though. You hungry?"

"Starving. I don't suppose I can have fruit," she asked hopefully.

"It's possible," Sarah teased as she picked up the phone to order room service.

By the time the food got there twenty minutes later, everyone was awake and Sarah had checked everyone's injuries. With Sarah's help, Nate had even managed to join them and was resting comfortably on the couch.

As Sarah dished out the food onto small plates, the group shared a worried look over how tired she looked. "Sweetie, did you get any sleep last night?" Sophie asked.

"A little," she answered in a voice that told them otherwise. "Breakfast is served!" she announced, passing out plates, successfully changing the subject.

"This is it?" Hardison asked as he looked in disbelief at the one piece of toast and small portion of mixed fruit.

"Of course not," Sarah replied sweetly and handed him a small bottle of orange juice. "It's even an orange drink," she said.

"This is not…" he began indignantly, but the glares coming from Sophie and Nate shut him up. "Thanks," he muttered.

"That's better," she replied as she sat back down at her laptop.

"Since I'm guessing you spent all night online, care to tell us what you found out?" Nate asked as he took a bite of toast.

A look of frustration crossed her face. "I can't find Eliot."

"What do mean you can't find him?" Hardison asked incredulously.

"It's pretty self explanatory Alec," she snapped. Hardison held up his hands. "I placed our tracker on him but I can't find him. The program should be tellin' me his coordinates, but it's not finding the signal."

"She must have a GPS blocker," Hardison commented distractedly.

"Ya think?" Sarah snapped again. "And then I linked to the camera I placed in the house and the building where you were held and they're gone."

"What do you mean…" Parker began.

"However," Sarah stressed as she continued. "A private plane was chartered and left a small airfield at seven last night."

"Zaria?" Sophie asked optimistically.

Sarah smiled. "Yep, and she had company. I hacked into the runway's security system," she finished and turned her laptop around for them to see the video. It showed Zaria being followed by two men carrying an unconscious Eliot.

"Where were they heading?" Nate asked as he looked worriedly at the screen.

"St. Petersburg, Russia," Sarah answered with a satisfied smile. "Only problem is, Zaria has two homes and several warehouses in her name. I need to be able to narrow it down. Apparently Zaria runs museum studios that specialize in new artists. One of her studios is in St. Petersburg."

"How many does she have?" Sophie asked.

"Three others. Italy, Los Angeles and Boston."

"That can't be a coincidence," Hardison remarked.

"Or it could be, and that's how she found him," Sarah offered.

"So what's our way in?" Parker asked.

"We could play off her reputation," Sophie suggested.

"Maybe something like we did to Chaos ten years ago?" Hardison added.

"Hmm, it could work," Nate said, forming an idea in his head. "We need someone to get close to her. We need more information," he concluded.

"What we need to do is find Eliot," Sarah stated in frustration.

"Don't worry, we will," Nate assured her. "But we need her to lead us to him. See what else you can find. Hardison, help her out," Nate ordered and the younger hacker nodded.

"Nate, I've got it, you guys need to rest…"

"No," Nate retorted. "More help means we find Eliot faster and you need some rest as well," he concluded.

"No I don't Nate, I'm fine," she tried to insist, but received looks from all of them. "Look guys, I don't need to sleep. What I need to do is find my husband," she defended, starting to sound angry.

Sophie tried to diffuse the situation. "Okay sweetie, we're just worried about you. You've been taking care of us, but you need to be taken care of as well."

"I don't…"

"Everyone needs to be taken care of every once in a while," Sophie told her with a smile. "Why don't you go take a bath. You can get back to work once you've finished."

Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Eww," she replied after feeling it. "I suppose I could use one. Do you guys need anything?" she asked.

They all wanted water and Hardison and Nate needed some pain meds because of their ribs. When she finally left the room to go take her bath, the group looked at one another.

"What's wrong with her?" Parker asked suddenly.

"Yeah, she's not usually this scary," Hardison added.

"Guys," Sophie began. "Eliot's her husband and the father of her children. He just gave himself up to someone who wants nothing more than to kill him. This has to be stressful on her."

"But why won't she let us help her?" Parker asked.

"She trying to keep in control of her surroundings," Nate mused. "She feels like her world's been turned upside down and not only does doing everything help her regain control, it also keeps her busy," he concluded as if speaking from experience.

"She needs to sleep Nate," Sophie commented in concern.

"I'll get to work. See what I can find," Hardison offered. Nate nodded and the hacker went to grab his laptop from his and Parker's room.

"Parker go with him," Nate asked.

"I don't need…"

"We need to be careful Hardison," Sophie explained, and he nodded.

When Sarah came back out half an hour later, the group silently agreed that she looked much better. "Thanks Soph, that was just what I needed," she commented as she finished drying her hair.

"I still think sleep would help the attitude," Hardison muttered.

"What did you say Alec?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Uhm…that you need to see what I found out," he answered innocently.

"I told you…"

"We know what you said, we just didn't listen," Nate interrupted.

"As I was sayin'" Hardison stressed out. "Guess who's taking a flight from Paris to St. Petersburg tomorrow?" he asked with a pleased grin.

"Ooh I like this game," Parker stated excitedly. "Animal, vegetable or mineral?"

"Parker…" Sophie began.

"Hardison just tell us what you found," Nate said.

"Well it seems that Ms. Ilya Tselikova is going to visit her sister," he answered.

"She's our way in," Sarah stated looking at Nate.

"How?" Hardison asked in confusion. "She knows what we all look like."

"No, she know what my husband looks like, since that was who she was payin' all her attention to," Sarah argued. "Maybe she could use a new bff?" Sarah suggested with a sly smile.

"Bff? Is that code or somthin'?" Parker commented.

"It means best friend forever Parker," Sophie explained.

"Again I say, she knows what you look like, she was glaring at you enough that night," Hardison continued to argue.

"But she won't," Sarah answered confidently. "Not after I'm finished."

Nate and Sophie smiled catching on. "New York, four years ago," Sophie murmured. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Oh that was the one where Sarah and Sophie…" Parker began, but Sarah interrupted.

"We need to intercept her at the airport when she arrives tomorrow," Sarah concluded and Nate agreed. "Ok guys, enough brain storming for now, you guys need to rest. If you guys will be okay, I'm gonna go for a run."

Hardison started to say something, but she stopped him. "You can have something else to eat when you wake up. Who knows, I might even let you have a small glass of orange soda," she teased. Hardison's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh as promised…here," she said, grabbing the bugs and handing them to him. His joy intensified and his eyes widened. "Remember…sleep," she ordered, and he nodded distractedly as he inspected the devices.

After she had changed and put on her tennis shoes and left the suite, Parker and Hardison settled on the couch and Sophie and Nate adjourned to the bedroom. Lying down next to each other, Sophie turned to Nate with a worried look. "I'm concerned about her Nate."

"I know. But she'll be fine," he assured her with a gentle kiss. He silently hoped he was right.

* * *

**I'm gonna try and not put too many scenes of Eliot being tortured in the story. While I want to portray what Zaria is putting him through, it bothers me to write about it...lol.**

**Remember to review. =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Don't be shy to send me a word or two of encouragement new readers! =)**

**I do not own Leverage.

* * *

**

When Sarah came back from her run, the group was watching a movie.

"So the little hairy guys are called hobbits?" Parker asked.

"Yes," Hardison replied in exasperation.

"And the tall pale guy with pointy ears is a elf," Parker added proudly.

"So I figure," Sarah began as she shut the door and sat down. "…that we'll intercept Illya at the airport. Have Parker lift her phone and place the tracker on her, then I'll clone her phone and maybe we'll get some info that'll help us."

"Sounds good," Nate answered. "Hardison got us a flight out in the morning."

Sarah looked at Hardison. "First class right? You guys need the extra space because of your injuries."

"Got it covered mama. Now come sit and watch the battle for middle earth with us," he offered happily patting the empty spot next to him.

"I really should see what I can find out…"

"Sit down. Wearing yourself out is not going to help the situation," Nate told her.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let me go change." When she came back out, she grabbed a bottle of water and flopped down next to Hardison. "You realize how old this movie is right?

Hardison whipped his head to look at her in surprised disbelief. "It's a classic!"

Sarah shook her head and smiled. "So…how far have they got?"

"The little hairy people just made it to the elf place," Parker answered.

"Hobbits people…they're hobbits," Hardison replied in exasperation, causing Sarah to chuckle.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot bit back a scream as the hot, iron rod pressed into his side, searing his flesh and causing an excruciating amount of pain. He refused to show any reaction though; it would only give them satisfaction that he was definitely not going to give.

Zaria was watching this with a look of sick pleasure on her face when her cell phone rang. She answered it and a look of irritation passed her face momentarily before a smile took its place. A few softly spoken words later, she hung up and turned to Eliot.

"Seems like your friends are being nosy and looking into me," she told him casually. "It's a shame that they couldn't mind their own business. My men have now been ordered to dispose of them."

Eliot only smirked and let out a chuckle.

"What could you possibly find amusing," she asked him curiously.

"The fact that all of 'em will be screamin' like little girls soon," he answered.

"I highly doubt that," she replied as she nodded to Nikolai.

As the hot, iron rod hit his skin again, he ignored the pain with the satisfying thought of the surprise on the men's faces when they were faced with 125 pounds of pissed off woman.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After they had finished the next two movies and Sarah had made sure they had food and fluids in their system, including a very small glass of orange soda for Hardison, she checked their injuries and ushered them to bed.

"Please try to get some sleep sweetie," Sophie had pleaded with her. Sarah said she would, but Sophie knew otherwise.

For three hours, Sarah sat at her laptop trying to narrow down possibilities on where Zaria was holding Eliot.

Around eleven, the frustration overwhelmed her and to keep from breaking something, she decided she go vent in the hotel's workout room.

"Alec," she whispered as she nudged his shoulder.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked as he lifted his head to look around.

"No, just wanted to tell you that I'm goin' down the fitness room for a while. Didn't want you guys to worry."

"M'kay," he replied drowsily. "Be careful."

"No worries," she replied, and then left to go hit something.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Hardison was having a wonderful dream that involved Parker in her Princess Leia outfit when the feel of something cold and hard pressed against his head woke him up. "No sudden movements," the man told him with a gravelly Russian accent.

"Parker," he whispered against her ear as he sat them up on the couch slowly. She woke up quickly and Hardison had to pull her closer to keep her from jumping up.

"There's two more in the bedroom," another voice said from across the room.

"Bring them in here," said the one pointing the gun at Hardison.

The living room light was turned on and a moment later, Sophie and Nate were roughly pushed on the couch next to Parker and Hardison, eliciting a hiss of pain from Nate.

"They only sent four of you?" Hardison asked. "I'm kinda insulted. I woulda thought at least six…"

The man in front of him punched him in the jaw. "You will only speak when asked a question. Now where is the other one?"

Nate's eyebrows rose. "Who?" he asked in faux confusion.

"Now is not the time to play dumb," the man said, nodding at one of the other men who came closer, pointing a gun at his head. "The hitter's whore. We have orders to kill her as well,"

"She went out," Hardison answered.

The man looked at both Nate and Hardison. "You will tell me where she is or my men will take turns with your women while you watch, then we'll kill them…slowly," he stated in a cocky tone of voice. It didn't get the reaction he wanted, because the four on the couch just smiled.

"What the hell could you possibly have to smile about?" he asked angrily.

"The fact that all of you are fixin' to have broken bones I'd imagine," Sarah replied from behind them.

As the man pointing his gun at Hardison turned, Sarah wasted no time grabbing his gun hand and twisting causing him to drop it. She followed it with a punch to his solar plexus knocking him down. She easily grabbed the next man's gun as he swung it toward her and held it while she punched him in the chest and then the crotch. She unloaded it and tossed it aside before turning toward the man in front of Nate. He aimed his gun, but she lunged forward and grabbed it, then swung in and elbowed him in the face with brutal force, then repeated the same action with his gun as well.

She was suddenly grabbed in a bear hug from behind, allowing the first guy a clear shot to punch her, but she jumped up and kicked him hard in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. "One," she smirked, right before head butting the man holding her. He staggered back and Parker came forward in a move Eliot had taught her and kicked him in the face, knocking him out as well.

One of the men recovered and came at Sarah in a grab move, but she easily caught his hand, applying pressure, which broke his fingers and brought him to his knees. "Two." Then while still holding him, proceeded to kick the guy coming at her in the chest then the knee, effectively breaking it. "Three," she taunted as he went down screaming, before landing a blow to the side of his head silencing him.

She turned to the man whose hand she was still holding, but before she could punch him, he surprised her with a full body tackle, pinning her to the ground. She pushed out with one knee and brought her other around to kick him in the face and he staggered back, giving Hardison the pleasure of punching him squarely in the jaw, knocking him out.

"That's for punchin' me," he stated, then turned to Sarah with a smile. "Damn girl, sometimes I forget how badass you can be." Then he stretched his fist out and she fist bumped it and chuckled.

Sarah looked down at the four men on the floor, three of which had broken bones. "Damn it. Oh well, three outta four ain't too bad," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Are you guys alright?"

Everyone nodded except Nate. "I've felt better," he joked in a weak voice. She noticed that he looked pale and had a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"What did they do Nate?" she asked as she grabbed her supplies. Nate's breathing was a little ragged.

Sophie answered. "They tossed him around a bit."

"Crap," she exclaimed as she put a stethoscope on her ears, then pulled his shirt up to place it on his chest. "I need you to try and breathe as deeply as you can, very slowly." He nodded and began doing so as she listened. A few moments later, she pulled back relieved. "Thankfully it doesn't sound like you punctured a lung. I'll wrap your ribs tighter and give you somethin' a little stronger for the pain," she told him, and set to work on his bandages.

While she took care of Nate, Parker rifled the men's pockets and retrieved their ids and wallets. Hardison sat at his laptop and began typing. Moments later Sarah handed Nate a stronger pain medication and looked at Hardison. "You find anything?"

"All four of 'em are ex military," he began. "Dishonorable discharge. They killed ten civilians against direct orders. That was five years ago. It seems Zaria found them last year and has been paying them regularly."

"I'm really not liking her," Parker stated.

"You and me both," Sarah replied. "Okay, we're gonna have to leave a little early. If Zaria calls one of them and finds them outta commission, she'll just send someone else."

"Is it okay for Nate to fly?" Sophie asked in concern as she held Nate's hand.

"Yeah, first class will give him enough space and the air pressure won't affect his breathing. We could probably get seated quicker since he's injured."

"Changing the flight now," Hardison said from his laptop.

A cell phone started ringing and they realized it was coming from one of the men on the floor. Sarah went to retrieve it and picked it up. "Alexi, have you disposed of them yet?" Zaria asked.

"I'm sorry, Alexi can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message," Sarah replied sweetly.

"It seems Mr. Spencer was right about you," the Russian woman replied.

"It would seem so. Don't underestimate me again," Sarah warned. "I'll see ya soon," she promised and hung up the phone. "Okay guys, let's pack, we need to be outta here in twenty minutes."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot had learned over the course of the last two hours that Nikolai knew how to use the large knife on his belt very well. Several shallow cuts now littered his upper body and arms, and while they were enough to hurt like hell, they weren't so bad that he would lose a lot of blood.

Exhaustion was starting to set in, as they had yet to let him sleep. Every time he was caught dozing, he was treated with a bucket of ice cold water to the face. He had managed to block out the symptoms of being denied food and water, since he hadn't expected to get either anyway.

"Good evening Mr. Spencer. How are you this evening?" Zaria inquired as she walked in and moved closer to him.

"The service sucks. Think I'm gonna file a complaint with management," he replied, earning him a hard punch in the jaw from Nikolai.

"Not now Nikolai. I want to speak to our guest." He nodded and stepped back.

"I just thought you should know that your 'team', as well as your whore have been taken care of," she told him calmly, waiting for his response. It wasn't true of course, but he didn't know that.

"You're lyin'," he growled out weakly.

"Oh but I'm not. I received the call not five minutes ago. They put up quite a fight according to the men I sent, but with them injured and only your whore to fight…well, let's just say it didn't take much."

The look on Eliot's face at that moment actually caused Zaria to take a step back and Nikolai to take a step forward. Eliot spat at Zaria, spraying her pristine designer outfit with his blood. "If you expect me to believe that, then you really don't know her or my team," he growled.

"Believe what you will, but any hope you were harboring of them coming to 'rescue' you, is now gone," she stated frankly and turned to leave.

"We'll see about that," he argued. "I have to say though, I never thought you'd be able to come up with somethin' like this. You weren't exactly bright as I recall," he insulted. Sure enough, he got the reaction he wanted. Nikolai stepped forward to punch him in the kidney and Eliot pulled on the rope and lashed out with both legs, wrapping around his neck and twisting, breaking his neck. His celebration was short lived as the second guy in the room came up behind him and pressed a cable to his back, sending agonizing pain up his spine.

"Chain his feet to the floor. I told you not to underestimate him," Zaria seethed. "And clean up this mess," she said, gesturing to Nikolai's body. "See you tomorrow Mr. Spencer. Enjoy your night," she ended sarcastically as she walked out.

After chaining his feet, the other guard drug Nikolai's body out, which gave Eliot a small amount of satisfaction. He wouldn't believe for one minute what she had told him. _'No way in hell they got the upper hand on her,' _he thought. _'Well the others were injured and if was just her…' _another part of him argued. _'No, I won't believe it, I trained her, I've seen her fight, she's fine,' _he concluded.

But in the back of his mind, doubt began to creep in.

* * *

**Cooookkkkkiiiieeeesssss!**

**But only if you tell me what you thought. =)**

**You'll also get a turn to kiss Eliot's booboo's better later on. =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Me = Not the owner of Leverage**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

When Sarah had covered their stitches, she sent them to take showers, after all, they hadn't had showers in three days and they couldn't exactly go out looking like they did. Once they were ready to go Hardison reminded them that he had booked them under their main aliases in case Zaria was watching their activity.

The flight to St. Petersburg was without incident. Nate was a little uncomfortable with the mild turbulence, but the extra space in first class helped and he had slept most of the flight.

"We've got a few hours before Illya's flight gets in," Nate said as they walked through the airport. "We should check in to a hotel first."

"Zaria's going to be looking for us though," Sophie commented.

"True, but between me, Parker and Hardison, she won't know we're here," Sarah answered with a smile.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Within an hour, they were set up in a two-bedroom suite in a luxury downtown hotel. Sarah checked in under the name 'Sarah Conner', an identity created by Hardison four years ago. When she had asked why he chose the character from the Terminator movie, he replied that she was hot and knew how to kick ass.

Once in the room, Hardison hacked into the hotel billing system via the in-room checkout and made it look like they had been there for two weeks, with another week left on the reservation.

"You guys should get more sleep," Sarah suggested when she saw it was only eight am. "Illya's flight doesn't get in 'till seven. You guys can take the beds, I'll take the couch."

"So your gonna get some sleep?" Hardison asked hopefully.

Sarah sighed. "I'll try. But first I'm gonna try and narrow down her properties and find out more about her art studio." The worried looks on their faces did not escape her.

Once she had given Nate pain meds and rechecked his breathing, she ushered them off to bed and then sat at her laptop and began typing.

When Hardison came out to get some water four hours later, he found Sarah passed out on top of her laptop. He shook his head as he walked towards her and being as gentle as possible, lifted her up and carried her to the couch, laying her on it. He retrieved a blanket to cover her up, then got his water and went back to bed.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

When the group made their way into the living room around two p.m., they found Sarah sitting at the table, sipping on coffee as she looked at her laptop screen.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile. The group could tell she looked a little more rested than before. "After breakfast I need to go out and get some things. As well as some disposable phones for you guys since yours are gone," Sarah told them. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

Parker immediately raised her hand and bounced up and down with a grin on her face, causing Sarah to chuckle.

After they ate their eggs and toast, some of which Sarah actually nibbled on, Sarah grabbed her phone and purse and asked Parker if she was ready to go. The thief eagerly nodded and after giving Hardison a quick kiss, went to put her shoes on. Sarah went and sat down next to Hardison and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked in confusion.

"For this morning," she replied softly. "You're the only guy in any shape to lift me," she chuckled. Hardison smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch," she said a little louder for Nate and Sophie. "I promise to try and take better care of myself."

Nate nodded and a relieved smile graced Sophie's face. "You'd better," Hardison told her. "Otherwise I'm tellin' Eliot when he gets back," he warned.

"I'd expect no less," she replied seriously as she got up to meet Parker at the door. "We should be back in a couple of hours." And with that, they left.

"She got some sleep I take it," Nate commented.

"Yeah, found her using her laptop as a pillow," Hardison answered.

"I'm just happy she got some rest," Sophie added, which received nods of agreement from the two men.

"I'm gonna see if I can get a lock on where Zaria is staying at the moment," Hardison said as he pulled his laptop out.

Nate nodded, hoping he would find something soon.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot had officially lost any sense of time. Due to the lack of windows, it was hard for him determine when it was day or night. His sides and spine ached from the multiple electric shocks he had received and the burns and cuts that adorned his body sent a constant stream of pain through his system. The other man, whose name he had learned was Sergey, was an expert in using drugs for torture. Eliot had already been given something to keep him awake as well as a murky concoction that amplified any pain he was already in.

"I will ask again Mr. Spencer. Who hired you to find my brother?" Zaria asked from where she sat six feet away.

"Don't remember," Eliot managed to get out.

Zaria nodded to Sergey who came forward and hit Eliot across the back with a board. Eliot grunted at the impact and hissed in a breath as it sent an agonizing shockwave of pain through his system. The next couple of hits landed on his shoulder blades and knees causing him to break out in a sweat from his determined effort not to show any pain.

"It would be in your best interest if you did," Zaria sneered.

"Why don't…you look in your…father's papers," Eliot panted out heavily. "He was having…your brother watched. That's how he found out…what he was doin'."

He swore he heard her growl. "Again with your lies! My father would not have done what you say. He was destroyed when my brother was killed," she retorted.

"More like felt guilty," Eliot muttered, but Zaria heard him and nodded to Sergey who continued his assault.

A few minutes later, she gestured for Sergey to stop and she stood up and slowly approached him. "If I was to even entertain this idea, why would my father do this? He loved my brother."

"From what…I heard, he confronted Yuri. Your father told him…to end his illegal dealings because it wasn't…good for the family. Your brother told him…to mind his own business…so your father removed…the problem," Eliot explained.

A brief look of doubt crossed Zaria's face before she covered it with one of hatred. "If I find out you are lying to me, what you are experiencing now will be mild in comparison to what you will," she concluded as she walked out the door, Sergey following.

Eliot sighed at the brief respite and started forming a plan on how to escape. He had to be prepared if the team didn't come.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"A little help here Alec?" Sarah called out as she and Parker walked through the door, their arms laden with bags.

"Damn girl, didn't think you were gonna buy out the city," he replied as he took most of the bags.

"Continue to be mean and I won't give you what I bought you," she answered testily.

"You bought me somethin'?" he asked excitedly with a big grin. "Well let me help you with these bags already," he told her as they walked into the living area, causing Sarah to smile.

She set two bags off the side and began pulling things out of the others. For Nate she had gotten him a few books and an inexpensive chess set. "It'll keep your mind active even if you can't be," she explained.

Sophie was delighted with the array of lotions, creams and bath salts in her favorite scent…lavender. "I figured you might want to feel a little spoiled," Sarah told her.

She turned to Hardison only to find him already grinning as he installed the game onto his laptop. She just shook her head, happy that he liked it.

Parker was sitting on the couch happily humming to herself as she stroked the bundle of cash Sarah had given her. She was the easiest one to shop for.

"Okay guys, these are just temporary till we get home, but they'll do for now," she explained as she handed them each a disposable phone. "We'll need to be able to reach each other at all times."

She checked their injuries as they waited for the food that Sophie had ordered and found that they were all healing very nicely. No infections had set in, the burns weren't such an angry red color and the stitches were still in place. Parker and Sophie were already acting like their old selves again and besides being a little sore, even Hardison was moving around more and cracking jokes like they were used to.

Nate's injuries would take the longest to heal. The ribs would heal naturally over the next few weeks, but the main challenge was making sure he took it easy, a job which she gladly handed over to Sophie.

After they ate their salads and sandwiches, Parker and Sarah headed out to the airport to intercept Illya.

They located her easily. Parker decided to show her irritation toward the woman by tripping her instead of a simple brush by, which brought a smile to Sarah's face. Once she had cloned her phone and Parker had returned it, they headed back to the hotel.

"Did you get it?" Sarah asked Hardison as they walked into the room.

"Yeah I got her," he replied as he typed on his laptop. "She's already contacted Zaria and I already called back the number and tracked Zaria to a house on the north side."

"Okay, but what's the chance that she has Eliot at her house?" Sarah asked.

"Not likely," Nate replied. "We need to get closer to her. Hardison, Sarah, start looking for her interests, check her bank records, credit cards, see what she's spending her money on." They nodded and got to work.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Later that night, something woke Nate out of a sound sleep. He looked over to assure himself that Sophie was there and was relieved to find his wife sleeping peacefully. Having the feeling that something was wrong, he carefully got up and made his way into the living room.

"No…Eliot…please don't…leave him alone…"

Nate made his way over to the couch where Sarah was sleeping, and found her in the middle of a nightmare.

"Please…don't…oh god…no…don't hurt him…no…" she cried out.

Sadness washed over Nate as he watched her struggle against her invisible enemies. She worked so hard not to show it, but he knew better, this whole situation was taking a toll on her.

He leaned over and touched her shoulder gently, not wanting to startle her, knowing that she had a tendency to wake up like her husband. "Sarah…wake up, it's just a nightmare."

"Zaria…no please…leave him alone…NO!" she screamed as she jerked awake and grabbed Nate's wrist at the same time.

"It's me Sarah…it's Nate," he tried to assure her.

The sleep faded from her face as she focused on him. "Nate? What are you…"

"You were having a nightmare," he told her as he sat next to her on the couch. "Want to tell me about it?"

Sarah sighed and wiped her tears. "I'm afraid of the condition we're gonna find him in," she admitted. "Afraid that we won't get to him in time and by the time we do…he'll be dead," she choked out in a whisper.

He reached out and pulled her to him. "You know Eliot…better than any of us I think. You know he's too stubborn to give up that easily. He'll be in rough shape, but he will be alive when we get to him. You have to believe that," he told her.

She nodded against him and he could feel her slightly shaking as she started to cry again. He leaned back against the couch and pulled her to lie on him and held her while she did, letting her release her pent up emotions. She tried to pull back a moment later. "Nate your ribs, I don't wanna…"

"I'll be fine," he reassured her as he pulled her back down. "Get some sleep, I've got you," he told her softly and pressed a kiss to her head as she dosed off again. With a little shifting, he managed to get them both in a relatively comfortable sleeping position. He'd have to deal with it, because there was no way he was leaving her alone for the next few hours.

* * *

**I really do love hearin' from you guys…seriously; reviews are like crack to me…lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

'_Italics means they're speakin' Russian'_

_**Enjoy! =)

* * *

**_

"If I didn't know how much she loves Eliot, I might be jealous," Nate heard Sophie comment as he slowly woke up.

He looked up into his wife's smiling face and gave her a tired smile in return. He was completely laid back on the couch; Sarah curled up against him sleeping peacefully. "She was having nightmares," he explained, but Sophie waved it off.

"She needs to be comforted right now, I understand. I'm just relieved that she slept," she replied as she headed to the phone to order coffee and breakfast.

Sarah woke up to their voices and was embarrassed when she realized she was sleeping on Nate with Sophie in the room. "Sorry Soph," she said groggily as she sat up. "Didn't mean to steal your husband for the night."

"No worries sweetie," the grifter assured her. "Coffee is on its way up."

"How about some orange soda?" Hardison asked hopefully from his bedroom door.

"Ooh and some cereal," Parker added as she walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"There's an assortment of food on its way," Sophie told them. "No orange soda though." Hardison started to pout, but Sarah stopped him.

"You don't need soda for breakfast, it's not…" but she was interrupted when the laptop alerted them that Illya was making a phone call.

"_Thank you for calling the relaxation center, how may I help you?_" they heard a woman answer.

"Hold on, let me bring up my translation program," Hardison said as Illya started speaking.

"No need Alec. She's confirming an appointment for three p.m. for her and Zaria," Sarah offered.

"That's where we'll intercept her," Nate stated. "We need to clone her phone so we can hear what's going on from her end as well. Maybe we can find out more on where she's holding Eliot."

"Sounds good, Parker and Hardison can take care of the brush by and I can introduce myself to Illya," Sarah replied.

Nate nodded and turned to Hardison. "What did you find out about Illya?"

"The girl has an unhealthy shopping habit that's for sure. She likes American fashion and pop culture. Loves day spas and American movies…" he answered reading from her credit card account.

"So maybe Sarah can share her love for American culture?" Sophie suggested.

"I'll need some things before we meet though," Sarah said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. After a few moments, she handed the list to Parker. "Find what you can on that list and get back as soon as you can." Parker nodded and left immediately.

"Okay, that gets you in the door with Illya, but what about Zaria?" Hardison asked.

"We won't be able to answer that until we clone her phone. Then all we can do is hope she gives us something to work with," Nate replied thoughtfully.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Zaria was devastated and hurt. At first, there was no way that she could believe her father had anything to do with her brother's death. But now she knew better. The records she had found in her father's belongings proved what Eliot said was true. It was only by chance that she had kept his things in storage and now she was glad she had. All she needed to do now was decide what to do with the hitter. Now that she knew who was responsible, he was of no use to her anymore.

"Ivan," she greeted as the younger man walked toward her. "What did you find out?"

Ivan was her twenty two year old resident computer expert. If it had to do with finding information on people, he was the man to call.

"Mr. Spencer is wanted in five countries, including Myanmar. There is a half a million bounty for him there."

"Might as well make this experience profitable. Contact the appropriate people," she finished as she headed toward where Eliot was being held.

As she entered the small warehouse, she smiled in twisted pleasure at the half scream, half groan that came from the hitter's mouth. It was a shame that he had killed Nikolai, he had been a master at torture, not to mention a terrific lover, but Sergey was brilliant in his own right. By using the right drugs, he could prolong and exaggerate a person's pain much longer that it would occur naturally.

"I see we're having a good day today," she greeted snidely as she sat in her normal chair.

"Yeah, Sergey and I…were just…bonding," Eliot replied with a weak chuckle.

Zaria took in his condition with a sense of sick satisfaction. Bruises, cuts and burns littered his body. His breathing was becoming more labored due to the broken ribs and the strain of his hanging position. She agreed with her sister that Eliot Spencer was a handsome man, which was what made the damage to his face that much more satisfying.

"Well it saddens me to say that your stay with us is coming to an end." She gestured at Sergey and he moved to stand behind her.

"Damn, and I was just…startin' to enjoy your…company," he replied snidely, glaring at her through his good eye.

She laughed. "That's a shame. But in a few days, you will be the responsibility of the Myanmar government."

"Might as well…profit from all this huh?" he commented between labored breaths.

"Exactly. I'll be bringing someone on in three days to make sure you are well enough for the trip. Until then, Sergey here has permission to do with you as he pleases, as long as he doesn't kill you. After all, he owes you for killing his brother Nikolai," she finished as she got up.

"Your brother huh?" he replied with a smirk. "Come a little closer and I'll send ya to see him."

Sergey snarled as he stalked forward and landed a brutal punch to his jaw. Eliot just smiled and spit the blood in his face, earning him another punch in his already sore kidney.

Zaria smiled at the exchange. "I'll leave you two gentlemen for now, I have an appointment to keep," she told them as she walked out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Damn how much longer are they gonna be?" Hardison asked as he drank his orange soda.

Parker had returned two hours ago carrying a duffel bag and immediately went into the room Sarah was using with Sophie. They hadn't been seen since.

"Be patient Hardison," Nate told him wearily as he moved his chess piece. "Your turn," he said, gesturing to the board.

Hardison looked at the pieces and furrowed his brow as he thought about his next move.

"So how do I look?" they heard Sarah ask from the bedroom doorway.

The two men looked up and their eyes widened as they took in her new appearance. Gone was her long wavy, brunette hair, and in it's place was a curly, black, short do. Her eyes, which had been a startling shade of hazel were now bright green and were hiding behind a pair of small, wire frames and her ivory skin was now two shades darker, making her look like a completely different woman.

"Wow," Hardison managed to say.

"Eliot's gonna be so upset you cut your hair," Parker stated.

"He'll deal," Sarah replied as she filled her Kate Spade handbag with the fashion magazines Parker had brought her. Between the black cotton, Marc Jacobs sundress and her Kate Spade sandals, she was decked head to toe in American designers.

Hardison shook himself and walked back to the table picking up her id and credit card. "Your name is Natalya Melnikov, age thirty one, only child, born in Kursk. Moved to America after college and just recently moved here, parents are dead, you have no other family."

Sarah took the items and placed them in her purse. "Thanks Alec," she replied in a thick Russian accent, surprising the hacker. He recovered quickly and handed her an earbud, which she placed in her ear.

"You know what to do," Nate began. "Get her talking. Invite her to lunch, open up to her and we'll see what we can find out." Sarah nodded and headed to the door. Hardison kissed Parker briefly and handed her his phone.

"Just place it next to hers and it should send the info for me to clone. We're not gonna bother with a tracker, it didn't work on Illya, so the same can be assumed for Zaria." Parker nodded and followed Sarah out.

They found the spa easily enough and waited for the sisters to show. Ten minutes later a car pulled up and Illya and Zaria stepped out. Sarah's eyes darkened and a soft growl escaped her lips. "Now's not the time Sarah," Nate reminded her through the earbud. Sarah placed a soft smile on her face and began walking their way.

She pulled her cell phone out and began typing on it as she neared Illya and stumbled into her after 'tripping' over a crack in the sidewalk. "_Excuse me_," she exclaimed in flawless Russian. "_I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention_," she apologized as she bent down and began placing objects back in her purse.

"_That much was obvious_," Zaria replied dryly.

Illya glared at her sister and bent down to help. "_Pay no attention to my sister, she's always like that,_" she said with a smile. She began collecting the magazines that had fallen out and her eyes widened. "_You are a fan of Marc Jacobs and Kate Spade_?" she asked in obvious delight.

"_Oh yes, their designs are wonderful. I also love Anna Lui_."

"_It's so nice to meet someone with the same tastes as me. My name's Ilya_," she greeted as they stood up.

"_A pleasure to meet you, mine's Natalya_."

"_Illya, we do have an appointment you realize_," Zaria stated impatiently.

Both Sarah and Illya looked toward her, just as Parker walked away, having gotten what she needed.

"_I realize that sister_," she huffed, then turned back to Sarah. "_I would love to talk to you some more. Are you busy tonight? Maybe we could meet for dinner_," she suggested.

"_That'd be great. I just moved here and it would be nice to have someone to talk to_."

"_Wonderful! How about Molokhovets' Dream, eight p.m.?_"

"_Sounds good. That would give me time to finish my errands_," Sarah replied easily. They made their good-byes and Sarah watched as the sisters made their way into the spa.

"Care to translate for those of us that don't speak Russian?" Hardison asked over the comm.

"She wants to meet for dinner tonight. I'm heading back to the hotel now," she answered.

"Are you okay?" she heard Sophie ask.

"As well as can be expected," Sarah replied wearily. "But I can promise you one thing. I'm gonna punch that woman before this is over," she promised. They knew she was talking about Zaria.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Half an hour before Sarah was to meet Illya for dinner they caught a break.

"Guys I have somethin'," Hardison called out as Sarah finished getting ready.

Everyone gathered around him as two familiar voices started speaking on his laptop.

"My…my, you seem to have had a rough couple of days," they heard Illya say.

"Yes," Zaria replied with a chuckle. "He's been getting to know Sergey very well."

"What can I say…I'm a people…person," Eliot replied weakly, eliciting shocked gasps from Sophie and Sarah.

"Alec? How? What…" Sarah stuttered.

"It's an application that the FBI uses called a roving bug. They've supposedly been known to use it to eavesdrop on organized crime suspects," he answered.

"But how can we hear them?" Parker asked.

"It allows you to use a cell phones microphone remotely to listen in on the owner's conversation," Sarah answered. "Did you do this when Parker cloned her phone?"

"Yeah, figured it was worth a shot," he replied as they continued to listen.

"I must say, you've lasted longer than I thought you would," they heard Illya say. "Are you sure your man has been doing his job right?"

"My men are none of your concern!" Zaria snapped. "Did you not listen to anything I told you. If he's dead, I cannot collect the money from the Myanmar government."

"No…" Sarah choked out.

"Dear lord," Sophie gasped.

"Isn't that where Eliot has a half a million bounty on his head?" Parker asked.

"She's finished with him," Nate stated. "Either she grown tired of him or she got what she needed. Now she's trying to profit."

"Where are they Alec?" Sarah asked in a flat voice. The team looked at her to find her face devoid of emotion, except her eyes, which held only fury.

"Sarah, we can't go charging in," Nate tried to tell her. "We don't…"

"The hell we can't," she replied turning to look at him. "Can't you hear it in his voice Nate? He's having trouble breathing and when he does, it sounds off. His ribs are broken. He can barely talk, his voice is so weak…we have no way of knowing…she's had him for three days," she concluded.

"Sweetie, we have to go on with the plan, you'll only get yourself killed if you go in now and that won't help Eliot," Sophie told her, trying to calm her.

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths. "Your right. I just don't like it."

"Neither do we," Nate assured her.

They turned back to the conversation as Zaria and Illya were leaving. "Nice to see you again Eliot. It's a shame it's most likely to be the last," Illya commented.

"Sergey, as you were," they heard Zaria say, right before hearing Eliot let out a half groan half scream, along with the sound of sizzling flesh.

"Damn her," Sarah choked out as her eyes watered.

Hardison's eyes were wide and he listened in horror to his best friend being tortured. Sophie and Parker were trying to comfort Sarah, who had dropped to the couch and was fighting back tears.

"_Have you found a doctor yet_?" they heard Illya ask her sister.

"_Unfortunately no. The one I was referred to is out of the country and will not return until next month. I need one soon though, I've arranged for him to be retrieved in six days,_" she answered in irritation.

Sarah's head popped up at that and a smile slowly crept on her face.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"She needs a doctor. Apparently she hands him over in six days, but she needs him well enough to travel. Her normal doctor is unavailable. Nate…" she began, but he was already ahead of her.

"Hardison, you know what to do," he stated before looking at the girls. "Let's give them a doctor," he stated with a smirk.

* * *

**Okay, to anyone who might think they would still recognize Sarah…think on this.**

**Superman did it with just a pair of glasses & a klutzy persona. **

**Sophie did it in the Roshamon Job with a nerdy persona & a pair of glasses. =)**

**I do NOT own any of the designer labels mentioned.**

**Coookkkiiieeessss...mmmmm. =)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers! You know who you are. =)**

**Leverage is not mine…but I wish Eliot was…"sigh".**

_'Italics means they're speakin' in Russian.'

* * *

_

By the time Sarah arrived at the restaurant an hour later, she was an established doctor. At least on paper. There had been a short-lived argument on whether or not it should be Sarah or Sophie, since Sarah was too emotionally involved, but she had ended that line of thought quickly by telling them that she was the only one trained to actually fix Eliot's injuries.

Sarah handed her car keys to the valet, then smoothed the skirt of her knee length Calvin Klein dress as Hardison filled her in on her history.

"Okay, you received your bachelor's from the University of Moscow at the age of twenty on a full scholastic scholarship. Top of your class, earned your MD from Johns Hopkins University by age of twenty three and finished your four year residency at Johns Hopkins Hospital."

"Sounds good, but why did I move back here?" she asked as she entered the restaurant.

"That's where the story gets interesting," Hardison chuckled as he continued to explain her history.

Sarah was led to a table and found Ilya already waiting. "_Natalaya, I'm so glad you could make it," _she greeted with a smile.

"_Like I said before, I just moved back and it will be nice to have someone to talk to over dinner_," Sarah replied easily as she sat down.

The conversation flowed smoothly through dinner and a few glasses of wine. They talked about everything from American fashion and culture, to what they did for a living.

"_Art?_" Sarah asked.

"_Yes. Well actually I work with my sister. They're her studios, but I'm her partner. What do you do?_"

"_I'm a doctor_," Sarah replied easily, taking a sip of wine.

Illya's eyebrows rose the slightest bit. "_A doctor? Impressive, you can't be more than twenty eight_."

"_You flatter me_," Sarah replied with a smile. "_I'm actually thirty one. I graduated high school and college early_."

Illya nodded, then stood. "_I'll be right back, I have to use the powder room_," she stated. "_When the waitress comes back, make sure to order the strawberry pavlova, we can share it_." Sarah nodded as she walked away.

"And there she goes," Sarah chuckled softly into her earpiece. "I swear, my IQ has dropped twenty points since this meal began." She was rewarded with light chuckles from Sophie and Hardison.

"You got her Hardison?" Nate asked.

"Of course, bringing it up now," the hacker replied.

Moments later, they were listening in on Illya's impromptu call to her sister.

"_I found a doctor_."

"_And who would that be?_" Zaria replied disbelievingly.

"_Natalaya_." After a moment of silence, she sighed and continued. "_The woman we bumped into earlier at the spa?_"

"_Okay, and what makes you think she can do the job?_"

"_She went to school in America and worked there for a couple of years until moving back here_."

"_Why did she move back?_"

"_She won't say. But when she talks about Americans in general, it's like she hates them. It also seems like she was run out of America_," Illya explained.

"_Hmm, interesting. I will have her checked out. Make sure to invite her to the party_." And with that, Zaria hung up.

"She's taken the bait," Sophie commented.

"Good, let's finish this up," Nate stated.

Illya arrived back at the table as the waitress showed back up. "_Would you ladies like to order dessert?_"

"_Honestly, I'm pretty full,_" Sarah commented.

"_Apparently not_," Illya told the waitress politely_. "So…I'd like you to come to a party day after tomorrow._"

"_What's the occasion?_"

"_My sister was able to convince the Russian Museum to lend her a few pieces for an upcoming art show, so she's having a pre celebration party. I would love for you to come, it's going to be a very formal affair_."

"_Oh, I don't have anything formal to wear…_" Sarah began to argue.

"_That's not a problem. I've waited until the last moment for my dress, we can go shopping tomorrow if you want_."

Sarah smiled. "_Then I would love to come_."

They paid the bill, and after making plans to meet at a small café for lunch the next day, before shopping, made their farewells.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Light streamed through the door as Zaria walked in to the warehouse two days later. A smile graced her face as she listened to the weakened groans coming from the hitter.

"Sergey, enough."

The Russian lowered the glowing hot iron rod and laid it down on the table before stepping back.

Eliot strained his mostly good eye open and smirked at Zaria. "To what…do I owe…the pleasure?" he rasped.

Zaria chuckled. "Always the charmer," she sneered. "Unfortunately, I am here to put an end to Sergey's generous administrations. The doctor will only be able to do so much before you are transferred in three days and I believe nothing more can be accomplished from this," she explained before turning to whisper in Sergey's ear. He walked over to the door and opened it allowing two more men in that were armed and one that carried a chair.

Zaria walked closer to Eliot and reached out to caress his face. "I really did love you," she whispered, revealing for a moment the girl she used to be, before hardening again and turning to the men. "Lower him and chain him to the chair. Shoot him if he resists, but don't kill him." They nodded and she gave him one last look before walking out the door.

As the men came forward to move him, Eliot became slightly more focused. "Time to blow this joint," he murmured softly as the men approached him.

One of the men went to the wall behind him and pushed a button that began lowering the rope that kept his hands above him. Sergey attached a shorter pair of manacles to his ankles before unshackling him from the floor, keeping his feet immobile. It was during the process of lowering his arms from the long rope that Eliot took his chance. He wrapped the rope around the man's neck that was closest and squeezed. One of the armed men raised his weapon, but Eliot reached over and grabbed it, twisting his wrist with excessive force, breaking it. The man that he was choking went limp and stopped breathing, so Eliot dropped him and turned to the man who's wrist he had just broken and punched him brutally, breaking his nose, and knocking him out.

Before he could get to the next guy, he heard a gun cock and froze, looking into the barrel of the handgun pointed in his face. "You'd better be…a good shot," Eliot panted.

"He doesn't need to be," he heard Sergey say behind him. Right before he felt the needle enter his neck and darkness claimed him.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Relax Sarah, you'll be fine," Sophie assured her over the comms.

"How did you…"

"You smooth your clothes when you're nervous," Nate answered in an affectionate tone.

"Damn, need to work on that," Sarah replied before she was greeted by Illya.

"_I'm so happy you're here,_" the younger woman stated in relief. "_You have no idea how boring my sister's business associates are,_" she chuckled as she led her to the bar.

After Sarah received her drink, Illya led her through the crowd as she talked. "_Might I say again how magnificent you look in that dress._"

The dress is question was a halter design in purple satin. It featured a deep, v-neck with beading embellishment at the shoulder and under the bust. Pleating adorned the entirety of the dress, with a skirt that fluttered gracefully from under the bust to around her ankles in a breathtaking, goddess style.

"I have to agree," she heard Sophie say through the comm.

"You do look hot girl," Hardison agreed.

"I heard that," Parker stated. "I'm here. Alec, you have the cameras?"

"Yeah, you're good," he replied, looking at his screen.

Sarah chuckled at Illya. "_Thanks, I'll probably be paying it off for the next year._"

"_You never know,_" Illya replied knowingly, stopping in front of three people_. "Natalya, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine._"

Gregori stood a little less than six feet, with a medium build, dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. The expression on his face was open and friendly and she knew she would like him. Nikita, the petite blonde on his arm, turned out to be his wife. Her hair flowed down her back in waves and her piercing green eyes softened upon introduction.

"_And I am Luka,_" stated the very familiar man who was suddenly in front of her, kissing her hand in what she assumed he thought was a charming matter. And while the man she knew as Mike was dressed differently from the last time she had seen him, he still had the same leering personality.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you all as well,_" Sarah replied politely.

"_Trust me, the pleasure is all mine,_" he said with an obvious scan up her body.

Over the next hour, she drank and had pleasant conversation with Nikita, Illya and Gregori. She was asked to dance by several men, a couple of which she actually accepted, until Zaria came over to introduce herself.

"_We haven't been properly introduced. I am Zaria Tselikova,_" she said in greeting.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a lovely home, thank you for inviting me,_" Sarah replied courteously. She noticed the rest of the group moving away at Illya's nudging.

"_I must admit, I did have an ulterior motive inviting you here,_" Zaria replied.

"_Really?_" Sarah answered in confusion.

"_Yes. Would you walk with me?_" Sarah nodded and followed Zaria down a hallway into what Sarah guessed was her office.

As Zaria turned to close the door, Sarah pushed a button on her cell that would allow Hardison to piggyback into Zaria's wifi and thus allow him into her computer.

"_I have a business proposition for you,_" Zaria began as she sat down_. "I have an 'acquaintance' that is in need of a doctor. He needs to be travel ready within two days._"

"_And why wouldn't he be travel ready now?_"

Zaria smiled. "_Let's just say that he's been thoroughly enjoying my hospitality. You will be paid generously I assure you._"

"_What would give you the idea that I could be bought?_" Sarah asked.

"_I'd imagine it would be hard for someone such as yourself to find work._"

"_I don't know what…_"

"_I've read your background. I know you were banned from practicing in the states due to malpractice._"

"_How…_" Sarah replied in surprise.

"_I also know that among the many Americans you 'failed' to save, one was the man that killed your parents. That's the reason you dislike them so, is it not?_"

"_It was a mugging,_" Sarah admitted. "_He shot my mother and my father tried to wrestle the gun from him…it went off…_"

"_And shot the mugger, who then killed your father,_" Zaria finished.

Sarah placed a dirty look on her face. "_There was no way I was going to save that bastard,_" she sneered convincingly. "_Or any other of his type either._"

"_Which is why I think you would be perfect for this job._"

"_And why's that?_" Sarah asked curiously.

"_He is an American. And because of that, I know you won't get too curious about his current condition,_" Zaria answered.

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. "_How much are we talking about?_"

"_I was hoping you would say that,_" Zaria replied with a satisfied smile.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"I found something," Hardison called out from his laptop later that night. Everyone moved closer to listen. "I've been going through Zaria's bank records the last couple of days. And not only have there been numerous payments from her insurance company, there were also six instances last year where payments were made and received to a company by the name of Vyrlov Exports, which is owned by Alex Shlavenko. Now, I didn't find anything hinky when I looked into the company, it and Shlavenko look legit. But when I looked into her appointment calendar on her computer it showed this," he explained as he turned the laptop screen for them to see.

"Vlad, Syuzeren 3 p.m.," Sophie read aloud.

"That's not vague at all," Sarah stated sarcastically.

"An appointment of some type obviously," Nate commented. "Hardison, what can you find on Vlad Syuzeren?"

"That's just it, I can't. He doesn't exist."

"Possibly an alias," Sarah murmured.

"Why's there a comma in the middle?" Parker asked curiously.

Everyone looked at the calendar again. "Hardison, cross reference the name with merchant ships that come to port here," Nate suggested. The hacker nodded and began typing.

After a few minutes, he spoke up. "Got him. The Syuzeren is a merchant ship owned by Vladimir Kesilov. Now Vlad here is wanted by Interpol for arms and art trafficking. They've been after him for ten years. And it just so happens that one of his aliases is…"

"Alex Shlavenko," Sophie finished.

"You got it," Hardison agreed.

"So Zaria gets her men and weapons from Vlad and she in return sells paintings from her studio to him…" Sarah trailed off unsure.

"Well sure, she sells the paintings to him and then claims them on her insurance. She's double dipping," Nate explained.

"Ah man, it just keeps getting' better and better," Hardison muttered. "Guess who the lead investigator on Vlad's case is."

Sophie, Sarah and Nate answered at the same time. "Sterling."

"I really hate him," Parker stated.

"You're not the only one," Sarah assured her. "But he owes us a favor."

"Technically, he owes you a favor," Hardison argued.

"Yeah for that job you convinced us to help him with three years ago," Parker murmured.

"Get him on the phone Sarah," Nate told her. She nodded and picked up the phone.

"Sterling," she greeted.

"Ah, Mrs. Spencer. A pleasure as always, to what do I owe the honor," he replied in a saccharinely sweet tone.

"Cut the crap, I'm callin' in the favor you owe me."

She heard him sigh. "And what would this favor be?" he asked cautiously.

"You know Vladimir Kesilov I assume."

"You have my attention," he replied immediately causing her to smile.

"I'll hand you over to Nate for the details," she told him doing just that and then turned to the others. "I've done what I can for tonight. I'm gonna go take a shower," she said as she stood up and made her way to one of the bathrooms.

"She gonna be okay?" Hardison asked.

"She'll be fine," Sophie assured him.

Sarah stepped under the hot stream and sighed as she let the pulsing water sooth her tense muscles. Tomorrow she would finally be close enough to Eliot to touch him. The idea of the condition that she was sure to find him in terrified her, but she was going to bring her husband home. Her forehead pressed against the shower wall as she took a few deep, shuddering breaths, holding back the tears that wanted to fall, before a more determined feeling took it's place.

"Hold on baby, we're comin'."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think about how the con is going. It's my weakest issue & I'm hoping it's good.**

**Reviews bring you lots of yummy Eliot fantasies. =D**

**Jen**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Because I think you guys are so awesome **

**I decided to give you a chapter a day early. =)**

**I still don't own Leverage.**

'_Italics means Russian'

* * *

_

"You downloaded the program on your phone right?"

"Yes Alec."

"Do you have everything you need to help Eliot?"

"Yes Sophie. And if I need anything else, I was assured she could get it for me," Sarah answered, irritation creeping in.

"Ooh, did you remember the lock picks?"

"Yes already!" Sarah snapped through the comm. "Guys, this is not my first rodeo. I've done this before and…wait, why do I need lock picks?"

"When do you not need them?" Parker asked in confusion.

"We're not worried sweetie, we just want to make sure…no, you're right, we are worried," Sophie admitted.

"She'll be here soon guys," Nate reminded them.

After the terms had been set, Zaria had arranged for a car to pick Sarah up at a small café that was actually only three blocks from the hotel. She knew the others only wanted everything to go smoothly, but they were only adding to the anxiousness that she was already feeling.

"I believe this is my ride guys," Sarah commented a moment later as a sleek, black car pulled to a stop on the curb next to the café. As she finished the last of her tea, a man she recognized got out and approached her.

"_Hello Natalya._"

"_Gregori! This is a pleasant surprise._"

"_I'm happy you think so,_" he replied as he walked her to the car and opened the back door for her.

Once she was seated and the door was closed, Gregori pulled out a blindfold. "_I'm sure you were informed of this._" Sarah nodded, having already been told by Zaria the night before.

After what she believed seemed like twenty-five minutes, the car pulled onto a gravel road, then moments later, came to a stop. Her blindfold was removed; the door was opened and when she stepped out of the car, she found herself in front of a small warehouse that was surrounded by a few others of the same size.

When she noticed that Zaria was not there, she turned to Gregori. "_Will Zaria be joining us?_"

"_Not here, but we have been instructed to get anything you require to perform your duties. And after you are finished today, you'll be taken to her house where she will debrief you._"

"_She's the boss. Where's the scum…uhm…victim?_" she asked.

He chuckled. "_You'll fit in just fine. Right through this door,_" he replied as he opened the door to the warehouse.

A sudden, strong wave of fear and apprehension passed through her and she had to take a deep, calming breath to make her feet move through the door.

"You can do it mama," she heard Hardison encourage.

The warehouse was dimly lit. All four walls had either shelves packed with small boxes or larger boxes stacked up against them. But all of that was trivial as her eyes were pulled toward the center of the room and landed on the one person who she had ached to see these last few days and who's well being was of utmost importance.

The searing jolt of agony that spread through her body at the sight of her husband forced her to suck in a sharp breath and choke back the scream that fought to escape as her eyes watered. "Oh god," she barely whispered, but Nate and the others heard it.

"Sarah?" she heard Nate ask in concern.

"_So that's him is it?_" she asked aloud.

"_Yeah that's him,_" Gregori replied darkly.

Eliot sat in a chair in the center of the room under a blindingly bright light, which happened to be the only one in the room. His arms were pulled behind the chair with a chain that also led under it to connect to his feet and the hair that she so loved to run her fingers through, covered his face in a mess of scraggly wet strands. She could tell from where she was that his breathing was labored and there wasn't an area on his upper body that wasn't covered in cuts. But what scared her the most, was the feeling of helplessness and utter resignation that surrounded him. This wasn't her husband, it couldn't be. He never felt helpless and under no circumstances whatsoever had he ever given up.

She pushed aside all personal feelings though and got to work. "_I'll need a mattress brought in to lie him on. I won't be able to treat him effectively like he is now. Secondly, I need to know all that's been done to him and how often. Is it safe for me to go closer?_" she asked.

"_Yes. Sergey keeps him pretty cooperative with the drugs he pumps into him. I'll go get the mattress for you and if he causes any problems, the guard outside's name is Alexi," _he concluded before turning and walking out the door, leaving her with Eliot.

She rushed over and set her bag on the floor as she knelt in front of him, taking in the injuries she could see. Along with the cuts and burns, bruises also littered his skin. "Oh baby, what did they do to you?" she choked out in a whisper.

"How bad is it Sarah?" Nate asked.

"Pretty bad. Eliot?" she asked softly as she reached up to gently push his hair from his face. His eyes were closed and he showed no signs of acknowledging her. His handsome face was swollen from the multitude of bruises that covered it and by the look of his nose, she had a suspicion that it was broken.

"Come…to grace me…with your…presence again Zaria?" he rasped out in a weak growl.

"No baby, trust me, that bitch is as good as dead," she promised.

"You're not…really here…hallucination…you're dead," he rasped.

She started to ask what he meant, but Grigori chose that moment to return with another man, carrying a twin size mattress. "_This is Sergey. He can tell you what all has been done to him and what drugs have been administered._"

She stepped back and watched while they transferred Eliot from the chair to the mattress, leaving the chains attached, also taking notice that Sergey attached the keys to his belt. After they had finished, Sergey came over and began explaining everything Eliot had endured, including what drugs had been administered and when they had last been given.

Sergey exited the door having no idea of the excruciatingly brutal methods of torture and death that Sarah was imagining for him. "_I'll be by the door should you need anything,_" Gregori stated. She forced a smile, then walked back over to her patient.

According to Sergey, the only drug left in his system was a sedative that had been administered the night before. She had secretly cheered when he described how Eliot had managed to strangle one man and break another's hand and nose.

After placing a stethoscope to his chest to listen to his breathing and reassuring herself that his broken ribs hadn't punctured his lungs, she began cleaning the numerous cuts that were caked with blood. Once they were clean, and she discovered that they were all shallow and not in need of stitches, she moved on. She found burn marks in four different locations, on his sides, at the base of his spine and at the nape of his neck.

"_Sergey? I need some antibacterial soap, a bowl of water and a clean cloth. I'll also need IV supplies to counteract his dehydration. I'll write down what I need._"

"_All of that for this scum?_" he asked in a nasty tone as he looked at the list. "_Are you sure this is all needed?_"

"_Trust me I don't like it either, but Zaria wanted him fit enough to travel and unless those burns are treated, they could become infected and the dehydration could pose a huge issue if not taken care of,_" she answered easily.

"_Okay, but it will take me a while to get all of this. Will you be alright alone?_"

"_I'll be fine, he's still asleep. Didn't you say a man named Alexi was outside?_"

"_Okay. I'll be back,_" he promised as he walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Eliot opened his eyes and looked her over. "Awfully pretty… to be one of…Zaria's lackeys," he commented.

She heard Hardison chuckle as she smiled and replied. "I'm hardly a lackey. Now lie still while I check the gash on your forehead," she told him as she prepared to stitch him up.

"You look familiar, have we…met before?" he asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

She chuckled. "You could say that," she answered, continuing to speak with a Russian accent in case Alexi was listening behind the door.

He winced when the needle pierced his skin and she began stitching the wound.

"How bad off…am I?" he asked as she worked.

"The cuts are superficial, the bruises will fade, and this gash on your head should heal nicely. I'm waiting for supplies to treat your burns though, don't need those getting infected. Your ribs…does it hurt to breath?"

"You have no…idea," he groaned.

"And your shoulders, how do they feel?"

He experimentally tried moving them. "They're not broken, but they feel strained."

"As I thought. Your ribs are broken; I'll wrap them to alleviate the pain. I'll apply a cold compress to your shoulders and wrap those as well. I also suspect that your nose is broken," she told him as she finished the stitches.

"Yeah, it's…broken," he confirmed.

She heard Sophie gasp and Hardison curse upon hearing his injuries.

She activated two small cold packs and placed them on his shoulders, wrapping them with Ace bandages. With a little help from him, she wrapped another, larger bandage around his ribs tightly, earning a thank you as the pain was reduced.

"Not much can be done for your nose until the swelling has gone down, but by that time it won't matter as Zaria has other plans for you."

"God I hate that woman," he growled out.

"The feelin's mutual I assure you," she told him softly in her own voice, shocking him at the familiarity of the words.

"Sweetheart?" he asked hopefully, not truly believing it.

"Took ya long enough handsome," she replied with the smile she reserved just for him. She pulled out her phone and pushed a few buttons activating the signal to interrupt the GPS blocker.

"That work Alec?" she asked over the earpiece.

"It did indeed. Got you on my screen now and I'm marking the cords," he answered.

"But she sent men…I thought…" he rambled, but Sarah cut him off as the pieces clicked into place.

"You thought four guys were gonna take down your pissed off wife?"

The four listening over the comms chuckled.

"Uhm…"

"And you believed her when she said we were dead and weren't comin' for you?"

"The thought crossed my mind…"

Sarah stuck out her hand. "I don't think we've met, I'm Sarah Spencer."

"Shoulda known…better," he chuckled.

"Yeah you should have. Now shut up and kiss me already."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a smile, and then brought his hands up to hold her face and pull her down to him gently. A sigh of contentment escaped them both as their lips touched for the first time in four days. Sarah pressed up against him as much as she dared for fear of hurting him worse, and pushed all the love, joy and relief she felt for finally being reunited with him into the kiss. Eliot's mouth and tongue glided over hers in a familiar dance as he reacquainted himself with her mouth, reveling in the fact that she was truly there.

When they finally pulled apart, albeit reluctantly, and leaned their foreheads against each other, he could see the tears that started to fall. "Don't cry sweetheart," he whispered lovingly, before bringing his thumbs up to brush them away.

"I've miss you so much El," she choked out. "I was so afraid we wouldn't get to you in time."

"Too stubborn, you know…that."

"That's for damn sure," Hardison commented over the comm, earning a snort from Parker and a relieved chuckle from Sophie.

"What'd you do…to your hair?" he asked as he brought his hand up to touch it.

"Ha! Told you he'd be mad," Parker stated triumphantly.

"Shut it Parker," she retorted playfully.

"What?" Eliot asked.

"Parker said you'd be upset when you found out I cut it."

Eliot let out a strained chuckle. "You coulda come in here…with it shaved and I'd still…think you were beautiful," he smirked.

"Damn, man's injured and barely breathin' and he's still got game," Hardison mock complained.

The warehouse door started to open. "Back to work…love you," she whispered before Gregori walked through. Eliot immediately faked unconsciousness again.

"_I hope all went well,_" he said as he laid the supplies down in front of her.

"_He's been in and out, but there were no troubles,_" she replied as she began cleaning the burns gently. After she had bandaged them, she began to setup the IV that would help replenish his body's fluids.

As soon as the needle pierced his skin, Eliot's eyes jerked open. "What the hell?" he growled out.

"_Shut up and lie still, this will help you,_" she stated sternly.

"Druggin' me again huh? At least you're…prettier than Sergey. Couldn't hack it in the real…world so now you're Zaria's…pet on call?"

Internally cringing as she did it, she slapped him fully in the face. "_Shut up. I can just as easily end your life as I can save it."_

Gregori chuckled behind her. "_I love a woman who can handle herself_."

"He has no idea," she heard Hardison comment.

After the IV was setup, Sarah gave Eliot one last longing look as she gave his hand a brief squeeze, which he returned, and turned to Gregori. "_I've done what I can for now. The IV needs to stay in and he needs to rest tonight. It wouldn't hurt to give him a little water either._" Gregori nodded and opened the warehouse door for her.

As she was escorted back to the car, she realized that leaving her husband in that warehouse was decidedly the hardest thing she had ever done, and it took all her willpower not to knock Gregori out, run back in there and get him the hell out.

She was blindfolded again, but this time, the drive was only ten minutes long. When the door was open and the blindfold removed, she found herself in front of the same house as the night before.

She was led to Zaria's office and had only been waiting five minutes when she walked in. "_Ms. Melnikov, may I call you Natalya?_" At Sarah's nod, she continued_. "Tell me, how is the patient?_"

Sarah explained in detail the injuries she found and how she had treated them. "_The dehydration is the biggest worry at the moment, but the IV will help with that._"

"_So he should be travel ready, day after tomorrow?_"

"Try and arrange to see him again around three tomorrow afternoon," she heard Nate say. "That should give us enough time."

"_If it can be arranged, I would like to come back tomorrow to make sure the IV is doing its job and to check for possible infection on the burns. But he has no other broken bones besides his ribs, so I don't see why not,_" she answered.

"_Excellent,_" she exclaimed with a smile as she pulled something out of her desk drawer and handed it to Sarah. "_That is only half of the amount we discussed. You will receive the other half tomorrow when you have finished the job._" Sarah nodded as she placed the cashier's check in her bag.

After they had settled the details for the next day's visit and Sarah had left, Zaria picked up her cell phone and pushed a few buttons. "_Have her followed,_" she simply said before hanging up.

* * *

**I hope your wait was worth it. =)**

**Tell me what you guys thought.**

**Jen**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Okay all! The chapter you've been waitin' for. =)**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! They make me very happy.**

_'Italics means Russian'

* * *

_

"_What did you just say?_" Zaria asked her sister in a deathly calm voice.

"_You heard me, the studio was broken into last night. Several of the paintings are missing, including the two the Russian museum lent us,_" Illya replied frantically.

"_Are there any signs of forced entry?_" she inquired, trying to remain calm.

"_That's the strange part, there isn't. I had to use the key to get in and the alarm had to be turned off._"

"_Bring up the video feeds. I'm on my way,_" she told her before abruptly hanging up.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I am officially stuffed," Hardison said as he entered the hotel room.

"The blinis with jam were delicious," Sarah stated as she followed him in.

"I have to agree," Sophie added.

Nate looked up from his spot on the couch as they shut the door. "I'm guessing breakfast was good?" he inquired as he took a sip of his coffee.

"They had cereal!" Parker exclaimed, earning a small smile from the older man. "It was hot and wasn't as good as lucky charms, but it was cereal," she added with a big grin.

"Sterling called," Nate told them.

"What'd that slimy sack of..."

"Hardison!" Sophie admonished.

"Ah you were thinkin' it," he defended.

"He'll be there on time?" Sarah confirmed.

"He will. We just have to get our part done," he answered. "Parker?"

The thief came out of the bedroom wearing a blouse, pencil skirt and heels. "Going now," she answered as she put her hair in a messy bun, then put a pair of glasses on.

Hardison retrieved the paperwork and handed it to her. "Just have her sign here," he told her, pointing to one spot. "And have him sign here," he finished, pointing out another area.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, got it." Then, as if a last moments decision, she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek before turning and walking out the door.

"She'll be fine Hardison," Sophie reassured him, and he nodded.

"Time to get ready people," Nate told them. "Let's go steal a hitter."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_So you're telling me that the inside video cameras show nothing!_" Zaria yelled at Ivan.

"_Yes ma'am, that's what I'm saying. There's a moment when it glitches, which suggests that someone might have patched into it. Very professional if I may say…_"

"_NO you may not!_" she snapped. Her phone rang and she picked it up_. "Hello? Yes that will be fine,_" she responded, then hung up.

"_Who was that?_" Illya asked.

"_The insurance company. I called in the claim right after I called the police on my way over here. They're sending someone with papers for me to sign. Where the hell is the officer they were going to send?_" she snapped to no one in particular.

"_Miss?_"

Zaria turned to her assistant that had just opened the door. "_What is it?_"

"_There is a Ms. Eltsina from the Russian museum here to see you._"

"_Great, just what I need right now. Tell her I'll be with her shortly._" Her assistant nodded and left.

"_I think I found something,_" Ivan called out from his computer. Zaria and Illya joined him as he pulled up a camera feed. "_This is the feed from the outside camera the night of your party two nights ago._" As they watched, they saw a very familiar blonde-headed thief obviously casing the studio.

"_Isn't that…_" Illya began, but Zaria cut her off.

"_That's the thief from Mr. Spencer's team…Parker I believe her name is._"

At that moment Gregori and Alexi rushed through her office door. "_Zaria, we have something you will want to see._"

Her assistant opened the door again_. "Miss? The officer is here and Ms. Eltsina is getting quite...impatient._"

"_Tell her I will be with her shortly and send the officer in,_" she told the girl, who turned and left quickly.

"_What do you have to show me Gregori. It had better be good._"

"_I think you will agree that it is,_" he told her as he handed her a camera with a photo on the screen.

Gradually her eyes darkened. "_Those bastards!_" she snarled_. "This was taken this morning?_"

"Yes ma'am."

The police officer came in and introduced himself_. "I'm officer Sidorov. You called in a theft?_"

"_Yes, several of my studio pieces and two pieces on loan from the Russian museum were stolen,_" she answered as he began writing information down.

"_Ms. Tselikova!_" Ms. Eltsina exclaimed as she barged through the door, shoving past Zaria's assistant, who had apparently tried to block her entrance. "_You cannot ignore me. We entrusted those paintings to you and now they have been stolen. The museum…_"

"_Is upset, I'm sure,_" Zaria interrupted. "_But as you can see, I am trying to rectify the problem as we speak. I can assure you…_" Her assistant stepped in again.

"_Miss, I'm sorry to bother you again, but the woman from the insurance company is here._"

"_Tell her…_"

"_Yes ma'am, I told her you were quite busy and she told me if you could just sign this, she would leave and began the paperwork on the claim,_" she answered, bringing in a clipboard with paperwork on it.

Zaria took it and signed it quickly, not even looking at it, then handed it back to her assistant, who walked back to the outer office. "_If only everything would go that smoothly today,_" Zaria muttered, not realizing it was Parker that accepted the paperwork and left the studio with a smile.

She finished speaking with the officer and told him that she didn't know who would do such a thing and gave him all of her employees' names and her contact info. After he had left with a promise to do what they could, she turned back to the others_. "Ms. Eltsina, as you can see, not only have I filed a report with the police, but I have informed my insurance company. I understand the strain this may put on our relationship…_"

"_Relationship!_" the museum representative snapped. "_As of this moment, there is no relationship. You have 48 hours to find the stolen paintings before the museum takes legal action against you,_" she concluded before turning and stalking out the door, leaving Zaria fuming.

"_Why didn't you tell the police about Eliot's group? Wouldn't that lead to a faster arrest?_" Illya asked.

Zaria looked at her as if she were deficient. "_How stupid are you?_" she retorted, her anger rising. "_And how would I explain that? 'You see officer, I've been torturing their colleague for the last few days and I'm afraid they want revenge.' How dense can you be?_" she snapped. "_Why don't you go get your nails done?_" Then she turned to Gregori and Alexi, ignoring Illya, who fumed and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

"_You want us to take care of them?_" Gregori asked.

"_No, not yet. But set a team outside the hotel to be ready._" Gregori looked at Alexi, who nodded and walked out of the room.

"_What about the doctor?_" Gregori inquired.

"_I'll handle her,_" Zaria replied with a sneer.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

At three o'clock that afternoon, Sarah was picked up from the same café as the day before and blindfolded again. When they arrived, she was led into the same warehouse, but this time, Gregori did not follow her in and when the door was closed, she could hear the tell tale signs of it being locked. She smiled and headed over to where Eliot appeared to be sleeping.

"Heya handsome," she greeted softly as she knelt down beside him.

"It would suck to find out this is a dream," he replied as he opened his good eye.

She smiled. "You sound much better today," she commented as she caressed the side of his face.

"I feel a lot better. Ribs still hurt like hell and my muscles ache, but the sleep and IV helped," he replied.

"Good, cause you're gonna need all the energy you can get," she replied as she began checking him over.

She checked his temperature, refreshed the bandages on his burns, happy to find no infection, and checked his stitches, before removing his IV.

"Everything seems to be healing like it should."

"What's the plan?" he asked trying to sit up.

"We're gonna blow this popsicle stand," she replied as she handed him a comm and then filled a couple of syringes with different fluids as he put it in his ear.

"Ya hear me?" he asked aloud.

"Loud and clear brother," Hardison replied over the comm.

The warehouse door opened and Illya and Zaria walked inside, followed by Sergey. "Showtime," she whispered to Eliot with a smile and a wink before turning to them.

"_Illya! Zaria! You'll be pleased to know…_"

"_You can drop the act Ms. Melnikov. If that is even your name. Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out?_"

"_Well I did get away with it for four days,_" Sarah replied, eliciting a weak chuckle from Eliot.

Zaria looked at Eliot. "_How many women DO you have at your disposal,_" she sneered, then turned back to Sarah.

"_I don't know if you're actually a doctor or not, but you do know what you're doing,_" Zaria told her. "_However, now you're going to die and I'm still going to profit off of Mr. Spencer. Where is my artwork?_" she demanded. When Sarah didn't speak up, she continued. "_I had you followed. I know of your breakfast this morning with your colleagues. You talked of shipping the artwork overseas. Where's the ship?_"

"_Like I'd tell you,_" Sarah scoffed.

"_You will, or I'll forgo the reward and kill your lover right now just to see you suffer,_" she replied cockily, walking closer to her.

"_I don't think so,_" Sarah replied with a smirk and pressed a button on the device she was holding, which projected a dart at Sergey, hitting him in the arm. He quickly dropped to the ground unconscious.

Zaria barely had time to register what had happened before Sarah punched her in the nose, breaking it. She followed through with a punch to her throat and solar plexus, then a kick to the knee breaking it as well and knocking her down.

"_You bitch!_" Illya screamed as she lunged forward. Sarah dodged easily, grabbing her hair as she passed and slammed her to the ground.

"_Damn, and I though we were gonna be best friends,_" Sarah replied sarcastically.

Illya got up and slapped her causing Sarah to snort. "_Are you serious?_" Then she punched Illya in the face, breaking her nose. Illya stupidly went to slap her again, but Sarah caught her hand and twisted, breaking it and bringing her to her knees. "Enough of that," she declared, then punched her in the head, knocking her out.

"God I missed you sweetheart," Eliot chuckled weakly as he slowly stood up. She rushed over to Sergey and grabbed the keys from his waist.

"Guys, you almost here?" she whispered into her comm as she unlocked the chains holding Eliot.

"We'll be there in three minutes," Nate answered.

"Okay, good," she replied quietly, just as she saw Zaria trying to get up. Her expression went dark as she pulled away from Eliot and stalked over to her. She leaned down over Zaria and spoke in a quiet, lethal tone_. "You should have left him alone and moved on with your life Zaria._"

"_I'd do it…all…again,_" Zaria managed to rasp out, holding her throat. "_You should have heard…his cries of pain…as he was tortured,_" she bragged.

Sarah stood up and kicked her brutally in the ribs. "_You bitch!_" Sarah snarled. "_I'm gonna kill you!_" she screamed as she reached for her throat.

"_Guards!_" Zaria managed to choke out loud enough for them to hear through the door.

"Sweetheart, you don't wanna do it," Eliot stated, coaxing Sarah with his voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back. "You'll never get your hands clean," he pleaded as he hugged her to him.

"She doesn't deserve to live," Sarah choked out in a whisper as she hugged him.

"I agree but…" Before he could explain further five guards rushed in pointing guns at them; three of which consisted of Gregori, Alexi, and Luka.

At seeing Illya and Zaria's condition, they called in two more men to help them. "_Search her bag,_" Zaria rasped as she was helped up. After a moment of searching, Alexi dropped her purse and handed the note he had found to Zaria. She smiled when she saw a ship name and crate numbers. "_Kill them,_" she ordered as she was led out the door.

Sarah looked at Eliot. "You trust me?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Okay…but this is gonna hurt."

"What do you…" but he was interrupted as she plunged the needle into his chest.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zaria and Ilya arrived at the docks three hours later and headed for where the ship was supposed to be docked. She was surprised however to find Vladimir Kesilov and his ship, the Syuzeren.

"_Vlad? What the hell are you doing here?_" Zaria asked.

"_There you are friend!_" the heavyset man greeted as he walked forward to hug her, but she held a hand out as the other held her ribs. "_I was beginning to wonder if you were coming._" He looked at their bandage noses, then noticed Zaria's knee cast and Illya's wrist one. "_What happened?_"

"_That's not important. What are you doing here? We're not supposed to meet for two more weeks,_" she asked him in confusion.

"_I received a call from your sister that you wanted to meet today. Told me you had a couple of special pieces that needed to be taken care of quickly. I also have the merchandise you requested,_" he concluded, as he signaled to a couple of men, who brought two crates over. "_As always, I'll give you the usual discount._"

"_What are you talking about Vlad? I didn't want to meet. Illya?_"

"_I didn't call him,_" Illya answered.

"_Then who…_" Vlad began to ask, but was interrupted by several black SUV's pulling up.

Several men got out of the cars and surrounded them, pointing guns at them. "Vladimir Kesilov, it gives me great pleasure to inform you that you are under arrest for art and arms smuggling as well as two counts of first degree murder," Sterling stated as he came forward.

"_Bitch!_" Vlad exclaimed, turning to Zaria. "_You set me up!_" he cried as he was handcuffed.

"Zaria and Illya Tselikova, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting a known criminal, theft of precious artwork, the buying of illegal firearms, the selling of stolen artwork and insurance fraud," he stated as two men came up behind them and restrained them.

"This is a mistake," Zaria insisted. "I don't know this man. Artwork was stolen from my studio. I received a tip that it was here," she tried to explain as she switched to English.

Agents were opening up not only the crates that were in front of Zaria, but also the ones that were being loaded onto Vlad's ship.

"Sir, the artwork is all here," an agent called out as they began bringing it down the ship's ramp.

"See, that's mine. It was stolen," she told him.

The crates in front of her were opened to reveal a number of severely illegal firearms. "And I supposed these aren't yours?" Sterling asked.

"No they are not!" she exclaimed.

"Then why is your signature on the shipping forms here?" he asked, showing her the paperwork he had taken from Vlad.

Sure enough, the paper work had her signature on it. "I've never see those before…Where did you get those?" she screamed at Vlad.

"Your assistant, she came to the docks thirty minutes ago with them. She was blonde, very beautiful," he answered in heavily accented English.

Parker's face flashed through her mind. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath.

Sterling dialed a number on his cell phone and listened to it ring once before it was picked up. He listened to the other person for a moment before answering. "As we speak...that's taken care of as well." After another moment, he walked over to Zaria. "It's for you."

He handed her the phone and went to supervise the handling of the artwork and firearms.

"YOU BITCH!" Zaria screamed out after a few moments, drawing his attention.

Sterling retrieved his phone and pressed it to his ear as he stepped away while Zaria was handcuffed. "My favor to you is paid Mrs. Spencer. It's been a pleasure." He hung up and walked back to Zaria. "I must say Ms. Tselikova," he began as they put her in the car. "You picked the wrong people to mess with."

As the car pulled away, Zaria had to agree.

* * *

**No worries my pretties, you'll find out what happened with Sarah & Eliot**

**next chapter. Let me know what you though of Zaria's**

**comeuppance. =)**

**Jen**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I didn't hear from as many of you guys last chapter. =(**

**Sorry this is so late; I've had a very busy week.**

**I still don't own Leverage or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

Eliot pushed back the shock and bit back a yell as the needle punctured his chest.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, right before a rush of adrenaline entered his system, giving him energy he hadn't had a moment ago.

Sarah smiled and nodded as he realized what she had done, then she took out her phone and pushed a few buttons. Seconds later, the men in front of them began screaming out as they held their heads and clawed at their ears.

"Feedback through an ear comm is a bitch," they heard Hardison comment as Sarah lunged forward to take out the first guy with a knee to his face and a punch to the side of the head.

Eliot pushed back the pain in his ribs and sore muscles and rushed forward, dispatching one guy with a well-placed punch to the solar plexus and an elbow to the face. He looked over just in time to see Luka trying to recover and making his way towards Sarah, who was taking care of Alexi. "Don't think so bubba," he commented, grabbing Luka's attention. "Remember what I told you I'd do to you if you ever tried to touch my wife again?" Luka's eyes widened. "Get ready to experience it," Eliot proclaimed, right before unleashing a series of blows to the younger man's body, causing Luka to release a girlish scream as he held his ruined elbow. "I did warn ya," Eliot told him before kicking him in the head and knocking him out.

He turned just in time to see Sarah break Alexi's kneecap and smiled as he remembered teaching her the move. Gregori took Eliot's moment of distraction and tried to punch him in the jaw, but years of training alerted Eliot of the movement in his peripheral vision, allowing him to dodge it and come up behind the man with a lethal punch to the kidneys. He then followed through with a knee to his ribs, breaking at least two in the process. "You bastard!" Gregori yelled in heavily accented English.

"Now there's no need to be a sore loser," Sarah commented from behind him.

He turned in surprise and was rewarded with jab to the nose, breaking it. "Bitch!" he snarled out as he tried to grab her. She dodged around behind him and kicked him hard in the back, sending him to the ground with a scream.

"Nice sweetheart," Eliot commented as he held his ribs.

She turned to look him over real quick. "How're you doin'?"

"Shit load of pain, but I'll live," he replied with a strained smirk.

They turned back to Gregori just as he tried to place his comm back in his ear. Sarah rushed forward and grabbed his hand, twisting it backwards, breaking it. "I'll be taking that," she said and plucked it out of his hand as he cried out. "You scream too much," she stated, right before kicking him square in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Have I mentioned how much I missed you?" Eliot chuckled from behind her.

"Yeah, but it's always good to hear," she replied as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

After relieving all the men of their cell phones and comms, Sarah threw her satchel over her neck and grabbed Sergey's keys off the floor. "You ready to get outta here?" she asked with a grin.

"Past ready," he answered as he slowly made his way with her toward the door. "What'd you hit him with?" he asked, gesturing to Sergey.

"A double dose of what he used to keep you sedated. Thought it was poetic." He chuckled in agreement. "Nate? You guys here?" she asked as she neared the exit.

"We're here. How's Eliot?" the mastermind asked in concern.

"Rough, but he'll make it," she replied. "Alec? We clear?"

Hardison had managed to patch into the security cameras that Zaria had in various places around her property. They found it a little strange that she had no surveillance inside the buildings, but figured that she felt secure with the cameras and guards outside patrolling.

"You got one guy outside the door and two on the west side," he replied.

"Got it," she acknowledged as she pulled something out of her purse. She opened the door, and before the man could respond, she pressed the taser into his side, dropping him quickly.

Eliot gestured at it. "Parker?"

"Of course," she answered with a chuckle as she drug the man through the door then locked it with the keys she had pulled off Sergey.

"Never leave home without it," Parker commented over the comm.

Eliot held in the chuckle that wanted to escape. "Where are we meetin' them?"

"Alec found a road that runs along side the back of the property. They're waitin' there. But we have a little ways to walk." He nodded and continued to follow her, while keeping an eye on their surroundings.

The complex consisted of seven, small warehouses, clustered together in a seemingly half hazard manner. The spaces between the buildings were narrow, barely allowing Eliot and Sarah room to walk side by side.

"At the next intersection, you got two comin' in on your right and one standing guard on your left," Hardison told them.

Sarah motioned that she would handle the two coming from the right, leaving Eliot to handle the other. As the first guard came around the corner, Sarah's fist shot out, hitting him in the chest knocking him down. The second guard tried to raise his gun, but she grabbed it quickly twisting it out of his hand and hit him in the head with the butt of it, knocking him out.

When the first guard went down, the guard near Eliot was alerted to the activity and started forward, only to be interrupted by Eliot's fist to his face and then to the solar plexus. Before the man could begin to get up, Eliot kicked him in the side of the head, dropping him. He turned to check on Sarah just in time to see her kick the first guard in the groin, then knee him in the face, putting him down.

"Anyone else comin'?" she asked.

"Nah your good," Hardison replied, eyes scanning the cameras.

"Eliot, how are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I've been better, but I'm good enough," he replied.

Sarah looked closely at her husband and could tell by his slightly heavier breathing and the occasional grimaces he made that he was hiding his pain. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his face, directing his attention to her. "If you get worse, you tell me," she began seriously. "I know how you are, but this is not the time for you to hold back on what hurts."

"I'd tell you if it was getting' bad," he replied. At her raised eyebrow, he added, "Promise." She nodded, picked up her bag and they continued on.

They slowly and cautiously made their way towards the back of the complex, remaining alert for any further threats. At the first dumpster they came across, Sarah tossed the stolen comms and cell phones into it. Another ten minutes passed and they still had yet to come across anyone else.

"We shoulda come across more guards," Eliot commented warily.

"You're right," Sarah agreed.

"Uh guys? I think you've been found out," Hardison stated, answering their worries. "You need to put some pep in your step," he finished in an urgent tone.

"What the hell do you think we're tryin' to do?" Eliot growled.

"Alec, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"Patrol showed up where Eliot was being held. Guy couldn't get the door open, so he called for help to get the door unlocked. Hold on, let me try somethin'…. Okay, I've linked into their comm's frequency so I can hear what's goin' on."

"And?" Eliot growled out.

"Shit, how far away are you guys? Eliot man, can you run? From what I can tell, there are ten guys headin' your way."

"Damn it," Eliot replied, grabbing Sarah's hand as they began running.

The back of Zaria's property was nothing but dense woods. Now while that helped them with cover from the oncoming assailants, it proved irritating and cumbersome because of Eliot's injuries. Especially since they had to go through another 150 yards of it to get to the others.

They had only made it halfway through when the first shot rang out, spurring Eliot into action by grabbing Sarah around the waist and pulling her against him behind the nearest tree.

"Eliot? Sarah? You guys okay?" they heard Nate ask.

"Been better," Sarah replied. "I think we've overstayed our welcome," she deadpanned, earning a smirk from her husband as he gave her a quick kiss on her head.

"We need to move. We can't just wait here for them," Eliot whispered. Sarah nodded and they began to move as quickly as possible, keeping behind trees for cover.

Relief flooded them as the SUV finally came into view, revealing Hardison and Parker who stood beside it smiling at the sight of them.

They were no more than a few steps away when their luck ran out. "Don't fucking move."

Four armed men in camo gear came out from their hiding places, having apparently been waiting for them to show. "A friend of mine has a broken knee thanks to you," one of the men sneered at Sarah.

"He shouldn't have tried to hit me," she commented, shrugging her shoulders.

It must not have been the right thing to say, as the man lunged forward and hit her in the stomach with the end of his rifle causing her to drop to her knees in pain.

"Big mistake," Eliot growled. With a move that he'd regret later, he twisted quickly and grabbed the rifle from the man behind him and hit him in the face with it, knocking him out. Before the second man could react, Eliot grabbed his gun hand and twisted it, then delivered a quick succession of blows to his throat, chest and face, temporarily incapacitating him.

"That will be enough," the man holding the rifle at Sarah's kneeling form stated. "Petr, restrain Mr. Spencer," he ordered the man behind him. Sarah snorted as Eliot and Hardison smiled. "Petr?" he repeated as he turned his head.

Instead of finding Petr, he found Parker standing there with a big grin on her face, her taser in hand and the man in question on the ground unconscious. "What the…"

He never completed the sentence as Sarah reached up and grabbed the rifle with both hands, pushed it away from her and as he pulled back, used his motion to help her stand. She reacted quickly with several kicks to the man's groin, making him drop the weapon and fall to the ground, holding himself. "Your momma should be ashamed…you hittin' a woman and all," she stated right before kicking him in the face and knocking him unconscious.

"Eliot behind you!" Parker cried, just as he was struck in the back. He fell from the force of the blow, and darkness quickly followed as his head collided with a large rock.

Sarah's eyes widened briefly before narrowing and turning toward the remaining guard with a cold look on her face, causing the man to take a small step backwards.

"Sarah, we have to go," Nate stated from the Suv. "The other guards will be here soon."

"Go. Now," she ordered the man in a threatening tone. He didn't think twice before turning and running off.

With Hardison's help, she got Eliot into the back seat and quickly followed, laying his head in her lap. "How bad is it?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Can you get some gauze out of my bag please?" The grifter nodded and searched the bag before handing over the requesting item.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Parker asked in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"I don't know. Hurry Alec, he needs a hospital quickly," she pleaded as she wrapped the gauze around his head to help with the bleeding.

"I'm on it. I got the nearest one on the GPS. We'll be there in ten minutes tops," he promised.

"How do you plan to do that? We're at least twenty minutes away," Sophie commented.

"Just hold on tight," he replied, before flooring the pedal and taking off in a cloud of dust down the dirt road.

"Come on baby. Please be okay…please," Sarah whispered as she ran her hand gently over her husband's hair.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah was numb as she sat there with her family awaiting news on Eliot. Sophie was sandwiched between her and Nate on the couch with her left hand on his leg and her right holding Sarah's hand. Parker was curled up against Hardison next to her, holding her other hand and one of Hardison's arms was wrapped around her shoulder.

The sound of Nate's cell phone ringing broke the silence and caused them all to look up.

"Sterling," Nate greeted. "Is it done?…And the men at the warehouse?"

As he listened, he saw Sarah release Sophie's hand to gesture for the phone, which he handed to her and listened in while she spoke to Sterling.

"Hello Sterling. I'd like to speak to her," she requested.

"It's for you," she heard him say, right before Zaria came on the line.

"Hello?"

"I told you not to underestimate me Zaria," she stated in a hard tone.

"Spencer's whore? How? But I..."

"I understand your confusion," Sarah interrupted. "I'd imagine you're a little pissed as well. _But the next time you hire someone, make sure you know who they are,_"she finished in Russian.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed in rage, finally putting the pieces together.

"I've been called that before," she muttered as Sterling came back on the line.

"My favor to you is paid Mrs. Spencer. It's been a pleasure," he commented.

"Yes it is. Until next time," she replied.

"She's been arrested then?" Sophie asked after she had hung up.

"Yeah, it's done," she answered as she handed the phone back to Nate. "Zaria and Illya will be in prison for quite some time."

"Mrs. Spencer?" They looked up to see a doctor standing in front of them. At her nod he continued. "I'm doctor Roschin. You did a wonderful job of stitching the gash on his forehead and cleaning the cuts and burns, so there should be no infection," he began. "X-rays confirmed four broken ribs, but we've rewrapped them and in time, they as well as the strained ligaments in his shoulders should heal on their own. We've put him back on an IV to continue helping with the dehydration and we've also given him something to reduce the swelling on his nose so we can rebreak it and allow it to heal properly."

"What about the head wound?" Sarah asked.

"The blunt force trauma of his head hitting the rock caused a minor radial fracture in his temporal lobe. Now since the fracture is still intact and not depressed and the CAT scan we ran showed no internal bleeding or bruising, the injury should heal itself over time."

Sophie, Parker and Hardison smiled and breathed out sighs of relief, but Sarah and Nate continued to stare at the doctor, who looked like he had bad news to tell.

"What aren't you tellin' us doctor?" Sarah asked with a glare that could rival her husband's.

The doctor let out a weary sigh. "He also seems to be suffering from a post traumatic coma."

* * *

**I am hiding in a secluded cave in an isolated area of the world.**

**So don't try comin' after me, you won't find me. =)**

**Jen**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I'm sorry again for the late update, a lot's going on here & I was kinda stuck.**

**Thank you Jill for your review. =)**

**And thanks to my new alerts as well!

* * *

**

Sun streamed through the windows of the building where everyone had congregated. It seemed a cruel trick that on a day such as today the weather would be so sunny and cheerful, as it was such a stark contrast to the feelings radiating from all around.

Only a small group of people were in attendance. Well small by most people's standards, but not for the person for which they were there for. He had been very careful about the people he had let get close, which was understandable considering what he had done for a living. Too bad that only a handful of the people there actually knew about that.

Soft music flowed through the air as the last remaining people trickled in to find their seats. Sarah sat in the front, her children on either side of her, holding her hands. The team as well as his brother's family, her sister's family, Anne and Joe, among a couple of others, surrounded her, offering their support. The minister began the ceremony, speaking of his character and family, but Sarah heard none of it. As she sat there next to her children who cried silently for their loss, she let the numbness she was feeling wrap around her like a warm blanket. When the minister called her up to say a few words, Parker and Hardison took her place next to her children to comfort them.

Tears began to fall down her face as she recalled memories that she had accumulated with him over the short time she had been with him. She looked into the faces of the people there; her family, and instead of seeing supportive looks on their faces, she saw instead, looks of anger, disappointment and blame; all directed at her. She was slightly confused as she finished with what she had to say and then turned to the body in the coffin.

Eliot lay there, looking more peaceful in death than she had ever seen when he was alive. Sophie had wanted to dress him in a nice suit, but Sarah had been adamant about the outfit that he wore now. The nice white button up dress shirt that was untucked from the jeans that adorned his frame fit his personality to a tee. He wore his favorite pair of boots and she had even talked the coroner into braiding strands of hair on either side of his face and decorating them with the beads he so loved. The only jewelry he wore was his wedding ring and the bear claw necklace that she had made him.

The ache in her chest grew to excruciating degrees as grief threatened to rip her from the inside out. She held on to the side of the coffin and closed her eyes as she struggled to get a hold of herself. The sudden feel of a cold grasp on her hand jerked her eyes open in disbelief, only to fall upon the dead face of her husband, looking back at her with glassy eyes.

"You shoulda got to me quicker sweetheart," he murmured in his familiar drawl.

The raw, terror filled scream that ripped it's way up her throat and out of her mouth, caused her to bolt upright from where she lay on the couch in Eliot's hospital room. **(Anyone who thought I'd actually do that to you should be ashamed! =))**

Eliot's day nurse Ellen came rushing in the room with a worried look on her face. After occurrences like this happening sporadically over the last two weeks since Eliot had been there, the older woman was used to it by now.

"Another nightmare?" she asked kindly with a strong Russian accent, when she saw Sarah's worn out, tear streaked face.

Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't scare anyone did I?" she asked worriedly.

"Now don't you worry about that dorogaya," she replied as she poured Sarah a cup of water and handed it to her. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good," she replied. "What time is it?"

"It's seven am. And you're far from good golubushka," Ellen said affectionately with a pat on her hand. "But I'll leave you be. If you need me, let me know," she told her as she left the room.

The corner of Sarah's lips lifted as she thought on how much the older woman reminded her of Anne. The day after they had been told of Eliot's condition, she had called her and informed her of what happened. Instead of crying, Anne had determinedly tried to convince Sarah that she should be there for her. After all, who would make sure she took care of herself while she sat by Eliot's bedside making herself ill. Sarah remembered the weak smile that had appeared on her face, even though the woman she thought of as a mother couldn't see it.

The hardest call however had been to her children. She told them the truth. That she and the others had gotten him out, but that his head had been injured in the process and now he was in a coma. She assured them that his other injuries were healing as they should and other than the fact that he had not woken up, he was fine.

Lily had cried a little and told her that she wanted to come there right away, because he would get better faster if she was there. Cam had gotten quiet for a few moments, before asking if she was okay. She had promised that she was fine, but she knew that he could hear the worry and weariness in her voice.

She simply told Hailey that he had been mugged and was shoved, causing him to fall and hit his head. Her sister had agreed quickly to keep the kids as long as needed until he was released. Since then, she had been calling them every night to update them on their dad's progress.

Sarah had not moved from Eliot's room since she had walked into it fifteen minutes after the doctor had told her his condition; and she didn't plan to until he walked out with her. The team was staying at the same hotel as before but came by every day to visit with her and check in on their hitter. They had each designated themselves a job to make sure that Sarah was taken care of since she was more concerned with her husband's care.

Sophie made sure she had fresh clothes and took showers, Nate kept her mind active by playing chess or having conversations about random things and Hardison and Parker kept her entertained through a variety of methods from cards, to movies, to games on laptops. The private room they had paid for allotted them the privacy they desired to do this.

The doctor reassured her everyday that Eliot was improving. They were able to rebreak his nose and now it was on its way to healing properly, along with his ribs and shoulder ligaments. The cuts and burns were now nothing but faint pink scars on his skin, and even though dehydration was no longer an issue, he was still hooked up to an IV that would feed him fluids and nutrients until he woke up.

Sarah knew that sleep would not come easy again, so she got up to use the restroom, then washed her hands and face before sitting in the chair by his bedside. His color was much improved from two weeks ago, the pale hue that it had been, had gradually returned to its normal color. He was breathing on his own, and if not for the IV and heart monitor, it would look as if he were just sleeping.

"Mornin' baby. How're you doin' today?" she asked as she took his hand in hers and used the other to run gently over his forehead and cheek. "What's say today you open those beautiful blue eyes of yours, okay?"

She read a book out loud to him by one of his favorite thriller writers and was telling him of an incident the day before involving Parker and the cafeteria's Jell-O, when Sophie called to wish her good morning and to tell her that they would be by after lunch.

"Would you like me to bring you anything?" Sophie asked before she hung up.

"Oooh can you get me some cabbage rolls and some Borscht from that café near the hotel? " she asked eagerly.

Sophie chuckled. "Okay sweetie, we'll see you around twelve thirty," she replied, then hung up.

The physical therapist came in at ten am to begin his routine for the day. Since Eliot had been in the coma for more than a few days, the doctors deemed it necessary to work his muscles so they didn't atrophy.

"Good morning beautiful," Gabe greeted with a slight Russian accent and a smile as he walked in.

"Stop flirtin' with me, you know I'm married," Sarah teased.

"Who said I was talking about you?" he quipped making her grin. "If I wasn't already with a gorgeous hunk of man, you'd be in trouble," he replied.

Sarah snorted. "I know my husband's handsome, but I'm sorry to say you're not his type sweetie," she retorted playfully.

"Damn," he replied in mock disappointment. "So how's our patient today?" he asked as he lowered the sheets to gain access to Eliot's legs.

"Doin' good. His ribs and nose are healin' nicely. He's just bein' stubborn about the wakin' up bit."

"Well he does look like the stubborn type," Gabe agreed as he stretched Eliot's legs.

Gabe had one of those infectious personalities that just dared you not to be in a good mood when he was around. He was quick witted, had a sharp tongue and a wicked sense of humor and Sarah absolutely adored him. At twenty-three, he was the youngest physical therapist they had on staff, but that didn't deter him from being one of the best they had. With his shaggy blonde hair, green eyes and lean body, he had most of the female nurses vying for his attention. Shame for them that not only was he already in a serious relationship, they were also the wrong sex.

"So did you talk Chris into gettin' that cat you wanted?" she asked as she opened up her laptop.

Gabe sighed dramatically. "No. I just cannot convince him that every gay person needs a cat," he said with a grin.

"Most likely cause he knows you made that up," she chuckled. "Doesn't your neighbor have a Persian?"

"Yeah?" he replied curiously.

"Why not 'arrange' it with them to baby-sit it for a few days and see how it goes?" she suggested with a smirk.

His entire face lit up at the prospect. "That's a great idea! Thanks girl, don't know what I'd do without you," he complimented.

"Probably still be usin' that horrid conditioner you were usin' two weeks ago," she retorted.

"Ugh, don't remind me. So where's that handsome, dark skinned beauty you call a brother?"

"You know you have him hidin' from you right?" she laughed. "Ever since you commented on his butt."

"Hmmm, I still think you could bounce a quarter off it," he replied dreamily. She laughed out loud as she remembered the mortified look on Hardison's face and how she had laughed even louder when Parker snorted finally catching on.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah was reclining back on the couch, reading a magazine when Hardison's head peaked around the doorway. "Is he gone?"

Sarah looked up from her magazine and furrowed her brow. "Is who gone?"

"You know damn well who I'm talkin' about," he answered while his eyes darted around the room.

"Really? How old are you again?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"That answer seems to always be up for debate," Nate answered as he walked into the room, chessboard in hand.

"You should be ashamed acting like that," Sophie added as she followed Nate in carrying a paper bag which Sarah jumped up off the couch and grabbed quickly before giving the grifter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Soph, I'm starving," she stated, already pulling the food out and placing it on the small table beside the couch.

Hardison finally made his way in and took a seat in one of the chairs by Eliot's bed. "Gabe asked about you today," Sarah commented as she bit into a cabbage roll, trying not to smile.

"What?" the hacker squeaked. "I mean…okay," he corrected in his normal voice.

"He's just scared of him," Parker said from where she sat perched on top of the other small table. "Because he likes him," she continued looking at the others. "Gabe? You know…cause he likes guys," she finished with a wide grin.

"Yes sweetie, we get it," Sophie told her as she sat next to Nate on the couch.

"I'm not scared of him," Hardison defended. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. "He just makes me nervous is all…" he trailed off.

"Has Eliot done anything except lay there all day?" Parker asked as she stared at the hitter with her head cocked to the side.

"Parker…" Sophie began, but Sarah stopped her.

"I know what she means. And no Parker, he hasn't responded today," she answered as she ate her soup.

They spent the day playing chess, watching TV, talking and in Hardison and Sarah's case, playing a game or two on their laptops. All the while staying near Eliot as if to include him in all they were doing, even though he was unconscious.

It was at about five o'clock when something finally happened. "So they opened the door and there I was surrounded by three women, two of which where dressed as princess Leia, having a light saber fight," he told them with a fond smile.

Sarah was having trouble breathing; she was laughing so hard. "Oh…god…that's so…freakin' funny," she got out in between gasps for breath. "How have you not told me that story before?"

"Uhm, guys? Is Eliot supposed to be doing that?" Parker asked from where she sat next to Eliot's bed.

"Do what Parker?" Nate asked.

"His hand is twitching," she answered, looking at the hand in question.

Sarah's laptop nearly hit the floor as she shoved it aside and jumped up to rush to his bedside. "Baby?" she asked hopefully as she took his hand. "Eliot? Can you hear me sweetheart? Please baby, squeeze my hand," she pleaded. Everyone held their breaths in anticipation as they waited for a reaction. Their patience was rewarded a minute later, when Sarah not only felt him weakly squeeze her hand, but also briefly open his eyes. "Someone go get a doctor! Eliot? Come on sweetheart, stay with us," she continued to plead as his eyes drifted close again.

A few minutes later, Sophie returned with a doctor Sarah was not familiar with. "Hello, I'm doctor Lienkova," she greeted in lightly accented voice. "I was told that Mr. Spencer squeezed your hand and opened his eyes briefly?" she asked as she looked over his chart.

"Yes," Sarah replied as she continued to hold his hand and look into face, willing him to respond again.

The doctor shined a pin light in his eyes and then to everyone's curiosity, she pinched his arm and to their surprise, he jerked just the tiniest bit. After writing the information down on his chart, she looked up at Sarah with a smile on her face. "This is good news. His reactivity is returning as proven by his pupils reacting to the light and his reaction to the pinch. Now while I can't guarantee that he'll wake up in the next couple of days, I can say that he is well on his way to doing so."

After she had left, the group spent the next couple of hours on a high of excited and hopeful emotions from the good news they had received.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Around nine that evening Ellen came in to change Eliot's sheets and give him a sponge bath, and found Sarah typing away on her laptop.

"Are you always on that contraption," the older woman asked teasingly as she checked Eliot's stats.

Sarah chuckled. "Not as much as you think," she replied with a smile. "You just always happen to come in here when I'm on it," she added as she closed it, walked over to the bed, and wordlessly began helping Ellen out. It had become a ritual of sorts, mainly to keep her busy and make her feel useful and once Ellen had found out that Sarah was a nurse herself, the older woman had acceded to letting her help.

While changing his sheets she told Ellen the good news. "He squeezed my hand today and opened his eyes for a few seconds," she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh golubushka, that's wonderful!" Ellen exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you he looked too stubborn to stay down for long," she teased. Sarah chuckled; knowing Ellen had no idea exactly how stubborn her man was. After they had finished, Ellen gave Sarah a brief hug and then left for the night.

The next morning, she was woken up at seven thirty by her cell phone ringing. The caller id showed it was her sister. "Mornin' sis," she greeted sleepily with a yawn.

"Sarah? Oh god Sarah, I'm so sorry…I don't know…I mean they were here last night…"

Sarah was instantly awake. "Hailey…sweetie, calm down, you're ramblin'. Now what's wrong?"

"Cam and Lily are missing," she sobbed.

* * *

**'Insert evil laughter here' Dorogaya means Sweetie AND Golubushka means Honey**

**I know there's quite a few new readers that I haven't heard from yet.**

**Ask the others, if you review, you get cookies…**

**and a shirtless Eliot. =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Here's some Cam & Lily for you guys. =)**

**I'm excited that I got two new readers! I can't wait to hear more from you guys!**

**I still do not own Leverage or Eliot…only in my fantasies…'sigh'.**

* * *

Sarah's heart sped up and a minor panic attack began to creep in as she listened to Hailey explain.

"I put them to bed last night around eight and when I went to go get them up twenty minutes ago, they weren't there!" she exclaimed.

Her impending panic attack was pushed back as she latched on to a strange bit of information. "Eight? Don't they usually go to bed around ten?"

"Yeah, but they had us runnin' around all day yesterday so they were tired and wanted to go to bed early," she explained.

That did not sound like her children at all. "Do me a favor sis. Will you check to see if Cam's laptop and Lily's doll are gone?"

"Sure…okay," her sister replied in confusion.

While she waited, Sarah opened up her laptop and began typing away furiously. "He is gonna be grounded for life," she growled out under her breath as her suspicion was confirmed a few moments later.

"I couldn't find them," her sister told her as she came back on the line. Sarah knew that she wouldn't, because her children didn't go anywhere without those items. She had just bought Cam that laptop not five months ago and Eliot had given Lily that doll on her sixth birthday.

Sarah sighed. "Did you call the police yet?"

"Yeah, they're sending someone over now."

"Okay, call them back and tell them it was a misunderstanding and that they've been found."

"What? But Sarah they're missing! We have to do…You know where they are don't you?" she asked, catching on.

"Yep, as we speak they're halfway over the Atlantic," she replied, having just confirmed it by tracking Cam's cell phone.

"What do you…Are you tellin' me that they're flyin' to you? But how can…they're only children."

"You didn't find it odd that they were eager for bed?" Sarah asked, amusement creeping into her tired voice.

"Damn it! I should have known. Especially with how many times we did it to mama," she commented with a tiny chuckle.

"I'll call you back in an hour when I have more details okay?" Sarah said, trying to assure her that she wasn't upset with her. And after a few more reassurances and a farewell, Sarah hung up and got to work on finding out which flight her children were on.

Narrowing down possible flights was relatively easy. She guessed the departure time to be between ten p.m. and midnight and according to the Charlotte's Airport's flight listings, there were three flights that left in that time frame. Finding them on the passenger manifests of one of those flights was another story. Her son was extremely intelligent and frequently out shined his Uncle Alec when it came to creating aliases.

After twenty minutes, frustration had officially set in. And she was a hair's breadth from calling Hardison for help, when two names stood out on the second flight…Drake and Catherine Conner. "My smart boy," she muttered affectionately. After her Sarah Conner alias had been created, Hardison had created these for them shortly after. By using their middle names, it kept them easy enough for them to remember.

"Now let's teach you guys a little lesson shall we," she murmured as she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Alec? I know. I'm sorry it's so early sweetie. I need a favor from you and Parker." She explained what she wanted and was rewarded with a chuckle.

"You and my nana woulda gotten along great," he commented. "You're gonna owe me you know."

"Yeah I know," she replied with a smile. After grumbling that he was gonna get another couple hours of sleep, he said goodbye and hung up. She walked back over to the bed and sat down next to it. "You are gonna be so sorry you missed this sweetheart," she chuckled as she leaned up to kiss his forehead.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"But didn't you say we needed someone to pick us up at the gate?" Lily asked as she followed her brother off the plane. "Jenna is gonna be expecting someone there to get us." Jenna was their on board supervising flight attendant, since they were underage and flying alone.

"No worries sis, just stay quiet and follow my lead. And try not to look like you're doin' somethin' wrong!" he hissed in her ear.

"Okay guys, you ready to get off this plane and stretch your legs?" the woman in question asked as they neared the exit.

"Sure are. That's the longest flight we've ever been on. And we can't wait to see our dad," he added, earning a sad smile from Jenna.

"I know sweetie, but I have no doubt that he'll be fine," she replied as they walked through the tunnel to the terminal.

She led them through Immigration Control where an officer checked their passports and visas. As the older man checked their paper work, Jenna answered for them in Russian and explained why they were there, which in turn caused the man to offer a sympathetic smile to them.

Moments later, the man's expression changed and his brow furrowed. He glanced quickly at Lily and Cam before looking over at a couple of security guards and ushering them forward. Lily pushed herself closer into Cam's side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tried to remain calm. He didn't know what could be wrong, the passports were done by his Uncle Alec and had worked before, plus the visa was taken care of by himself last week and he knew it was clean.

The officer spoke quickly in Russian to Jenna, and as he did so, a worried look settled on her face. "Cam? What's goin' on?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure," he answered before looking at Jenna. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"It seems that there is something wrong with your visas and they are not valid," she replied with a sympathetic look. "You'll have to go with security to a room, while they go get your mother from the waiting area."

Fear and panic began to set in as they were led through the airport by the two large security guards. They were directed into a small room that contained nothing more than a small couch and a coffee table, then left alone, as the security men closed the door behind them.

"I told you this wouldn't work," Lily cried out as she clutched desperately to her doll Margaret.

"Shut up," Cam hissed as he looked around the room intently.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, this was…"

"They're listening," he whispered in her ear, gesturing subtlety to the camera on the wall in the corner of the room.

Her eyes widened briefly, but she nodded her understanding and quit talking.

Half an hour later, a woman in her mid forties entered the room and set down two bottles of water on the coffee table. "My name is Katya," she began with a kind smile. "We tried to locate your mother, but could not. But I'm guessing you already knew that," she accused with a knowing look. "You told the immigrations officer that you were here to visit your father in the hospital. Is this true?"

Lily started to answer, but Cam stopped her with a hand on her arm. He returned his gaze to the older woman and just stared at her with a calm look, even though he was feeling anything but. After another minute of the staring contest, Katya sighed. "Okay, seeing as you two are unaccompanied minors in a foreign country without a valid visa, I have contacted the U.S. Consulate. You will wait here until a representative comes to retrieve you," she stated with a stern expression. "From then on out, you will be their responsibility while they try to locate your parents," she concluded, then turned and left.

Patience got the better of Lily thirty minutes later, when she finally freaked out. "What do we do now Cam? Oh we're in so much trouble," Lily whimpered.

Cam pulled her into a quick one-armed hug. "No need to worry yet sis," he replied as he pulled away and pulled his laptop out. For the next few minutes, Cam typed furiously away on the keyboard. "Do you have your lockpicks that Aunt Parker gave you?" he whispered. Lily nodded. "When I say, get them out and unlock the door, okay?" she smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Got it!" he exclaimed a moment later. "The camera's on a loop, we only have a couple of minutes. Get the door open now!" he told her.

Lily pulled her lockpicks out of a side zipper pouch on her backpack and rushed to the door. Within forty-five seconds, she pulled back with a grin. "Done," she proclaimed.

Cam grabbed their bags and once at the door, opened it cautiously and peaked his head out. "I don't see anyone, let's get goin'."

They walked down the hallway thirty feet before coming to an intersection, Cam led them right since the other two ways were dead ends, and they walked another twenty feet before they heard voices heading their way. "Crap!" Cam exclaimed before turning them around and heading back the way they came, only to stop as two security men walked around the corner, spotting them.

"Hey!" they cried out, as Cam grabbed Lily's hand and turned them back around heading for the next intersection where the voices were coming from. Once there, he turned them left, in the opposite direction of the voices. They had just about made it to the emergency exit at the end of the hall when their luck ran out. "I think you guys have gone far enough," a voice said from behind them right before they were grabbed by the back of their shirts.

A sense of dread filled Cam as the man behind them began leading them back the way they came. "I see you found them Mr. Thomas," a guard stated as they passed them in the hall. He grabbed his radio and spoke into it. "Walters? You and Hagen head back, Thomas found them."

"Okay boss," they heard Walters reply.

"I'll need their passports. Can you get those for me," the man restraining them said.

" Of course, I'll go get them and meet you at the car.

They were led out a door and into the back seat of a dark sedan. All they could tell about the man that put them in the car was that he was black, dressed in a nice suit, and must be one of the U.S. Consulate representatives. A blonde woman, whose face they couldn't see came out with another man, that handed Thomas what he assumed were their passports. The woman, whom they called Hagen, got into the passenger as Thomas thanked the security team, then got in the driver's seat and started the car.

As they drove off, Lily started crying, so Cam pulled her close and hugged her to him as he tried to figure a way out of their predicament. His worry increased when he saw the sign for the U.S. Consulate and the car turned the opposite way instead.

"Hey, where are you guys taking us? The Consulate was the other way?" he asked the two people in the front as he tapped on the tinted partition. When they didn't answer, he leaned back in his seat and continued to hold Lily who was still crying silently.

As they drove, he stopped studying where they were going and instead inspected what he could of the two in the front. They were wearing sunglasses and the tinted glass didn't help, but what he could see sent a familiar feeling through him, as he felt he had seen them before.

Cam looked away from them and out the window as the car stopped and was surprised to see them in the hospital parking lot. Both Cam and Lily were surprised further when the two adults opened the back doors and they finally saw their faces. "Aunt Parker!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped from the car and tried to hug her. Cam got out looking at Hardison in confusion. "Uncle Alec?"

"Follow us," he stated simply as he walked over to Parker who had denied Lily's hug attempt. They followed their Aunt and Uncle into the hospital with distressed expressions. They had never been treated so coldly by them before.

"Are we goin' to see dad?" Cam attempted to ask, but again he was met with silence.

Parker and Hardison led them into a small visitor's waiting room occupied by only one other person. When said person turned around, Cam and Lily's eyes widened as they finally realized how much trouble they were in.

"Thanks guys," Sarah stated.

"No problem. We'll leave you to it, we gotta car to return," he replied with a smirk as he turned with Parker to leave.

"We don't have to return it yet do we? The seats vibrate and everything…" Parker was saying as they walked away.

"Mama!" Lily cried out as she ran toward her mom.

Sarah looked at them both with an expression that could cut steel and pointed to a couple of chairs. "Sit. Now," she ordered in a tone that dared them to argue.

Heads down, they walked over to the chairs and sat down next to each other. In a very controlled, quiet tone that they knew she only reserved for when she was extremely angry, she began. "Did you two enjoy your stay with airport security?" Their head snapped up. "Sucks when a visa turns out to not be valid doesn't it?" she asked with an evil smirk as their eyes widened.

"That was you!" Cam exclaimed. "Why did you…how could you…do you know how scared we were! Lily was cryin' and we didn't know what was gonna happen to us!" he continued to rant, having raised his voice by now. His mother's glare shut him up quickly.

"I'd watch my tone Cameron Drake Spencer. That was the point. Do you have ANY idea how scared your Aunt Hailey was? Do you have any IDEA how much trouble you're in?" she retorted.

"It was his idea…" Lily began, but Cam snapped his head toward her, giving her a dirty look.

"Don't even," he hissed, then turned to his mom. "We just wanted to be here for you and dad. You didn't sound like you were takin' care of yourself and we wanted to be here when dad woke up," he explained.

"How did you even get on the plane without an adult?" she asked.

Cam became very interested in the floor. "I paid Lily's friend Heather's big brother two hundred dollars to pretend he was our brother."

They could see their mother taking deep, calming breaths as she thought of what to say next. "Would it have killed you to leave a note for your Aunt? She called the police cause she thought you had been kidnapped," she told them, trying to impress the seriousness of the situation on them. "Plus you created fraudulent visa's and forged my name on documents that I know have to be signed for you to fly alone."

"But you guys do that all the time," Cam tried to defend.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "We only do stuff like that to help people, not for our own selfish reasons. Your father and I taught you better than that," she reprimanded. "But you're here now and nothin' can be done for it. Now come give me a hug," she declared, opening her arms wide with a smile as she dropped to her knees.

Cam and Lily's head jerked up and huge grins lit up their face as they lunged forward into their mother's arms. "I'm so sorry mama…" Lily declared. "I'm sorry mom," Cam stated softly in her ear.

"I'm just very happy that you guys are okay. I love you guys so much, please don't scare me like that again," she murmured against their hair as she kissed them. "Now," she said as she pulled back. "You need to call your Aunt Hailey and apologize for scarin' her, then we can go see your dad."

Cam looked at her in disbelief, wondering why they weren't in more trouble, but stayed silent because he didn't want to push his luck. They made the call to their Aunt and begged her forgiveness for making her worry and promised that they'd never do it again. She told them that she was happy that they had made it safely and that she loved them, before ending the call.

"That's it? We're not in trouble?" Lily asked. Cam had to control the urge to slap his forehead.

Sarah snorted. "Oh you're in trouble all right. Phones…now," she ordered, holding out her hands. They hung their heads low as they handed them over. "Laptop and lockpicks as well," she continued.

"But mom…"

"Mama…"

"Don't…even…start," she demanded in a stern voice. "No video games," she said looking at Cam. "An no outings with Aunt Parker," she continued, looking at Lily. "Your punishment will last for a month and when we get home, you owe me two weeks of extra chores. Are we clear?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay mama."

"Good," Sarah stated with a smile. "Now let's go see your dad."

Okay guys, you know what to do…hit that little button that says review…

* * *

**You know you wanna…come on, you can do it…lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed Cam & Lil's little adventure. =)**

**And anyone who can tell me what I used from the show gets extra cookies!  
**

**Jen**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Some of your are under the misconception that the story is over when he wakes up.**

**Let me assure you, that is not the case. =D**

* * *

"Now guys, before we go in there, I want you to be prepared," Sarah stated.

"We know he's in a coma mom," Cam told her.

"I know sweetie, but it's a different story seeing it, okay?" she began. "He's got a bandage on his head where he hit the rock and he has an IV in his arm," she explained.

"That's what feeds him while he's sleepin'…right mama?" Lily asked.

"Yeah sweetie, that's right. Okay are you guys ready?" At both their nods, she led them into the room.

Nate was talking softly to Eliot from one side of the bed and Sophie was holding his hand on the other when they entered. "Aunt Sophie!" Lily cried as she ran around the bed to hug her.

"Hello sweetie, did you learn your lesson?" she asked as she kissed the little girl on the head.

"Yes ma'am," she replied as she looked at her dad from Sophie's arms.

Cam walked up next to Nate as he stared at his dad, lying prone on the hospital bed. Nate reached up and placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, offering comfort.

"He opened his eyes again," Sophie stated suddenly, looking at Sarah. "He also moved his head slightly toward Nate's voice," she finished with a smile.

"Has the doctor come by to check him?" Sarah asked.

"No not yet," Nate answered as he got up from the chair and gestured for Cam to sit in it.

Without asking anyone's permission, Lily crawled up onto the bed carefully and cuddled up next to Eliot, wrapping her arm around him. "Hi daddy," she greeted. "You can wake up now, me and Cam are here," she stated simply.

It almost brought tears to Sarah's eyes seeing her children being stronger than any other kid had a right to be in the same situation. Her breathing hitched as Eliot's head shifted just slightly towards his daughter's voice. "Mom! He squeezed my hand!" Cam exclaimed with a smile.

Sarah smiled at them. "The doctor says that means he's wakin' up," she told them.

Cam looked at his dad and squeezed his hand. "We're here waitin' for you dad."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It took her children sneaking on a flight to Russia to finally get Sarah to leave Eliot's bedside.

"You promise you'll call if he wakes up?" she asked Nate anxiously as she picked up her purse.

"Of course," he assured her with an amused look as he sat on the couch with a book in hand.

She gave Eliot one last longing look, then walked out the door, albeit reluctantly. Nate watched her leave and shook his head before looking at Eliot. "I hope you wake up soon, she's lost without you."

As soon as Sarah got in the car, Sophie pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm so excited mama!" Lily exclaimed from the back seat. "I've never seen Russia before!"

"There's a war museum that I can't wait to see," Cam added.

Sarah chuckled. "Let me clarify somethin' for you guys. You aren't here on vacation. The only two places you two are allowed to go is the hotel or the hospital, unless there's an emergency."

"But you're takin' us shopping," Lily argued.

"I'm takin' you shoppin' cause you secretly ran away to Russia and only brought a backpack. And for your information, I'm not payin' for your clothes…you are."

"But the only money we have is our allowance," Cam commented, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes it is, and if you didn't bring enough with you, I'll just take the difference out of any future allowance money," she answered, confirming his suspicion.

"But I was saving up for parts for that gaming computer I wanna build," Cam complained.

"And I wanted to buy that dollhouse at the mall," Lily whined.

Sarah turned in her seat and leveled them both with a steely glare. "You should remember that next time you run off half cocked and worry your family like you did," she concluded in a tone that told them the conversation was over.

Sophie drove them to a small shopping center that had a number of clothing stores to choose from. When Lily and Cam decided they wanted to shop at two different stores, Sophie and Sarah split up to get their shopping done quicker.

"Momma?" Lily began as she looked through the dresses on the racks. "What happens if daddy doesn't wake up?"

"Of course he'll wake up sweetheart," Sarah assured her as she picked out some undergarments in Lily's size.

"But in the movies sometimes the person stays in a coma for years. Can that happen to daddy?" she asked as she continued to look through the clothes.

Sarah glanced at her daughter. Even though Lily was trying to act casual about the conversation, the furtive, worried glances she occasionally threw her way told her how scared she was for her dad.

Sarah got down on her knees and pulled her daughter to face her. "Honey, I won't lie to you. We don't know when he'll wake up. It could be tomorrow or a couple of weeks from now. But he's already responding to voices and light, so that's a really good thing and means that he's tryin' to come back to us. You know how stubborn your dad is," she added with a chuckle, trying to get a smile on her daughter's face and succeeding.

"Yeah, daddy is pretty stubborn," she agreed with a giggle. "I know he'll wake up soon," she said decisively before giving her mom a hug. "Let's finish shopping so we can go back to see him," she stated before going back to grabbing clothes off racks. Sarah just shook her head and counted herself lucky to have such a great daughter.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So has mom really been takin' care of herself?" Cam asked Sophie as he chose jeans and shirts from the shelves.

Sophie looked a little unsure for a moment wondering what she should tell him, but Sarah and Eliot's policy of honesty rang through her head. "Not at the beginning," she admitted with a sigh. "It took two days to get her to eat anything and another two to convince her to leave his side to take a shower. The only problem we've had lately is making sure she gets enough sleep."

Cam looked up for a moment with slightly widened eyes, then shook his head and went back to shopping. "That's what I thought," he replied. "I wish she woulda told me."

"She didn't want to worry you anymore than she already had sweetie," Sophie tried to explain. "She's your mom and moms like to try and protect their children whenever possible. Plus you know as well as we do that she's as bloody stubborn as your father," she concluded, getting the smile she was hoping for from Cam.

"True," he agreed. "How are the rest of you guys doin'?"

"We're fine sweetie. Your mother has kept us plenty busy making sure she takes care of herself. Plus we've seen Eliot recover from some pretty bad things, so we have no doubt that he'll be fine," she assured him.

"I know he will. We mainly came to make sure mom was okay and that she didn't break down," Cam confided. "Yeah, we're worried about dad, but he's got the doctors takin' care of him. Just figured you guys could use some help takin' care of mom."

Sophie smiled. "Well, we might have been worried and upset about what you two did, but you did manage to do something we haven't been able to in two weeks."

"What's that?" Cam wondered.

"Get her out of that hospital room," Sophie replied.

"But…how is that…I mean…what, is she takin' her showers in the room? Are you guys bringin' her food to her?" Cam asked in confusion.

"Pretty much," the grifter answered.

"Well it's a good thing I got us here," Cam concluded as he continued picking out clothes.

Sophie chuckled softly, but couldn't help but agree with him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was another hour and a half before they got back to the hospital. After they had finished shopping, Sarah insisted that they stop at the hotel so the kids could take showers and change into clean clothes.

They made it to the hospital just in time for some mild entertainment. Hardison was standing in the doorway of Eliot's room, backing out as he argued with someone.

"I'm tellin' you, he grabbed my ass! He knows I'm not into that. And you…you're laughin'," he accused.

Sophie looked at Sarah smiling. "Gabe?"

"Gabe," she confirmed with a grin.

"I'm gonna go to the cafeteria for an hour. I'll be back when he's…I'm done," he concluded before turning and heading toward Sarah, Sophie and the kids.

Sarah was trying hard to hold back a laugh as he approached. "I take it Gabe's workin' on El at the moment?" she asked with an amused smile.

"He grabbed my a…" at her glare he corrected himself. "…butt and all Nate and Parker can do is laugh about it," he exclaimed indignantly.

Cam and Lily started giggling at this and Sarah and Sophie couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing with them. "Great…that's just great…everyone is against me," he stated as he walked off muttering about people with grabby hands.

"Who's Gabe mama?" Lily asked with a curious smile.

"Let me introduce you sweetheart, I think you guys will get along famously," Sarah answered as she led them into the room.

"Heya handsome," she greeted as they entered the room.

"Hello beautiful," Gabe greeted as he continue to massage Eliot's arm muscles.

Without hesitation, Lily walked right up to him and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Lily. What're you doin' to my daddy?"

Gabe glanced at her as he continued to work. "Well hello there sweetie. I'm exercising your daddy's muscles since he can't do it himself at the moment," he explained.

"But won't he be able to move when he wakes up? They always do on TV," she inquired in confusion.

Gabe paused for a moment and leaned down to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "TV never gets it right." Then he stood back up and continued on to Eliot's legs. "You ever run a race?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah in school."

"Okay, remember the first time you ran one? Were you tired and a little sore afterwards?"

"Yeah, I was. I was sore the next day."

"And you've ran more races since then right?" At her nod, he continued. "Do you get as tired now? Or sore?"

"No. I can run a lot farther too."

"That's because you've done it on a regular basis. Now your dad here, he's been in this bed for a couple of weeks. He hasn't been able to walk or work out or move at all. Massaging and exercising his muscles like this keep them from getting to where he can't use them. When he wakes up, he'll be weak and need to do exercises to get strong again. He won't be able to just get up out of the bed and walk immediately like they do in the movies," he finished explaining.

Lily looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then snapped out of it. "Okay," she stated simply before hopping onto the back of the couch next to her Aunt Parker.

Cam shook his head as he stepped forward. "I'm Cameron, you can call me Cam though," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you Cam," Gabe greeted in return.

"Did you really grab Uncle Alec's butt?" he asked suddenly, causing Nate to almost choke on his coffee and Sarah to snort.

"I wouldn't say grab so much as brush pass it," he replied with a tiny smile.

"He barely touched him," Parker stated. "Alec's just bein' a baby."

"You did it just to mess with him didn't ya," Cam asked with a smile.

Gabe chuckled. "Maybe. My boyfriend says I do that a lot."

Cam chuckled. "Uncle Alec is easy to mess with," he concluded as he went to sit next to Nate.

"That he is," Gabe agreed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Later that night after everyone was gone, Sarah sat and read aloud to Eliot like she usually did. It had taken some convincing to get Cam and Lily to go back to the hotel with the others, but after promising that they could return early in the morning, they left.

Halfway through the chapter she was reading, Eliot turned his head towards her voice, causing her to smile. She sat up in the chair and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "I know you can hear me sweetheart. I'm right here and I'm not goin' anywhere okay? I'll be right by your side when you wake up. Just please come back to us soon," she pleaded. And to her surprise, her hand was squeezed in response.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The miracle they were waiting for finally happened two days later.

"You cheated Uncle Alec!" Lily accused as the man in question jumped her last checker with one of his four kinged ones.

"Why does everyone always accuse me of that?" he replied, seemingly affronted.

"Could be cause you do," Sarah replied in amusement from the couch where her and Sophie looked through decorating magazines for ideas for her home in Ireland.

"That's why I won't play battleship with you any more," Cam commented as he moved his bishop. "You kept movin' your ships," he chuckled.

The corner of Nate's mouth lifted at the exchange as he moved his chess piece. "Check."

"What! Da…" Cam began but caught the glare her mom sent him. "Uh…darn it?" he finished, earning a nod from her in return.

Parker snorted from behind Lily where she was braiding her hair, earning a look of disbelief from Hardison. "Et Tu brute?"

"Eh too what?" she asked in confusion.

He shook it off. "Like you're one to talk. Every time we play Uno, you steal cards from the deck!" he accused.

"He can't prove anything," she whispered in Lily's ear, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Wha…where…"

The silence was deafening as everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and jerked their head toward the hospital bed.

"Hel..lo?…What…any…one…help…" Eliot managed to get out in a slurred, confused and gravelly voice as he tried to focus on the room around him.

Sarah almost injured herself as she all but jumped over the coffee table to get to her husband's bedside. "Sweetheart? It's okay baby, I'm here," she told him as she gripped his hand and squeezed it.

"Hardison, go get the doctor," Nate ordered as he stood up to stand behind Sarah.

Cam and Lily rushed to the other side of the bed with huge grins on their faces. "Daddy? It's me, Lily. I knew you'd be okay daddy," she stated happily.

He began to try and removed the IV from his arm, but Sarah stopped him. "No baby, you need to keep that in."

"Where…"

"You're in the hospital. But you'll be fine now sweetheart. I'm so happy you're awake," she stated as tears began to fall.

Eliot looked at her in confusion before speaking again. "My…throat…water?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, turning to get it, only to be stopped by Sophie who was already holding out a cup for her, with a smile on her face.

Hardison returned with the doctor as she lifted Eliot's head and placed the cup to his lips.

"Hello Mr. Spencer!" the doctor greeted with a smile as he neared the bed. Sophie pulled Cam and Lily back so he could check Eliot over. He checked his pupil's reaction to his penlight, asked him to follow his finger with his eyes, then looked at the monitors and wrote down Eliot's heart rate on his chart. "You've had your family quite worried Mr. Spencer. Do you know where you are?" Eliot looked confused and shook his head. "You're at St. Petersburg Hospital in Russia. You fell and hit your head on a rock as well as sustaining other injuries. You've been in a coma for two and a half weeks."

Eliot looked around the room at everyone gathered and his brow furrowed as if thinking really hard.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Sarah asked in concern.

"I'm…sorry…but who are…all of you?"

* * *

**And finally we get to the main point of the story. =)**

**Let me hear from you, especially you new readers. =D**

**Jen**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I'm so sorry this is late, I couldn't login for two days. =( **

**Okay, I've never known anyone who went into a coma, so I'm relyin' on what I find on the internet. **

**I know real comas aren't like in the movies, so forgive me if I get somethin' wrong. **

**I still don't own the damn show…"sigh".**

* * *

"He has what we call retrograde amnesia," the doctor explained to them.

Nate, Sophie and Hardison sat or stood around Sarah in the doctor's office as they listened to his explanation. When the doctor had returned from running tests on Eliot, Parker had offered to stay with Cam and Lily, while the others accompanied Sarah to his office.

"And for those of us who don't have a medical degree?" Hardison inquired.

"It means that he's forgotten every memory he's ever had up to the point he hit his head, but he's still able to form new memories from this point on," Sarah explained.

The doctor's eyes widened momentarily before he smiled at her. "You must be in the medical field."

"I'm a nurse," she answered. "How's his…procedural memory?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but what is that?" Sophie inquired curiously.

"There are two different types of memory," the doctor began to describe. "Declarative memory stores personal experiences and factual information, such as events and names of people. Procedural memory is the repetition of complex activities that are accessed and used without the need for conscious attention, like tying your shoe, driving a car, or walking and feeding yourself," he clarified. "In Mr. Spencer's case, only his Declarative memory is impaired," he concluded to Sarah's relief.

"So what happens now?" Nate asked.

"Now we have Mr. Spencer's physical therapist work with him to get him on his feet again. He's been bed ridden for almost three weeks and he's going to be a little weak. As for the amnesia, most of the time it returns on it's own. As for how fast and how much of his memories he'll remember however, is another story."

"Are you sayin' he might never remember his life before the accident?" Hardison asked in disbelief. "Not remember us?"

Sarah closed her eyes briefly and tried to reign in the feelings of frustration and helplessness that began to wash over her. Her eyes opened moments later when she felt a hand take hers and squeeze, and smiled when she looked up to see Sophie offering her a comforting smile in return.

"After his physical therapy is finished, can we take him home?" Sarah inquired.

"As long as no other problems present themselves, I don't see why not. Getting him in a familiar environment should help some if not most of his memories to return," he concluded.

"Thank you doctor Korikof," Sarah stated as she and the others stood to leave.

The doctor stood as well and walked around his desk and held out his hand to shake hers. "You're most welcome Mrs. Spencer." He then brought his other hand up to encase hers. "It's going to take a lot of patience, but I have faith that he will come back to you," he offered with a smile. "Trust me, I know," he added softly.

"Who?…"

"My son. A car hit him three years ago. He's nine now, and remembers almost everything. There are still black spots that we have to fill in, but as I said before, it took a lot of patience."

A soft smile appeared on Sarah's face. "I'm glad he recovered. Thank you for sharin' that with me."

He nodded as he released her hand. "If you have any other questions or concerns, please feel free to seek me out," he told her. She nodded and turned, walking out the door with the others.

"How long will the physical therapy take?" Hardison asked as they walked back towards Eliot's room.

"It depends on El. His muscles haven't been out of use for too long, and the therapy Gabe has been givin' him will help a lot," she explained.

"So for now, we work on helping him get to know us again," Nate added with a determined expression.

As they made their way to the room, Sophie noticed that Sarah's demeanor changed gradually as they got closer. By the time they were standing at the door, Sarah wore a mixed expression of fear and anxiety. Sarah paused as Nate and Hardison entered and Sophie came up beside her. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"He doesn't know me," she began in a nervous voice. "Nothin' about our life together… adopting Cam…Lily's birth…"

"Sarah, he'll get his memories back," the grifter tried to reassure her.

"But…what if he doesn't? What if this is it for him and he has to live from this moment on? Will he want to stay with us? What if he's never the same again? Will he still be the man I fell in love with if everything that made me fall in the first place is gone? What if…"

Sophie reached out and took her hands, squeezing them to encourage her to continue. The look on Sarah's face as she looked up, caused the older woman to suck in a breath at the depth of despair and fear she saw there. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" she finally admitted in a quiet, shaky breath as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie…" Sophie began, not sure what to say.

"Well that's just stupid," Parker stated as she appeared beside them. "He loved you before, he'll love you again," she finished in a matter of fact tone.

Sarah wiped her eyes and looked at her. "We can't be sure of that Parker."

A confused look appeared on the thief's face. "Sure we can. We'll make him love you," she stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't quite work like that," Sarah replied with a weak chuckle.

"Why not? Alec told me once that…what did he say again?" She paused for a moment with a look of deep concentration on her face, then continued. "Oh yeah! He said that Eliot never knew what hit him. I'm not sure what that means, but I think maybe it means that Eliot fell for you quick. So we'll just hit him again," she concluded.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sophie commented, directing a grateful smile toward the thief.

"You're right…okay…I'm done feelin' sorry for myself," Sarah declared. "At least for now," she added with smile.

When they walked into the room, she had to choke back the laughter that threatened to escape as she took in the scene in front of her.

Lily was standing on the end of Eliot's bed, arms and legs spread wide, with an animated look on her face as Eliot sat up in the bed with wide eyes and an amused grin. Nate, Hardison and Cam sat on the couch trying their best to hold in their laughter.

"So there I was daddy, arms and legs stretched out, holding myself up against the ceiling in the hallway like spider woman! And I waited till Cam was goin' to the bathroom and JUMPED down to the floor…" She jumped on the bed to emphasize her point. "…causing him to scream like a little girl!" she concluded with a giggle.

"I did not scream like a girl," Cam defended, looking at his dad. "I was startled is all."

Eliot looked at Lily in admiration. "You're very…talented. Are you in gymnastics?" he asked, his voice still gravelly and weak from misuse.

Lily plopped down to the bed and sat Indian style. "Yep, plus Aunt Parker's been teachin' me…" Hardison cleared his throat, causing her to look up and notice the look on her mom's face. "I like to climb," she finished in explanation.

"I hope they haven't been wearin' you out," Sarah commented as she took the chair next to his bed.

"Not at all," he replied with a smile. "They've been fillin' me in on everyone's names…and how I know you all."

"It's gotta be a lot to take in," Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, but it's reassuring to know that I have friends and family to help me through this," he replied with a grateful expression.

Hardison and Parker were bug eyed as they stared at Eliot in shock, which Eliot noticed.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

Sophie smiled. "They're not used to seeing you so…open and nice," she answered.

"Is it that surprisin'? Am I really that…mean?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

Hardison snorted. "Sometimes you can be an outright bas…"

"Finish that sentence and Lucille the fourth is history," Sarah threatened with a dark look.

"You wouldn't?" he exclaimed in disbelief, only to receive a raised eyebrow in return.

"Lucille the fourth?" Eliot inquired.

"Oh, that's his van," Parker remarked.

"We've had this conversation mama, she' more than just a van," the hacker defended.

They all talked for another hour, allowing him to get to know them a little better in the process. They explained that he wasn't one for sharing his feelings and that his attitude wasn't as friendly usually.

"You're always angry," Parker stated simply.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're not mean daddy," Lily defended.

"I don't know, he can be pretty scary when we're in trouble," Cam added.

"He's only mean to you cause you annoy him," Sarah told Hardison.

"I do not!" Hardison argued.

"Well…" Nate began.

"You do tend to get on his nerves with the stunts you pull," Sophie stated.

"I can't believe this! It's always my fault! I didn't even do anything!" Hardison declared.

Everyone fought back a chuckle as he ranted. Even Eliot had a smirk on his face from the display. "Is he always…like that?" he whispered conspiratorially to Sarah and got a nod in return.

Nate noticed Sarah and Eliot silently communicating and smiled. "Okay, I think it's time for us to go," he suggested. Sophie looked at him and he gestured toward the two, to which she nodded in understanding.

"But I wanna stay!" Lily protested.

"You can't stay overnight sweetie," Sarah explained. "You can come back in the mornin' though," she compromised.

Lily thought it over for a moment before her face brightened. "Okay!" Then she looked at her dad. "Can I have a goodnight hug?"

"Lily…" Sarah began, but Eliot stopped her.

"No…it's okay," he assured her, giving the little girl a smile. To which she grinned even wider in return and crawled forward on the bed to get her hug.

After Sarah had hugged Cam and Lily and said goodbye to the others, she turned back to her husband. Eliot watched her with an unsure expression as he thought on how to begin the conversation.

She smiled at him as she sat in the chair next to his bed and he offered one in return as they both tried to speak at the same time.

"So…"

"So…"

"I can't believe I have kids," he admitted. "And I adopted Cam?" he asked, wanting to confirm what he was told.

Sarah nodded. "Six months after we were married," she answered as she looked at him warily.

"Yeah, Lily told me," he replied. "How long?"

"For almost nine years now."

"This has to be…hard on you as well," he commented.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "The main thing now is to get you strong enough so we can take you home."

"Were we…in the habit of lyin'…and hidin' things from each other before the accident?" he inquired with a raised brow.

The first full laugh she had had in weeks escaped her and left Eliot wondering if she was okay. "What's so funny?"

After she had calmed, she smiled at him and explained. "I just find it funny that even though you have amnesia and don't know me from Adam, I still can't bullshit ya." She sighed before continuing. "The honest truth is that it's been hell. My nerves have been shot ever since you turned yourself over to her and you bein' in the coma…god El, I was so damn terrified that I was gonna lose ya, then you wake up and ya don't remember any of us…it was like I was punched in the gut."

"What do you mean…I turned myself over? And to who?"

So Sarah spent the next half-hour explaining the events that led up to him waking up in the hospital.

"Damn, I don't know whether to be more pissed at myself or her," he stated remorsefully.

"You felt pretty bad about it, and rightly so, I won't lie, but she made the decision to let it rule her life and to do what she did to you and the others," she concluded.

"So I was a mercenary? I killed people? I don't know if I want to remember who I was," he commented, shaking his head.

"Please don't say that," she whispered. "I just can't…if you don't…" she choked out as the tears began to fall.

Eliot's eyes widened as he watched the emotions pass over her face. He felt selfish all of a sudden for making her cry. It didn't matter if he was scared, what mattered was that he didn't like seeing her upset.

"You're right…I'm sorry. I'm just scared. Would you tell me…more about myself?"

She sniffled as she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything," he answered simply. Trying to add lightness to the situation, he added, "I must have good taste…if I married you."

"Why do you say that?" she asked with an amused expression.

"Look at you…you're beautiful," he stated simply.

She snorted. "Still a charmer I see."

"Hope I'm not interrupting," a voice said from the doorway.

They both turned and found Ellen standing there with a smile on her face. "Hi Ellen," Sarah greeted. "I'd like to introduce you to my husband Eliot," she finished with a smile.

Ellen beamed as she neared the bed. "It's a pleasure Mr. Spencer. I'm very happy you are okay. You've had your family quite worried."

"Ellen's your day nurse," Sarah explained, noting that it was already nine p.m. "I had no idea it was so late already."

"You've been a bit preoccupied, I'd imagine," Ellen replied with a chuckle as she performed her tasks. "Would you like a sponge bath tonight? I imagine by tomorrow you'll be able to take an actual shower…with assistance of course."

"No I'm good," he assured her.

After she had left for the night, Eliot saw Sarah pick up her purse and laptop. "You leavin'?"

"Yeah, it's getting' late and you need your rest. I'll be back in the mornin' of course," she promised him.

He furrowed his brow. "But the others said that you've been…practically livin' here since I was brought in."

She turned around with an unsure look on her face. "Well I thought…I mean since you don't…"

"You thought I might not…want you to stay since I don't remember you?"

"Kind of," she admitted sheepishly.

He smiled. "I'd really like you to stay," he told her. "I'm not really tired yet and I thought maybe you could tell me about…well me," he finished with a chuckle.

"Okay," she agreed as she set her things down on the couch and sat back in the chair next to the bed. "How about I start with your background?"

"Sounds good," he replied. "Can I get some water first please?"

"Of course," she answered, then poured him a cup and handed it to him.

His hand trembled slightly as he brought it to his lips. "Guess I'm still a little weak," he remarked

"Your physical therapist will start workin' with you tomorrow to strengthen your muscles. I think you'll like Gabe."

"Gabe?"

"Yeah, he's been comin' in every day exercising your arms and legs to keep the muscles from atrophyin'."

"Ah okay," he replied.

"Okay, so…you were born on July thirteenth, nineteen seventy six in Dallas, Texas. Your parent's names were Michael and Catherine Spencer…"

"Were?" he interrupted.

"They died," she explained. "Your father had a heart attack when you were twenty two. Your mother died in a mugging three years later," she finished, and paused to gauge his reaction.

"I wish I could remember them…I mean, I feel sad, but I don't know who they were" he stated in frustration.

"You will," she responded in a determined voice before continuing. "You have brother named David, he's six years older. His wife's name is Leanne and your nephew's name is Erik, he turns sixteen this year." Sarah noticed how he seemed to be fighting off sleep. "You want me to stop for now?"

"It's okay, please continue," he answered drowsily and she nodded.

"You moved around a lot growin' up cause of your dad bein' in the military, but you finally settled in Kensington, Kentucky when you reached high school. A girl named Aimee Martin was your first love and you would of married her if you hadn't signed up for the military."

By this point his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed and she knew he was asleep. She smiled gently and reached up to run her hand over his hair as leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. As she began to move away from the bed however, his hand snapped out and grabbed her hand gently, holding her in place. When she looked back at him though, she found he was still asleep. "Don't go…don't leave me alone," he mumbled in his sleep.

She raised his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "I'm not goin' anywhere sweetheart. I'm right here," she promised, then gently removed his hand and went to get comfortable on the couch for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. If you know or have known someone in a coma & are willin' to give me impersonal info about it, that would be appreciated.**

**And last but not least…FREE COOKIES TO ALL…just because…hehe.**

**Jen**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**My attention has been focused on finding a new place to live. And I've been sick for three days, which sucks by the way..lol. So forgive me if you find the chapter lacking.**

_"Italics"_ means they're speakin' on a home video.**  
**

* * *

"I've already…told you…you fuckin' nazi…I can't move…another muscle!" Eliot panted in frustration as sweat dripped down his face.

Gabe chuckled. "Now now gorgeous, that's no way to speak to your miracle worker," he chastised. "Just two more and you can rest," he promised.

With a glare reminiscent of her Eliot before the accident, Sarah watched as he struggled to lift his right leg up and stretch it behind him from his position on all fours. She silently cheered as he finished the reps Gabe requested of him and had to stop from rushing forward when he collapsed on the mat in exhaustion.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?" she asked as she walked toward them.

"I'm fixin' to kill him. That's how it's goin'," Eliot replied as Gabe helped him onto a workout bench.

"Here," she said softly, handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks," he replied with a grateful smile before taking a long drink.

Gabe walked away for a moment when one of the other therapists called for his help.

"Has he really been that bad? You liked him just fine this mornin'."

"No," he sighed. "I'm just sore, worn out and my legs feel like wet noodles at the moment," he admitted.

Sarah kneeled down in front of him and smiled as she looked up at him. "It'll get easier, I promise. You weren't out of commission that long and the fact that you're even able to walk short distances is due to the therapy Gabe gave you while you were in the coma. I know you…you can do this."

"No, you know the me before the accident. Right now, I'm not him and I don't know if I ever will be again." Sarah started to argue, but he stopped her. "I'm not sayin' it's not possible. The point I'm tryin' to make is that maybe the me that I am right now…maybe I can't do this."

She grabbed his face in both of her hands and directed his gaze to her. "I never wanna hear you talk like that again. You're right, we don't know if you'll get your memories back. If not, we'll deal with that when it comes. Right now though, we have to get you back up to full strength. If you give up, you're only hurtin' yourself…you understand? So suck it up…put your big boy pants on and do whatever Gabe tells you to…okay?" she finished with a pleading look.

"Wow, I was just going to tell him to stop bitchin', but that works to," Gabe chuckled as he came up beside them.

"Are you always like this with me?" Eliot asked her as she stood back up.

"If you mean tellin' it to you like it is and not pullin' any punches…then yeah," she finished with a shrug.

"Thanks…I needed it," he told her, then looked at Gabe. "Sorry I blew up on you man. I'm ready…torture away," he stated.

"Good. Now we're gonna work on your arms. We'll start with one pound weights for today."

"I'll be back later, okay?" Sarah told him. And once he nodded, she turned and left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Do you think he'll like them?" Lily asked Sophie as she bit her lip nervously.

"I already told you he would Lil," Cam told her in exasperation from next to her.

"Why wouldn't he like them?" Parker asked in confusion from the front seat.

"They're his favorite, of course he'll love them sweetie," Sophie assured her.

"But they were his favorite before his forgot. What if he don't like them now?"

"You'll never know until he tries them," Sophie told her as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Sophie had barely stopped the car before Lily jumped out of it, Parker in pursuit. "They're both so impatient," Cam commented, earning a chuckle from his Aunt.

By the time Sophie and Cam made it to Eliot's room, Lily was again sitting at the end of her dad's bed and Parker was perched on the back of the couch behind Hardison.

"These are really good," Eliot commented as he bit into the cookie again. "What are they called?"

"Sand Tarts. They're like sugar cookies, but they have lemon and ground pecans in 'em, plus cinnamon on top," Lily explained. "They're your favorites."

Sarah looked a little worried for a moment but Eliot allayed her fears. "I can see why," he answered with a grin. "They're delicious." The grin he received in return lit up Lily's face as she lunged forward to hug him. However, even though he didn't remember anything, his instincts remained intact and reacted to the sudden movement by grabbing her shoulders and holding her at arms length, earning a couple of gasps. "What the…" he exclaimed in confusion as he immediately released her. The sad, nervous look on her face hurt him. "Lily I'm so sorry…I don't know…"

Everyone froze as they waited to see what would happen. "It's okay daddy. I shoulda asked first," she concluded. When she looked up, the smile returned when she saw Eliot's arms opened.

"Come 'ere," he requested with a hopeful look.

She was quickly in his arms. "I'm glad you like them daddy," she told him happily, causing everyone in the room to smile in relief.

Eliot looked at Sarah from above Lily's head with a questioning look. 'I'll explain later,' she mouthed back, to which he nodded.

"Where did you find Sand Tarts in Russia?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I made them," Lily proclaimed proudly.

"How? Our hotel room doesn't have a kitchen," Sarah responded in confusion.

"Uhm…"

"Lily…"

"It was nothin'," Lily muttered.

"Lily Catherine…"

"Uh oh, you're gonna get it now," Cam teased, but shut up at his mother's glare.

"I may have talked the hotel chef into helpin' me," she admitted in a soft voice.

"She pulled a Sophie," Parker blurted with a big grin.

"What does that mean?" Eliot asked with a perplexed expression.

"You didn't!" Sarah hissed in disbelief.

"It wasn't bad. I was just nice to him and told him how good his cookin' was and how I wish I could cook like him one day," she admitted.

"So you buttered him up," Sarah concluded. When Lily became very interested in her father's bed sheets, Sarah knew there was more to tell. "What else?"

"Uhm…I told him I knew a cookie recipe that he might not know and that I wasn't very good at it. He offered to help after that," she finished.

"You gave him the look didn't ya," Cam guessed with a chuckle.

"Ooh isn't that the one that Sophie…" the thief trailed off when the grifter sent her a glare, earning a smirk from Nate.

"What look?" Eliot asked, still confused at the situation, so Cam explained with a grin.

"She has this look she uses to get what she wants. The only one who's immune is mom and I. It used to work on you all the time."

Sarah started to address her daughter but Lily beat her to it. "It wasn't for a selfish reason!" she defended. "You made us promise not to do stuff like that for us. I did it for daddy."

Sarah stared at her daughter for a good, long moment, making Lily more nervous. Sarah let a soft smile grace her face as she spoke. "You're right, I concede. You're not in trouble. It was a nice thing to do." Lily grinned widely and threw herself off the bed and into her mother's lap, hugging her thoroughly.

"It seems that there's always somethin' goin' on in this family," Eliot stated.

"You have no idea," Hardison agreed.

"There is definitely never a dull moment," Sophie added as Nate nodded in agreement.

"So how'd your first therapy session go man?" Hardison asked.

"I hurt," was Eliot's reply. "But the hot soak after was nice."

"If the soreness hasn't lessened by later tonight, I'll talk to Gabe and see if massaging your muscles will help," Sarah offered.

"That'd be great," he answered in gratitude.

Parker leaned over and whispered in Hardison's ear. "I was getting' to that mama," he replied.

"What is it Hardison?" Nate asked.

"Well I thought I'd help out our man here with his memories."

"How so Alec?" Sarah asked.

"I've hooked up my laptop to the TV and I thought he could watch some home videos I have on it," he answered.

"Alec…I don't know…" Sarah began.

"Do you have somethin' with all of us together? Like a holiday or a birthday?" Eliot asked.

He noticed the look Sarah gave him. "I'd like to know who I was before. And it might help me remember," he explained.

Sarah nodded to Hardison and he turned on the TV and opened his laptop. Moments later the home movie began, starting with a two year old Lily sitting on her father's shoulder as he instructed her on how to put the star on top of the Christmas tree.

_"El please be careful,"_ Sarah pleaded.

_"It's fine sweetheart, she's safe. Aren't ya beautiful?"_ he asked, patting the little girl on the legs.

_"Yes daddy,"_ she replied happily as she reached out to carefully place the star.

_"When's the turkey gonna be done?"_ Hardison asked.

_"Why don't you ask your girlfriend,"_ Sarah answered and the camera was jerked in her direction to show her smiling face.

_"You let her cook the turkey?"_ Hardison asked in disbelief.

_"It was so exciting Alec!"_ the thief exclaimed as she came into view.

"I can't believe you really let Aunt Parker try to cook the turkey that year," Cam commented, chuckling at the memory.

"I take offense to that!" the thief exclaimed with a pout.

"Was it bad?" Eliot asked.

"Just watch, you'll see," Sarah answered with a smile.

Hardison turned the camera to Nate and Sophie who were on a couch snuggling and speaking softly to each other with smiles on their faces. _"Hey lovebirds! Stop makin' out and help with the decorating,"_ he ordered.

_"I don't see you doing anything except video taping everyone else,"_ Sophie pointed out.

_"Well someone's gotta document the occasion,"_ the hacker defended. _"Now get up! There's still garland and mistletoe to put up,"_ he ordered.

_"You know if we don't help, he'll just keep bothering us,"_ Nate pointed out, earning a chuckle from all but the hacker.

_"Dad!"_ a nine year old Cam exclaimed. _"Remember you gotta help me with the cookies for Santa!"_

_"What kind are we makin' this year?"_ Eliot asked as he set Lily down, who immediately ran over to Sophie. _"Aun' Sophie, up please,"_ she asked politely with her little arms raised in anticipation.

Sophie smiled as she happily picked up her goddaughter.

"Do you and Nate have kids?" Eliot asked, drawing their attention away from the screen.

A sad smile briefly passed over the grifter's face before she answered. "I can't have children."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eliot replied in remorse.

"Don't worry about it. That's why I have Cam and Lily to spoil thoroughly," she concluded with a smile at the two in question.

Their attention was drawn back to the TV as they heard Eliot yell. _"What the hell Parker!"_

_"Bad word daddy!"_ Lily cried jubilantly, earning a few chuckles from the video and the hospital room.

Everyone in the video turned to the kitchen and watched as a large plume of smoke exited followed by the sound of Eliot choking.

_"El? What happened?"_ Sarah asked worriedly as she walked into the kitchen holding her hand over her mouth and nose. A moment later they heard her call out. _"Parker! Wanna explain why the temperature on the oven is higher than when we put the turkey in?"_

Hardison jerked the camera toward Parker who had a mixed expression of worry and confusion. _"I thought if it was double the temperature that it would cook faster,"_ she admitted.

_"It doesn't work like that Parker,"_ Sophie told her as she wrapped her arm around her in a comforting manner.

_"Did I mess up dinner?"_ she asked remorsefully.

_"Ah no mama, we'll figure somethin' out,_" they heard Hardison say before the camera was turned off.

When the video came back on, they were sitting around the tree opening presents.

"What'd we eat for dinner?" Eliot asked curiously from his bed.

Nate smiled. "Sarah was prepared…she had a spare turkey that she had de boned and sliced up. Only took half an hour for it to be ready, then we ate," he finished with a smile.

"Did you ever learn to cook?" Eliot asked Parker.

"No. Sarah's tried to teach me, but I just don't get it," she shrugged, earning a pat on the leg from Hardison. "But I can make a cake!" she exclaimed as an afterthought.

"Only with supervision," Hardison muttered, to which she smacked him on the shoulder.

For the next half-hour, they watched the TV as wrapping paper went flying and smiles spread while they had opened their presents. When it was finished, she looked at her husband and recognized the look of stress on his face.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now. El, I mean Eliot, needs to rest," she told the others.

"Can we come back later?" Cam asked.

"Only if you sneak me in some dinner when you do," she compromised, to which Cam and Lily nodded emphatically, but Sarah noticed hurt in her daughter's eyes. "How about I walk you guys out?" she offered, to which Lily ran up and grabbed her hand eagerly. "I'll be right back," she promised Eliot, before leaving the room with their daughter.

Hardison hung back as the room emptied, then sidled up to Eliot's bedside with his laptop. "Okay, this folder right here has nothin' but home videos. Birthdays, holidays and such," he told the hitter as he opened the folder. "Each folder is labeled with the occasion and date. All you have to do is click on the one you want to watch and as long as the TV is on channel 3, it'll start playin'," he explained.

"You're leavin' your laptop with me?" Eliot asked in surprise. "I was told by the others that it's usually attached to your hip?"

Hardison chuckled. "That's usually true man. But I figured…you know that maybe the more you saw of how you were before might help," he explained.

"Thanks man. Did I like computers before?"

A big, toothy grin appeared on the hacker's face. "Hell no. It took everything in my excessive repertoire to teach you to use PhotoShop."

Eliot chuckled as Sara walked back into the room. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Just talkin' about my apparent lack of computer skills," Eliot answered earning a snort from Hardison in the process.

"That's one way of puttin' it," he muttered as he walked around the bed and to the door. "Catch you guys later."

Once they were alone, she looked at him and smiled. "You up for a walk?"

Eliot furrowed his brow. "I doubt I could get to the bathroom at this point."

"Didn't mean you actually had to walk. I'll be right back," she said as she left the room.

Eliot's curiosity grew as he waited for her to return. When she finally did, he smiled. "Care to go for a ride?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sure would," he replied with a grin of his own as he slowly raised himself into a sitting position.

After helping put his robe on, she lowered him into the wheelchair, then covered his legs with a blanket. At his confused look, she explained. "It's about sixty two degrees outside."

"But didn't you tell me it was June?"

"Yeah, but this is Russia," she answered as she pushed him down the hallway.

"Is Lily okay?"

Sarah sighed. "She'll be fine."

"I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't do it on purpose. She knows that. And she understands that you don't remember anything, so it's bound to cause some…incidents. She just wanted reassurance is all," she explained, to which he nodded.

She pushed him out a set of doors that led to a small, outside garden. "I figured you could use some fresh air."

"Thought you told the others that I needed rest?" he asked as he breathed in the smells around him.

"Rest doesn't necessarily mean sleep." When he looked up at her, she caved. "Plus I didn't want you getting overwhelmed by the home movies," she admitted.

"It's a lot to take in, but it's good to know what I was like before all of this."

"Have you remembered anythin'?" she asked.

He heard the hopeful tone in her voice. "Sorry, but no. I admit, I do feel a pull toward you, Lily and Cam…but I have no emotion or memory to tie to it."

"That's okay, it's only been two days," she replied as she pushed him slowly around the garden.

After a moments silence, he spoke up. "You can call me El if you want to."

"What?"

"I noticed you started to call me that in the room but corrected yourself. I don't mind."

"Oh, okay…I wasn't sure…"

"I don't want you to act different around me just because I don't remember you. It might speed up recovering my memories," he suggested. "Speakin' of which…"

"Ah yes. Well...in the military you learned and adapted very quickly, impressin' a lot of people in the process. You soon got recruited into a special ops unit that specialized in…for lack of a better word…assassination." She stopped at a table and sat down. "Should I continue?"

His eyes were a little wide as he nodded.

For the next hour, she told him all she knew. Up to and including him meeting the group and the job that threw them together.

"So to sum up…I was in the military, was trained to be an assassin, freelanced myself to the highest bidder as a retrieval specialist, and met the group on a job and decided to stay with them as the muscle."

"Yeah, that's about it. Have I officially freaked you out?"

"Uhm…I'm not sure. But you said that I only help people now?"

"Yeah. As you'll hear the kids say…'we only use our powers for good'," she chuckled as she stood.

"How did we meet?" he asked curiously.

"We'll save that for tomorrow. It's getting' late and you really do need to rest. Your next session with Gabe is in the mornin'," she told him as she started pushing him back into the hospital.

"Oh joy," he monotoned, causing her to laugh.

* * *

**I am sooooo very sorry that this is so damn late. Being sick is not conducive to getting' ideas flowin'. Extra cookies to all and a kiss from Eliot for all your patience. =)**

**Jen**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**This chapter came to me much easier. Might be cause I feel completely better. =)**

**I do not own Leverage or WOW…if only…sigh.**

'_Italics' means memories/flashbacks._

* * *

Sarah woke from a dead sleep four nights later because she heard talking.

"Rafael...bastard...Sarah...stay...sweetheart...open...eyes...need you...it's over...gone."

Sarah froze as memories long since pushed aside, flashed through her head as fresh as if they had happened yesterday.

_"Where the hell is my grandson!" _

_"Things not goin' your way Rafael?"_

"_Do that and you'll be dead in three seconds."_

_"Oh I don't think you'll be leaving just yet."_

_"It's a shame neither of you will live long enough to enjoy a future together."_

"_Say hello to my son."_

_"Jeez, you didn't think you lost me that easily did ya."_

"_It's over sweetheart, he's gone. He can't hurt you and Cam anymore."_

Her eyes watered as she remembered the horrific events that led to her meeting Eliot and the others. But as the next thought crossed her mind, she wiped her eyes and walked to the bed as a hopeful feeling passed through her. "El? Baby? Wake up, it's just a dream sweetheart." She hoped that him having dreams of actual events meant that his memories were coming back.

She cautiously touched his shoulder and shook it gently. "El? Wake up, it's just dream. We're safe now."

In a move so quick she couldn't have prepared for it, his hand grabbed her arm while his other grabbed her opposite shoulder and then twisted, pushing her onto the mattress and pinning her underneath him.

She held her breath and worked to calm her heart as she searched his face. Seeing the familiar look of rage that had always adorned his face in the past when he was pissed, plus his unfocused gaze, confirmed her belief that he wasn't fully awake yet. She brought her free hand up and caressed his cheek. "Eliot. It's me…Sarah. You're safe. It's just a dream sweetheart, wake up," she pleaded in a gentle tone, trying to coax him to awareness.

For a moment she wasn't sure that it had worked, but slowly, his focus cleared and he blinked, staring down at her in confusion. "Sarah? What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

He didn't answer, just continued to stare at her. "You are so damn beautiful," he whispered.

For a moment, he sounded like her Eliot again and her breath caught as her body responded. Her heartbeat sped up as his face lowered slowly, his eyes focused on her lips. His mouth hovered over hers, so close she could feel his warm breath, and her eyes drifted closed in anticipation.

The pressure of his body on hers was gone suddenly, as was his hands on her arm and shoulder and she opened her eyes to find him sitting back against the headboard with wide eyes and a contrite expression. "God Sarah…I'm sorry…I don't know what possessed me," he explained.

Sarah recovered quickly. "No worries El. Do you remember what you were dreamin' about?" she asked as she stood up from the bed and made her way back over to the couch.

His brows furrowed as he face took on a look of concentration. "Somethin' about…a man…and you…you were shot?" he asked in confusion as he looked up at her, only to find a grin on her face.

"That's a memory El! It's the job that you guys did for me when we first met," she explained happily.

"But you're okay…" he commented in confusion.

She walked forward and pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal a faint scar. "The bullet was a through and through. Nicked the outer wall of my lungs and I was in the hospital for a while. But as you can see, I survived."

Eliot leaned forward and ghosted his fingers over the scar. "Is the man who did this in jail?"

"No. He's dead."

His gaze jerked up to her face and his eyes widened slightly. "Did I…kill him?"

"Oh no El. I stopped you. It was a police officer," she assured him.

His face relaxed and he leaned back. "Well at least he can't hurt you no more," he commented with a yawn.

"Try to get back to sleep. You still have a couple of hours before Gabe comes to get you," she suggested as she got comfortable on the couch again.

"You'll tell me the rest of the story later?"

"Of course."

"Okay," he agreed as he settled back under the blanket. "Night Sarah."

"Sweet dreams El."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah woke up to the feel of familiar lips on her. Her eyes widened immediately upon opening, surprised to see Eliot leaning above her. "Mornin' sweetheart," he murmured against her mouth.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "El? What are you doin'?"

He chuckled. "I know it's been a while beautiful, but I thought that much was obvious," he replied with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Do you…remember?" she asked hopefully.

"Which part? The hit on the head or wakin' up and not knowin' any of you?"

"Oh god," she sobbed as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much El. It's been so damn hard…and I didn't know if you'd wake up from the coma and then when you did and you didn't know us…didn't know me…" she trailed off in a whisper.

He grabbed her face and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "None of that now."

He leaned in again and brushed his lips over hers, gently caressing them. She responded in kind, moving her mouth against his in a loving caress. Sounds of contentment escaped both of them as their hands began to roam, reveling in the feel of the others familiar curves and muscles. "El…we can't," she murmured as she pulled away slightly.

"And why not?" he asked in amusement.

She smirked. "Well for one, we're in a hospital and can be walked in on at any time. And two, you're still not up to full strength," she explained.

"Both easily remedied I assure you beautiful," he replied as he got up and made his way to the room's door. Grabbing one of the chairs next to his bed, he jammed it underneath the doorknob, then turned around with a smirk on his face. "And as for the other problem…you might have to do most of the work. But I can promise you," he began as he walked back to her predatorily. "As soon as I'm stronger, that won't be the case," he finished as he sat back down on the couch and pulled her on top of him.

Their lips met again, but not as gentle as before. The feel of his mouth on hers felt like fire as a tingle spread down her spine and settled between her thighs, causing her to grind against him to gain friction. His hands caught the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head, her bra quickly following, causing her nipples to harden from the contact of the cool air. Eliot's mouth moved down her jaw and over her collarbone, before latching onto one of the hardened peaks, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her as she arched into his mouth. "That feels…so…good," she panted.

Impatience coursed through her and spurred her into action by reaching down his back and grabbing his shirt, pulling it over his head. She gave his chest the same treatment, running her hands over the firm muscles, and smiled when he growled in pleasure from the sensation. "It's…been…too long sweetheart. I don't think…I can go slow," he managed to get out as she nipped down his chest.

His patience disintegrated when he felt her warm tongue laving at his pelvic bone. His hand flew to the button of her jeans, stripping them off her is a smooth, practiced movement. "Impatient are we?" she asked coyly while her hands played at the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"Sweetheart, I haven't been inside you in a month. Way to long in my opinion," he replied huskily as his fingers found her center and stroked, causing her to grind roughly against his hand and bite down on his shoulder to hold back the scream that threatened to escape. "Damn sweetheart, you're so fuckin' wet. Seems I'm not the only impatient one here," he teased.

"Shut up already and fuck me Spencer," she all but growled out against his ear, sending a pleasurable sensation down his spine into his already painfully hard length.

"Not one to disappoint," he stated gruffly before lifting her by the waist and sheathing her in one quick movement, eliciting growls from both of them.

She pushed him down onto the couch and set a fast pace, riding him as he held onto her hips. "Not...gonna…last…long…" she panted out in between moans of pleasure.

"Right there…with ya…sweetheart," he replied as he lowered a hand and began rubbing his thumb against her clit.

Her rhythm became erratic as her orgasm quickly approached and Eliot was having a hard time keeping up as well as he was following closely behind.

"Oh god…El…I'm gonna…I'm…"

Eliot started chanting her name, but as he did, his voice changed into Gabe's, causing her to look down into his face.

"Sarah! It's time to wake up girl," Eliot told her in Gabe's voice.

Her eyes popped open to find Gabe looking down at her in amusement. "Sorry to… interrupt," he told her as he bit back a laugh. "But I'm taking Eliot to his therapy session. Just thought you should know," he finished with a big grin.

The warmth from the blush that flamed over her face only intensified when she looked behind Gabe to see Eliot looking on with an uncomfortable expression. "Uhm…yeah…okay…thanks Gabe," she managed to stutter. "I'm gonna take a shower first, then I'll meet you guys there."

"Okay," he replied as he went back to Eliot and started pushing the wheelchair out the door. "Make sure it's extra cold," he called out, laughing as he left.

"Well that's a perfect way to start the day," she muttered.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah made her way into the training room thirty minutes later, feeling more prepared to take on the day. The fact that the shower had been cold could have had something to do with it, but there was no way she would ever admit it.

"Okay handsome, one more squat and you can rest," Gabe promised.

"You know, you keep bein' mean to me and I'm gonna tell Chris that you won't stop hittin' on me," Eliot panted as he strained to do the last squat.

Gabe laughed. "Hollow threat. He knows I'd never cheat on him and I'd never to that to our girl," he retorted in amusement.

"My ears are burnin'. How's it goin' guys," Sarah greeted as she neared the pair.

"Gabe's bein' a slave driver again, but I'm feelin' a little stronger," Eliot admitted.

Gabe looked at her wet hair and smiled. "Good shower?" he inquired wearing a mischievous grin.

"Don't. Start," she told him.

"What?" he stated with wide, innocent eyes. "I can't worry about my friends' hygiene?"

"I mean it Gabe," she warned.

"I'm just sayin'…I know a good cold…"

"Finish that statement or mention it EVER again and I'll tell Chris that you told me about the incident in the Bahamas," she promised with a grin.

His eyes widened. "Sarah! I thought we were friends! I told you that in confidence," he exclaimed.

Sarah smiled. "And it'll stay in my confidence as long as you keep your mouth shut," she stated.

"I'm definitely never gonna cross you," Eliot commented from the bench he now sat on.

"How're ya doin'?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Not as bad as a few days ago. I can go longer in between breaks, which is good I guess," he replied as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

"Definitely," she agreed. "What do you think Gabe? How much longer till we can take him home?"

"So eager to leave are we? Well I suppose if he keeps doing well, maybe another three or four days. Of course he'll still have to work, once at home. I'll send instructions with you on the exercises he will have to do and for how long," he concluded.

"You mean I'm gonna have to keep doin' this AFTER I escape you?" Eliot teased with a horrified expression.

"Boy am I feelin' the love," Gabe retorted. "Okay, time for the pretty girl to leave and get back to work," he ordered.

"I'm gonna go grab some lunch. Meet you in the room?" she inquired, lookin' at Eliot.

"Sounds good," he replied with a smile. "Can you sneak me in somethin' that's not hospital food?" he added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I'll see what I can do," she chuckled as she left the training room.

Gabe smirked as he watched Eliot stare after Sarah's retreating form.

"She's a beautiful woman. If I wasn't gay…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, she is. But I don't know her. We've been married for eight plus years and have all this history, but I don't remember it."

"So," the therapist shrugged. "Get to know her again and make new memories," he suggested.

Eliot looked up at him and grinned. "Now you're a psychologist?"

"If need be," he quipped. "Now no more stalling. Pick up those weights and lets work on your arms."

Eliot sighed as he did what Gabe told him to.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When Gabe and Eliot made it back to the room, they found Sarah sitting at her laptop, pushing buttons furiously as she talked into a headset on her head. "A heal would be good about right now Alec," she growled. "I don't think so asshole, you're mine," she muttered, oblivious to the two men that watched on in amusement. "That's it, yeah, that's what I thought newbie. Yeah Alec I see him," she snapped.

She continued on unawares as Eliot got into his bed. "HA, ya bastards, that's how it's done! Thanks guys, good battleground. See ya tonight Alec." She closed the lid to her laptop and finally looked up to find the two men smirking at her. "Uh…hi guys…how long you been here?" she asked in obvious embarrassment.

"Long enough to know that you REALLY like your video games," Eliot chuckled.

"Only World of Warcraft," Gabe commented. "Her and Alec both have a hard on for it."

"Ha Ha," she replied dryly as the two men chuckled.

"See you guys tomorrow," Gabe told them as he walked out the door.

"Hungry?" Sarah inquired as she reached for a bag.

"Definitely," Eliot replied as he leaned forward eagerly.

She brought the bag over and sat down next to the bed and began taking out containers and placing them on the bed tray. "So I wasn't really sure what to get. I mean…I knew what you liked before, but now that you don't remember, I didn't know if you'd like the same thing so…"

"I'm sure whatever you got is fine," he assured her with a smile.

"Okay, I have Borscht, which is a cabbage, beets and tomato soup, and a Cabbage and Potato one. Plus I got some Pelemi, which is pretty much stuffed dumplin's. I got minced lamb and beef and then I have onion, mushroom and herbs."

Eliot nodded and began opening the containers as she brought out the napkins and plastic silverware. "They usually drink vodka for lunch, but we're gonna go with water," she chuckled.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Eliot trying each of the dishes. He made it quite apparent very quickly that he preferred the borscht to the other soup, making her frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothin'…it's just that…well before, you loved cabbage and potato soup…" she trailed off. He started to say something, but she stopped him. "No worries, it was to be expected that you might not like the same things," she told him.

They were silent for a while longer, just enjoying each others company as they ate. As Eliot began on the Pelemi, he spoke up. "So, how did we meet?"

"To tell you that, I have to explain what you guys do. That first job you all did together, well, you all were used to workin' alone, so Nate was brought in to pretty much get you all to play nice. When the man that hired you betrayed you and set you up…instead of goin' on the run, Nate talked you guys into getting' even," she smiled. "That's when Sophie entered the picture."

She finished explaining that first con as they finished the food, and then they took a moment to clean it all up before she continued.

"So we're all wanted criminals?" he asked in a whisper.

"By the governments of a few countries…yeah," she confirmed. "But you've all been clear in the U.S. and with Interpol for almost eight years now," she finished.

"How'd that happen?"

"That involves Sterling and we'll save that for another day," she chuckled. "So by the time I met you, you all had been together for almost two years helpin' people that had no other recourse, by doin' what you all were good at. Y'all fought it at first, but soon found out that it grew on you," she said with a smile. "As for how you met me…that was in May of 2010," she began.

Eliot sat back and listened as she told the story of how they met.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the lemon I gave you. I realized it had been a while. =)**

**Jen**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Hope everyone had a great Easter!**

**I still don't own Leverage…even though I asked the Easter Bunny for the rights. =D**

'_Italics' means they're speakin' Russian._

* * *

When she finished the story, she sat back in the chair and waited for his reaction.

"Well I guess that's one way to cement a relationship," he quipped with a smirk. "It's good that he can't hurt you guys no more."

"All because of you and the team," Sarah replied with a warm smile. "I was lucky the night I met you in that alley."

"Sarah, I…"

"I know you don't remember El and that's okay. To be honest, the only thing that worries me is the possibility that if you never remember…"

"What?" he encouraged.

"That you wouldn't want to be with us anymore," she admitted. She looked up warily and saw the surprised look on his face and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be layin' all this on you right now."

"And when would be a good time?" he retorted. "Even if I don't remember anythin', I can't see a reason why I wouldn't want to stay with you all," he said candidly.

"But you don't know us," she pointed out.

"True. But I got to know you all once, so I don't see why I can't get to know you all again. I feel comfortable with all of you…like I…fit in or somethin'. And I can see why I fell in love with you," he concluded softly. She jerked her head up and looked at him with a surprised expression. "You're beautiful, kind, have a sense of humor and a sharp tongue, you're intelligent, and you obviously love your family. From what you've told me so far, you're strong and don't give in easily and fight for what's yours. Why wouldn't I want to get to know you again?" he asked in conclusion. "Not to mention we have two great kids that I'd love to get to know again as well," he smirked.

The overwhelming sense of apprehension that had been building since he had woken up with amnesia lifted, leaving her with a budding sense of anticipation and hopefulness of things yet to come.

"Okay, let's play twenty questions," she suggested with a smile. At his inquiring look, she explained. "It's just as it sounds. Just start askin' questions," she told him.

He smiled and began. "When's our anniversary?"

"August 30th."

"Your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite food?"

"Cajun, the spicier the better," she grinned.

"When's our birthdays?"

"Mine's June 8th, yours is June 27th, Cam's is November 24th and Lily's is December 29th."

"Your favorite song?" he asked smiling as he began enjoying the game.

"Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flats."

"Why?"

"It's the song you sang to me the night you told me you loved me," she answered with a soft, reminiscent smile.

"Ah," he responded in understanding. "What do you do for fun?"

"I sing…well, we sing at a place in Boston. I like to play the piano and guitar and play on my computer. But you know that," she added with a chuckle, causing him to smile. "When we're at your ranch, I ride horses and help you train them."

"I have a ranch?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, a hundred and fifty four acres, two hours outside of Boston. We go there every three months or so for a week, plus the summer when we're not travelin'," she told him. "Shit…that reminds me…she's gonna kill me," she muttered to herself.

"Who's gonna kill you?" Eliot asked in mild alarm and confusion.

Sarah looked at his face and smiled. "Anne. She takes care of the house when you're away. She's like a mom to us," she explained. "I haven't called her since the day before you woke up."

"Well why don't you do that now. I'll go take a shower so you can talk privately," he suggested as he began to get up.

"You okay without help?"

He smiled. "Yeah I got it," he assured her as he made his way to the bathroom.

After he left the room, she dialed the ranch's number and waited. "He…hello…?"

"Anne? Is everything okay?" Sarah asked in concern at hearing the older woman's flustered voice.

"Sarah! Oh yes…every…everything is fine," she replied.

"Okay…" Sarah said, still unsure. "Just thought you should know our boy woke up a few days ago."

"What?" Then much quieter as if she was speaking to someone else. "Not now…this is important…stop it." Then the unmistakable sound of a slap, then the surprising sound of a chuckle. "Go away," she muttered before speaking to Sarah again. "Sorry about that dear. That's wonderful news! When are you bringing him home? I know that hospital isn't feeding him well enough. That reminds me I have to go shopping and pick up…"

"Anne…did I interrupt somethin'?" Sarah asked.

"NO! I mean no of course not. Why would you think that?" Anne answered in an obviously guilty voice.

Sarah bit back a chuckle as her suspicion was confirmed. "Ah no reason…maybe cause I heard Joe's laugh as he walked away after you shooed him off," Sarah answered in amusement.

"You're too observant for your own good," Anne mumbled, earning a laugh from Sarah.

"I'm happy that it's goin' well. Who made the first move?"

"He did. Asked me out for dinner three nights ago. It went well," she admitted, and Sarah could hear the smile in the older woman's voice.

"Apparently," Sarah replied before sighing. "There's somethin' else Anne. He has amnesia."

"Oh Sarah! Dear one, I'm so sorry. How bad is it?"

"Well he can talk and walk and do all the basic stuff that you don't need to think to do. But he doesn't remember any of us, nothin' about his life," Sarah told her sadly.

"Do you need me to come there? I have a passport, I can be there by…"

"No Anne, you don't need to come. I'm actually hopin' to be able to bring him home in a couple of days."

"How are you doin'? How's Lily and Cam?"

"They're handlin' it better than they have any right to. Lily's optimistic as usual and Cam's just tryin' to be strong and help however he can."

"Those kids are amazing. But you didn't tell me how you were."

Sarah sighed. "I'm fine. I miss him Anne. He's awake and right in front of me, but he's not. Does that make sense?"

"Yes dear it does. How's he takin' all of this?"

"Pretty well actually. He wants to know everything. About us…about him. I keep thinkin' I'm overwhelmin' him with all that we've told him, but he keeps wantin' to know more."

"Sounds like our boy is still in there somewhere. Patience my dear…I know you and I know him. Be honest and patient and he'll be back in no time."

Sarah heard the shower turn off. "Well I'll let you go for now. I'll call you as soon as I know when we're headin' back," Sarah told her.

"Good. That'll give me time to get the house clean and stocked before you guys get here."

"I don't know if we'll be comin' there or not Anne."

"Pssh, of course you are. What better place to help him remember everything? Fresh air, no city noise or distractions and the land and horses will be perfect for his healing," the older woman assured her.

"I can see I'm not gonna win," Sarah conceded.

"Good, that's better. Now go take care of him. I'll talk to you later dear. Give my two little ones hugs for me."

"Will do Anne." She hung up the phone and sat back in the chair for a moment.

"Sarah?" Eliot called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah El?"

"I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me," he admitted. "Can you bring me somethin'?"

"Sure," she replied easily as she went over to the dresser. She grabbed him some underwear, a pair of sweats and a tank top and headed to the bathroom.

She opened the door intending to lay his clothes on the sink, but froze as she enjoyed the sight of his bare chest. He stood there wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, unawares that she watched as he used another towel to dry his hair.

"Hey Sarah?" he called out. "You get those clothes yet?"

"Uhm…yeah…here they are," she forced out as her body reacted to just looking at his semi nude form. His chest and upper arms weren't as sculpted as they had been before the accident, but they hadn't lost all of their form either.

He jerked his head up in surprise at hearing her voice so close. "Damn your quiet," he chuckled. When she didn't say anything and he noticed how she was staring at him, he grinned. "It's good to know that you still react to me that way after almost nine years of marriage."

She blushed as she jerked her head up to his face. "Sorry. I uh…brought some leave in conditioner as well," she explained.

His face scrunched up. "I already conditioned my hair."

"Oh no…this helps to keep it from frizzing and curling. It's not the one you usually get, but I can…apply it if you want," she offered.

"Okay," he agreed as he sat on the lid of the toilet.

She squeezed some of the conditioner in her hand and took a deep breath before walking over to stand behind him. A sigh of contentment escaped them both as her hands buried into his long strands and began massage the concoction through his tresses. Sarah smiled as the familiar activity calmed her instantly. She loved the feel of running her hands through his hair and found every opportunity she could to do so.

"That feels amazin'," Eliot all but moaned out. "I'm guessin' you're used to doin' this."

"As often as I could get you to let me," she answered honestly.

"Sarah? Are you in here?" Sophie's voice called out moments before the bathroom door opened. "Oh! Sorry sweetie, I just…wanted to let you know…we were here," she managed to get out as she stared at the scene in front of her. Then she mentally shook herself and closed the bathroom door.

"She seemed a little flustered," Eliot commented with a chuckle.

"That she did," Sarah replied with a grin. "Okay, you're done," she stated as she stepped away to wash her hands. "You go ahead and finish getting' dressed, I'll meet ya out there," she told him as she dried her hands and turned to go.

Eliot grabbed her hand suddenly and she turned to face him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Normalcy," he explained. "For takin' what I said to heart and actin' normal around me. I know it can't be easy…so thank you." And then proving he could still surprise her, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Yo…you're welcome. I…I'll let you get dressed now," she told him as she hurriedly exited the bathroom.

"I don't know if I had it before," he muttered to himself in the mirror. "But I definitely have it now," he chuckled as he began getting dressed.

Everyone turned to stare at Sarah as she entered the room. She ignored the adults and gave Cam and Lily hugs before sitting down in one of the chairs next to Eliot's bed.

"It seems things are…going well," Nate commented neutrally.

"As well as can be expected," Sarah replied casually.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything," Hardison commented with a wag of his eyebrows.

"What would we have interrupted?" Parker asked. "They were in the bathroom."

Sarah fought back a blush and Sophie and Nate smiled in amusement at her discomfort.

Cam chuckled and received a look from his mother. "What? I didn't say anything. I'm just glad you and dad are getting' along," her son told her with a look of innocence.

"Of course they're getting' along Cam. Why wouldn't they?" Lily asked in confusion.

"OH! You're talkin' about sex!" Parker exclaimed, happy that she finally figured it out, causing Sarah to smack her head with her hand.

Eliot chose that moment to walk out. "What'd I miss?" he asked as he walked over to his bed and got into it.

Sarah noticed he was moving a little slower. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"My legs ache a little, but I'm okay," he assured her. "So what are we doin' tonight?" he inquired with a smile.

"Movies!" Lily cried out excitedly, showing him the ones they had brought.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah woke up to the feel of cold steel pressed to her forehead. "No sudden movements sweetheart. Where's Spencer?" Sarah opened her eyes slowly and due to the illumination from the hallway, she was able to make out the large, dark haired man above her.

"Not very polite are ya?" she replied, right before grabbing his gun hand an pinning it to the back of the couch as her other fist shot out and got him in the nose, breaking it. He dropped the gun and stumbled backward holding his nose, as she quickly got up from the couch, only to discover the other man standing next to Eliot's bed, pointing a gun at her.

"_We were not told she could fight like Spencer, Mikhail,"_ the man commented warily.

"_It changes nothing brother. We'll just kill her and search for Spencer ourselves. He's injured and couldn't have gone far._"

Sarah slowly reached down and grabbed her sheet. "_It's rude to talk about people when they're standing in front of you,_" Sarah told them.

"_Ah so you speak Russian. You're not at stupid as you look,_" Mikhail sneered.

Sarah saw Eliot at the bathroom door and with the barest of movements, shook her head to tell him to stay there, then looked at Mikhail. "Well you are as stupid as you look," she told him switching back to English.

In a flurry of movement, she threw the sheet at the brother next to Eliot's bed, then turned to Mikhail and landed a series of quick blows to his throat, chest and knees, knocking him to the floor, before kicking him in the side of his head, putting him out.

Eliot had come out of the bathroom at the first sound of voices and froze at the sight of the two men pointing guns at Sarah. A memory of a similar situation flashed briefly through his mind and his breath caught as he remembered the feeling of rage that had passed through him at the time. He looked over at Sarah and saw her shake her head in the slightest of movements and knew that she wanted him to stay put. But for some reason, that didn't seem right to him, that he should do nothing.

As soon as she threw the sheet and began attacking Mikhail, he quickly moved behind the other as he tried to get the sheet off his head. The man raised his gun again and pointed it at Sarah and an instinctual feeling from the pit of his gut rose and spurred him into action.

"Kinda cheatin' to shoot a distracted person isn't it," he murmured, getting the man to turn around. Without thinking, Eliot's fist shot out as the other came up to grab his gun hand and twist it, causing him to drop it. His leg kicked out, hitting the man's knee and breaking it, if the scream was any indication. As he went down, Eliot elbowed him in the face, knocking him out.

Sarah looked over just in time to see Eliot take the brother out with an elbow to the head and smiled. It was nice to see him acting like himself, if only for a moment.

Two nurses skidded to a stop at the door and took in the scene with wide eyes. "What happened?" one of them asked.

"What does it look like? We were attacked," Sarah replied dryly. "We need security to restrain them and the cops need to be called."

One of them ran off to do just that as the other came forward. "Mr. Spencer, I…should check you over," she offered. He nodded and sat on the bed for her to do so. While the nurse was distracted, Sarah bent down and searched the brothers until she found what she was looking for.

Two security officers showed up a few moments later as the nurse finished checking Eliot over.

"What happened?" one of the guards asked as the other restrained the unconscious men.

Sarah explained what had transpired and when she was done, both security men looked her up and down, then looked at the two men on the floor.

"I teach martial arts in the U.S.," she told them, to which they nodded, accepting the explanation.

As the two intruders were led away, Sarah grabbed her cell and dialed.

"Nate, we were attacked," she told him as soon as he answered.

"Are you okay? Who was it and how many were there?"

"There were two of them. I've got their id's."

"Hold on, let me get Hardison on the line," he told her.

While she waited for Nate to come back on the line, she glanced at Eliot who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"You okay El?"

He sighed and lifted his head. "I think so. It was just a bit intense," he admitted. "I know you told me I could fight, but actually doin' it was a different story," he concluded as he ran his hands through his hair.

The familiar action made her smile as she went to sit next to him. "You were great. Your reflexes saved me. Thank you," she told him softly.

"I couldn't exactly let the bastard shoot you. You are my wife after all," he teased with a smirk. "You never said you could fight. Who taught you?"

"You did," she replied softly as Nate came back on the line.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah Nate, I'm here."

"You and Eliot okay?" Hardison asked worriedly.

"Yeah we're good," she replied. "Our two visitors were Mikhail and Ivan Egorov," she told him, reading their names from their ids.

The line was silent as Hardison searched for information on the brothers. After a few minutes, Nate's patience ran out.

"Well Hardison, what have you found?"

"Not so much. Your two visitors work for Boris Tarasov. He runs an import/export business out of Moscow. Somethin' shady goin' though, seein' as a few of his customers have 'disappeared'. But no one's been able to catch him or pin anything on him."

"Name doesn't sound familiar," Nate commented. "Why would he come after Eliot?"

"Because Eliot used to work for him and betrayed him," Sarah answered. "This isn't good guys. It means that he knows El is out of commission and an easy target."

"How bad is it exactly?" Hardison asked in a worried voice.

"How long do we have Sarah?"

"I'm not sure Nate. But I imagine after the cops get here and arrest them, it won't take Boris long to send others. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"On it girl. We goin' back to Boston?" Hardison inquired.

"Might as well," Nate answered. "Sarah, you and Eliot get packed, we'll be there to get you within the hour."

"Got it. Can you and Soph help Cam and Lily?"

"Of course," Nate assured her.

"How're you gonna get Eliot checked out?" Hardison wondered aloud.

"Leave that to me," Sarah answered. She heard voices in the hall and knew the police had arrived. "Okay guys, I'll see ya in an hour. I gotta talk to the cops, then get us packed." She told them goodbye and hung up.

"What's goin' on?" Eliot asked from the bed.

"Time to go. We're goin' home," she answered.

* * *

**And you guys thought the drama was over…..HA! =)**

**Jen**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**I do not own Leverage & I'm not makin' money off this.**

**This is only for yours and my entertainment. =)**

**To all my reviewers…you're Awesome! Even the ones I can't respond to. =)**

* * *

"I said, I'm checkin' my husband out," Sarah repeated cordially to the nurse in charge.

"But ma'am…I'm not sure…I mean, I don't think that…"

Sarah looked at Peta with a calm smile. The girl couldn't have been more than twenty-three and she seemed to be at a loss for what to do in this situation.

"Peta, I know this is unusual, but under the circumstances, I'm sure you can understand that I don't feel secure with my husband stayin' here any longer," she explained with a warm smile.

"Oh yes…of course…I'm sorry, I'll go and get the attending doctor," she replied before rushing out the door.

"You handled that pretty well," Eliot commented with a smirk.

"I've had lots of practice," she chuckled. "Plus Sophie was a wonderful teacher. So you wanna stick with the sweatpants or do you want jeans?"

"I'll go with the jeans," he answered as he walked towards her. When she turned around with his clothes, he was standing right in front of her. "You've been spending the last hour makin' sure I'm okay. How're you?" he asked softly, searching her eyes.

"I'm fine El, you don't have to worry about me," she assured him with a smile. "Here," she said, holding out his clothes. "Go ahead and get dressed and I'll pack everythin' up."

He took the clothes without looking at them and before she could turn away, threw them on the couch, caught her hand with his and used his other to pull her gaze back to his. "Honesty…remember?"

She sighed. "I'm just…tired. So fuckin' tired of not getting' a break," she admitted. "I hoped things would cool down once we rescued you. Even after…even after findin' out you had amnesia. I thought, 'Hey, at least we'll have down time for him to recover'. Apparently I was wrong."

He had no idea how to comfort her. He was sure that before the amnesia he would have known how to do it perfectly, but now he had no clue. Without a word, he reached out and pulled her to him, encasing his arms around her in a hug.

"I wish I knew how I'd have helped you before all of this. I'm sorry this is all I can offer you at the moment," he murmured in her ear.

She sighed and melted into his familiar embrace, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "Hugs from you are always good," she whispered, before pulling back and placing a hand against his cheek. "Thank you. You might not remember, but usually hugs from you calm me right down and do the trick. Now go get dressed while I pack." He nodded before grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom.

"Pull yourself together Sarah," she whispered to herself. "You cannot break down, not now," she stated firmly as she got their things together.

When the nurse came back with the attending doctor, she was placing her laptop in her bag. "Mrs. Spencer? I'm Doctor Lorikov. I was told you wish to check your husband out?"

"That's correct."

"I must inform you that I strongly suggest you not do that. He still needs physical therapy to get back up to full strength and we're still monitoring his skull fracture."

"I appreciate your concern," Sarah assured him. "But I would still like to check him out. I don't feel safe leavin' him here and he can recover just as easily at home. There's nothin' more to do for the fracture other than to let it heal on it's own and avoid any further head trauma. Anythin' Gabe has been doin' with him in therapy, I can do for him in our gym at home," she concluded.

Sarah had to fight not to roll her eyes at the disapproving look the doctor gave her. "Okay Mrs. Spencer, I'll get the discharge papers together." And with that, he left the room.

"I thought he'd put up more of a fight," Eliot commented from the bathroom door.

Sarah glanced over and sucked in a breath at the sight of him. In his familiar blue long sleeved Henley, jeans and boots, he looked as if nothing was wrong. "I take it I look okay?" he asked with a smirk.

"Very much so," Sarah admitted without thinking. "Uh…I've gotta call someone," she said suddenly and turned to grab her cell. She waited for a few seconds before the person answered.

"It's three thirty in the morning. Someone better be bleeding," Gabe greeted groggily.

"Mornin' to you to sunshine. Just thought you should know we're checkin' out."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly more alert. Sarah explained what had happened. "Well shit. Okay, so you want me to tell you his therapy schedule?"

"That'd be helpful," she chuckled. She wrote down Gabe's instructions in detail, from what the excersise was and what it did, to how many times and reps.

"In another four days or so, go up a few pounds on the weights. Do you have a treadmill?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Have him start running for ten minutes a day. And keep up with the muscle massages so he doesn't cramp. It'd really help if you had a hot tub," he commented as an afterthought.

"We do," she answered.

"Damn, I need to visit you guys. Make sure he soaks in it for fifteen minutes after his workouts."

"Will do. You know you and Chris are welcome to come visit us whenever…right?"

"I do now," he chuckled. "Thanks beautiful. I'm gonna miss you and that handsome hubby of yours. Tell Hardison I guess it wasn't meant to be and to keep that ass of his in shape."

Sarah laughed. "I definitely will. Thanks Gabe, for everythin'. You're a wonderful guy." They made their final good-byes and hung up.

"You have his home phone number?" Eliot asked in surprise.

"Yep. He gave it to me a few days after he met me declaring that if we were gonna be friends I had to be able to contact him," she answered with a smile. "Here's your jacket," she told him, holding out the soft leather creation that she had bought him in Paris.

"This is nice," he said as he put it on, causing her to smile.

The doctor came back in a ten minutes later with the papers for her to sign and a wheelchair. "I've included some sheets that explain symptoms you should keep a look out for with his head fracture. There's also a printout of excersises…"

"I called his therapist, he gave me instructions," Sarah told him.

"Oh okay," he said, putting away the extra papers. "Peta will escort you to the front doors." At Eliot's look, the doctor continued. "I'm sure you could manage, but it's hospital policy." Eliot reluctantly nodded and sat in it.

They were going down the elevator when Hardison called her cell to tell her they were downstairs waiting. "We're on our way," she told him before hanging up.

As soon as they got in the SUV, Hardison pulled out and headed toward the airport. Sarah looked in the back seat to find Cam and Lily curled next to each other, fast asleep.

"Was there any problems with the cops?" Nate asked.

"Nah, they asked the basic questions. Did I know them…my contact info…what happened."

"And you said Eliot betrayed this Boris Tarasov?" Sophie inquired.

"Yeah, after he worked for Moreau," she answered.

"What'd he do for him?" Parker wanted to know.

Sarah looked back at Cam and Lily. "I'll explain that later," she concluded.

"Do you guys know how weird it is that you're talkin' about me like I'm not here?" Eliot commented from next to Sarah.

"Sorry El," Sarah offered softly.

"Yeah man, we just wanna know what's gonna hit us and how bad it'll be," Hardison explained.

"Nah, it's fine. I understand. Just thought it was a little strange is all," Eliot admitted.

Once at the airport, they checked the car back in and between the five healthy adults, managed to get all the luggage, two half asleep children and a weakened hitter through security and to the gate on time.

The flight attendant took Sarah's tickets and smiled. "Welcome aboard Mrs. Kempsted. Your family's cabins are upstairs," she told her, gesturing to the stairs.

Sarah's eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at Hardison who looked satisfied with himself. "What? This is a thirteen-hour flight. I am not tryin' to sleep in one of those reclining seats in business class. Besides, this way, there's a lounge we can use, as well as a bathroom with a shower," he explained.

When they made it to the top floor and took in the area available to them, including the smaller rooms off the lounge that had seats that folded down into double beds, they smiled brightly at the idea of being able to sleep comfortably.

"Are you sure this is an airplane?" Eliot asked in wonderment.

"They started making 'em like this in 2011. They just keep getting' better," Sarah told him.

They all strapped into their seats and readied for take off. After the plane was at safe cruising altitude and the fasten seatbelt signs had gone off, Sarah went to help Cam and Lily get ready for bed, as Eliot pulled the bed down. Once in their pajamas, she helped her half-asleep children into bed and covered them with a sheet.

"You and dad okay?" Cam asked sleepily.

"Yeah sweetie, we're fine," she replied as she leaned down and kissed both of them.

"M'kay," he answered drowsily, before dropping off to sleep.

Sarah smiled before shutting the cabin door and turning to the others. "Why isn't there anyone else in here?" Sarah asked.

"There was only two other cabins in this area so I booked them. Figured we'd need the privacy to talk," Hardison added.

They all removed their jackets and got comfortable on the couches for the discussion they were about to have.

"So who is Boris Tarasov?" Sophie asked as she settled next to Nate.

Sarah looked at Eliot. "I hope when you remember, you'll forgive me for tellin' them."

Without hesitation, he reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry about it. If it helps to figure out what's goin' on, I'm sure I'll forgive ya," he told her. "Who knows, it might help me remember somethin'," he added with a soft smile.

"It's just so weird," Parker commented from next to Hardison. Everyone looked at her for an explanation. "You're not usually so…nice. It's like you're someone else."

"He's the same person Parker," Sophie explained.

"His memories are there, they're just buried in his head," Nate added.

"Why can't you just get them out?" she asked Eliot. "You're a retrieval specialist."

"It doesn't work like that momma," Hardison told her softly.

"I just don't get it," she admitted in frustration, causing Hardison to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Everyone turned to Sarah for her to continue. "After El got away from workin' for Moreau…well let's just say he wasn't happy. No one had ever just left his employ. If he wanted them gone, they'd just disappear. So of course, Moreau went after him. A year later El came across Boris Tarasov who had heard of his reputation. He offered El a deal…work for him and he'd get Moreau off his back. So El began workin' for Tarasov…collecting money from people that owed him, finding people that tried to screw him over, and even killin' people when told to," she finished softly.

Parker's eyes went wide, as did Sophie's and Eliot's, but he quickly recovered.

"How did Tarasov get Moreau to back off?" Nate wanted to know.

"He never told Eliot," she replied. "Tarasov didn't realize that he was bein' watched though. Interpol had a man inside that had been monitoring his activities for two years. Tarasov used his business as a cover for manufacturing and supplyin' drugs all over Russia. But the agent fell in love with his daughter and she with him. By that time, he had gotten all the evidence needed and had convinced her to leave with him. Tarasov found out of course and sent El to retrieve his daughter and kill the agent. He tracked them down easy enough. But you couldn't do it," she said, looking at her husband.

She finished the story looking at Eliot. "You told them that he was lookin' for 'em and had sent you to kill him and take her back. You walked away after that and disappeared. Unfortunately, a week later they died in the fire that burned down his apartment."

"Tarasov?" Nate asked, to which Sarah nodded.

"He killed his own daughter?" Sophie asked in shock.

"He needs to be hurt," Parker concluded.

Sarah fought back a yawn as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I think for now we should all rest," Nate suggested, having seen her struggling.

"Sounds good," Sarah replied as she stood up. "You comin' El?"

He looked surprised for a moment at her blatant invitation, but recovered quickly. Not before Hardison could chuckle in amusement however. "Yeah, I'm comin'," he replied getting up to follow.

When he entered the small cabin, he smiled at the sight that awaited him. Sarah had apparently lost her fight with fatigue, as proven by the fact that she was fast asleep already and hadn't even bothered to get comfortable.

Being as gentle as possible, he removed her shoes and socks, then pulled the sheet from under her and covered her with it. He removed his shirt, boots and socks, leaving him in just his jeans and tank top, then slipped under the sheets next to her and drifted off to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot woke up slowly to the pleasant feeling of someone curled against him. He looked down to find Sarah using his shoulder as a pillow with her arm thrown across his chest. He also realized that his arm was wrapped around her, almost protectively.

In the lounge, he could hear Lily getting impatient for them to wake up and the others fighting to keep her from their cabin.

"Sarah? I think the natives are getting' restless," he murmured, trying to rouse her.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

He began to chuckle, but was shocked when a similar memory flashed through his mind.

_"Sarah?" He whispered as he brushed her hair from her face._

_She mumbled, "Five more minutes."_

_He chuckled and laid a kiss on her head. "As much as I'm enjoyin' this sweetheart, I think we should get up now."_

_She lifted her head and looked at him sleepily and then realized the position they were in. She jumped up and off of him. "Oh god, I'm sorry."_

_He smiled at her, "You didn't hear me complain' did you?"_

"Mama! Daddy! Are you guys up yet?" Lily called out as she knocked on their partition door.

Sarah bolted upright at the sound of her daughter's voice. "I'm up, I'm up," she declared, still somewhat groggily.

"I told you not to bother them Lil," they heard Cam admonish as he apparently shooed her away from their door.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and finally took notice of the position they were in. "Sorry," she murmured sheepishly. "I hope you weren't uncomfortable," she commented as she sat up.

"No need to apologize," he assured her. "I didn't exactly hate it," he admitted with a smile. "I seem to recall a similar situation. "We fell asleep on a couch?" he asked unsure.

She smiled, recalling the incident. "That was when we first met. We weren't…together yet. We fell asleep watchin' somethin' on Discovery, I can't remember what," she explained. "It's good that you remembered," she added with a smile.

They got dressed and joined the others in the lounge, only to be accosted by their youngest. "Mornin' mama!" she said hugging her. "Mornin' daddy!" she greeted, giving him the same treatment.

"You're in a good mood," he commented as he returned the hug.

"She always is. She's a mornin' person," Cam explained from the couch. "There's food over there," he told them, gesturing to a table lined with fruit, salads, sandwiches and raw veggies.

"We feedin' an army?" Sarah joked as she headed over to get a plate.

"What time is it?" Eliot wondered aloud as he grabbed some food.

"Accordin' to the time zone we're in, it's almost noon," Hardison answered from the couch.

"I can't believe I slept that long," Sarah commented as she sat down with her lunch.

"A lot has happened in the last twelve hours, you needed your sleep," Sophie assured her.

She and Eliot ate quietly as they watched Hardison and Cam play a racing game on the television. Lily had successfully talked her mom into letting her explore the plane with Parker and Nate and Sophie sat on the other couch talking softly.

"HA! That's three for me and two for you Uncle Alec," Cam proclaimed happily.

"Five out of seven," Hardison demanded.

"I'll give you one more game, then I'm playin' the winner," Sarah told them as she put her plate away.

"You like video games?" Eliot asked as he joined her to set his empty plate down.

"Oh yeah," she chuckled. "It confused you to no end wonderin' how you could fall for a female version of Hardison."

"So I didn't know much about electronics and I didn't play video games?"

Hardison snorted. "The one time I got you to play one with me, it was a fishin' game. You sucked," he concluded with a wide grin.

"Maybe I should try to learn so I can take you down a notch," Eliot suggested with a smile.

Everyone in the room jerked their heads up and looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"What? A guy can't learn new skills?" he defended with a mischievous smirk.

"Well I don't see why not," Sarah told him warmly before looking at Cam and Hardison. "Okay boys, your turn is up. Time to teach my husband how to kick your butt Alec," she stated as she took Eliot's hand and led him to the couch.

Hardison was in shock. "But…he don't…I mean he doesn't…he hits things," he finished lamely.

"That was weak," Cam told him.

As Sarah began showing Eliot the controls for the game, Sophie and Nate watched on with amused smiles. "This is definitely different," Nate murmured.

Sophie chuckled. "I have a feeling Hardison is in trouble."

* * *

**I took some liberties with the flight they were on, cause this story is 8yrs in the future.**

**Just take a look Singapore Airlines A380, it's like a freakin' hotel.**

**I realized that I accidentally gave Eliot 2 different bdays…for this story it's July 13.**

**Reviews make Eliot VERY happy. =)**

**Jen**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Story Alerts says I have 24 people reading this story. How come I'm only hearin' from 7 or 8 or you? =(**

**If you're still w/me & haven't reviewed, please do, it encourages me to do better! =) You guys have no idea how excited I get from hearin' from you. =)**

**I still don't own Leverage…damn it.**

* * *

The group was fortunate enough to not have to worry about baggage claim, since the only luggage they had was their carry-ons. Even though it was only 8:45a.m., they were severely jet lagged from the few time zones they had traveled through and all they wanted to do was go home and relax.

The exit doors were in sight, when it came to their attention that one of their group was missing. "Where's Lil?" Cam asked as he began looking around.

Everyone's head jerked around looking for the little girl that was now nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, not again," Sarah muttered as she began to pull her cell phone out. "Shit! I can't even call her, I took their phones from them."

"I'll check the stewardess lounge," Sophie offered as she walked off quickly.

"I got the pizza place," Hardison called as he jogged off.

Parker's face lit up. "I bet she's at the baggage claim," she stated before turning and running off.

"I'll go back towards our gate and see if I can find her," Sarah said with a worried look.

Nate was already talking to a security guard that had been nearby. "Go on," he told her. "I'll stay here with the luggage, just in case she comes looking for us at the exit."

"I'll go with you," Eliot offered softly.

"You shouldn't push yourself El. You're not up to full strength yet."

"She's our daughter" he stated firmly, ending the discussion. She nodded and headed back toward their gate, Eliot following. "So I take it this happens a lot?"

"We go on a vacation every year. And every year since she was four, this has happened," she replied as she walked at a fast pace down the terminal.

"Odd selection of places she goes," he commented.

A nervous smile appeared on her face. "When she was four, we found her struggling with one of security as she tried to follow the bags on the conveyor belt through the chute. She wanted to prove that gnomes were goin' through everyone's luggage," she chuckled weakly. "At five, we found her in the stewardess lounge, makin' best friends with them, wanting to know if they got to go to Disneyworld and if so, where could she sign up."

As she paused to check the women's restroom, Eliot asked a passing woman if she had seen the little girl, but the woman nodded in the negative and went on her way. He looked up as Sarah came back out and was worried by the increasingly scared expression on her face as they continued to the gate.

"What about last year?" he asked, trying to distract her.

Sarah smiled. "Last year was relatively mild. Her absolute favorite food is the pineapple pizza at Villa Pizza. We found her at the one in this terminal and she had convinced the chef to show her how he made it. Got a free slice as well," she concluded.

The gate proved fruitless, even after asking the attendant if they had seen her. She called Nate and was disheartened to find out that neither Hardison nor Sophie had found her. Parker had returned briefly to report that she wasn't at the baggage claim and ran off again to continue the search. Nate said that airport security was on the lookout for her and that he had given them a picture of her to help.

"Could this be Tarasov?" Nate asked.

"I don't know…she's never…we usually find her by now," Sarah answered, a touch of panic entering her voice.

"We'll find her Sarah. Sophie's going now to check the woman's restroom around the corner," he offered. She nodded numbly and hung up the phone with a terrified look on her face.

"Oh god…what if…what if it is Tarasov? She could be…we wouldn't know…he could have…" she broke off with a choked sob.

Eliot stood there, unsure of what to do. He knew he needed to do something, because she was beginning to have what looked like a panic attack.

"Sarah…Sarah!" When that didn't get her attention, he went with his instincts and brought one of his hands up to brush her hair back and cup the side of her face. "Sweetheart, calm down," he all but begged in a low drawl.

His nickname for her combined with the intimate and familiar gesture of brushing her hair back brought her back immediately. She raised her head to look at him and her eyes widened at the determined expression on his face that she knew so well.

"What made you call me sweetheart?"

"It just seemed like the thing to do," he replied with a smirk that she was all too familiar with.

Her phone rang, shocking them out of the intimate moment.

"Mrs. Spencer?" a voice asked.

"Who's this?" she asked immediately.

"My name is Jason Morris. I'm head of security at Logan International Airport. I have a young girl here by the name of Lily Spencer…"

He didn't get any further as Sarah interrupted him. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

Sarah could swear she heard the man chuckle. "Yes ma'am, she's fine. She's actually turned out to be a big help," he assured her. "She says that you're still in the airport. We have her here in the offices waiting for you. Just ask the nearest security officer to direct you here."

"Thank you so much Mr. Morris. I'm on my way now," she told him before hanging up. "She's safe!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into Eliot's arms.

He hugged her back easily, happy that Lily had been found. She pulled away to look at him with a soft smile on her face and leaned up, gently pressing a kiss to his cheek. It was soft, warm, and sent a tingling sense of remembrance down his spine. He had thought a kiss from her would be like kissing a stranger, but he was wrong…it felt like home. All too soon she was pulling back with a warm smile on her face. "Thanks for keepin' me sane. Now come on," she said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go get our daughter so I can hug her and then ground her for life."

A deep throated chuckled escaped him as he let her pull him along.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Half an hour later, Eliot and Sarah walked out of the security offices, Lily in tow, only to be met by Parker.

"Everything okay?" she asked only to be met with looks of mild surprise. "Good, let's go," she concluded before turning and walking off.

"How does she…" Eliot began to ask, but Sarah cut him off.

"We've never figured it out." Lily giggled and was rewarded with a glare from her mother. "Nothin' about this situation is funny."

Once they made it back to the group and gathered their luggage, they headed outside to find a taxi.

"Where was she?" Sophie asked softly.

"Security office. She apparently found a lost three year old and took him there," she explained.

No one asked any further questions as they loaded up the taxi van and headed out. They knew Lily was in trouble because of how she had made them worry.

When they pulled up to the bar twenty minutes later, Nate paid the fair as the others got out and retrieved their luggage. As Sarah handed Eliot his bag, she noticed him looking at the building in mild confusion. "What's wrong?"

"We all live above a bar?"

"It's Nate's fault," Parker commented as she walked past them.

Sarah chuckled at Eliot's raised eyebrow. "Remember how I told you that you all split after that first year?" At his nod, she continued. "Well when you all found each other again, Nate had moved into an apartment above this bar. Alec bought the building shortly thereafter and you all have a place here," she explained.

"You bought the building?" he asked, looking at the hacker.

"Yeah man…it's a good investment," he defended, following Parker inside.

"So we have two places?" Eliot asked Sarah.

"No, we have another across town, plus the cottage you recently bought me in Ireland," she added softly.

"I bought you a house?" he replied incredulously.

"You're rich remember? And yeah…it was my grandmother's," she added as she started herding the kids inside.

Once upstairs in the hallway, the group made plans to meet at Eliot and Sarah's for dinner that evening before heading inside to their separate apartments.

"Okay guys, go unpack and relax," she said, turning to the kids. "No PC," she told Cam. "And I'll be in to talk to you shortly," she finished, looking at Lily. They nodded in agreement and headed up the stairs.

When she turned back to Eliot, she found him exploring. "I suppose I should give you the tour?" she inquired with a smile. "Or would you rather rest first?"

"Tour first," he replied. "Otherwise the curiosity will just keep me awake," he admitted.

She smiled in understanding. "So this is the living room…obviously," she began, gesturing around the room, earning a chuckle from her husband.

Sarah spent the next ten minutes showing him the large, open kitchen that opened to the dining area. Their office with the two desks, that anyone who knew them could tell who's was who's, as Sarah's had a high end PC and Eliot's held papers and books. His eyes brightened in the game room at the billiard table that took up the center. "That looks like fun," he commented. "Will you teach me?"

"Of course," she replied, inwardly smiling at the thought, seeing as he was the one to teach her years ago.

The next room was the gym. "This is a nice setup," he said, looking over the weight machines, treadmill, punching bag, free-weights, elliptical and mats. "Do I get a day off before I start again?" he asked hopefully.

"You've already had a day off…so no," she answered with a smile. "You can't put it off. The more consistent you are, the faster you'll be back to your usual self. Physically speakin' of course," she added. "Of course, we're goin' to the ranch tomorrow, so we'll be doin' your therapy there."

"Okay," he sighed dramatically. "I'm guessin' the bedrooms are upstairs?" he inquired curiously.

"That would be correct. Are you tired? Do ya wanna rest?"

"That sounds really good," he admitted. She nodded and he followed as she went back into the living room and picked up her bags and headed for the stairs. He grabbed his duffel and followed. At the top of the stairs, he found himself in an L shaped hallway. To his right he saw what was obviously Cam and Lily's room, if the decorations on their doors were any indication, and a small bathroom at the end of the hall. The door on his left was open and he could clearly see Sarah unpacking her suitcase.

He stood in the door for a moment, talking in the setup and décor of the room her and he had shared for years, hoping that something would jog his memory. The warm earthy tones and wood furniture gave the room a calm and soothing atmosphere, which he decided he liked immensely.

"Ya comin' in or are you comfortable where ya are?" she asked with a chuckle, looking up from her task.

His eyes went from the king size bed to her face. "Will I be…am I…uhm…"

Sarah looked on in amusement as her husband stumbled over whatever question he was trying to ask.

"Yes?" she urged.

"Well there's only one bed. Will I be sleepin' in here?" he finally asked in an unsure voice.

She raised her eyebrows at him as the corner of her lips lifted. "Where else would you be sleepin'?"

"I could sleep on the couch," he suggested.

"And why would you do that?"

"I just thought that maybe…well since I…"

"That what? Since you can't remember anythin' that I wouldn't want ya sleepin' in here?"

"Somethin' like that," he admitted sheepishly.

"This is your room as much as it's mine El. Of course you can sleep in here. Do you feel uncomfortable with the idea cause of the circumstances?" she asked a little worriedly. "If ya do, then I can…"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind really. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

She walked over to him and placed her hands on the sides of his face. "Ya wanted me to treat you normally…remember? I'm tryin' to respect that. But if you are unsure about anythin', you tell me okay? And I'll do the same," she added. He nodded as she pulled away.

Sarah left the bedroom twenty minutes later after all the clothes had been put away and Eliot was comfortable in bed for his nap. She ran into Cam in the hallway.

"Everything okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah sweetie, everything's fine. You wanna help me with dinner later?"

Cam smiled. "Sure. What are we makin'?" he asked excitedly.

"I was thinkin' we'd make it simple. Spaghetti, salad, garlic bread and tiramisu."

"Awesome! I love your tiramisu," he exclaimed with a grin. "When are we eatin'?"

"Eager are ya? Well you're gonna have to be patient. Dinner's not till seven."

"Okay, fine. I'm gonna go read," he told her as he went back to his bedroom.

She headed to her daughter's bedroom and knocked before entering. Lily was sitting on the floor, putting together a 1000 piece photomosaic puzzle of what looked like Mickey Mouse. It still amazed her how smart their daughter was. When her teacher last year had suggested that she take an IQ test because she was doing sixth grade level work, her and Eliot were pleasantly surprised. When she scored a 152 however, everyone was amazed. And after discussing it with Lily and her teachers, it had been decided that they would only skip her three grades for now, to see how she handled it.

"Hi mama," her little genius greeted as she looked up from her puzzle. "We gonna talk now?"

"Yep," Sarah replied as she sat on the floor crossed legged across from her daughter.

Lily immediately focused all her attention on the conversation at hand.

"First and most important, I'm very proud of what you did for that little boy. You made his parents extremely happy and you helped him when he was scared. I'm in no way upset at you for that…okay?" Lily nodded in understanding with a small smile. "What you're in trouble for, is for dissapearin' on us and not tellin' us where you were."

"I just wanted to help him mama. He was cryin'," she defended.

Sarah smiled. "I understand. But you coulda helped him just as well by tellin' us. You have no idea how scared I was Lily. You know your daddy has enemies…right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Cause he did bad things before he met us."

"Exactly. And while your Uncle Alec has made it hard for anyone to connect us, the possibility is still there. Not to mention there are any number of random people who wouldn't hesitate in kidnappin' you."

"I'm sorry mama," Lily muttered in a small voice. "I promise it won't happen again," she stated looking at her mom with sad eyes.

Sarah opened her arms and Lily climbed into them without hesitation, quickly curling into her mother's lap. "I love you very much baby. I know you had the best of intentions," she assured her daughter. "Your punishment is extra chores for two weeks," she stated. "Now how about you help Cam and I cook dinner later?" she asked in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Really?" Lily asked with a grin that lit up her face. "Can I make the meatballs for the spaghetti?"

Sarah's eyes widened slightly. "And how did you know what we're makin'?"

"I knew you'd want to make somethin' simple," she replied simply with a wide grin.

Once she left Lily to her puzzle, she headed downstairs to call Anne.

"Sarah? Is everything okay?" the older woman asked immediately upon hearing her weary voice.

"Yeah, I'm just jet lagged I guess."

"Jet…you're in Boston?"

"Yep, we got in an hour and a half ago."

"And why are you guys not here at the kitchen table eating breakfast?" she asked in a stern voice.

Sarah chuckled. "We were worn out Anne. The apartment was closer. We'll be there tomorrow afternoon though," she promised.

"Good. Now what happened? Why'd you come home early?"

Sarah spent the next twenty minutes explaining what had happened up until the point they got on their flight home.

"Are you sure you're all okay?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I promise we're fine Anne. I'd tell you if we weren't. We'll be there for the rest of the summer, so it should give you enough time to assure yourself that we're okay," she joked.

"Ha ha, go ahead, pick on an old woman. I'm hanging up now. I've got groceries to buy and a house to clean. I'll see you all tomorrow," she said by way of a farewell. Sarah said her own goodbye and hung up.

She sat back on the couch and looked up at the clock to find it was only ten thirty. A list of what she needed to get for dinner began to build in her head, but before she could complete it, she had dozed off.

* * *

**The next chapter will let us all see into Eliot's head.**

**I hope I get some new reviewers to talk to…hint hint. =D**

**Jen**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**I HATE moving…that's why my updates have been so sporadic. And for some reason, I can't reply to your reviews on fanfiction, so I'll do it here. =)**

**Review Thank Yous go out to…CharleyMom, Kozette92, alymacron2978, No Illusions, themindofmine, Angels-heart1, Passionate Heart, babybluerhino, Kenikia67,**

**saides, & KarshaJo**

**And since you guys were so patient with waiting, I made this chapter a little longer. =)**

* * *

Eliot's nap was plagued by dreams that he would later come to realize were actually memories.

Images of wars, fighting, bodies, blood and death…so much death. They blurred together as if one huge event, instead of the accumulated years in which they had occurred. The voices of past victims and enemies screamed in his mind, demanding that he remember them.

He jerked awake, choking back the scream that tried to escape, and pushed his hair back from his face that was now wet from sweat, while taking a deep, calming breath. And as all dreams do, the faces and screams faded to the back of his mind as he struggled in vain to remember what his subconscious was trying to tell him. Realizing that it was fruitless, he sat up and glanced at the clock to find that he had only been resting for an hour and a half. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he decided to take a shower before heading downstairs.

After the shower, which had greatly relaxed him and relieved the tension in his sore and weary muscles, he brushed out his hair, applied the concoction that Sarah had told him kept his hair from curling and frizzing, then began his search for clothing. Upon inspection of the closet, he gained a little more insight to his style before. Slacks, blazers, suit jackets, as well as a tux took up a small bit of space toward the back. The clothes hanging in the front, jeans, henleys, t-shirts, vests and button ups, which took up two thirds of his side, were clearly his preferred method of dress.

Putting on a pair of jeans and a red tshirt, he exited the bedroom barefoot to go find the others. Dance music and the sounds of a TV could be heard from behind Cam and Lily's doors as he passed, telling him where they were at the moment.

He found Sarah curled on the couch fast asleep. She couldn't be too comfortable in his opinion but he figured moving her would just wake her up. So he grabbed the thin blanket lying over the other couch and covered her with it before heading to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Opening drawers and cabinets, he discovered a vast array of cooking utensils, most of which he couldn't name, before searching the pantry and the refrigerator, taking stock of what was available. Sarah had told him that he was an excellent chef and that more often than not, they would playfully argue over who got to cook the meals. After a few moments, an idea formed in his head, and deciding to go with his gut, he began gathering the necessary ingredients and utensils he would need and set to work.

After he had the thick loaf of grained bread he had found in the freezer thawing naturally on the counter, he began slicing the mozzarella and shredding some mild cheddar. Once that was done, he set it off to the side and began chopping the onion and the garlic. As progressed, his hand that had started out moving the knife slowly and cautiously, was now speeding gracefully through what he realized were familiar motions. A smile lifted his lips as he realized that instinctively, he knew what he was doing and that it was calming and relaxing as well.

It was as he was stirring the crushed tomatoes in thick puree into the onion, garlic and spinach concoction that was simmering in the pan, that he realized he was being watched. When he turned around, he found his seven-year-old daughter sitting cross-legged on the kitchen island, watching him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi daddy!" she greeted happily.

"Hey Lily," he greeted in return with a smile of his own.

He was just about to ask her what she was doing, when she spoke. "I like watchin' you cook."

He had no idea how she did that, but just shook his head as he continued to stir. Once the spinach mixture was finished, he set it aside and covered it to keep it warm, before grabbing the load of bread and slicing it. When Cam entered the kitchen a few minutes later, the sandwiches were almost finished.

"What's goin' on?"

Lily turned to him excitedly with the grin still on her face. "Daddy's makin' his special, yummy grilled cheese for us for lunch!" she exclaimed.

Eliot's turned to them in surprise. "I've made this before?"

"Oh yeah," Cam answered. "It's awesome. If Lil had her way, it'd be the only thing she ate. You want help with the fruit salad?"

"How'd you know I was makin' that?"

"You always do when you make your grilled cheese," Lily told him as she hopped lithely off the island to grab the fruit from the fridge.

It was at that moment that Eliot officially decided that his kids were amazing. They seemed to be taking the whole situation in stride, as if nothing was the matter, and he felt grateful that they treated him as they normally would. The more he learned about them, the more he loved them. After all, how could he not?

All three of them worked in tandem at the island. While Eliot plated the sandwiches, Cam cut up the fruit that Lily was handing to him. Once everything was complete and the plates were set at the table, Eliot went to wake Sarah up, only to realize that she already was. She had her arms crossed along the back of the couch with her chin propped on them, wearing a soft smile.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

"When you began talkin' to Lily," she answered, as she got up from the couch and walked toward him.

"Why didn't you…"

She stopped him as she laid her hand on his arm. "I thought I'd give you some alone time with your children," she explained. "Let's go eat," she finished as she slid her hand down his arm and laced her fingers through his, sending a tiny current up his arm from the contact.

Lily and Cam hadn't waited for them, seeing as they were already halfway through their food. Sarah chuckled as they sat down and began to eat.

Between bites of food, sounds of enjoyment and numerous compliments to the chef, they talked. Lily and Cam recalled stories from their childhood and pranks that had been pulled. Eliot listened intently, soaking it all up like a sponge, desperate to remember anything from his former life.

Lily reminded him a little of Parker, in the respect that at sporadic points in a story, she would spout something at random that had nothing to do with what she had been saying. His little girl was exuberant and full of optimism, with a never-ending joy that seemed to emanate from her. Cam he discovered, was more laid back. Eliot found though, that his son was quick witted and had a devilish streak that he had no compunction about using when it came to pranks.

And lastly, there was Sarah. His wife was intelligent, kind and beautiful. He hadn't even been awake a week and he had already come to care for her deeply. And while he couldn't say he loved her yet, he could definitely see how that fate had befallen him the first go around. Her sharp tongue and willingness to tell it like it was without holding anything back. The way she cared for him and their children, so loving, but with a fierce protectiveness that dared anyone to harm them. He felt damn lucky that he had managed to find her and even more so that she had chosen him.

"Daddy? You okay?" he heard Lily ask, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinkin' princess. What'd I miss?"

Her eyes widened, as did Sarah and Cam's. "What?" he asked, worried that he had done something wrong.

"You called me princess," Lily whispered, joy and hope lacing her tone.

"Yeah? That's my nickname for you," he answered as if it should be obvious.

"How'd you know that El?" Sarah asked.

"I guess I…remembered it." At that his eyes widened. "I remembered it!" he exclaimed with a large grin.

A swell of accomplishment and happiness washed over Eliot at the fact that he had remembered another fact from his life. The smiles on the faces of his wife and children just added to it.

Once the meal was over, Eliot gathered all the dishes and took them over to the sink. He heard Sarah telling Cam and Lily to keep themselves busy until it was time to go shopping.

"Let me help," Sarah suggested softly as she came to stand next to him. "You cooked, it's only fair."

"Nah, it's okay," he assured her. He held back a chuckle though, when she started taking the washed dishes from his hand and drying them, obviously ignoring his statement.

After the dishes were done, she ordered him upstairs to change into work out clothes. Knowing he wasn't going to win any argument involving getting out of therapy, he trudged up the stairs to do as she asked.

Thirty minutes later Eliot was convinced that his wife was a witch in disguise. Anyone looking in on his therapy would swear that he hated her by the glare he kept sending her way.

"You can keep givin' me that look all ya want, but you still have three more squats to go," his wife told him in amusement.

Eliot huffed in annoyance, but pushed himself through the last few squats, before throwing a satisfied smirk her way.

"Good," she complimented. "Now it's time for the free weights," she told him, earning a few colorful words mumbled under his breath.

"Mama?" Lily called out. Sarah looked over to see her two children standing at the gym doorway. "Aunt Sophie called. Can I go to the mall with her please?"

"And Uncle Alec got this new video game that's not gonna be released for another month. He wants to know if I wanna come check it out," Cam told her with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah to both of you. But be back in two hours," she told them. "No computers," she told her son as an afterthought, to which he nodded. They both gave her and Eliot a hug, then left quickly.

"I thought they were grounded?" Eliot asked from the weight bench.

"They are. But I've already taken the important stuff away from them. And trust me, when we get to the ranch, they'll have chores to do," she assured him. "Now Gabe wants to you start with five pound weights. I'm gonna have you do ten bicep curls on each arm, then we'll move to the treadmill."

Forty minutes later, Eliot was sore, tired and wanted nothing more than to find the nearest bed and pass out, but Sarah ran a hot bath for him and strongly suggested that he soak for fifteen minutes instead.

When he came back out, hair wet, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, he glanced up to find Sarah staring at him with a lidded gaze.

"Feel better?" she finally managed to ask.

"A little, but my muscles are achin' somethin' fierce," he admitted as he walked slowly toward her.

"Lay down," she ordered, gesturing to the bed.

"Well Mrs. Spencer, I have to say, you're bein' awfully forward," he teased.

"Very funny," she replied.

When he started to lie on his back, she asked him to lie on his stomach instead. He began to wonder what was going on, but found thinking was impossible moments later when he felt something poured on his back and then her hands began kneading his sore muscles.

If someone were to pass by their bedroom at that moment they'd think that something much more initiate was going on by the moans coming from Eliot's mouth. With every stroke and caress she applied to his aching muscles, she began to loosen the knots out one by one, cemented his belief that his wife was an angel in disguise.

"Oh god…that feels so fuckin' good," he murmured, causing her to grin.

Once she was finished with his back, shoulders and legs, she asked him to turn over to give her easier access to his arms. After placing his hand on her shoulder, she began working the same magic that she had on his back. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her hands working the soreness away and leaving only a sense of weightlessness.

She was working on his other arm when he spoke again. "Somehow, I think you've done this before," he murmured lazily.

"You'd be right," she chuckled, then began to tell him once again of her time as a massage therapist.

Somewhere between the lull of her voice and the effects of the massage kicking in, he must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, someone was caressing his hair. His hand snapped out and grabbed what he soon realized was Sarah's hand.

"I'm sorry. I thought ya were asleep," she apologized.

But he wasn't listening as he gazed at his beautiful wife. Without even realizing it, he had begun to pull her closer, until she was mere inches from his face.

"You are an amazing woman," he murmured, releasing her hand and bringing it up to cup the side of her face. "Thanks for the massage," he whispered against her lips. "Let me thank you for that," he concluded, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

His mouth glided over hers, exploring as if it was their first kiss. Of course for Eliot it was, and the taste of her lips caused a soft growl to escape. He wasn't sure if it was the kind of kiss she was used to from him, but if the moans and whimpers coming out of her mouth were any indication, he was doing something right.

He wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer, until she was all but lying on top of him. His hand rubbed up and down her side and he continued to worship her mouth, nipping at her lips, which caused her to gasp. He took the opportunity to tentatively enter her mouth, and massage her tongue with his, sending electricity racing up his spine.

All of a sudden, her weight disappeared and the wonderful feel of her lips on his was gone. He opened his eyes to find her backing away from the bed with a flushed face, and in Eliot's opinion, wonderfully swollen lips.

"I…I uh should go…yeah…I've gotta go get food for dinner," she stuttered out as the backed away. "Will you be okay alone? Uhm…Nate should be…home…yeah…or you can go to Alec's," she managed to get out as she stumbled out the door.

Eliot growled out in frustration as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He felt relieved and disappointed at the same time and had to fight the urge to run after her and continue to kiss her senseless. "Damn it. What the hell do I do now?" he muttered to himself.

Because he had just realized that he was falling in love with his wife all over again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Everyone showed up a little before seven, just as Sarah took the garlic bread out of the oven. Eliot finished setting the table as he watched Lily fly across the room into Nate's arms. "Grandpa! I missed you so much! Daddy made his yummy grilled cheese for lunch and then he called me princess. You know what that means? It means he's rememberin' stuff and then…"

"Hello to you too," Nate chuckled, interrupting her, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sounds like it was an eventful day," he told her as he glanced over at her parents.

Cam wasted no time getting into a conversation with Hardison in what Eliot could only assume was computer related.

"Dinner's ready everyone," Sarah called out as she set the spaghetti on the table.

Eliot pulled Sarah's chair out for her as everyone settled in their seats. Ever since she had returned from shopping, he felt that she was trying to avoid him. He had no idea how to proceed, as he had no idea what he would have done before in this situation. However, she offered him a warm smile before turning to Lily. "How hungry are you?"

"I want two meatballs, half a scoop of sghetti, only a little salad with NO cucumbers and a piece of bread," she concluded.

Eliot noticed Cam shake his head as he heaped a large helping of food onto his plate and dig in. He passed Sophie the salad at her request and placed a piece of bread on his and Sarah's plate. He watched as Hardison picked the tomatoes out of Parker's salad as she stole a meatball off of his. Sophie placed salad on Nate's plate as he served her some spaghetti. He found it amazing how in sync everyone was with each other and how comfortable he found himself with them.

"She's kinda specific about what she eats," Eliot commented softly to Sarah.

She smiled. "When she was five she started refusing to eat most of what we cooked. We tried everythin' to try and get her to eat. It was actually Parker that came up with the idea to give her a little control over what she ate. We haven't had any problems since," she explained.

"You guys headin' to the ranch tomorrow?" Hardison asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"Ewwww, gross Uncle Alec. You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're headin' out tomorrow afternoon," Sarah answered.

"Are you staying for the remainder of summer?" Sophie inquired.

"That's what I'm hopin'. Lily and Cam don't have to be back to school until September third."

"What about your job at the hospital?" Nate asked curiously.

"I took a leave of absence," Sarah admitted softly. A number of wide eyes looked at her.

"But you love that job mom," Cam said in surprise.

"I didn't quit," she assured them. "It's only temporary, I can go back at any time. I was volunteering remember?"

"You're leavin' cause of me aren't you?" Eliot asked her softly with a touch of remorse.

"Yeah," she replied looking him in the eye. "You're my husband and you need to heal. I'm gonna help you do that. No job is more important than you or the kids," she told him firmly.

"Damn I'm a lucky man," he commented, humbled by her words.

"You're makin' me blush cowboy," she told him as she turned back to her food.

_"Whoa, hold on there cowboy, I come in peace" Sarah chuckled as she walked slowly up to him with her hands up_.

The memory took place in an apartment other than the one they were in now. As the entire scene flashed through his head, he deduced that it must have taken place when they first met, since Cam looked so young in it.

The meal continued with light banter and jokes, in which the group made sure to include Eliot, treating him as they normally would and making him feel more comfortable each passing moment.

A lot of the conversation passed over Eliot's head due to his memory loss and he found that it irritated him. That he couldn't remember these stories of the wonderful things they had all done together over the years was beyond frustrating. If it wasn't for the fact that they had all banded together to make sure he felt as at home as possible, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be as relaxed about the situation as he was.

He looked at the people sitting around the table, people he had adopted as his family before the accident. Nate was obviously the father figure of the group. All Eliot knew of the man was that his child had died, which had led him to alcoholism and in turn, led him to this bunch. Sophie seemed to be his perfect compliment, balancing him out and from what he had been told, he believed she was the reason the group had stayed together and worked so well with one another in the beginning. Hardison wasn't too bad of a guy. His pride in his abilities bordered egotistic, but he was fun to be around. He reminded Eliot of a little brother that you loved most of the time, but still irritated you every once in a while. And finally, looking at the blonde at the table, Eliot's brow furrowed. The thief was a little harder to figure out. She was obviously Lily's mentor, seeing as how their personalities were very similar. However, Eliot was pretty sure there was something a little off or wrong with her, but it didn't keep her from being fiercely loyal and loving to the people she considered family.

"El? Are you alright?" Sarah asked in concern, pulling him from his thoughts.

He turned to her with an assuring smile on his face and reflexively reached down for her hand bringing it up to his lips, kissing her inner wrist. "I'm fine sweetheart, just thinkin'." Her breathing hitched and her eyes widened the slightest bit, enough for him to notice.

"Sorry," he murmured, putting her hand down. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? You guys are married," Parker stated, alerting them that they had an audience.

He glanced up to find everyone looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"You do that all the time when you're tryin' to reassure mom that everything's alright," Cam explained.

He turned back to Sarah, who was still looking at him and understood her reaction. "Somethin' else I've remembered. That's a good sign," he said before turning back to his plate.

"So anyway, as I was sayin'," Hardison continued, looking at Eliot. "The accent was perfect. The name and clothes...perfection. I had them eatin' out of the palm of my hand."

"You mean other than overplaying it?" Nate commented idly.

"Yeah, which is why the Russians kidnapped you," Parker added.

Hardison looked irritated. "I had it under control," he defended.

"Is that why you called me for help?" Sophie asked innocently, earning a glare from the hacker.

"I pulled it off didn't I?"

"Sure, after I broke into the safe for you and did most of the work," Parker stated.

"That's not the point," he snapped.

"Sure it's not…Iceman," Cam mumbled under his breath.

Lily began giggling and the others shortly followed with chuckles of their own…except for Hardison.

Eliot watched on as his family laughed and just enjoyed each others company and decided that he couldn't think of better people to have in his life.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter's gonna be from El's point of view as well.**

**You guys have NO idea how good your reviews made me feel. Please keep 'em comin'.**

**Jen**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Since I STILL can't reply to you guys…shoutouts to…**

**Passionate Heart, themindofmine, CharleyMom, Lynxie Ears, No Illusions, alymacron2978, Angels-heart1, & KarshaJo. Even though the review reply thing is broken right now, I want you all to know that I REALLY appreciate your support. =) **

* * *

Eliot woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes right before his daughter busted through the bedroom door in her pajamas and jumped on the bed.

"Mornin' daddy! Mama's makin' breakfast. Hurry up and get ready so we can eat. The faster we eat breakfast, the sooner we can leave for the ranch and the sooner I can ride Sunshine and then…"

"Whoa princess, I just woke up," he interrupted her gently with a smile as he sat up.

"Sorry daddy, I'm just excited! I'll be downstairs," she told him, then suddenly lunged forward to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek, before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Well that's one way to wake up I guess," he chuckled.

He looked over at Sarah's side of the bed and sighed at the fact that it looked untouched. Which meant that either she had gotten up extremely early and made her side up, or she hadn't come to bed last night after he had. And seeing as it was only seven thirty, the latter was the obvious answer. Which could only mean one thing.

"She's definitely avoidin' me," he mumbled, as he got up and made his way to the shower.

He made it downstairs twenty minutes later, and entered the kitchen just as Sarah placed a platter of pancakes on the table.

"Mornin' you," she greeted with a smile. "Coffee, tea, juice or milk?"

"Orange juice, please," he answered as he sat down at the table. He took it as a good sign that she had initiated conversation.

"Oooh chocolate chip pancakes!" Lily squealed as she jumped in the chair next to Eliot. "I want three of them!" she declared.

"Sure," Sarah replied. "As long as you leave room for some fruit and bacon as well," she informed her with a smile.

Eliot watched as his daughter's eyes widened just the slightest, her lips took on the tiniest pout, and her brow furrowed just a bit in what he guessed was her 'Get anything she wants' face.

"But mama, you make the yummiest chocolate chip pancakes. You know how hard it is to control myself," she insisted in the most sincerest of voices. Eliot was impressed.

Sarah obviously wasn't, as evidenced by the snort that escaped her. "It's amusin' that you continue to try and con me. Two pancakes, one slice of bacon and a small portion of fruit," she told her, leaving no room for further argument. Lily huffed as she placed some fruit on her plate.

Cam chuckled as he sat down next to her. "You should know better Lil," he chided. "Mornin' mom, mornin' dad," he greeted as he filled his plate. "What time we leavin'?" he asked in between bites of food.

"I was thinkin' around ten," Sarah answered as she poured syrup on her pancakes. "That's…if it's okay with you," she finished softly, looking at Eliot.

"Yeah, sounds good," he replied with a tilt of his lips.

The rest of the meal was rather quiet in Eliot's opinion. Sarah seemed to be very interested in her plate. Lily had finished her breakfast so quickly; it had worried Eliot that she'd have a bellyache later, but she assured him she'd be fine as she declared she had to go pack and ran off.

Sarah finished soon after and quietly took her plate to the sink and washed it, before telling them that she had to go talk to Hardison, but would be back in half an hour. The lack of farewell accumulated with the lack of communication cemented his belief once again that she was avoiding him.

"What'd you do?" Cam asked as he placed two more pancakes on his plate.

"What do you mean?" he asked his son, furrowing his brow.

"She only avoids you like that when ya did somethin' wrong," he explained, as he continued to eat.

"What do I normally do to fix it?"

"You usually confront her about it. If she doesn't seem mad that is," his son replied with a chuckle.

Eliot already knew what had set this whole ordeal off…the kiss. But what he didn't understand was why she was acting like this now. They were married. And from what he had been told by the others since he woke up, they weren't afraid to show affection. Did she not love him anymore now that he had amnesia and couldn't remember their former life together?

Eliot continued to sit there, even after Cam had left, saying that he was going to go pack. He had no idea what the coming days would hold for his memories or him and Sarah. All he knew was that he didn't like the crack that had made an appearance in the relationship he had started to form with her. And with his budding feelings for her, he knew he had to fix it…soon.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The ranch was bigger than Eliot expected. Yeah, Sarah had told him it was a hundred and fifty four acres, but seeing it was completely different.

"Mama, mama! Can I ride Sunshine? Please, please, please!" Lily begged, as she bounced in her seat.

"Sure," Sarah replied easily, eliciting a squeal from her daughter. "After you finish the chores you owe me for your little airport stunt," she finished.

"But mama…"

"Nope, I don't think so. End of discussion," she concluded as she pulled up and stopped in front of the house.

Cam and Lily got out and Sarah popped the trunk so they could get their bags. Lily had a disappointed look on her face as she trudged into the house.

"Who's Sunshine?" Eliot asked as he got out of the car.

"The palomino appaloosa that we bought for her last year," she answered as she grabbed their luggage.

"I can get that," he offered, reaching for his bag.

"No I got it, " she told him as she walked around him and into the house. "Come on, Anne's probably goin' nuts."

Eliot didn't have to wait long to meet Anne as she encased him in a hug as soon as he walked through the front door. "Oh my dear boy, I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, before pulling back to get a good look at him. "Come, I've made lunch," she told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward what he guessed was the kitchen.

He looked back at Sarah briefly. "You go on. I'll put our luggage in our room," she told him.

Anne led him to a spacious, homey kitchen, with a large island, granite counter tops and white cabinets and sat him at the table.

"So, what did you do?" she asked as she began pulling plates and silverware from the cabinets.

His eyes widened as he jerked his gaze to her. "What…what do you mean?"

Anne chuckled. "You may not remember honey, but I've known you most your life. I knew the moment you brought Sarah here that she was going to be the one you chose, and I've been along for the ride throughout your marriage. So don't insult me when you know exactly what I'm talkin' about," she finished as she started to fill plates with food.

Eliot was speechless. He had just met this scrap of a woman who Sarah had told him was like a mother to him and Anne had proved her right by calling him on his shit.

"You're the second person the ask me that. What? Do I have a sign on my back or somethin'?" Anne turned to point a stern look in his direction, causing him to stare at the table. "She's been avoidin' me."

Anne smiled. "That much I gathered sweetie. Any idea why?"

"I might have kissed her," he admitted.

"Ahhh, now I see," she replied as she poured milk and iced tea into the glasses.

When she didn't answer for a couple of minutes, Eliot got impatient. "Well? What do you see? What'd I do wrong?"

"It was the kiss I'd imagine," she chuckled. Before Eliot could interrupt her, she continued. "You're still doing therapy because you're still a little weak. Add the fact that you can't remember her or your life together and you've got a mildly uncomfortable situation."

"But I'm her husband. It should be a good thing that we're kissin'," he commented in confusion.

"Under normal circumstances, sure. But right now, I figure that she's confused."

"About what?"

"Well, even though you have amnesia, you're still her husband. You look like him, talk like him, but at the same time, you're not the same," she explained.

"So she feels guilty she feels somethin' for me? But we're married. Her feelin's shouldn't have changed."

"They haven't. She still loves you sweetie. But secretly, she's waitin' for your memories to come back and for you to be like you used to be. She might not be proud of it, but you can't help your feelings. And by kissing you and acting like nothing is wrong, she probably feels like she's giving up on you," she explained.

"But that doesn't make sense. Even if I do remember everything and return to my old self, I'll still remember everything that happens now," he stated with confusion lacing his voice.

"I never said it was logical honey. Everyone has feelings and thoughts sometimes that are completely unfounded," she concluded as she brought the plates to the table.

He would've continued the conversation, but Sarah and the kids chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed as she rushed into the room. "You did! You made your fried fish and french fries!" she squealed as she rushed to the nearest chair.

"What? I don't get a hug? Am I only good for cooking your meals now?" Anne asked in a convincingly disappointed tone.

An apologetic expression crossed the little girl's face as she got up and ran to the older woman. "I'm sorry Ms. Anne. You know I love you," she told the older woman sincerely as she hugged her.

Anne hugged her back and gave the others a wink, letting them know she was only picking.

"What's special about the fish and fries?" Eliot asked, receiving a glare from the cook. "That's not what I…what I meant was…"

Anne chuckled letting him know she wasn't really mad.

"The fries aren't frozen. She makes 'em homemade. And the seasoning and the fish batter are her own special recipe. She won't even tell you or mom," Cam explained as he hugged Anne before sitting down in front of his plate.

Eliot tried to catch Sarah's gaze, but she was making it a point to look everywhere but at him. He was getting tired of the treatment and decided that they were going to talk before the day was over.

Once he had taken the first bite of his food and the moan had left his mouth, he knew why his daughter was so excited about it. Anne was a goddess in the kitchen in Eliot's opinion.

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch," she said with a smile as she placed the tea back in the refrigerator. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go take Joe something to drink."

"I'm happy it's goin' so well," Sarah told her with a mischievous smirk.

"Very," was all Anne said as she walked out of the kitchen. But the big grin on her face told them how very well it was going.

"Who's Joe?" Eliot asked.

"Your lead ranch hand," Sarah answered. "He answers only to you. He's in charge when you're not here."

"And they're dating I take it?"

"Oh yeah!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "Cam said that they've been skirtin' around each other for a while, but he finally asked her out a month and a half ago," Lily blurted.

Once they had finished eating, Sarah told Lily to go change into something she could get dirty. Eliot figured it had something to do with the extra chores, as his daughter pouted and moved as slowing as possible, taking her plate to the sink and then leaving to go to her room.

"Can I go visit with Freddy?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Sure, just don't interfere with his work," she replied as she took her plate to the sink and began washing them.

"Thanks, I'll probably end up helpin' him," Cam replied with as smile as he hugged her and left the kitchen.

"Who's Freddy?" Eliot asked as he gave his dirty plate to his wife.

"Joe's boy. He and Cam have been friends since they were four. Since the summer we met you," she added.

Eliot decided now was as good a time as any and started to speak, but she beat him to it. "We're gonna be workin' in the garden. You wanna help for a little while or rest?"

He sighed, knowing yet again that she had cut him off at the pass. "Yeah, I'll help. Let me go change into somethin' I can get dirty."

When Eliot made it outside fifteen minutes later, he was shocked to say the least. When she had said garden, he had figured something much smaller than what he saw before him.

About thirty raised garden beds of various sizes were scattered in front of him, separated only by two-foot wide gravel pathways to walk on. Vegetables and fruits in a multitude of colors could be seen in various stages of growth. He could see Lily picking berries of some kind from the multiple bushes in the back, and placing them into large baskets. Sarah was on her knees in the middle of the garden, wearing a wide brimmed hat, dusting soil off sweet potatoes before placing them in the crate next to her.

"When you said garden, I was expectin' somethin' smaller," he chuckled as he walked up next to her.

Sarah looked up at him and smiled. "I might of helped you add on to it, but you were already growin' your own food when I met you," she told him before grabbing the empty crate on her other side and sitting it next to him. "The tomatoes are right there," she said, pointing to the bed next to hers. "Just pick the nice red ones," she explained before going back to the potatoes. Frustrated because he knew he wasn't going to get anything else from her he went over to the tomato vines and set to work.

For the next three hours, he and Sarah picked everything from onions, peppers, zucchini and cucumbers to basil, oregano, mint, thyme and sage from the herb garden. Lily had satisfied Sarah an hour earlier after she had picked enough strawberries, blueberries and raspberries to feed an army. And truth be told, Eliot began feeling tired an hour after he had begun, but had pushed himself to stay out there. One, to see how much he could handle and two, to spend time with his wife.

"Did we get it all done today?" he asked curiously, as they headed back to the house, each carrying a crate.

Sarah laughed. "Hell no. In a few days we'll head over to the orchard and get to work on the apples, peaches, apricots, pears and figs."

"I have…I mean we have an orchard?"

"It's not very big, only six trees. Three of them are apple, a Granny Smith, a Macintosh and a Honeycrisp. One's a Red Baron Peach, another's a Blenheim Apricot and the last is a Black Mission Fig."

"That sounds like a lot of fruit."

"It is, but there's plenty to do with it. We make preserves, jams, apple sauce, apple butter, and what's left over is either frozen, made into pies, some of which we give to charities or the ranch hands take them home, like they do the vegetables." At Eliot's inquisitive expression, she continued. "You didn't think we eat all this food ourselves did ya?" she chuckled. "We let them take what they want to their families."

"What do you make with the berries Lily picked?"

"Preserves and pies mostly. We freeze the majority of it and use them as we need them. When were you gonna tell me how tired you are?" she asked, changing the subject quite suddenly.

Eliot thought he had been hiding his exhaustion pretty well, but apparently not.

"I'm fine," he tried to assure her, but he knew she could see it in his face.

"Once we get inside, you should take a nap," she suggested as they entered the house.

"I don't need…" but he shut up at the look of disbelief on her face. "Fine. What are you goin' to do?"

"After I finish helpin' Anne sort all the produce out, I'll probably go help with the horses," she answered, setting her crate on the counter.

"You train them too? Who taught you?"

"You did. Now go rest. Anne's makin' your favorite meal tonight and I'll most likely keep busy with the horses until then."

"Where'd Lily go?"

"She's with Anne at the store. She'll be helpin' us with the fruit and vegetable storage then she'll be helpin' Anne with dinner."

"Part of her punishment?"

"Pretty much. Might as well get as much work out of her as I can. She'll have me talked out of it in three days max," she explained with a smile.

"I was thinkin' we could talk later," he suggested gently. But by the way her face closed off suddenly, he knew what she would say before it came out.

"We're gonna be busy tonight. After dinner, we have your therapy. I don't know about you, but I'll be pretty tired by then," she replied offhandedly. "We'll see how it goes," she concluded, closing the conversation.

Eliot bit back the growl of frustration that wanted to escape as he turned and made his way up to their room. Come hell or high water, they would talk tonight. Even if he had to lock her in a room to do it.

* * *

**Comin' up in the next chapter is Eliot's talk with her. She has been actin' a little rude don't ya think?**

**Those who review will get 'special' kisses from Eliot. "Wink,Wink"  
**

**Jen**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I feel so loved! =) I pm'd those of you I could, but to the ones I couldn't…thank you saides, CharleyMom and No Illusions for your reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That night turned into three days. Eliot discovered very quickly that his wife was very talented at evading. During the day, she was either in the garden or helping with the horses, so the only time he really saw her was at breakfast and lunch. And since she had scheduled his therapy for in the evenings after dinner, by the time they were finished, he was too exhausted to do anything but soak in the spa and sleep.

The plus side to all the work she was having him do, was the fact that he was much stronger, his stamina had increased, and according to Lily, he almost looked like himself again. And he had to agree with her, his muscle tone had improved, but if the pictures on the walls of the house were anything to go by, he still had work to do.

It was on the third day, that Eliot decided to enlist help.

"What do you need me to do?" Cam asked immediately upon hearing his father's request.

"Just like that?" Eliot asked surprised.

"Of course. You're my dad. Now what's the plan?"

The smile on Cam's face widened as Eliot explained what he needed.

"That's an awesome plan daddy!" Lily exclaimed from out of nowhere.

They both jerked their head around, just in time to see her jump as agile as a cat through the open, bedroom window. Which was amazing to Eliot, seeing as they were on the second floor.

"So, how can I help?" she asked happily as she hopped on her brother's bed.

"How did she…"

"We don't ask anymore," Cam answered before his father could finish the question, then turned back to his sister. "Actually Lil, I know exactly how you can help."

The little girl perked up as Cam explained.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Mama!" Sarah turned from the horse she was helping Joe with, toward the sound of her daughter's voice. She saw Lily running at breakneck speed toward her with a terrified look on her face. "Mama!" her daughter cried out again as she came to an abrupt halt in front of her.

Sarah's building anxiety increased rapidly upon seeing the tears streaming down her daughter's face. "Baby? What's wrong?" she asked as she kneeled in front of her.

"It's daddy," she sobbed. "He was in the basement workin' out. I wanted to surprise him," she told her as the tears fell down her face. "He was…he was…"

"He was what baby? What's wrong? What happened?" she asked in alarm.

"He was lyin' on the floor. I tried to wake him, but he wouldn't move. I called for Cam and Cam said he's breathin' but I should come get you," she finished, clinging to her mom.

Sarah grabbed Lily's hand and she was running. A multitude of horrific thoughts crossed her mind as she raced toward the house. She stumbled through the front door and within moments she was flying down the basement stairs, heart pounding and muscles tense at what she would find.

"Cam! How is…" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a mixture of relief and confusion filling her at what awaited her. On the weight bench, not ten feet away, was her husband, doing bicep curls. As she watched, he put the weight down and looked up at her with a smile.

"Hello sweetheart. Fancy meetin' you here," he commented in amusement.

"What? I don't understand? Lily said you were hurt? Where's Cam?" As her mind tried to help her understand what was going on, she missed the sound of the door electronically closing at the top of the stairs.

"I'd imagine he's upstairs with Lily. Why have you been avoidin' me?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"What are you talkin' about?" she asked defensively, finally catching on to what was happening. She had just been conned by her seven-year-old daughter.

"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about. I've barely gotten a handful of words from you since I kissed you."

"I'm not doin' this with you," she stated as she walked back up the stairs to the door.

"Yes you are," he told her with a smug expression, as she tried in vain to open it.

"Why is the damn door locked?" she asked in irritation.

Eliot's trademark smirk appeared as he answered her. "That, my beautiful wife, would be because I asked our kids to do it."

She spun around and leveled a glare his way that would have worked on most people. But he wasn't most people and he trusted his instincts when they told him not to back down.

"And why the hell would you ask them to do that?" she hissed.

"It's simple sweetheart. We're gonna talk."

"There's nothin' to talk about. Everythin's fine," she retorted. "But our kids aren't gonna be when I get out of here," she concluded as she turned to the wall next to the door.

"What are you doin'?" Eliot asked with a knowing grin.

"You all may think you're pretty clever," she said as she opened a hidden panel. "But when this room was setup as a safe room years ago, Alec and I setup a backdoor in the security system that would allow us to bypass it if somethin' ever…went…wrong," she concluded, pushing a few last buttons.

Her brows furrowed as she jerked her head in frustration toward the door that had not opened.

"What the…"

"Ready to have that talk yet?" Eliot asked in amusement.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face him. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anythin'. Our son however…well, he is quite the computer genius, isn't he. Now will you stop actin' like a child and come down here."

"I am not actin' like a child," she growled out. "I just don't feel like there's anythin' to talk about."

"Okay, tell me why you're not talkin' to me and I'll let it go."

"I talk to you all the time," she argued weakly.

"No you don't. I get a couple words here or there, but nothin' like it was when I first woke up. Is it the amnesia? Since I can't remember anything…are you having second thoughts about me?"

"What? Of course not," she answered in disbelief as she slowly walked down the stairs. "How could you think that?"

"Well…I kissed you and then you stopped talkin' to me. Somethin' like that will make a guy wonder," he chuckled.

"No, it's nothin' like that. I just…I don't…"

He watched as her face scrunched up in frustration as she tried to find the words.

"It's just that…you're still buildin' your strength back up and everythin' is new to you, and with your memories still returning…"

"You're babbling," he commented affectionately as he walked slowly toward her.

"I don't think we should be doin'…that," she concluded.

"Doin' what exactly?" he asked in knowing amusement as he stopped in front of her.

"Kissing," she admitted as her cheeks turned the palest shade of pink.

"Oh…you mean this," he replied as he brought his hands up to cup her face, then pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers.

While the last kiss had been tentative, gentle and loving, this one was insistent, demanding and passionate. For a split second, Eliot feared he had overstepped his boundaries and read her wrong. But the thought flew out the door when he felt her bring her hands up to bury in his hair and pull him closer. An involuntary growl escaped him at the familiar sensation of her fingers running lightly against his scalp. In appreciation, he took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it, before gently nipping at it, causing her to moan. And then her tongue was in his mouth, dancing against his own, tasting as much of him as she could. Panting and soft moans were the only noise in the room for the next few minutes as they continued kissing each other with a need so great, it felt as if their nerves would explode from the sensations running through their bodies. Eliot's mouth left hers, eliciting a disappointed whimper at the loss, but she was soon satisfied again, as he began kissing along her jaw.

"Tell me you don't feel that," he challenged, his breath ghosting across her jaw as his hands trailed down her spine. "That you don't feel a surge of electricity every time we touch," he murmured against her ear. "Or that tingle that races down your spine and settles between your thighs," he whispered as his lips trailed feather light down her neck, and his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

Eliot's arousal strained against his jeans almost painfully, as his lips tasted her neck and he took satisfaction from the sounds coming out of her mouth, knowing that he was the cause. There was no way in his mind that she wasn't feeling the exact same thing he was, he just had to get her to admit it.

With some struggle on her part, she pulled back from him suddenly as if shocked by what had just happened.

"Oh god…" she whispered.

Confusion crossed Eliot's face as he tried to understand what was wrong.

"We shouldn't…I shouldn't have…that shouldn't have happened," she murmured in a tortured voice.

"That's not what I asked you," he commented gently. "And you can't stand there and tell me that you didn't feel what I did. You were enjoyin' it as much as I was."

"That's not the point. I shouldn't have done it."

"I think it's okay. I really don't think your husband will mind…oh wait, I'm your husband. Well that's convenient," he teased with a smirk, trying to lighten the situation.

Her frustration had finally hit its breaking point. "But you're not! That's the problem!" she all but yelled. Then abruptly brought her hand up to cover her mouth, surprised by what she had let slip.

Eliot's eyes widened and he stumbled back as if he had been slapped. What did she mean he wasn't her husband? Everyone had told him they were married.

At seeing the stricken look on his face, an ache in her chest made itself known as she realized how what she just said, must of sounded.

"Oh god El…that's not what I meant…damn it…that's why I didn't want to do this," she pleaded.

His eyes narrowed as a wave of indignation and anger flowed through him, and in a deathly calm voice that she had heard so many times in the past, he asked, "So now it's my fault? Everyone has told me since I woke up that you're my wife. And now you're sayin' you're not."

"I'm not…well I did…but we are…it just came out the wrong way," she tried to explain as she sat on the weight bench and ran her hands over her face.

His brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what she was telling him. "Okay, I'm a little confused."

"You're right. I have been avoidin' you since you…we kissed. The first time, I mean," she added. "Ever since you woke up, I've been tryin' to act as if nothin' was wrong. As if it was just another one of the many injuries you've sustained over the years. But I slowly came to realize it wasn't." She looked up at him. "You look like the man I married. You talk like him, even smell like him. I even feel the electricity and butterflies when we kiss. But everything that I fell in love with…every event that has occurred during our time together…our wedding…Lily's birth…you don't remember any of that." He started to say something, but she cut him off. "I know its not you're fault and I understood it was a risk with what we do. I'm just havin' a hard time merging who you were with who you are now. The surly hitter that had a secret soft side with the calm, content, happy man you are now. And I can't do it…you're different. I've been hopin' so much that you're memories would come back and everythin' would be like it was. But we don't know if that's ever gonna happen and it scares me that I might not ever get that version of you back. And it disgusts me that I feel that way," she continued to explain as tears fell down her face. "I took vows to love you for better or worse and this is worse. I'm failin' you…and you don't deserve that…not now. You don't deserve someone who hopes you were someone else," she concluded with a sob.

Eliot stood there frozen, processing what his wife had just said. These last couple of days, he thought it was because of something he had done, and now she was telling him that in fact, it was because she was ashamed of herself. It was a little like Anne had explained, but it went much further than either of them thought.

"Well that wasn't what I expected you to say," he admitted with a weak chuckle as he sat down next to her. "I was thinkin' I'd done somethin' wrong."

She shook her head. "No, you didn't do anythin'…its me. I'm so sorry El."

He sat there staring at her tortured face, trying to think of a way to assure her that he didn't blame her for anything. Reaching out, he tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "You have nothin' to be sorry for. Everyone has a right to their feelin's sweetheart," he told her as he cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I don't know how to move forward in this situation either," he admitted. "But I do know that I have some pretty strong feelin's for you and if I'm right, you still have feelin's for me."

"But I…"

"You don't have to say anything right now. How about we just take it one step at a time and see what happens? No pressure, no expectations…okay?"

She offered him a weak smile as she nodded. "God I'm a mess now," she commented as she rubbed her eyes.

It was amazing to him that his wife truly didn't see herself correctly. He brought his hand up and brushed her hair out of her face, before cupping her cheek. "You're beautiful. I'm sure I've told you that before," he murmured as he unconsciously leaned his forehead against hers.

A sigh of contentment escaped both of them as they sat there, eyes closed, enjoying the intimate moment, like they had done many times in the past, whenever they felt the need to ground themselves. Nothing else existed, there were no problems, no stressful or dangerous situations…just them…Sarah and Eliot.

After an indeterminable amount of time, they pulled back, looking much more relaxed and at ease with each other than they had been in the last few days.

"I don't deserve you," she commented softly, looking at him warmly.

"I have a feelin' that I'd usually say the same thing," he replied with a smile. "Wanna teach me tai chi?" he asked unexpectedly. "Well, I suppose you'd just be remindin' me, but you know what I mean."

Once Sarah had removed her shoes and socks and began showing him the basic moves, it didn't take Eliot's reflexive memory long to take over and guide him through the movements that he had obviously done so many times before. Once he relaxed and let his body flow from pose to pose, memories began to play through his mind. He smiled, not only knowing that they had done this together in the past, but also now remembering many of those times and the extra curricular activities that had sometimes accompanied those sessions.

"Mama! Mama!" Lily cried out as she threw open the basement door and ran down the stairs, Cam following close behind.

"Ah, it's my traitorous spawn," Sarah greeted with an obviously fake expression of anger.

Lily's face fell slightly. "Are you really mad at us mama?"

Sarah sighed before kneeling down. "No baby, I'm not. A little irritated that you got one up on me, but I know you were only helpin'."

A smile lit the little girl's face as she lunged forward to hug her mother. Lily then pulled away from Sarah abruptly and bounded over to Eliot. "Hey daddy!" she exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms. Eliot's quick reflexes took over and he caught her easily, hugging her tight.

"Hi princess, thanks for the help."

Sarah stood and looked at her son. "You however, are in trouble," she stated with a stern expression.

"What? How is that fair? You didn't punish Lily! I was only tryin'…"

"If you'll let me finish," she said as she interrupted him. "While you're not in trouble for lockin' me down here, you are in trouble for usin' the security's computer system."

"But mom…"

"No buts mister. That was part of your punishment for your Russia stunt. There were plenty of other ways you coulda got us in a room together." He hung his head, knowing she was right. "Your punishment is a shopping excursion with Sophie," she told him with a satisfied expression on her face.

The teenager's eyes widened in horror. "No! Mom please…not that. I'll shovel horse manure for Joe, I'll mow the property, I'll…"

"Nope. My decision stands," she stated firmly.

"Fine," he huffed before turning and stomping back up the stairs.

"Uhm, anyone wanna tell me why shoppin' with Sophie is a bad thing?" Eliot asked as he put Lily down.

"Because they won't be shoppin' for anythin' for him," Sarah told him.

When Eliot continued to look confused, Lily spoke up. "Aunt Sophie's shoppin' trips take all day long," she explained with an amused grin.

"That explains his reaction," Eliot chuckled.

"Oh Mama, I forgot to tell you what I came down here to tell you," Lily blurted out. "Aunt Parker and Uncle Alec are comin' tomorrow!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I told her that we were gonna work in the orchard tomorrow and she told Uncle Alec they were comin'," she finished explaining before running up the stairs and disappearing.

"Well tomorrow should be fun," Sarah said as she closed her eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why's that sound like not such a good thing?"

"Parker gets a little…uhm, what's the best word…enthusiastic when it comes to harvesting the trees," she explained.

"And that's bad?" he asked, still trying to understand.

"Just wait…you'll see," she told him with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry, it took a day longer than I wanted, cause I had to rewrite it. My 3yr old thought it'd be funny to get on mommy's computer & delete the chapter. I have no idea how he managed it…lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it…let me know what you thought about their talk. =) **

**Jen**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Sorry this took so long, my hubby hurt his neck, so I've been takin' care of him.**

**I'm so happy the review reply is workin' again, cause there were a couple of you that I couldn't PM. I love the reviews guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eliot woke up with the eerie feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes slowly, taking a second to enjoy the feel of Sarah curled up against him, before scanning the room, only to find Parker, perched on the trunk at the end of their bed, eating a bowl of cereal.

"It usually doesn't take you that long to figure out I'm here," she commented as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Eliot looked over at the clock and sighed. "It's seven in the mornin' Parker."

"I know. I tried to get Alec up sooner, but he's not a mornin' person."

An involuntary smile formed on his lips as he shook his head. He now knew where his daughter got most of her personality and habits. He reached over and brushed his wife's hair from her face.

"We have a visitor," he murmured softly in her ear.

"Too early," Sarah mumbled without even opening her eyes. "Parker go away, we'll be down later." Then she proceeded to cuddle further into the blankets, causing him to smile.

"Okay," Parker replied nonchalantly as she hopped off the trunk and exited the room.

Eliot lay there for a few moments, enjoying the relaxing effect of his wife's rhythmic breathing. While it was obvious that she was not a morning person, he had discovered that he didn't require a full night's sleep most of the time. He figured it was a result of self-training and years of watching his back for nameless enemies he had accumulated in his life.

Realizing that sleep was not going to reclaim him, he gazed one last time at Sarah, then reluctantly got up and padded to the bathroom. When he exited the bedroom thirty minutes later, showered and dressed, he immediately headed downstairs to see about breakfast. Sarah had still been sleeping peacefully, but he thought that maybe she could be coaxed out of bed with some coffee and food.

Expecting to find a quiet kitchen, he was surprised instead to find it buzzing with activity. Anne, Cam and Lily, along with two other women he had yet to meet, were in various stages of assembling pies. He smirked at the sight of Hardison getting smacked on the hand as he tried to sneak a piece of fruit from a bowl.

"Either help out or get out of the kitchen. But touch the food again and you'll be banned from the deserts at the party," Anne threatened.

Eliot chuckled at the wide-eyed look of disbelief on the hacker's face, alerting the others to his presence.

"I'd believe her Alec, she doesn't look like the type to make shallow threats.

Anne, Cam and Hardison turned as one toward the sound of his voice with mild expressions of surprise on their face.

"What'd I do?"

"Daddy!" Lily cried out as she jumped off the stool she had been sitting on and ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Mornin' princess," he greeted wrapping his arms around her.

"We didn't hear you! You were sneaky like you used to be! Plus you called Uncle Alec by his first name, which you never do, so it surprised them is all. Is mama awake too? Are you gonna help?" she asked all at once, never seeming to take a breath.

"You are definitely a mornin' person," he commented affectionately before standing up and looking at Hardison. "Should I not call you that? I just figured since Sarah called you by your first name…"

"Nah, its okay man. Just surprised me is all," he assured the hitter, before stealthily trying again for another piece of fruit.

Without even looking up from the dough she was rolling, Anne stopped him with one sentence. "I'll tell your girl you messed with the pies."

Eliot watched in amusement as Hardison jumped back like he had been burned. "Uh… I gotta…yeah, I'll go find Parker and help her. I was never here," he stated nervously as he quickly exited the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Eliot asked.

"Fourth of July party," Cam explained as he continued to slice strawberries. "Mom and Aunt Parker started the tradition six years ago. Aunt Parker…well, you can say she takes it very seriously," he chuckled.

Eliot's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What's special about July fourth?"

"How do you not know about the Fourth of July Daddy? I learned it in school," Lily commented in puzzlement.

"He has amnesia Lil, remember?" Cam told her. When she continued to look like she didn't understand, Anne explained.

"There's a lot he doesn't remember sweetie. History is one of those things."

"Oh, okay," the little girl said, nodding in understanding, before grabbing her father's hand and dragging him to the kitchen table.

Everyone continued to construct pies, smiling as the little girl explained the fourth of July to her father.

"So we do this every year?"

"Pretty much," Cam answered as he passed a large bowl of sliced strawberries to Anne. "Well, except for that one year when Uncle Alec overacted his part on a job…"

"Again," Parker added as she suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

Cam laughed. "Yeah, well you guys had to run a second job on top of the first one to get him out. Took an extra two days to fix his mess," he explained as he grabbed another bowl of strawberries and started slicing them.

"Aunt Parker was mad," Lily added with a giggle.

"That he got in a jam?" Eliot asked.

"No…because we had to cancel the party," Parker stated as if it was obvious, to which Eliot glanced at her with a raised brow.

He absently glanced at the clock on the wall to discover he had already been in the kitchen for half an hour and still had yet to do what he came there to do.

"I need to get some breakfast. Will I be intrudin'?"

"It's your kitchen sweetie," Anne pointed out. "But foods on the bar already. Coffee's in the pot," she told him as she finished covering a pie in plastic wrap and placing it off to the side.

"Aren't you gonna cook it?" he asked in confusion.

"The party's not for another two days. If I cook it now, it'll get soggy in the freezer. So I freeze them before hand, and when I'm ready to cook them, I'll just pop them in the oven. It'll also make the bottom crust crispier."

"Oh, okay," he commented, as he grabbed a couple of plates and loaded them up with pancakes, eggs and sausage."

"Forget the sausage, take half the eggs off and double up on the bacon," Cam suggested.

Eliot smiled in gratitude as he did just that, then grabbed two mugs and poured coffee into both. Realizing that he had no idea how she liked that either, he turned around to see Cam watching him with a smile.

"Two sugars and enough milk to lighten it," he answered knowingly. Eliot nodded and went to grab the milk, preparing it like his son said Sarah liked it. Adding nothing to his, he began trying to figure out how to get it all upstairs, but was saved as Lily reached in the lower cabinet next to him and pulled out a tray.

He ruffled her hair affectionately before placing everything on it and heading back up the stairs.

"Tell her she's got an hour before Lily and I go to the orchard without her," Parker commented from her position on the counter, causing Lily to perk up in obvious excitement.

Eliot didn't understand the problem with that, but if the looks on everyone else's faces were anything to go by, it couldn't be good.

When he got back upstairs, he had to struggle to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape. Sarah was lying diagonally across the bed, head hanging off one side, feet hanging off the other two. Eliot wondered if he ever had problems staying in the bed with how she slept.

After setting the tray down on top of the dresser, he walked over to stand next to her and leaned down, gently reaching out to touch her shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the floor and Sarah was on top of him, knees under his armpits and a hand on his throat. Her eyes widened in realization of what had just happened and who she had attacked, and she was about to apologize, when Eliot's eyes darkened and his body instinctively defended itself, executing a move that quickly had Sarah under him as he pinned her arms down with his hands.

The look on his face was so familiar that Sarah's eyes widened, but it was the return of personality reflecting in his eyes that caused her to suck in a breath. "El? Baby?"

And as quickly as it had happened, like a switch turning off, her old Eliot was gone and as her heart ached, his face morphed into one of regret.

"Sarah? Shit I'm sorry," he said, as he quickly got up and grabbed her hand to help her to her feet as well.

"It's okay El," she told him with a sigh. "I shouldn't have attacked you."

"Well I'm guessin' I shouldn't have tried to wake you up like I did. I probably wouldn't have ended up on the floor," he replied with a nervous smile.

An uncomfortable silence followed as they stood there gazing at each other.

"Are we…okay?" Eliot asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course," she replied with a quick smile. If he had known her a little better, he would have seen the sadness lurking behind her eyes. "Do I smell coffee?" she asked hopefully, changing the subject suddenly.

He sighed, relieved that everything was okay. "Could be. There might be pancakes and bacon involved as well," he finished with in a teasing tone. He gestured for her to sit on the bed as he turned to retrieve the tray of food.

She greedily grabbed the cup of coffee and the moan that escaped her lips as she took her first sip, caused his jeans to tightened almost painfully, making him wish more than anything that it was him eliciting that sound from her.

"So I was thinkin' I'd give you an official tour of the ranch. I should have done it days ago, but…"

"You were havin' issues?" he commented gently.

She chuckled. "I was bein' a bitch," she stated, looking up at him. "I should have talked to you sooner. I'm so sorry I treated you like that El," she said remorsefully.

"I thought we were past this? Let's move on…okay?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

She smiled and nodded. "What do you say about that tour?" she asked again as she took another bite of her pancakes.

"Well it might have to wait until later," he answered. At her confused expression, he continued. "Parker said you had an hour before she went to the orchard alone," he explained.

"Oh god! How long ago was that?" she asked as her eyes widened in horror.

"Uhm…maybe half an hour ago."

Then he watched with a sense of morbid amusement as she cleaned her plate with a speed so fast, he was sure it would make many contest eaters envious. Once she was done, she ran to the dresser and began pulling out clothes before rushing into the bathroom.

Eliot sat there, frozen. First, everyone in the kitchen had looked like it was the end of the world, now his wife was acting like a natural disaster was coming. Hearing the shower turn on and realizing that he was going to have wait to find out, he turned back to his breakfast and continued to eat.

He almost dropped the tray of dishes he was holding ten minutes later, when Sarah's head popped out the bathroom door. "Tell her I will be out in five minutes…ten max. Okay?" she all but pleaded. When he nodded, she disappeared back into the bathroom and he continued downstairs, wondering what the hell was going on.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot looked around at the others surrounding him, wondering what was wrong with them and why they weren't doing anything. He looked back toward the apple tree as he continued to feel like he was going to have a heart attack, trying to figure out if he should do something or not.

"Incoming daddy!" He heard Lily yell, and he had just enough time to react and catch the apple that almost hit him in the face.

"You gotta pay attention dad," Cam advised. "They'll continue to throw even if you're not," he warned.

"Mama, you're makin' me nervous girl," Hardison called out from off to his right. "Don't you think you're high enough?" he asked worriedly as he looked up.

"You guys LET them do this?" Eliot asked the hacker in disbelief.

"As if we could stop them man," Hardison answered, keeping his eyes on Parker.

When they had arrived in the orchard fifteen minutes ago, Lily and Parker shocked the hell out of him by disappearing into the nearest tree like monkeys. As he continued to watch, the pair jumped from branch to branch with expressions of glee on their faces, while he, Hardison, and secretly Sarah looked on in varying degrees of worry and fear.

The two other women that had been in the kitchen, whose names he now knew were Leslie and Melissa, would occasionally look up at the pair and shake their heads in mild amusement, before going back to collecting the apples from the ground. According to Cam, they were the wives of two of his workers that helped with the party every year.

He saw Lily trying to get up to the next level of branches and he looked over to Sarah to see if she knew, but she was picking up fruit from the ground.

"Princess…I don't think you should go any higher, okay?" he all but begged.

Sarah jerked her head up and leveled a stern look at her daughter. "What have I told you Lily?"

The little girl's expression dropped. "Not to go any higher than the lowest branches."

"And what did I say would happen if you did?"

"That I wouldn't be able to climb another tree till I was forty," she answered nervously. He heard Leslie and Melissa snicker softly as they continued to collect the fruit.

All of a sudden an apple hit him hard in the shoulder, causing him to jerk his head upward to see Parker looking at him with a goofy grin.

"A little warnin' next time Parker!" he called out.

"I did…you weren't paying attention!"

"Throw apples at your own guy!" he retorted.

"Damn man…no love I tell ya," Hardison argued.

Over the course of the next three hours and six trees, the pattern remained the same. Parker and Lily flitted from branch to branch wearing smiles, while everyone else collected and caught apples.

"Now I understand why you didn't want them comin' out here alone," he told Sarah as he deftly caught a peach that Lily threw to him.

She chuckled as she caught a fruit thrown to her and put it in the crate at her feet. "When she was five, she and Parker ran out here ahead of us. By the time we arrived, our daughter was halfway up one of the apple trees and was tryin' to jump over to another branch. Didn't matter that the branch was too far away…she jumped anyway and fell. I've never seen you so angry at Parker…you didn't speak to her for a week and every time you looked at her, you sent her walking the other direction," she told him, lost in the memory.

"What about Lily?"

"She fractured her ankle and had to wear a cast for two months," Sarah answered with a chuckle. "Which was punishment enough since she couldn't do anything fun. Of course the next summer, even though you told her not too, she climbed the tree again. Since then, we've given her restrictions, which seem to be workin'," she explained.

A half an hour later, they were finally finished. Melissa and Leslie went to get more help to carry the multiple crates of various fruits indoors and he watched as Lily performed a flawless flip out of the tree, making him fight the urge to rush forward and catch her.

A thud and a grunt from his left made him turn to see Hardison on the ground with Parker on top of him. "Mama, I've told you to give me warning before you do that," he admonished as he managed to get them both up.

"Why? I knew you'd catch me," she replied easily, placing a quick kiss on his lips before grabbing a crate of fruit. Memories of similar situations flickered through Eliot's mind and he chuckled at all the times he had scowled at her for doing it to him.

It took another hour to get all the fruit inside and help organize it to where Anne and the others could start preparing or storing it, but once that was done, Sarah walked over to Eliot and grabbed his hand, leading him out the front door.

"How're you feelin'?" she asked as she looked at him. "Are you tired or sore?"

He took a moment to access his muscles and energy level. "No, I'm actually feelin' pretty good," he admitted.

"Great, there's someone I want to introduce you to," she said excitedly as she pulled him along a little faster.

She led him into a barn filled with horses and as they passed the stalls, he read the nameplates before lookin at the animals themselves. Domino was a black and white Welsh pony that gave him a brief glance before going back to his food. He recognized Sunshine as he passed her stall, then bumped into Sarah, who had stopped in front of a beautiful horse. He watched as she talked softly to the white and chocolate spotted horse, whose name was Sky Dancer and realized this must be her horse. As he watched, a loving smile bloomed on her face as the horse eagerly nuzzled her, obviously happy to see her.

She turned to him briefly and told him with a fond smile, "She was the first gift you ever gave me."

"I gave you a horse?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep. You're excuse was that she didn't like anyone else," she answered warmly.

An indignant huff to his right drew his attention to a large, black horse. "Hey boy," he greeted gently, as he walked over to him, but only received another huff in reply.

"This is Shadow. He's upset that it took ya so long to notice him. He's missed you," she explained.

Eliot chuckled as he grabbed a sugar cube from a nearby bag. "Here boy. Don't be mad, I didn't know I belonged to you," he explained, offering the treat. Shadow gave him a brief look, before quickly devouring the cube, then began stamping his feet impatiently.

After Sarah had shown him how to saddle Shadow and how to properly mount, they started off at a slow pace, so he could become comfortable with his horse again. Fifteen minutes later, Sarah noticed that he was riding as he normally did and didn't even realize it, so she picked up the pace and officially began the tour.

They trotted around the property at a leisurely pace, just enjoying the day and scenery. Sarah occasionally pointed out areas of interest to him, but mostly, they were just enjoying the ride. Once around the lake, they got off the horses to let them rest and he walked up next to Sarah, who was staring across the lake. With her cheeks flushed, relaxed posture and content smile, he knew without a doubt that he had never seen a woman more beautiful than her. He was about to say something, but the memory he had been waiting for most to return hit him unexpectedly, and he froze as their wedding day played in his head.

He remembered the joyful expression on her face as she walked ever closer in a long sundress that hugged her curves. The small group of family and friends smiling with happiness for the two of them. Cam standing proudly at his side holding the rings on a cushion, beaming as his mom got closer.

But this memory was different and his eyes widened as he turned to gaze at Sarah. The memory kept replaying in his head, and as it did, he found new details to focus on, and it was then that he realized why it was different. He not only remembered that day…but also the feeling of absolute love and adoration that had consumed him as he watched his angel walk toward him with a smile he now knew she reserved only for him. Those feelings flowed through him and filled him, causing a small piece of himself to click back into place, leaving him with a better sense of self that he hadn't felt since he woke up. And while he still had a lot to remember, and even though there was so much he still didn't know about this beautiful creature that he had the pleasure of calling his wife, he knew one thing with absolute certainty…

He was deeply, unconditionally, and hopelessly in love with her.

* * *

**Yay, progress finally! As payment for the good news, I accept hugs, cookies, words of praise, money…reviews are good to I guess…lol. =D**

**Have a great Memorial Day guys!**

**Jen**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**The countdown has begun…23 days.**

**But I'm not excited or anything…lol.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Leverage…or Eliot…damn.**

**_'Italics are memories'_  
**

* * *

Cam's day of reckoning came the next morning when Sophie and Nate arrived at eight o'clock. Eliot sat at the breakfast table, drinking his coffee, watching in amusement as his son tried to talk his way out of shopping. Apparently, Sarah had called Sophie the night before, after she had been reminded of the fourth of July party that she had obviously forgot, and arranged for today to be Cam's day of torture.

"Do we have to do that today Aunt Sophie? How about we do it…say…one day next year?" he suggested hopefully.

"Now Cameron, you know that's not going to happen," she told him gently. "Please go get dressed so we can get going. We have clothes and swimsuits to buy for eight people and the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be done," she explained.

Cam looked pleadingly at his father, hoping for one last reprieve, but found none.

"Don't look at me like that. It's your punishment," Eliot said with a smirk.

"But I did it to help you!" he argued.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were grounded from electronics either. So now you're gonna suck it up, go get dressed and get it over with," he stated as he took another sip of his coffee. With a huff and a despondent look, his son turned and left the room.

Sophie sat at the table next to Eliot as Nate walked over to the coffeepot and poured himself a cup of coffee, then reached for the teakettle, pouring a cup for Sophie.

"So things are going well then?" Nate asked as he sat down at the table and handed the tea to his wife.

"As well as can be expected I guess," Eliot answered thoughtfully.

"Have you remembered anything?" Sophie inquired.

"Bits and pieces mostly," Eliot replied. "She started goin' through pictures with me last night. I did remember our weddin' though," he admitted, a soft smile appearing on his face.

Nate's eyebrow rose as Sophie softly gasped. They both recognized his expression as being the one he wore whenever Sarah was involved.

"You remember her?" Sophie asked.

Eliot looked at her and smiled. "Not everything. But I do remember how I felt on that day and I know how much I love her. I can feel it," he explained.

The corner of Nate's mouth lifted. "Well that's progress," he encouraged. "Maybe coming here was a good idea."

Eliot nodded just as Lily made her presence known. "Aunt Sophie! I'm ready to go!" she proclaimed, as she rushed forward and hugged her before giving the same treatment to Nate.

"What? I don't get a mornin' hug?" Eliot commented in an obviously fake, sad voice.

Lily giggled knowing this and ran over and jumped in his lap to give him one. "Mornin' daddy," she whispered.

_"I had a bad dream daddy," a three year old Lily sniffled from her bed as Eliot walked in, turning the light on._

_He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap, whispering comforting words. "There's nothin' to be scared of princess. It was only a dream. You're safe," he assured her as he pressed a kiss in her hair._

"_You'll beat up the monsters for me?" she asked seriously._

"_Of course. That's what I do," he answered._

When the memory ended, he realized everyone was staring at him.

"You okay daddy?" Lily asked, her little voice worried.

In his opinion, he was better than okay. It was the first memory he'd had of his children since he woke up. "I had a memory of you," he told his little girl with a soft smile.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you were three and I told you I'd beat up the monsters for you," he answered.

"Well now I'm older and know that's just silly," she responded seriously.

"And why's that?" he asked, expecting her to say she didn't believe in monsters anymore.

Lily jumped off his lap and snorted. "Cause the monsters are too scared of you to get that close of course," she answered matter of factly. "I'm gonna go find Aunt Parker," she declared suddenly.

Sophie smiled and reached for Nate's hand as they watched Eliot's expression of parental pride and love for his daughter, appear on his face.

"Yeah, it was definitely a good idea to come here," Nate murmured fondly.

"Eliot, would you be a dear and go retrieve that wife of yours. She should have been down here already. We have to get going if we want to get everything done."

The hitter chuckled as he stood up. "Sure, I'll get her. I'll also check on Cam. He's probably hidin'," he said as he turned and left the room.

Once he had made sure that Cam was in fact getting ready, he left to go check on his wife. When he opened the bedroom door however, anything he had planned to say was wiped from his mind as he stared at the amazing sight in front of him. Sarah stood beside the bed, adjusting the thin, white bra she had just finished putting on. That and the white, small panties hugging her hipbones, were the only clothes she wore.

"Soph, I'm almost done, I…promise," she finished slowly as she turned and realized who had entered. "Oh, I thought you were Sophie," she told him, who continued to stand there wordlessly.

He had known his wife was beautiful. But to see her in nothing but two articles of clothing that displayed large amounts of creamy, firm skin left him breathless. A strong wave of lust passed through him and while he normally would have pushed it aside, he decided instead to do something about it.

"El? Are you okay?" Sarah asked, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through his head. However, as he eyes darkened and his face took on an all too familiar predatory expression that always made her wet, she realized that she was standing in front of her very hot husband in nothing but her bra and underwear.

Her breathing turned shallow and her heart sped up as she watched him rove his eyes up her body hungrily like he was going to devour her at any moment. Any thought in her head was erased as he began walking toward her, like a lion stalking his prey. And then without any words, he grabbed her face and pulled her forward into a searing kiss that she returned eagerly, burying her hands in his hair and pulling him closer. Tongue, teeth and lips explored desperately as their hands worked to touch as much of the other as possible, caressing every inch of skin available to them.

When the need for air interfered, they pulled back reluctantly and looked into each other's eyes. Sarah saw something different in his gaze that hadn't been there since he woke up, but she couldn't identify what it was. Involuntarily, they leaned their foreheads against each other to catch their breaths, as a sense of satisfaction overcame Eliot from the flushed look of arousal on his wife's face, which he knew he had put there.

"I'd say I was sorry, but I'd be lyin'," he murmured.

"That's good, cause I ain't sorry either," she smiled softly, caressing his cheek. "Was that the reason you came up here or was there somethin' else? Not that I'm complainin', but I got the feelin' you originally wanted to tell me somethin'."

"Sophie sent me to get you. Said you guys had to get goin'," he admitted as he pulled back to look at her.

"She's right," Sarah responded with a sigh. "With everythin' that's happened, the party completely slipped my mind. Thankfully, I've got a family that is more than willin' to help me," she concluded.

"Yes you do," he told her softly. "The guys and I are gonna work on the tables and tents, and then Alec's gonna work on some computer program for the fireworks. I don't know how a program's gonna help though."

"Trust me, you'll love it," she promised him. "Now you have to leave so I can get dressed." At his confused look, she explained. "You still have that look on your face and it's distractin', and I've got to get goin'…so get," she told him, shooing him out of the room.

"Fine, I'll see you later beautiful," he acceded, then placed a quick kiss on her nose and left the room.

Sarah stared after him as he left. She couldn't be sure, but she would have sworn that he was wearing the look of loving affection that had been reserved for only her since the day they married.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"How many of these damn things do we have to put up?" Eliot growled out as they began to set up a very large tent.

"Now there's the irritable Eliot we all know and love," Hardison quipped, as he steadied a pole.

"This is the last one boss," Joe assured him as he began pounding the pole in the ground.

They had spent the last five hours setting up tables that could seat six around one end of the lake, in what Eliot thought was a half hazard manner. Small party tents covered a few of them, which would allow guests a reprieve from the sun and heat. Two other tents, one slightly smaller and the other a bit larger, lay empty, which according to Nate, would be used for other purposes. The tall tent that they were setting up now in the middle of the other tables, would be used for the band, dance floor and buffet.

"Trust me Eliot, we've got the easy job. The girls have to decorate all of this, so count yourself lucky," Nate assured him.

Eliot couldn't fathom how they got the easy job. He didn't see how decorating an outside party could be considered complicated, but he figured he would just have to wait to find out.

Once the tent was up, they laid out the dance floor, which took up nearly half of the tent, and when that was done, they setup the tables at the far end, that would hold all the food that would be brought or cooked. After that was finished, Joe and a few of the other ranch hands, left, only to come back carrying two by fours, that Eliot quickly learned were for the band's stage. His muscles were aching by this point, and all he wanted to do was soak in the Jacuzzi and rest, but he ignored it, as he helped set the structure up.

Eliot sighed in exhaustion and relief when it was complete, but soon learned that the work wasn't finished as Alec began helping three of the men carry several ten-foot poles, with hooks on the end.

"What now?" Eliot asked, obviously tired from the day's exertions.

"They're for the lanterns," Hardison answered as he shoved one into the ground.

"Eliot, why don't you go rest," Nate suggested. "You're still not up to full strength yet and I'm sure you're worn out."

"I don't wanna leave you guys to do all the work," Eliot said unsure.

"Go ahead man," Hardison encouraged. "This won't take much longer. Soak in the Jacuzzi or somethin'. We'll play some pool when we're done here."

"Okay, if you're sure," Eliot said, before nodding in thanks and heading back to the house.

When he entered through the kitchen, Anne was waiting with a glass of ice tea. "Go relax honey. By the time the others are done, I'll have a late lunch waiting for you all," she told him as she placed a large container of potato salad in the fridge.

Eliot smiled as he took the tea. "Thanks Anne," he replied, before heading to the Jacuzzi that was calling his name.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"How the hell is it that you have amnesia and you're still kickin' my butt," Hardison complained irritably as Eliot sank another ball.

"Maybe cause you suck?" the hitter teased as he lined up for the next shot.

"I do not suck. I'll have you know that I'm a champion pool player," he defended.

Nate looked on in amusement as the two men traded barbs. They had only been playing for an hour, but after they had shown Eliot the basics, he had caught on extremely quick. Nate didn't know if it was reflexive memory or the natural learning capability of their hitter.

"Computer pool doesn't count," Eliot countered, sinking the next ball.

Hardison looked put out that he had been called on his bluff as Eliot missed the next shot.

"It's about damn time," Hardison stated with a wide grin as he took his turn.

It was comforting to Nate to see his two boys acting as they were. The constant teasing and fighting that was the norm for them was as Nate realized long ago, how their relationship worked. But he knew without a doubt that they'd do anything to protect the other.

"How are you doing Eliot?" Nate asked curiously. "I'm sure all of this is a lot to take in."

"I'm adjustin'," Eliot replied honestly. "The first couple of days were a little overwhelmin', but lately I've just been frustrated."

A wide grin appeared on Hardison's face and he waggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, Sarah is a fine lookin' woman, I can understand how…"

"Hardison," Nate admonished.

"What? I'm just sayin' is all," he smirked as he made his shot.

"Well then don't," Eliot growled out, shocking the other two men. Hardison was surprised to see the hitter looking at him with an all to familiar glare.

"Sorry bro, didn't mean to piss ya off," Hardison apologized.

Eliot sighed. "No, it's okay. Like I said, I'm frustrated. I know I love her…I feel it every time I look at her, but I don't remember anything about her. What made me fall in love with her? What made her want to marry me?"

It hurt Nate to see Eliot so confused. He looked on him and Hardison like sons…even though he'd never admit it, and the fact that he couldn't fix this for him saddened him.

"Give it time Eliot," Nate said soothingly. "It's gonna take a little work, but I'm sure you and Sarah will make it through this just fine."

"That's just it. She keeps me at a distance and I don't know her well enough to figure out how to get through to her," he stated, his voice rough with emotion.

A toothy grin appeared on Hardison's face again. "I know exactly how you can get through to her." The other two men looked up expectantly as the hacker explained his idea, and even though Eliot was nervous at the thought, he decided he would do it. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing pool or watching sports on TV and drinking beer, just enjoying each others company.

Two hours later, Sarah came struggling through the front door, carrying a large amount of bags. Eliot quickly rushed to help her, as did Nate and Hardison when their other halves came in behind her, just as encumbered. Lily and Cam trailed behind them with bags of their own, Lily with an excited expression and Cam with a look of complete and utter misery.

Eliot saw his son's face as he help Sarah place the bags on the dining table. "It couldn't have been that bad."

His son fixed a glare at him that told him otherwise and left everyone chuckling. "That's eight hours of my life that I'll never get back," he grumbled.

_"That was the worst night of my life."_

"_C'mon man, you've been in worse situations."_

_A flash of him sweating while a man put a gun to his head._

"_No…no that was the worst."_

He would have to ask Sarah about that one later, Sophie's acting couldn't be that bad and he must have the memory mixed up.

"Have you learned anything?" Sarah asked him knowingly.

"That you and Aunt Sophie shop way too much?" he retorted with a raised brow, causing Hardison to choke on his beer, which earned him a slap on the back of the head by his girlfriend.

At Sarah's persistent stare, Cam relented. "When you tell me not to do somethin', I'd better listen, cause you're scarier than any of the people you usually con," he admitted.

Sarah smiled. "Good, now go get ready for dinner."

Cam eagerly ran out of the room. "Damn, I guess I never wanna go shoppin' with you guys," Eliot chuckled.

"We only made it go slower cause it was a punishment," Parker admitted with a mischievous look. At the men's questioning stares, Sophie explained.

"We could have been done in only four," she told them with a brilliant smile.

Nate kissed her on the temple. "That's my girl."

"Daddy! Wait till you see the bathing suit mama got me. It's got…"

"Sweetie, why don't you go put your things away and get ready for dinner. Then you can tell him all about it," Sarah suggested.

"Okay mama," Lily exclaimed before running up the stairs.

She finally looked at her husband and greeted him. "Hi you."

"Hey yourself," he replied. "You get everything done?"

"The shoppin' part yeah. We still have to get up at six to get the outside decorated though."

"Seems kinda early. You gonna need help?"

"Nah, several of the wives are comin' early to help. We'll get it done pretty quick. Oh! I forgot to tell you, David called." His brows furrowed in confusion. "Your brother?" A flash of a six-foot tall man with shaggy, sandy brown hair and similar facial features entered his mind and he nodded for her to continue. "He was just confirming that he, Leanne, Erik and Sam would be here tomorrow."

"Sam? I thought Erik was their only child?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Well it seems that when Leanne found out she couldn't have anymore children four years ago, they decided to adopt. It went through last week," Sarah concluded with a smile. "They are the proud parents of a four year old little girl from Florida. Her name is Samantha or Sam for short."

"They adopted a kid?" Parker asked in disbelief. Everyone knew how she felt about the adoption system.

"You okay mama?" Hardison asked softly.

"Yeah, I just…I think it's great that Sam will have a good home now," she finished quietly. And they all smiled; knowing that the little girl that the thief had yet to meet would quickly become very spoiled.

"Does he…know about me?" Eliot asked unsure.

"You mean about your amnesia?" Sarah asked, and he nodded. "Yeah, I told him. I called him when you were in the coma, but today was the first time I had spoken to him since you woke up." She could tell he looked nervous, so she reached up and cupped his face with her hands, directing his gaze to hers. "He's your brother and he loves you no matter what. You're worrying for nothin'," she admonished softly, running her right hand through his hair, causing him to sigh.

And as she wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a hug, the others excused themselves quietly, allowing the couple to have their private moment in peace.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After dinner, Sarah declared that it was time for Cam and Lily to go to bed. Seeing as it was only nine, they began to put up a fight, until she reminded them of the long day ahead of them tomorrow, which resulted in them hugging everyone goodnight hurriedly and rushing up the stairs, causing the adults to chuckle in amusement.

Once that was done, Eliot and Sarah changed into work out clothes and headed into the gym, eliciting a groan from Eliot, since he had hoped she would let him skip out on this tonight with how sore he was from earlier.

"I'm gonna let you skip out on therapy tonight since ya exerted yourself plenty, earlier," Sarah told him as they entered the gym.

He sighed in relief, then looked at her in confusion. "Then what are we doin' in here?"

"Tai chi of course," she answered as if it should be obvious.

He smiled, because it helped him relax and focused his thoughts, which usually led to resurfacing memories, like it had been doing the last couple of days. His wife always made sure they ended their night like this, and he realized that she must have known how it would help.

A warm feeling spread through his entire body when he glanced over at her. She was completely oblivious to his attention as she gracefully flowed through the movements, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"_Mind if I join you?' he asked her._

"_No not at all, I'd love the company."_

A reminiscent smile appeared on Eliot's face as he realized he was remembering the first time they ever did tai chi together.

"_Do you guys do this all the time?" she wondered. He looked at her quizzically._

"_Help people" she supplied._

"_For the last two years" he answered. _

"_That's wonderful. It would be so nice if there were more people like y'all out there."_

When they were finished, Sarah suggested that they grab a couple of beers and continue to look at pictures, to which Eliot eagerly agreed. His muscles thought differently however, as proven by the wince that escaped him as they exited the basement.

"Forget the pictures," Sarah said as she took his hand. "You're gettin' a massage instead," she told him as she pulled him toward the second floor.

"God that sounds good," he admitted as they entered their bedroom.

Sarah grabbed some pajamas out of the dresser and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Eliot took the opportunity to change into a pair of black pajama bottoms before sitting on the edge of the bed. Thoughts of his wife had been racing through his head all day, as he thought of what Hardison had come up with to get her attention. He just hoped that it would be enough.

"Ready for that massage?" she asked softly, causing him to turn toward her voice. The pajamas she wore, if they could be called that, consisted of a spaghetti strap top and a pair of low-rise shorts. He wondered how tired he really was as his eyes roamed up her wonderfully showcased legs, thinking of all the things that he would like to do.

"Of course," he replied in a strained voice, then turned to lie on his stomach.

As she worked her magic loosening the tension in his body, they talked.

"How'd you tell me you were pregnant with Lily?" The question had been burning in his head since his earlier memory of their daughter.

Sarah chuckled. "I found out while you were out of the country for a week on a job. I was finishing up with dinner the night you came home, and when I called Cam down to eat, he was wearin' a shirt that said 'Big Brother' in bright letters."

"_Daddy! Look at the shirt mama got me!" _

"I will never forget the look on your face El. You were so…"

"Happy," he finished for her.

Her eyes widened. "You remember?"

"Cam got impatient when I didn't notice and pointed it out to me," he told her. "I remember feelin' like I was on cloud nine. I also remember not thinkin' that I deserved to be as happy as you and Cam were makin' me," he admitted.

Her breath caught at the amount of emotion in his voice and her hands faltered in their administrations as her eyes watered.

"Hey don't stop now," he complained playfully, startling her into moving again. "Ah that's it," he sighed as she kneaded his shoulders. "Damn woman, were you a masseuse in a former life or somethin'?" he moaned.

"This life actually," she answered. "When I was much younger." She paused before continuing. "El, I know I've been distant the last week and I know I explained it to you, but I've been doin' a lot of thinkin'. I really do love you…with all my heart. You're it for me. I'm tired of arguing with myself over whether or not you're the same man I married. What I'm tryin' to say is…" A snore broke through her words and she sighed in frustration at the realization that he had fallen asleep. "Figures," she muttered, as she turned off the lights and got under the covers next to him. "Goodnight baby," she murmured softly as she reached over and ran her hand over his cheek.

* * *

**Fourth of July party is next chapter…fun things planned people! =)**

**Reviewers get the condiment/sweet of their choice to lick off Eliot's gorgeous abs!**

**See how cool I am? =D**

**Jen**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**16 Days People…16 Days**

**I know a lot of you want some smut & I promise I'm tryin' to get to it as quickly as possible, but I can guarantee that it WILL be worth the wait. =D**

**'_Italics' are memories as always._  
**

* * *

To say that Eliot was impressed would have been a huge understatement. When he had been told the girls would be decorating, he didn't expect it to be on this scale. Why his wife and Sophie hadn't gone into business doing this professionally he couldn't fathom.

Whereas yesterday the party site was a bare layout with some tents and tables, today it had been transformed into a fourth of July party spectacular. Festive paper lanterns with led lights hung from the many poles that had been scattered around the area and would be lit when the sun began to set. The smaller and medium sized tents that had been empty the day before, were now a face painting station and pony ride area respectively and he could see kids lining up for both activities, as well as the two large moonwalks that had been setup nearby. It was only eleven am, but there were already at least forty people in attendance.

The tables had been decorated with stars and stripes table runners, with varying centerpieces that looked like mini firework explosions, and the tents, including the larger one, had been decked out with red and blue fabrics that were acting as the streamers, giving the area a festive, but sophisticated appearance. A table had been setup near the entrance of the festivities and the adults and kids alike were visiting it eagerly as it had been stocked with an array of party hats, blowers, pinwheels, and bubbles to add to the fun of the day.

Even as he took in the many sights and sounds, more people were arriving. A lot more than he had initially assumed, and it didn't look like the flow of guests was slowing any time soon. He could see Anne and a lady whose name he had learned was Teresa, and apparently Sophie's friend, laying out yet more food on the already over laden table. He had discovered that while the ladies made the desserts and side dishes, the barbecue itself was catered by one of the wives of his field hand Josh, who owned her own business.

Hardison was over near the lake, a good distance away from the children and adults that were already splashing around in it, setting up station with a lot of wires and his laptop that he was typing away on furiously, which he assumed had something to do with the fireworks. Parker could be found flitting around the area, snapping pictures of everyone and everything to document the occasion. She had apparently taken up photography years ago and now she determinedly made sure she photographed every event. He watched in amusement as Nate grabbed Sophie's hand to drag her away from a decoration that she obviously didn't think looked right, by distracting her nicely and kissing her soundly before leading her away.

"Daddy!" was Eliot's only warning before he was tackled from behind by his daughter, who latched onto his back as if for a piggy back ride. He stumbled forward slightly, but then reached back and swung her around to face him with a smile on his face.

"There's my girl," he greeted, kissing her on the forehead.

"You like my bathing suit daddy?" she asked excitedly, jumping lithely from his arms and twirling like a ballerina in front of him.

The one piece suit was pink and green and adorned with butterflies, and worn with a pair of white shorts. Her hair was up in pigtails and she was barefoot, but Eliot knew the look suited her and that she looked beautiful.

"Love it," he complimented, to her delight. "Now go have some fun," he suggested, to which she grinned brilliantly and took off like a rocket.

"_Love you daddy!" a two year old Lily told him with a toothy grin, before turning and running off as fast as her little legs could carry her, Cam chasing her._

"_I'm gonna get you Lil! You better go faster!" he teased as he ran after her._

The memory ended with her excited squeals echoing in his mind, and he turned just in time to see Cam chasing after her in a tank top and swimming trunks, apparently tasked with the job of looking out for her, and smiled at the familiarity of it.

"I argued with her for fifteen minutes over the shoes," Sarah chuckled as she walked up beside him. "After I finally relented, I then had to use my wrestling skills just to get the sunscreen on her."

"Is someone at the lake watchin' the kids?" he asked worriedly as he saw Lily take a running leap before diving in.

"Yeah, don't worry. One of our trainers is a certified lifeguard. He's over there now watchin' them," she assured him.

He finally turned to take in his wife's appearance and smiled. She had taken the simplistic route today with a cream tank top, denim shorts and white sandals. Her hair was in a pony tail and her face was bare of any makeup, but to him, she looked absolutely stunning.

"El?" she asked in concern when he continued to just stare.

"I was just admirin' how beautiful you look," he complimented with a charming smile.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing faintly. "Listen, I wanna…"

Before she could finish, they were interrupted by the sound of David's voice calling out to them. "El! Sarah!

They turned to see David, Leanne and Erik walking toward them with smiles on their faces and a little four year old girl, looking nervous and holding on tightly to Leanne's hand.

Sarah looked at Eliot to gauge his reaction, and even though he tried to cover it, she knew he was nervous. "You'll be fine. They're your family…just like we are," she reassured him as she took his hand and led him forward.

"Hey brother," David greeted, walking forward and pulling him into a guy hug before pulling back.

Leanne stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. "Hi Eliot, we've missed you."

"Hey Uncle Eliot," Erik greeted before giving him a quick hug as well.

Eliot watched as they gave the same treatment to Sarah, then everyone's attention turned to the little girl.

"Sam…this is your Aunt Sarah and Uncle Eliot," Leanne told her gently.

Sam was quiet as she looked up at the two of them with her bright, green eyes. With her black hair up in a pony tail and the bright purple sundress she wore, Eliot thought she was absolutely adorable.

He watched as Sarah got down on her knees. "If you want, you can just call us Sarah and Eliot till you get to know us better," she suggested, trying to put her at ease, but Sam was still staring at Eliot with wide eyes. Sarah smiled, catching on. "He looks big and scary, but I promise ya, he's a big teddy bear." The little girl finally turned her gaze to Sarah and shyly took a step forward.

"You're pretty," she said softly.

"Why thank you sweetie. I think you're very pretty as well. Would you like to meet my daughter? Lily's not much older than you," Sarah said, to which Sam nodded. "How about we go find her," she suggested. Sam looked up at Leanne, and realizing what she wanted, Leanne took her hand. Sarah gave Eliot a soft smile. "You boys talk, we'll see you later," she told them before the three of them walked off.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Eliot spoke. "So…you're my older brother…" he began hesitantly.

David smiled. "Disappointed huh…I don't blame you," he teased with a straight face.

"No…that's not what I…"

"Wanna know a bright point to your amnesia?" David asked, interrupting his apology.

"What's that?"

"I could pretty much tell you anything and you'd believe me," he answered with a toothy grin, causing Eliot to chuckle. "Let's go get a beer and talk," David suggested, placing his hand on Eliot's shoulder.

Eliot nodded, and as they headed to the food pavilion, any fear or anxiety he had felt over seeing his brother disintegrated.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

By one o'clock, the party was in full swing. Eliot couldn't even count how many people had showed, but if he had to, he'd have guessed around a hundred. Under the large pavilion, he could see people on the dance floor, moving to the country rock that the band was playing. Sarah had introduced him to Steve, Jay, Will and Ryan earlier, and it quickly became apparent that they were all very good friends. And even though he didn't remember a thing about them, when he proposed the idea that he and Hardison had come up with to get through to Sarah, they had readily agreed.

It hadn't taken his daughter long to get Sam to stop being so nervous. David told him that since her parents died, she had barely spoken a word, even to them, which was why it had taken the adoption agency over a year to place her. So it was understandable that he was amazed to see her running around with Leanne, laughing and smiling.

He was relaxing with the men by the lake, drinking beer, and listening to David tell stories from their childhood, when his daughter came running up to him, dragging Sarah by one hand and Cam by the other. "Come swimmin' with us daddy!" she pleaded.

"Let me finish my drink and I'll be right there," he told her, to her excitement. He continued to talk with the men as Cam and Lily dived right in, but as Nate was telling him a story of something that had happened one thanksgiving, he completely forgot anyone else existed as he watched his wife strip off her tank and shorts, to reveal a blue and white two piece that molded to her curves like a second skin.

"I'm sure there are quite a few men here that wouldn't mind joining her if you don't," Nate teased.

"The hell they will," Eliot growled as he stood up and quickly made his way to her, pulling his shirt off along the way, causing Nate, Joe, David and Hardison to laugh.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Parker asked, appearing next to them. Hardison's mouth went dry as he took in the green two piece bikini she was wearing. "You like it then?" she asked knowingly. "I bought it yesterday. You comin'?" she asked, before turning and taking a running dive into the lake.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will be soon," David muttered, to the amusement of the others.

"I'll see you guys later," the hacker said distractedly as he followed his girlfriend.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Daddy! Watch this!" Lily cried out from behind him. He turned to find her standing on Cam's shoulders and his eyes widened slightly.

"What the…" was all he managed to say before she performed a somersault into the water. When she didn't come back up after a few moments, he began to worry, but before he could start searching, Sarah stopped him.

"Don't worry, give her a moment. Just be prepared," she warned with a grin.

He was wondering what she meant, when Lily jumped up out of the water behind him and latched onto his back. "Gotcha daddy!" she exclaimed happily.

"Think you're cute do you?" he asked, reaching behind him to bring her around. "I think this deserves retaliation," he threatened teasingly as he grabbed her by the waist and began counting. "One…"

"No daddy, don't," she cried out giggling as she struggled against him.

"Two…I'd hold my breath if I were you," he warned with a smile.

"Mama! Cam! Help me!" she screamed as he prepared to throw her.

"Comin' Lil," Cam replied, swimming forward.

"Three…" but before he could toss Lily in the water, his legs were pulled from under him. He spluttered as he came back up and struggled to catch his breath as he pushed his hair from his face. "What the hell?" he asked in confusion, as he looked up to see Cam and Lily laughing and his wife nowhere in sight. A short distance away, he saw Parker smiling and Hardison trying his best not to laugh at his plight.

Moments later, Sarah came up out of the water twenty feet away, with a smug expression on her face, and he finally realized what had happened.

"You are so in for it woman," he threatened menacingly as he began swimming toward her.

"Swim mom!" Cam called out. "He's gonna get you," he laughed.

"Faster mama…faster!" Lilly cried out as she giggled.

Sarah saw the predatory look on his face and her eyes widened as she realized she was in trouble. Turning away from him, she dived and began swimming under water. Cam and Lily cheered for their mom as Parker and Hardison watched on in amusement, but knew she was in trouble when Eliot dived under after her.

"I'm hungry," Cam stated suddenly. "Wanna go get some food Uncle Alec?" he called out.

"Sounds good, I could eat," the hacker replied. "Mama?" he queried looking at Parker.

"Go on. Lily and I'll go check out the moonwalk," she told him, to Lily's cheer of excitement, pausing only to give him a soft, lingering kiss.

Sarah, believing she had swam a safe distance, came up for air when her lungs began screaming for oxygen. The first thing she noticed was that Parker, Hardison and her kids had disappeared. The second was that her husband had as well. Suddenly nervous, she began swimming backwards slowly, keeping her eye out for Eliot, but released a cry of surprise when a pair of strong arms encased her from behind.

"Gotcha," he whispered huskily in her ear, before kissing the spot under it. "I'd take a breath," he suggested.

"You wouldn't," she said in disbelief.

"I'm sure you know me better than that," he replied, before dunking them both under the water.

She came back up, spluttering and trying in vain to get her hair out of her face to Eliot's amusement, who had come up, not five feet away.

"You are so dead," she growled out, lunging at him, but he caught her easily in his arms and held her there.

"Do you have any idea how amazin' you look in that bathing suit?" he asked in a low, rough voice, pulling her closer and effectively eradicating any irritation she had been feeling.

She swallowed hard as she got lost in his eyes, which had darkened and filled with lust. "I'm guessin' you like it," she whispered.

"You have no idea how much," he drawled, immediately sending a feeling of anticipation through her, only to settle between her thighs, as he pulled her tighter against him. "There's been somethin' I've wanted to do all day," he murmured softly.

"What's that," she replied breathily.

"This," he whispered, slowly lowering his lips, causing her eyes to flutter close as his warm breath caressed her face.

"Sarah!"

They jerked apart at the sound of Sophie's voice and turned to find her standing at the side of the lake, looking apologetic.

"Sorry to interrupt sweetie," she called out. "But there's been an incident with the moonwalk. Parker and Lily got a little…exuberant," she finished with a anxious expression.

Sarah sighed. "I'm comin'," she called out, before turning to Eliot. "I'll find you after," she told him softly, before planting a quick kiss on his lips and swimming away.

"Well that was not how that was supposed to happened," he muttered in frustration as he went to get out himself.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The rest of the day passed with the sounds of laughter and conversation. Many compliments were given on the food and entertainment, and he watched as his wife smoothly handled any problems that came along, which luckily were few and far between. During the course of the day, Parker had gotten many pictures of him, Sarah and the kids, as well as the others in their small family. The thief told him that they were for him, to create new memories, which had touched him immensely.

When dusk began to fall, most of the guests headed to the large pavilion for dancing and he watched in amusement as Lily dragged Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker into a line dance. When the next song began however, Sarah came over and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance sweetheart."

"Well then I'll just have to teach you won't I," she replied as she pulled him closer.

Once he had the basic two step down, she began throwing in spins and other movements, to which he caught on quickly. However, that all changed when the cotton eyed joe started playing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep up with the steps, so he informed Sarah he was sitting it out, giving him the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

When the song ended and she went to find him but couldn't, she became curious. But it didn't last long, when she found out moments later where he had gone.

"Hey everyone," Eliot said over the mike. "The guys here were nice enough to let me sing for you. They say I'm pretty good, but since I can't remember, I'll have to take their word for it," he joked, earning chuckles from the audience. "I've been tryin' to get through to my wife since I woke up, and a good friend of mine helped me figure out how. I hope she understands what I'm tryin' to say," he concluded as the band began to play.

Sarah's eyes were riveted on her husband as he began to sing a familiar song that he had sung to her many times in the past.

.

Oh look there you go again, puttin' on that smile again

Even though I know you've had a bad day

Doin' this and doin' that, always puttin' yourself last

A whole lotta give and not enough take

But you can only be strong so long before you break

.

So fall, go on and fall apart

And fall into these arms of mine, I'll catch you

Every time you fall, go on and lose it all

Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear

I'm right here, baby fall

.

Forget about the world tonight, all that's wrong and all that's right

Lay your head on my shoulder and let it fade away

And if you wanna let go, baby it's okay

.

Fall, go on and fall apart

And fall into these arms of mine and I'll catch you

Every time you fall, go on and lose it all

Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear

I'm right here, baby fall

.

Tears were streaming down her face as he stepped off the stage and walked towards her, never taking his eyes off hers. When he reached her, he took her in his arms. "You are the most stubborn, loving, beautiful woman I know. Which probably sounds unconvincing since I only know you and four other women," he added with a smirk, getting a chuckle from her and everyone listening in. "But I meant what I said the day we got married. I don't think I deserve you, but I promise to love you and make you happy and safe until the day you get tired of me," he told her softly.

"You remember our weddin' day?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Every moment, every feelin'," he confirmed, as she choked back a sob.

"El, I've been so stupid. I've been so hung up on the fear that you weren't the same man I married. But you are. Even without your memories, you're still the protective, loving man I fell in love with. And I do El, I love you so damn much, and I…"

Anything else she had planned to say was cut off as his hand caught the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss that encompassed all the love, longing and need they felt for each other and effectively breaking down the barrier that Sarah had built between them. The sound of the crowd clapping broke the moment and they pulled away, smiling softly at the other.

"This next song is a dedication to our hostess from her husband," Steve said as the song began.

Her eyes watered again as she heard Steve sing the first words of their wedding song.

"Dance with me sweetheart?" he requested in a soft drawl.

"Always," she replied quietly, as she allowed him to pull her closer.

Sarah leaned her head against his chest as they began to move slowly to the music, and it was at this moment that Eliot knew their relationship would be fine, allowing him to sigh in relief at the happiness he felt from that realization.

When the song ended, Hardison stepped up on the stage to speak into the mike. "Hey everyone, the fireworks display is ready to go, so go ahead and head on over to the lake," he told everyone, before stepping down and walking in that direction.

"Finally I get to see why he needs a computer," Eliot commented as he began walking toward the lake with his arm around Sarah's waist.

"I promise, you're gonna love it," she answered with a warm smile.

"Mama! Daddy! Over here!" Lily called out. They looked over to find that she and Cam had already laid out a large blanket in between Sophie and Nate, and Parker.

Once they had sat down on the blanket, Eliot looked around to see all of the guests setting up blankets of their own and getting comfortable for the oncoming show. Acting on impulse, he reached out, grabbed Sarah's waist and pulled her back against him. When she didn't protest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and was rewarded when he felt her bring her hands up to cover his, bringing a smile to his face.

The Ride of the Valkyries began playing on the large speakers near the lake, then the fireworks began and his eyes turned upward, along with everyone else as the bright colors filled the sky above the lake, triggering a beautiful effect as the colors reflected off the surface of the water.

He had to give Hardison credit. The hacker had done an amazing job at putting on a impressive show for everyone in attendance. Bursts of red, green, purple, blue and yellow exploded across the sky in a varying array of effects, from starbursts and sparklers to spider and kamuro.

"_What the hell do computers have to do with fireworks Hardison?"_

"_Oh, so now you're an expert on fireworks as well? Why don't you just go cook the meat and let me work okay?"_

"_Hardison…I swear I'm gonna…" he growled in frustration._

"_Uh? What was that? I'm sorry I can't quite hear you over your bitchin'," Hardison teased._

"_What if I hit you…would you hear me then?" he asked the hacker with a malicious smile. At seeing Hardison's wide eyed nervous expression, he turned in satisfaction and walked off. "Damn computer geeks," he muttered._

"_Hey, you're woman is a computer geek is case you've forgotten," Hardison cried out in an indignant voice._

"_Yeah, but she's cuter than you are," Eliot retorted without looking behind him._

He chuckled as the memory ended, grabbing Sarah's attention. "What's so funny?" she asked softly as she turned her head to look at him.

"Just a memory of Hardison and me arguing," he told her. "I have the feelin' we did that a lot," he commented with a smirk.

"It's just the way you guys show affection," she chuckled. "I'm happy you're rememberin' more," she told him softly, kissing him gently on the lips before turning back around and snuggling closer in his embrace.

"I love you El," she murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"Love you too, sweetheart," he replied easily, before placing a kiss on her head and turning his attention back to the fireworks.

The music changed yet again, and Ode to Joy began playing as the fireworks began their climatic ending. And for the first time since he woke up from the coma, as he sat there with his wife in his arms and his kids snuggled next to them, he felt like he truly had his family back.

* * *

**I'm gonna be speeding time up a bit in the next chapter. I've been getting' impatient with myself so I'm gonna get things goin' a lot faster.**

**The song is "Fall" by Clay Walker**

**Remember I love hearin' from you as it helps me improve my writing for you.**

**Plus you get cookies. =D**


	36. Question

Okay guys, I need your opinions. I have two stories brewin' in the back of my head...of Eliot of course...lol...and I need to know which one sounds more interesting, so I know which to focus my energy on. =) I don't have names for them yet, but here are the summaries.

**STORY IDEA 1:**

**A woman's sister hires the team to help her. But for some reason, Eliot feels the need to protect her as well. Is it because she's blind? Or is there something more.**

**STORY IDEA 2:  
**

**Eliot helps a woman out and feels like he's met her before. When they meet by chance a second time, will it give him the opportunity to figure out why she intrigues him so much.**

PM me and let me know what you think. =)

Jen


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**I still don't own Leverage but at least there's only 9 more days till it comes back!**

**I'm sorry it's so late, I have no excuse except…Hey Is That Eliot Over There!**

* * *

The days following the party brought a new intimacy to Eliot and Sarah's relationship. And while they had yet to consummate their rediscovered bond; caresses, kisses and whispered words of affection came much easier; so much so that they were constantly teased that they were acting like newlyweds.

"Mornin' beautiful," Eliot greeted as he walked up behind Sarah, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Mornin' yourself handsome," she replied, turning in his arms and bringing her arms up around his neck, before kissing him full on the lips.

"Ah come on people…I don't need to see that," Hardison complained from the breakfast table where he was typing away on his laptop.

The couple smiled as they pulled apart, and as Sarah turned back to the pancakes she was cooking, Eliot turned to throw a smirk at the hacker. "I don't know why you're bitchin'. You've got your own woman you could be kissin'," he teased.

"I could. But then I couldn't be here gracing you with my company," Hardison fired back. "Anyway, she's checkin' out the new security system at the museum," he added.

"There's somethin' I've been wonderin'," Eliot commented as he poured a cup of coffee. "Why aren't you guys married?"

Without even looking up from his screen, Hardison explained. "Parker doesn't see the point. She says she lives with me and I'm the only one she loves, so a piece of paper shouldn't matter."

"And you're okay with that?"

Hardison looked up at him and grinned. "Of course. I'm just happy to be with her. But if she ever changed her mind, I'd do it in a heartbeat," he admitted before turning back to his screen.

"Where's Lily and Cam?" Eliot wondered aloud as he took a sip of his coffee.

"With Anne grocery shoppin'…laptop off the table, breakfast is served," Sarah announced as she began setting platters of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs on the table.

"Need any help?" Eliot inquired.

"Sure, if you can get the plates and silverware, I'll get the drinks. What do you want Alec? I've got milk, coffee, and orange juice."

"If you've got orange soda, I'll take that," he answered. But upon looking at her face and seeing her expression, he sighed. "Fine, I'll take orange juice. I swear, you're as bad as nana was."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied as she poured the drinks.

Once they were finished eating and Eliot excused himself to take a shower after giving Sarah a brief kiss, she turned to Hardison.

"So, what'd you find on Tarasov?"

"Not a damn thing. Whatever he's doin' on the side, he covers extremely well and not on a computer. I'm thinkin' he keeps that side of his business on paper," the hacker said in irritation.

Sarah sighed. "And our two friends from the hospital?"

"The brothers Egorov are currently guests in the Russian prison system. Apparently assault wasn't the only thing on their impressive resumes," he finished with a grin.

"Did you…"

"Nah…that was all them," he answered, knowing what she was asking.

She nodded. "Keep an eye on Tarasov for me?" she all but pleaded.

"Of course momma, I got your back," he assured her, understanding lacing his voice.

"You stayin' here till Parker gets back?"

"Might as well," he replied distractedly as he typed away on his laptop.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Eliot asked as he came back out ten minutes later, freshly showered.

"I was thinkin' we could help Joe and the others train the horses and do some chores."

"I'm guessin' I'll be doin' the chores while you train?"

"Pretty much," she answered with a smile. She gave his gray t-shirt, jeans and worn work boots a once over. "You're wearin' the right clothes, but you might wanna wear somethin' to keep your hair back," she suggested. He nodded and headed back to the bedroom to grab his hat.

Ten minutes later, he was listening to Joe tell him what all needed to be done, Sarah having already headed off to help with a new thoroughbred that needed to be prepped for riding. Once he had a handle on what needed to be completed, he set to work.

Around one, after spending two hours learning how to inspect and clean the saddles and tack, as well as repairing any minor damage that was found, he was rewarded with a surprise in the form of Sarah, carrying a picnic basket. She led them to the lake and set the basket down to spread out the blanket, before grabbing his hand to pull him down on it with her.

"You did this for me the first time you ever brought me here," she told him as she began laying out the food, which consisted of sandwiches, chips and fruit.

_"Oh, how beautiful," she whispered._

_"It's one of the reason's I chose this place," he admitted._

_Sarah leaned over to kiss him softly. "Thanks for bringing me."_

"You won the race back to the stables," he told her, before taking a bite of his sandwich, causing her to smile as she remembered that day.

While they ate, she answered questions he had of memories that he had been recalling, helping to fill in missing pieces and erasing any confusion. Thirty minutes later, they packed up everything and headed back.

"Is Sophie a bad actress?" he asked suddenly.

At her confused look, he explained and she laughed, remembering him tell her of that day, years ago. "Oh yeah, she's a very bad actress," she answered, with an obvious cringe.

"But isn't she our grifter?"

"Yeah, but that's the only time she's good at it," she replied in amusement as they stopped in front of the stables.

"Thanks for lunch. I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

She nodded. "I should be done by then. Wanna go for a swim later? I know I'll need ta cool down and I'm sure you'll need to as well."

"Sounds great," he answered, before pulling her closer for a soft kiss.

_Sarah was finishing up brushing Sky Dancer down when Eliot walked over to her. She turned around to face him and he pulled her into his arms. "I like seeing you happy," he admitted, smiling at her softly._

"_You make me happy Eliot."_

The memory of what had happened afterwards rushed through his head, resulting only in intensifying his need for her. "I want you," he growled out against her neck, just as he had years ago.

Her eyelids fluttered in pleasure from the combination of his voice and lips against her throat. "No one's stoppin' you cowboy," she all but moaned as he sucked on her pulse point.

One moment they were near the stables and the next, they were pushing through the front door, kissing each other with a need so intense, it threatened to consume them. Later on, neither of them would be able to recall the smile on Anne's face or Hardison shaking his head in amusement as they rushed through the kitchen on the way to the stairs.

They were barely through the bedroom door when Eliot's shirt was thrown across the room. He found it hard to concentrate as her hands explored the planes of his chest, which due to his diligence in therapy and all the work he had been doing around the farm, were back to their former shape. Finally managing to get her shirt over her head, he wasted no time in pulling her bra straps down and latching onto a hardened nipple, ripping a keening sound of pleasure from her throat.

The sound of her cell phone going off interrupted the pants and moans that had previously been the only sounds in the room, and without pulling away from her husband's ministrations; she pulled it from her jeans pocket and threw it across the room.

Eliot chuckled against her collarbone. "I'm guessin' I'm doin' somethin' right then," he drawled, before pulling back briefly to shed his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"I don't think you know how to do it wrong," she panted, looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes.

His eyes darkened, and then he was pinning her to the bed again, lifting her only briefly to remove her bra, before lowering his mouth to her other breast, causing her to cry out. "God El, that…feels…so damn…good," she shuddered as her hands buried in his hair pulling him closer.

The next sound to interrupt was someone knocking on their bedroom door. "Uh guys…listen," they heard Hardison begin.

Eliot pulled back and sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Uhm…I hate to interrupt your ah…private moment…you have no idea how sorry…"

"Damn it Hardison…get to the point," Eliot growled out, making Sarah giggle.

"Nate has a job for us. He tried to call you, but got no answer."

"What happened to takin' some time off," she grumbled irritably as Eliot stood up and held out a hand to her.

"It's a friend of his apparently," Hardison answered. "Pack a bag. We're meetin' the others at the airport. The job's in Ohio."

"Ohio?" she repeated as she put her shirt back on and opened the door. "When's the flight leave?"

"Three hours."

"He does realize I have kids I have to make arrangements for right? Not to mention that we're two hours from the city," she muttered as she picked her cell phone up from the floor.

"Yeah…well get to it. We still have to stop by my place so I can pack as well," he told her before walking away.

She walked toward Eliot with a hopeful expression. "Can we continue this when I get back?"

"You can count on it," he answered with a smirk as he pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"Now I definitely don't wanna leave," she murmured, leaning against his chest. "Will you be okay here alone?"

"I won't be alone. The kids will be here and I can help Joe out with the chores to keep busy," he assured her.

She sighed as she pulled away. "Okay. I'll ask Anne if she can stay here while I'm gone, just in case," she said as she grabbed her duffel bag and began throwing clothes in. While she packed, she called Anne and confirmed that she would stay at the ranch for the next two days, and then spoke with Lily and Cam, letting them know that their dad would still be at the house and that she loved them. By the time she hung up her bag was packed, and Eliot automatically picked it up to walk with her downstairs. And with yet another kiss, this one more heated than the last, she got in the car with Hardison and drove off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

That night, Eliot dreamed. Past events that before his accident had been pushed to the back of his mind, now shoved their way forward and played through his head in an agonizingly slow fashion, allowing him to relive every horrific and violent memory in vivid detail. He saw every face of every person he had ever hurt. Worst of all was the emergence of the deeds that he had done for one Damien Moreau.

He clawed his way to awareness and woke up screaming. Sweat poured off him as if he had just experienced heavy, physical exertion, and he had to fight his way out of the tangled mass of sheets that looked as if a wrestling match had taken place.

Stumbling into the bathroom, he turned on the faucet and splashed the blissfully, cold water on his face, which helped to clear the cobwebs and settle him a little.

"Dad…you okay?"

Eliot turned to see Cam standing in the bathroom doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine bubba. Go on back to bed," he replied, forcing a smile.

"You haven't called me that in a while," his son replied. "Ya sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Cam looked at his dad for a moment more before reluctantly leaving. The truth was that Eliot was far from good or okay. Whereas last time the memories had faded into the recesses of his memory, this time was different.

This time, he remembered them all.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah pulled up in front of the house two days later and smiled, reveling in the feel of how happy she was to be home. The job had been relatively simple. Nate's friend Lawrence had been fired from his job when a building the company he worked for had built, collapsed during a tornado due to structural instability. It was found that cheaper materials had been ordered, but the company was charged for the expensive ones, meaning there were thousands of dollars unaccounted for. And since it was Lawrence's job to do the ordering, he was blamed.

But in the end, it was found that it was the company owner's son who was changing the orders, then taking the extra money to pay off his gambling debts. The owner fired his son and hired Lawrence back on, with a promotion, plus all lost wages.

However, the son and his two buddies didn't take the news well, which was why Sarah was sporting a bruised collarbone.

The moment she walked into the house however, she knew something was off. Anne was in the kitchen washing dishes and Cam and Lily were on the couch in the living room playing cards. It was too... quiet.

"Hey guys," she greeted hesitantly.

"Mama!" Lily yelled as she hopped over the couch and flew at her.

Anne looked up with a strained smile on her face. "Hi dear…are you hungry? I have left over…"

But Sarah didn't hear the rest as she looked down at her daughter, clinging desperately to her leg and Cam looking over at her with an expression of obvious relief. That, plus the strained tone of Anne's voice told her something was wrong.

"I missed you mama, I'm so happy you're home," Lily told her. But it was lacking her usual exuberance.

She looked at each of them in turn. "Okay, what's goin' on?"

"Its dad," Cam answered flatly.

Her eyes widened. "Is he okay? Did somethin' happen? Where is he?"

"Most likely the same place he's been for the last two days. In the gym," her son explained.

"There's somethin' wrong with daddy," Lily sniffled. And when she bent down, she realized her daughter was quietly crying.

Sarah hugged her close and looked at the other two. "Would one of you please tell me what's goin' on?"

"Eliot hasn't been…his usual self since yesterday morning," Anne told her.

"He hasn't been himself at all since he woke up from the coma," Sarah countered.

"He's been mean," Lily added. "He's yelled at me and Cam a couple times when we tried to get him to play with us."

"And if he's not downstairs workin' out, he's in the field doin' chores," Cam continued.

"He's been…snappish and seems to be in a constant state of anger," Anne told her gently. "And if we even try to ask him what's wrong, he tells us to mind our own business and walks off."

"I'm gonna go talk to him," she stated, as she stood up and gently extricated herself from Lily's hold.

He was attacking the punching bag with quick, lethal blows when she reached the basement. His hair was plastered to his forehead and sweat was dripping off of him as he tore into the bag. The expression on his face was a little disconcerting, as she knew he only wore it on a job when he was fighting.

"I thought I said to leave me the hell alone," he growled out.

The tone in his voice surprised her, but she ignored it and moved closer. "And I thought my welcome home greetin' would be a little warmer," she replied teasingly.

He stopped and turned slowly to look at her. "Oh...I didn't expect it to be you."

"So you were talkin' like that cause you thought it was Anne or our kids?" she asked with a raised brow.

She heard him sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'd rather be alone right now," he told her.

"Well I'd rather you tell me what has you actin' like an ass around our family," she retorted. "Anne and Cam look like they've been walkin' on eggshells and Lily is frightened cause she doesn't understand why you're bein' so mean."

"I don't wanna talk about it," he stated with finality, turning his attention back to the punching bag.

"That kinda sucks for you, because I do," she told him, as she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder.

Quick as lightening he grabbed her hand and twisted, bringing his other hand around to hit her in the solar plexus. Shock raced through her for a split second before her reflexes kicked in, allowing her to block it, and then bring her other arm up to shove him back forcefully. He tried to grab her, but she dodged him easily, twisting behind him. In the back of her head, she realized that he wasn't attacking her full out; otherwise she'd be injured by now. She wondered why that was, but in doing so, let her guard down long enough for him to sweep her legs from under her. In a flash, he was pinning her to the mat with his forearm across her shoulder…which just happened to be putting pressure on her already bruised collarbone.

The hiss of pain that escaped her brought him back, and just as quickly as he had pinned her, he had her sitting up as he looked for the injury. "You're hurt," he murmured as he lowered the shoulder of her shirt and explored her collarbone.

She scoffed. "Which you would have known if you weren't actin' like an ass," she growled out as he put pressure on the sore area. "Ow damn it…stop pokin' it!"

"It's not broken," he said as he pulled back.

"I already know that genius. What the hell was that? Feel better?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you," he murmured, running his hands through his hair.

"Talk to me El…please," she pleaded, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I remembered…things," he admitted softly.

"What kind of things?"

"Stuff I did a long time ago…horrible, brutal things. I think it was before I met the team. I can't…I don't…"

"What El…tell me," she encouraged.

"I can't," he told her as he stood up. "I should go apologize to them," he said as he turned to leave. "It's not their fault I'm a monster," he finished in a whisper so soft, she barely heard it.

"El, you're not…"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," he stated, making his way up the stairs.

"Okay," she conceded. "But we will talk about this," she told him with a look of steeled determination as he walked out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Soph, I don't know what ta do. It's been two weeks and he still won't talk. Between hidin' out in the gym and the fields, we barely see him. He's so fuckin' distant and it's killin' me cause I can't get him ta speak ta me," Sarah exclaimed into the phone.

"Calm down sweetie, Nate and I are on our way. Nate can talk with him and I can take you out for some much needed retail therapy. How does that sound?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "That sounds wonderful Soph, thank you."

After hanging up, she confirmed with Anne that she was still going to the zoo, before asking if Lily and Cam could join her, Joe and Freddy. When she told her what was going on, Anne agreed readily, telling her that they would go to a movie and dinner afterwards as well.

Ten minutes later, her cell phone rang, and upon answering, received a happy surprise.

"How's my beautiful female counterpart doing today?"

A smile lifted her lips and lit up her entire face. "Gabe? Oh my god, how are you?"

"Wonderful as always of course. I was curious if that invite was still good."

"Of course it is. When are you comin' in?"

"Chris and I are at the airport in Boston now."

She chuckled. "Do you guys need to be picked up? It'll take me a while but…"

"No worries beautiful, we have a rental car. I just wanted to confirm your invite and get directions to your place," he explained.

After giving him directions and hanging up, she went to find her husband. He was helping Joe move bales of hay and looking damn sexy doing it in her opinion.

"We're gonna have company in a couple of hours," Sarah called out as she leaned against the fence.

"Who?" he asked without even turning toward her.

"Nate, Sophie, Gabe and Chris," she answered.

"Okay."

Realizing that he was done talking, she sighed and headed back in the house, tears of frustration running down her face.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

At seven that evening, Sarah was sitting in a booth at the bar she and Eliot sang at, nursing her second beer while she listened to Sophie tell Gabe and Chris about all the sights they had to see on their visit. She had originally thought that she would have to cancel the shopping trip, but before she said anything, Gabe invited himself and Chris along as well. Which was great, since it ended up being the perfect thing to calm her nerves. Not to mention the full spa treatment that Sophie had treated them all to.

Chris, she found, was very easy to get along with; not to mention being easy on the eyes, as he reminded her of the actor Zac Efron, which Gabe was still teasing him about.

"Seems like we have a regular with us tonight," Steve announced over the mike. "Sarah, how 'bout you come up and sing a couple of songs for us," he suggested, which was met with much applause.

"You sing?" Gabe asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, Sarah has a beautiful voice," Sophie told him.

"Well then you have to go up there. Chris and I are only here for so long. Who knows if we'll ever get another chance," he gushed.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "Wow, you're layin' it on thick aren't ya? He always like this?" she asked, looking at Chris.

"Always," he chuckled. "But I love him anyway," he concluded, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Fine, fine, I'll sing," she said, as she got up and headed to the stage.

The band began to play a familiar song that she sang quite often, and as the words began to flow out of her, she relaxed and let herself go.

It was at this moment that Eliot walked in with Nate and was frozen on the spot by the sound of her voice. The emotion she put into her singing was enough to pull you in and understand what she was feeling at that moment.

Nate's talk had been an eye opener. He had to of gone to the older man before for advice, because Nate gave it so easily, as if it were familiar. The conclusion they had come to was that even though Eliot remembered most of his violent past and the fighting skills that came along with it, he didn't remember his coping mechanisms yet or how the team and his family had calmed him over the years. Needless to say he had reacted badly and he had to tell her just how sorry he was.

"This next song is for my husband, who even though is the most stubborn man I know. I love him and I will always be there for him no matter what," Sarah said, as a new song began playing.

.

"When I lost faith, you believed in me,

When I stumbled, you were right there,

For every act of love you've done, I owe you one.

There were hard times; I'll know we survived,

Just because you stayed by my side,

With all I have, with all I am,

I promise you all my life…

.

Whenever the road is too long

Whenever the wind is too strong

Wherever this journey may lead to

I will be there for you

.

He stood there staring in amazement at his wife pouring her heart out to him on stage. For the life of him he couldn't even remember why he thought she wouldn't love him because of his past. Nate's hand on his shoulder jerked his gaze to the older man who was looking at him in understanding.

"You finally get it. Go talk to her," he said before making his way to Sophie.

The thunderous applause alerted him that the song was finished and he turned just in time to see her slowly making her way to him.

"I was a complete and utter jackass," he began, looking her in the eyes.

"Go on," she urged.

"The night after you left I woke up from what I thought was a nightmare. Wasn't until I was actually awake that I realized they were memories. I don't know if what I remembered is every shitty thing I've done, but what I did remember scared me. I didn't…I still don't know how to process it. I don't know how I dealt with it before or how I pushed it to the back of my head, but I got angry. With myself mostly, so much so that I didn't trust myself to be near anyone. I mean, how could you all want to be around me after what I've done, when I was disgusted with myself. And I was afraid…"

"Of what?" she asked gently.

"That you'd want to leave if you knew. I may not remember everything about you and the kids yet, but I think if I were to lose you guys, I'd lose myself," he admitted softly.

"For someone so intelligent you can be such an idiot at times," she murmured affectionately as she brought her hands up to cup his face. "I know everything about you," she stated slowly, looking him in the eyes.

"There's no way. At least not what I did for…"

"Damien Moreau?"

His eyes widened slightly. "How did…"

"I told you. You've told me everything. Admittedly we'd been married a few months by then, but it didn't make me love you any less then and it doesn't now. It's not who you are now, you've worked your ass off to change that. Meeting the team just rushed it along," she explained with a smile. "And to ease your mind a little, you guys helped put Moreau away years ago."

He smirked. "Have I mentioned how much of an ass I was and how damn lucky I am that you're my wife?"

"Just kiss me and you can make it up to me later," she replied with a mischievous grin.

So he did just that.

* * *

**I was so damn stuck on this chapter. I don't know why. And then it ran longer than I wanted, but I decided I didn't care…lol.**

**Lots & Lots of warm cookies & shirtless Eliot for your patience.**

**Jen**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**I promised you smut, now you're gonna get it. =D**

**I still don't own Leverage…damn it.**

**3 Days people!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Eliot discovered that each family member had a price for their forgiveness, which he was more than happy to pay. He had been a complete ass to the people that were trying their hardest to help him, and he would do whatever was needed to make it up to them.

Anne's had been relatively easy. According to Sarah there was a new luxury day spa in Boston that she had been wanting to try. Eliot had immediately scheduled her for a full day treatment. Needless to say she was ecstatic, and if the bear hug she encased him in was an indicator, forgiven as well. Cam and Lily had simply told him that he was to be their slave for a week, which he readily agreed to, but became nervous upon seeing the impish smiles on both their faces.

As for Sarah, he had gone to Sophie and Gabe for ideas, and with Hardison's help, had managed to set it up in a mere three days. He didn't think he would enjoy one of the things he had planned, but as he sat there on the couch with Gabe and Chris, waiting for her to finish getting ready, he knew he would suck it up and deal, deciding this night was all about her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah placed the diamond studs in her ears, fastened the locket Cam had given her years ago around her neck, and took one last look in the mirror. Her hair hung in loose, messy curls around her shoulders, giving her a relaxed, tousled look. A peach gloss and blush gave her face color, but didn't distract from the emphasis she had given her eyes. The earthy, smoky look she had labored meticulously over, gave them the appearance of liquid honey. Smiling, she reached in her jewelry box for a few items, grabbed her clutch and headed downstairs, but ran into Cam and Lily in the hallway.

"Mama, you look like a princess," Lily exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Wow mom, you look great. Way to torture dad," Cam smiled.

"I'm not…" at Cam's raised eyebrows, a smile tilted her lips. "You're right…thanks," she told him.

"Ma'am," Cam said cheekily, offering his arm, causing her to grin. And with her hand in the crook of her son's elbow, and Lily holding her other, they headed downstairs.

When they reached the living room, Lily rushed forward to help Gabe, who was setting up a monopoly board, as Cam released her arm and walked over to Eliot.

"Have fun tonight dad," the teen said with a smirk, patting his shoulder once, before sitting on the couch next to Chris.

Eliot couldn't respond. All he could do was stare at the vision that was his wife, causing Gabe to chuckle.

"Damn girl, if I didn't love my Gabe so much, I'd give Eliot here a run for his money," Chris commented in amusement, looking Sarah over with an appreciative gaze.

Lily tilted her head to the side and looked at him with a confused expression. "I thought you liked boys?"

"My guy likes girls as well," Gabe answered. "But I got to him first," he finished with a smile.

"Oh…okay," she replied, then turned back to setting up the board.

"You wouldn't have a chance pretty boy," Eliot told Chris with a dark expression.

"You're calling me a pretty boy?" Chris asked in disbelief. "Look at your hair," he retorted playfully.

"He's right Chris. You're very handsome. But you're not my El," Sarah added with a smile as she walked forward, taking in Eliot's attire.

Her husband had taken his normal approach to dressing up without even realizing it most likely. Black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt with the cuff folded up and top buttons undone, and his newer pair of boots. He wore his hair down and sported two small braids with turquoise beads on the underside of both ears.

Eliot was busy raking his gaze up and down her form. She wore a silk, scarf dress in splashes of green, turquoise and black, sporting a deep v neck and empire waist that flowed like water over her curves and ended in a flutter of jagged layers around her knees. The strappy, silver heels she wore showcased her legs to perfection. When she turned around, he sucked in a breath as he discovered that it was backless almost to her ass, with the exception of the shoulder straps and two strings under her bust that tied in the back.

"I'm guessin' you like it?" she asked with a smile when she finished turning for him.

He walked up to her and she had to suck in a breath as his eyes darkened with lust. "You look fuckin' stunning sweetheart."

"You're lookin' pretty good yourself. But I noticed you're missin' a couple of things."

He looked at her questioningly as she fiddled with something in her hands, and then reached behind his neck to fasten the necklace. He looked down to find a resin bear claw and silver feather pendant with silver and turquoise beads surrounding it, hanging from the silver chain.

"_I made this for you, just finished it this morning. I was gonna wait for your birthday in a couple of weeks, but I want you to have it now."_

"You made this for me," he stated softly, having it confirmed by her nod and smile. "What's the other thing?" She suddenly looked unsure as she held out her hand and opened it to reveal a man's wedding band and a women's wedding set.

"Whenever you were on a job, I'd wear them on a chain around my neck. I haven't worn mine since you turned yourself over to Zaria," she explained softly. "I wasn't sure when the right time to give yours back to you was gonna be."

"How about now," he suggested seriously, holding out his hand, causing her to sigh in relief as she placed the band on his finger. When she finished, he held out his hand, and she smiled as she handed them over, realizing what he wanted.

Never taking his eyes off hers, he placed both rings on her finger as her eyes shone with unshed tears, then brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I know pronounce you hot wife and sexy hubby….still," Gabe stated jokingly. "Now get going or you're going to miss your ride."

"You're sure you're okay stayin' here with the kids?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, now go, we'll be fine," Chris assured her. "We'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay. Come give me hugs," she called out to her kids, who eagerly came over to do just that, before giving the same treatment to Eliot.

After they made their goodbyes, Eliot picked up their overnight bags and headed out the door.

"You gonna tell me where we're goin'?"

"Now why would I do that? It's more fun for me if it's a surprise," he replied with a smirk.

"You're more like your old self every day," she huffed as she leaned back in the seat of his truck.

An hour later, her curiosity increased as he pulled into a private parking garage at a small airfield. Infuriating her further, he didn't speak a word as he got out, opened her door, and then retrieved their bags before taking her hand and leading her to a jet that was waiting on the runway.

A pretty attendant met them as they entered and took their bags. "Hello Mr. Spencer. We'll leave as soon as you and your wife are buckled in," she told him with a smile, before leaving to store their luggage.

"We're flyin' somewhere?" she asked, trying to get him to tell her something.

"Obviously," he replied in amusement, adding to her irritation.

"I don't like surprises," she scowled.

"I remember," he replied with a smirk.

Fifteen minutes later, the jet was in the air and they were told they could unbuckle their seatbelts. Deciding to employ new interrogation methods, she moved over to sit on his lap and put on a look that Sophie had taught her that worked every time. "Won't you give me just a little hint," she murmured softly, running her hand through his hair lightly.

He chuckled and leveled her with an amused expression. "Not…gonna…work."

"Damn it," she hissed, as she got up and went back to her seat.

"Mr. Spencer?" Sarah looked over to see the same attendant from earlier. "It's ready when you are," she told him, before exiting the same way she came in, with an obvious sway to her hips.

"What's ready?" Sarah asked, brushing it off.

Eliot got up and held out his hand. "Follow me and you'll find out."

Sarah smelled it before she saw it, but when she did, her eyes widened and a small gasp caught in her throat.

"I take it you like it then?" he asked knowingly, leading her to the table and pulling out a chair for her.

A white tablecloth had been spread over the small café table, and soft light emitted from the candles sitting inside three glass holders of varying height. The wonderful smell came from the bowls of gumbo and plates of crawfish etouffee that sat on the table waiting.

"Oh El, this is…I don't know what to say," she said softly.

"Well then don't. Just eat," he told her sitting down.

The attendant came out and poured them glasses of what she discovered was sweet tea, then turned to Eliot. "We'll reach our destination in an hour and ten minutes. Enjoy the meal and if there's anything I can get for you, just let me know," she finished, flashing him a look that told Sarah she meant 'anything'."

Sarah shook her head as she walked away and took a bite of food.

"Oh…my…god," she moaned, as she chewed. When she looked up, she saw Eliot staring at her with a dark expression. "What?

"If I'd known you'd make sounds like that, I would've fed you Cajun a lot sooner," he told her, earning a smile in response.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot barely had time to grab their bags as Sarah captured his hand and all but dragged them to the exit in her eagerness to learn where they were. The attendant, who was now just embarrassing herself in Sarah's opinion, actually tried to slip Eliot her number on a piece of paper. She quickly plucked it from his hand and leveled her with a glare. "Really? Sweetie please," she snorted, then placed the paper back in her hand, before pulling Eliot down the steps.

Ignoring the car that was waiting for them, she smiled as she took in the view of the city she could see and turned to him. "You brought me to New York on a date?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Figured if I was gonna apologize for bein' an ass, I outta do it right," he replied, placing his hand on her lower back and leading her to the waiting vehicle.

She shivered from the pleasant tingle that traveled through her from the touch of his hand on her skin, wishing suddenly that they were alone and near a bed at that moment.

The car pulled up in front of The Carlyle hotel twenty minutes later, and after giving the driver a tip, assisted Sarah out as a bellhop rushed forward to retrieve their bags. After checking in and retrieving their key, the young man, who kept raking his eyes up and down Sarah's body, led them to the elevators. Eliot pulled her closer into his side as they traveled up 33 floors before stopping.

The room simply took her breath away. Dark hardwood floors gleamed throughout the main living area, save a large, luxurious looking cream carpet in the center. Beautiful antiques were placed strategically around the room and rare prints adorned the walls. Rich fabrics in hues of cream, burnt orange and browns gave the room a warm feeling that put her immediately at ease.

After giving the bellhop a small tip and his signature glare, Eliot turned to see that she had stepped out onto the terrace, and was taking advantage of the beautiful views of the skyline and central park that was offered.

He stepped out to join her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're so damn beautiful," he whispered, as his lips ghosted over her shoulder and the nape of her neck.

"Hmmm, that feels good," she murmured in reply, leaning back into his embrace.

"As much as I want to continue this, we still have somewhere to go," he told her, reluctantly pulling away. "Why don't you go freshen up, then we'll leave." At her almost inaudible groan, he pulled her close for one last kiss. "We will finish this later," he promised, kissing her on the nose last moment and getting a pleasantly surprised look from her in response. He didn't know why he had kissed her on the nose, but it had felt right.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Needless to say Sarah had been completely surprised when they had pulled up in front of the Majestic Theater and realized he had brought her to New York to see The Phantom of the Opera. Even more so was her reaction when they were led to third row center orchestra seats.

"How did you know I wanted to see this?" she asked in obvious excitement as they sat down.

"Sophie. She told me you've tried to get me to go for years but never succeeded. Figured now was the best time since A, I can't remember if I like this sort of thing and B, I wanted my apology to be good," he admitted.

"I love it," she told him softly, leaning in to give him a loving kiss, making him wonder how long it would be before he could get her alone again.

Once the show began, her attention was focused solely on the stage. He had to admit that he spent more time watching her and her reactions than at the actors themselves. He smiled as he watched her occasionally mouth the songs along with the performers and gasp when something dramatic happened; even though he knew from Sophie that she knew the entire musical by heart.

When the chandelier dropped at the end of Act 1, it took all of the control over his reflexes he remembered, to keep from grabbing her and dropping down to the floor to protect her. The parts he did watch however were interesting, but he had decided early on that the phantom was obsessively controlling and that the girl, in his opinion was very naive. Before long, it was over, and the performers came out for their curtain call, and he stood with the others and applauded, secretly happy that it was over.

On the cab trip back to the hotel, he listened on happily as Sarah gushed about parts that she had loved and how wonderful it was to finally get to see it in person. He placed his hand on her lap, and enjoyed the feeling of joy that radiated off of her, not realizing that he had subconsciously started massaging her inner thigh; a fact that had not gone unnoticed by her, as she had stopped talking and had closed her eyes, obviously enjoying it.

The trip up the elevator was agonizingly slow in both their opinions, made even more so by the lazy circles he was drawing over her bare back as he held her close. They had barely opened the room door and his mouth was on hers, nibbling, sucking, and caressing. He used his foot to shut the door behind him as he moved them further into the room, her breathing hitching when his teeth grazed across her pulse point and his hand snaked beneath her skirt, tracing her outer thigh. "Tell me to stop," he whispered, before kissing the spot behind her ear.

"Why the hell...would I do that," she panted, losing herself in the sensations he was creating.

He turned her suddenly and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there. "Do you have any idea what this dress has done to me all night?" he asked in a rough voice as his hands kneaded the flesh around her hips.

"Why don't...you show me," she managed to reply breathily, as her eyes fluttered closed from the feel of his lips on her skin.

"Trust me...I plan to," he replied, his eyes dark with desire.

He lowered his lips to hers as his hands reached around her and began untying the thin spaghetti straps holding the dress up. Once undone, the dress glided over her skin and fell to the floor in a whisper of silk, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black, lace, hip hugging panties and her heels.

His mouth left hers and began traveling downward, across her jaw, down her neck, and over her collarbone, before latching on to a hardened nipple, eliciting a gasp from her lips as she buried her hands in his hair, holding him against her.

"God...El…that feels...so...oh..."

The need to feel his skin consumed her, and as he moved his attentions to her other breast, she worked frantically at unbuttoning his shirt, before pushing it from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor as her hands explored his skin; the low rumbling coming from his chest telling her he was definitely appreciative of the attention.

He reached down and grabbed her leg under the knee, hitching it up around his waist, before trailing his fingers teasingly over her lace covered mound.

"El…please," she pleaded in a whimper.

"Patience sweetheart," he murmured against her neck, before he slid his hand down the waistband and into her already wet folds.

Her already heavy breathing intensified as she arched against his hand, eager for friction. But she was denied, as he teasingly circled her aching clit, exploring all but what she wanted him most to touch. And just as she thought the torture was too much, he leaned in, kissing her deeply, swallowing her cry of pleasure as he thrusted two fingers into her dripping sex and began moving his thumb over her sensitized clit as he began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

He pumped his fingers fervently, eliciting low moans, pants, and silent gasps from her, and took satisfaction from the feeling of how wet she was around his fingers, knowing that he was the cause.

"ELIOT!" she screamed as the tight coil in her pelvis snapped and her first orgasm crashed over her.

As her knees began to buckle from the small shockwaves coursing through her, he removed his fingers and used both arms to pick her up by the backs of her thighs and walk them to the bedroom, laying her on the king sized bed. He briefly took a moment to remove first her shoes, then his, before returning to her, pressing her into the mattress as he lowered his mouth to explore her exposed skin.

"More," she panted, desperate for closer contact. She spread her legs, allowing him to settle between them, which in turn brought his hardness into contact with her already over sensitized core. The feel of him rubbing against her obviously wasn't enough as she began rocking against him trying to gain friction.

Moments later, he was surprised when he was suddenly flipped onto his back and looked down to see her making quick work of his jeans, before pulling them and his underwear off of him.

His eyes rolled back as her mouth enveloped him and began working up and down his length. He discovered rather quickly that his wife had no gag reflex as she took him in so far, he could feel the back of her throat wrapping around him. Her tongue swirled around him as he watched her head bob up and down over him, and without even realizing it, his hand worked into her hair as she drove him closer and closer to the building explosion.

"Sweetheart...if you don't...I'm gonna...oh God!" he growled out as he spilled in her mouth, the feeling intensifying as he realized she was swallowing it all, sucking up all he could release. "Damn...that was...I don't even know how to describe it. But you..."

"Not quittin' on me are you?" she teased with a sultry look.

Realizing that his dick was still hard and ready for her, he matched her expression. "Not hardly," he replied, before flipping them again.

He took her lips in a languidly, reverent kiss, before moving down her jaw, running the tip of his nose across the juncture of her neck to her collarbone, where he grazed his teeth lightly, earning a pleasured moan.

"Like that huh?" he murmured huskily as his lips continued their journey downward, through the valley of her breasts and over her navel. A gasp escaped her as his hands landed on her hips, grasping the waistband of her lace panties, and raising her hips so he could slide them over her hips, she moaned as he slipped them down her thighs and off her legs, before tossing them to the side. "You're so wet sweetheart...did I do that to you?" he asked knowingly.

"Oh...god...yes El…only you...please baby...I want..."

"What do you want beautiful?"

"You...always you," she replied, looking at him, her eyes full of need and love. Then before she could blink, he was on his elbows between her thighs, lifting her legs over his shoulders, leaning in to lick and suck greedily at her aching center.

A low moan escaped her as she began undulating her hips in time with his tongue's movements. "Feels...so good...oh...El…yeah, right...there..."

Her words spurred him on, his tongue flicking and swirling around her clit, occasionally taking it in his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. She moaned and bucked her hips against his mouth, desperate for release, as every lick and caress of his tongue drove her closer, causing her to writhe on the bed, fisting the sheets in her hands as he pushed her to the edge of reason.

He suddenly stopped and pulled away, causing her eyes to widen in desperation. "Please…don't stop...I need..." But before another word could escape her, Eliot thrust into her, ripping a scream from her throat as her climax exploded around her.

Coming down from her orgasm, she realized that he had set a slow, sensual pace, his hands and mouth caressing every inch of skin available. She pushed against him with her hips and grabbed at his back, pulling him flush against her, running her hands over as much of his sweat slicked skin that she could reach.

She moaned deep in her throat, relishing the feel of his dick moving in and out of her in long, slow strokes. She wanted him faster and harder, but he refused, forcing her to let him take his time. Her mind succumbed to the fire he slowly stoked within her with every driving motion, the delicious pressure rising with each lazy stroke, building the tension just a bit higher with each even thrust, edging her closer to the release she craved.

Every nerve ending was aflame with passion, their very cells humming with pleasure as he licked, kissed and nipped at her neck, continuing to move his cock languidly inside her, pumping in firm, even strokes, until once again, she felt an orgasm start to build.

He pulled back and wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips off the bed slightly, and shifted his hips the tiniest bit, allowing his pelvic bone to hit her clit with every thrust, massaging the sensitive nub ever closer to release. She began to thrash her head from side to side as his grinding sped up, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly as the pleasure took over any other thought.

"Darlin'," he groaned, dropping down onto his forearms and slowing down once again. "Shit...I can't...want...damn it Sarah...I want...fuck..." he couldn't even form the sentence, his need was so great. His mouth captured hers, demanding entrance with his tongue, as he continued to thrust into her and claim her with each forceful lunge of his hips. The only noise, their harsh breathing, which increased in time with the pace of their movements.

Growling, he reared back on his knees, plunging deeply into her again. "Yes...yes," she chanted in time with his ever increasing thrusts, the pressure within her building at the same tempo. "Don't...fuckin'...stop...please...El...I'm so...close," she panted, the coil inside her tightening, maddening her with the need to orgasm.

Grunting and growling, he pounded into her, pushing her closer and closer; his darkened expression, rippling muscles, sweat slickened skin and broad shoulders, driving her senses wild. Her only conscious thoughts centered on her singing need and the feel of him inside her.

And then he surprised her by sliding his hand under her thigh, hitching it up over his waist and holding it there as his thrusting became rougher, harder and more frantic. His other hand slid under to the nape of her neck, tangling into her sweat soaked curls, before pulling her to him and claiming her mouth in a searing kiss; his tongue plundering her mouth while he drilled into her, insistent and demanding, driving her ruthlessly to climax.

Stars shattered behind her eyelids as the tension snapped, her orgasm exploding around her in a shower of sensation and light. "Fuck," he growled, pulling away from her mouth as her walls clamped around him, drawing him deeper. "You're...so damn...tight...I'm gonna…"

She hardly realized he was calling out her name until her voice was drowned out by his own loud growl as he found his release. His body went rigid, thrusting against hers, while she grasped at him, fingers scrabbling for purchase against his sweaty skin. The throbbing and twitching of his cock inside her sent her over stimulated nerve endings wave after wave of pleasure that crashed over her in a multitude of cascading orgasms, as the tension he had built up released and pulsed through her body. A scream of abandon escaped her as her walls spasmed around him, draining him of everything he had to give, their bodies shuddering as aftershocks raced through them, leaving them trembling in absolute and utter bliss.

Sarah sagged back against the bed, Eliot collapsing on top of her, spent and sated, but too exhausted to move, fighting to catch their breaths as they floated through the afterglow.

After a few moments, she managed to lift her hand to run through his hair, alerting him of her need for air. He moved off of her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I think…we should do that…more often," he chuckled, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I'm in full...agreement with you…on that one," she replied with a smile.

* * *

**I worked for three days on the sex scene alone. I wrote it first, then the rest of the chapter around it.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need a really cold shower…lol.**

**I don't own the Phantom or the Carlyle hotel, I just borrowed them.**

**Hope it was worth the wait. =)**

**Jen**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Dear god people that season premiere was just...OMG! Lol.**

**I'm sorry that this is late, but I hope you enjoy it. =)**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the bedroom's floor to ceiling picture window onto Sarah's sleeping form, coaxing her to awareness as the heat warmed her skin. Her husband's lips however, finished the job, as his mouth worked its way down her spine.

"Hmm, that feels good," she murmured against the pillow. "Mornin' handsome."

"Mornin' yourself beautiful. I have to admit, I'm very curious about this tattoo," he commented as he ran his lips over her tail bone, where the baby dragon sleeping on the petals of a lily resided. But before she could respond, the answer came to him on its own.

"_What are you smilin' about?" she grinned._

"_Discovering that tattoo on your lower back," he replied with a smirk. "Why a dragon?" he asked curiously, as they headed to the truck._

"_Cam's middle name is Drake. He's my little dragon," she replied with a smile. _

"So you added the lily after she was born?" he asked, pulling back so she could turn over.

Knowing he had remembered, she smiled as she nodded. "You're memories are returnin' faster it seems."

"I'm rememberin' new things every day. There's still a lot I don't…namely the team," he admitted in frustration.

She raised her hand to run through his hair. "It'll come…don't worry. But until then, how bout we make new memories," she suggested silkily, pulling him down to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

Whereas last night the sex had been passionate and full of need; this morning it was slow, unhurried and simply about reconnection. Time was taken to explore and rediscover the other. Soft moans and whispered words of affection filled the room as their bodies moved together, enjoying the feel of skin on skin and being as close as two people could get.

The beginning coil of tension signaling orgasm began slowly and his strokes sped up just the slightest as the pleasure built little by little, bringing them closer to completion.

"Sweetheart…I'm gonna…I want…"

Her hands pulled at his back bringing him flush against her as she leaned in to kiss his neck. "Let go El…I'm right there…with you," she panted, grazing her lips across his ear.

He thrusted into her forcefully one last time as his control snapped and his orgasm coursed through him, a growl escaping his throat as he was lost in sensation. His growl combined with the feel of his manhood convulsing inside her, released the building tension and her climax shattered around her, ripping a scream from her lips as she clenched and spasmed around him.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out of her and lay down next to her, pulling her close. "I officially wanna wake up like that every mornin'."

"Before your accident, we usually did," she chuckled in response.

"That's good to know. So what do you want to do today? I don't remember being here before, and since we're not scheduled to leave until eight, I figured we could sightsee," he suggested.

"Sounds good. It'll give me a chance to pick up somethin' for Gabe and Chris for watchin' the kids. But first, I need a shower," she finished, kissing him softly before heading to the bathroom.

He watched her naked backside appreciatively, before getting out of bed planning to order breakfast, but was stopped short when a towel hit him in the chest. Looking up, he saw Sarah standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but a grin.

"Don't you need a shower as well?" she asked suggestively before turning around, Eliot hot on her heels.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Any idea what we're getting' the kids?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her as they entered the park an hour later.

"Well, I figure we'll take the Mall path down to East, which will bring us out of the park right next to FAO Schwartz," she answered, turning them right at a small side path. "But first, there's somethin' I've always wanted to see."

Ten minutes later, he watched in amusement as his wife reverted to a ten year old, hopping up on the statue with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Take a picture El," she called out from atop the large mushroom.

Chuckling, he pulled out his phone and snapped a shot of her sitting Indian style, propping her chin in her hand as if thinking of something. "What's so special about this statue?" he asked, putting away his phone as she jumped down.

"Alice in Wonderland," she answered, wrapping her arm around his waist as they headed back the way they had come. At his perplexed expression, she explained. "It's an animated movie made by Walt Disney," she explained.

"All this excitement over a cartoon?" he replied in disbelief.

"Don't diss Disney Movies mister," she threatened teasingly, elbowing him in the ribs.

They also stopped at the statue of Hans Christian Anderson, and again, he took a picture of her sitting on the bench next to the children's author. Before he could even ask, she answered. "He's the author of The Little Mermaid, which is my favorite fairy tale." He just smiled and nodded, happy to be learning more about her.

They reached the beginning of the Mall pathway, and he soon discovered why she chose it. American Elms lined both sides, forming a cathedral like canopy above the wide pathway, providing shade from the bright day. He watched as skateboarders and rollerbladers flew past them, and numerous performers, doing everything from playing music to doing magic, accumulating small crowds.

An over exuberant musician almost got knocked out when he grabbed Sarah at random as they passed by and began twirling her around to the music. Her laughter calmed Eliot instantly and he marveled that she had done so without even trying. Since he had remembered his past before the team, he had been struggling to figure out how to deal with the pain and anger he felt at the things he had done. And while Sarah had told him that the team had played a big part in it, he had a feeling that she was downplaying her part in things and that it was part of the reason he had been drawn to her to first time around.

He had to suppress the wave of jealously that overcame him as he watched several men and surprisingly a few women, looking at his wife way too appreciatively. But looking at her, face flush and lit with joy as her sundress moved around her legs to the music, he had to agree that they had good taste, because she was beautiful. And when she turned to him, still dancing and flashing him a smile that he had come to learn was just for him, the jealously disintegrated.

After the song was over, she reached into her bag and tipped them a twenty, earning her a kiss on the cheek. Then the man twirled her back towards Eliot, and with a nod of understanding between the two of them, he wrapped his arm around her waist and turned away.

"What was that about?" she asked as she hugged his arm.

"What?" he replied, trying to feign innocence.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't try and play that card. You know I'm talkin' bout the man nod you guys did. You weren't jealous were ya?" she prodded with a smile.

Eliot snorted. "Yeah right. You looked beautiful by the way," he added.

She laughed. "Nice change of subject. I love you El," she told him simply, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"And I'm lucky to have you," he replied smoothly, pulling her closer.

Twenty minutes later, halfway down East Dr., Sarah watched as a young man, no older than sixteen, brushed my a woman comforting her toddler rather sloppily, managing to grab her wallet out of her purse with a bit of fumbling. "You seein' this?" she asked Eliot with a chuckle.

"Not very good is he?" he replied dryly, as they watched the boy walking their way pretty quickly. Sarah pulled away from Eliot as he approached and 'tripped' over a stone and into the boy.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry sweetie," she cooed, running her hand down him in a movement to brush him off, effectively retrieving both the woman's wallet and his in the process.

"I'm okay…not a problem," he assured her as he righted himself and tried to walk past her. She gave Eliot a pointed look as she handed him the boys wallet, then brushed past him, walking towards the lady that was now looking frantically for her own.

"How old are you?" Eliot asked him.

"Nineteen," he replied nervously.

"Accordin' to this…Shawn, you're only 16," Eliot said, glancing at his id.

"How did you…"

"You really think that's the thing to be askin' seein' as you just took that woman's wallet?" Eliot retorted giving him stern look.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Shawn argued defensively.

"Sure ya don't. Maybe you should head on home before I go tell that police officer over there on horseback your name Shawn," he stated, leveling a hard glare at him.

"Su…sure…okay mister…okay," he stuttered nervously.

"Get goin'," Eliot ordered, shoving his wallet at him. Shawn grabbed it quickly and ran off.

"You scared him good and proper I hope," Sarah commented as she walked back up to him.

"Of course," he replied, wrapping his arm around her as they began walking again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

An hour later, they walked out of FAO Schwartz, bags in hand. He had found it quite amusing watching her rush from one area of the store to the other, as if shopping for herself instead of her kids. For Lily, she had bought a collector's Barbie she had been wanting that was very hard to find. Giving Eliot a few ideas for Cam, he had done well in choosing the newest 3d gaming attachment for the console he already had, which had come with a game.

As they passed Bergdorf Goodman, Eliot noticed the look of longing on Sarah's face, but she continued to walk past. Realizing that she was again passing up the opportunity to think of herself, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"El…what…"

"I know you wanna go in, so we're goin'," he answered.

In the jewelry department, he let her look around as he glanced at some of the jewelry himself. He wanted to get her something nice, but he was slowing realizing that she was not a high maintenance woman who liked a lot of material objects…other than electronics. But he figured every woman should have a few nice pieces of jewelry in her possession. He glanced over to see her looking over the earrings and took the opportunity to inspect a hammered silver bangle with turquoise stones in alternating sizes. The style suited her in his opinion; it wasn't too flashy, but simple and elegant. Calling an employee over, he pointed it out and handed her his credit card, asking her to wrap it.

After placing the small box in his pocket, reminding himself mentally to hide it later, he walked over to Sarah, who was, he was pleased to say, purchasing a pair of earrings. "Those are pretty," he commented as the saleswoman placed them in a box.

"You think so? They're for Sophie," she told him as the woman handed her the bag. Eliot shook his head as they headed to the women's clothing on next floor.

After observing her pass up half a dozen dresses that he could tell she liked, he decided his wife wasn't one to go crazy when it came to shopping for herself. She was almost going to pass by the shoe department as well, when a pair of boots caught her eye. He sat down and waited with her as the employee went to retrieve her size, then watched as the man assisted her in sliding them on and pulling the zipper up the back of her leg. With three inch heels, and soft, black leather that molded around her calf, the knee high boots sent his libido racing. And when she got up to walk around in them, it took all his restraint not to grab her, throw her down on the floor and have his way with her.

"They're so comfortable," she commented softly.

"We'll take 'em," he told the employee who smiled in return.

"Excellent choice sir, Jimmy Choos do speak for themselves don't they?" the man responded as he helped take off, before putting them in their box and taking them to the register. Eliot didn't care who made them, just how they looked on her.

After she had put her sandals back on and stood up, she looked at him with an inquisitive expression. "Somehow I get the idea that you liked them a lot more than I did," she snickered.

His expression darkened as he reached out to pull her closer, causing her to swallow hard. "You'll find out later just how much more," he promised, taking her lips in his.

As they neared the escalators, she excused herself to find the bathroom. "Why don't ya look around upstairs in the men's section and see if there's anythin' ya like," Sarah told him, before kissing him quickly on the lips and walking away.

A mischievous thought hit her on the way out of the restroom, and she smirked as she headed for the lingerie.

When she finally made it to the men's floor, she didn't see Eliot right away, so she took some time looking until she found a couple of shirts by Stefano Ricci that would match Gabe and Chris' blue eyes perfectly. Draping the shirts over her arm, she began the search for her husband, and after searching for a few minutes, tracked down the nearest associate to ask if she had seen him, getting a blush as a yes in response. As she made her way to the changing rooms, she shook her head at the expression of longing on the young girl's face.

"El? You in there?" she called out.

"Yeah, I'm here sweetheart," he answered. "Not sure about this shirt though."

"Let me see," she suggested.

"Okay…what do you think?" he asked, opening the door.

Any answer she might have given him died in her throat, another reaction taking over instead.

"Don't know about the color, but the fit's good," he commented.

The Henley had long sleeves, a crew neckline and a tapered waist. The material, which she would find out later was a silk/cashmere blend, clung loosely to his broad shoulders, tapering down over his sculpted abs. The color that he wasn't sure of was a Hydrangea blue, which contrasted his eyes beautifully, making them much more vibrant.

"That's goin' home with us," she stated with finality, her eyes filling with lust.

He smirked at her reaction. "Like it do ya?"

A smile tilted her lips. "I'll have ta show ya later just how much," she promised.

It was as they got in the elevator and she pressed the button for the main floor, when he realized that she was done shopping. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets and looked at her.

"You do realize we're rich right?" he asked her softly.

"It's kinda hard to forget El. What's your point?"

"Well, I've just been noticin' that you haven't bought anything for you."

"I bought the boots," she pointed out.

"No, I told you we were buyin' them. There's a difference," he argued.

"You should see me shop around Christmas and birthdays."

"But you're buyin' for other people…not yourself."

"I just don't need a lot of things."

"I get that…but sometimes it's good to just buy somethin' you want," he told her gently as the elevator doors opened to the main floor.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

At Rockefeller Center, they strolled around arm in arm, enjoying the scenery and artwork surrounding the area. For a hundred dollar tip, Sarah convinced a twelve year old girl that was looking for a mark to pickpocket, to take pictures of her and Eliot in front of the Atlas sculpture and Lee Lawrie base reliefs.

"Pretty big tip just for pictures," he commented knowingly after the girl ran off.

"Maybe…but hopefully she'll get some food in her and then go home for the day," she replied sadly, causing Eliot to pull her closer.

Around one, they got hungry and decided on Café SFA for lunch and to just relax from all the walking they had done. While they drank their beers, waiting for their food, they threw ideas back and forth about what to do next.

"Well, there's the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty," Sarah suggested. "Complete tourist traps and the lines will be long, but we can go if ya wanna to see them."

"Chinatown sounded interestin' when I looked everything up online. Was there anything else you wanted to see?" he asked as the waitress arrived with their food and set it on the table.

"There are some boutiques in Greenwich Village I'd like to look at," she replied as she took a bite of her Buffalo Chicken wrap.

"Okay, we'll go there first, then Chinatown. I read there's a pizza joint near there that's really good. We could do that for dinner," he told her, before biting into his burger.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As four o'clock came around, they found themselves on the subway heading to Chinatown. After they had finished lunch, she had surprised him and done as he had wanted, by spoiling herself. They had passed by La Maison du Chocolat, and he watched as his wife all but had mini orgasms trying out the different truffles and treats. In the end, she had ordered a large sampler for herself, as well as for Sophie, Anne, Parker, Hailey and Leanne; setting them up to be mailed to their home addresses.

In Greenwich Village, they had found gifts for everyone else among the many small specialty shops that lined the streets. A small bookstore that dealt in rare books turned up a first edition, signed copy of Nate's favorite book, The Count of Monte Cristo; which she had always found funny since it was about a very successful con man. And the French made Sennelier natural pigments and da Vinci Kolinsky Red Sable oil painting brushes she had found for Hardison would hopefully convince him to paint the portrait of the kids she wanted. Parker was a little harder, and she didn't think they'd find anything, until they chanced upon a small shop that dealt in photography equipment. As the cashier had wrapped up the high quality 77mm circular multi coated polarizer they had just purchased, they realized that they were officially over laden with bags. Making a quick decision and getting directions from the cashier, they had made a side trip to the nearest FedEx store and boxed everything up to be sent back home through the mail.

A sleazy looking man that had been leering at Sarah the entire subway ride sidled up next to her to make his presence know. "Hey baby. What's say you and I get off at the next stop and get a drink?"

"No thanks," she answered politely before turning back to Eliot as the subway halted at their stop. When they exited, the man did as well; a friend of his following.

"You too good for us girl?" he asked from behind her. But she and Eliot just ignored him and kept walking. "I'm talking to you bitch!" he sneered.

Eliot chuckled. "You shouldn't have said that."

"I'm not scared of you hillbilly," the man laughed, grabbing Sarah's shoulder. With an elbow to the face and a punch to his solar plexus, the man was instantly on the ground gasping for breath. "He wasn't talkin' bout him," she stated angrily.

"Charlie, take care of these two now!" he ordered his friend, who flipped out a switchblade and lunged at Eliot. Eliot grabbed his knife hand and twisted it hard, causing him to scream in pain as he dropped it. He followed through with a right hook to the face, knocking him out.

"Amateur," Eliot growled under his breath as he wrapped his arm around Sarah and walked off.

Eliot realized very quickly that he didn't like Chinatown. It was too crowded, dirty and it smelled. The smell due in part to the vendors selling seafood so fresh it was still moving, which Eliot actually liked. Interspersed in between a number of shady dealers selling shoes, watches and purses that were either knockoffs or most likely stolen, out of trunks and suitcases, there were a few gems that grabbed his attention, and occasionally he would pull Sarah into one to browse. In a store that specialized in Asian cookware and utensils, Sarah watched with a smile as her husband charmed the older Chinese woman that ran it, by speaking to her in her native Cantonese. She blushed and smiled as she wrapped up the set of ceramic soup bowls Sarah had fallen in love with, as well as the set of quality knives that Eliot said he had to have.

After exploring the Mahayana Buddhist Temple, they walked to Lombardi's Pizzeria, where they enjoyed large, cheesy New York style slices and beer for dinner. But around seven, realizing that they had an hour to get to their flight, they paid their bill and went outside to hail a cab. A man on the sidewalk grabbed their attention as he conned people out of their money, playing three card monte, while his partner, hidden in the crowd, 'won' money, luring others over.

"Can I have one last bit of fun before we leave?" she pleaded softly with a mischievous grin.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Ten minutes later, they stepped away from the crowd, a thousand dollars richer than when they had started. The 'invisible' partner, unhappy with their winnings moved toward them with malicious intent, but one glare from Eliot stopped him cold.

"Don't be a sore loser," the hitter growled. The man's expression became nervous as he backed away quickly.

When he turned back to Sarah, he panicked briefly, not finding her; but calmed instantly moments later as he spotted her at the mouth of the nearest alley, talking to an obviously homeless woman with a seven year old girl clinging to her leg. The familiar scene sent the memory of their first meeting rushing through his head. Her screaming obscenities at the men as Cam clung to the alley wall; him fighting them off and then looking into her eyes for the first time, taking his breath away.

_"Are you ok ma'am?"_

_"Please call me Sarah, and yes, we are. You were amazing, thank you. This is my son Cameron."_

_"Name's Eliot, glad I could help."_

The grin that lit his face as she walked back over to him gave her pause. "What's that grin about?"

"Just rememberin'," he replied, pulling her against him. "You gave that woman the money didn't you?"

"Her parents live in Indiana but she's been too ashamed to contact them. I suggested that she buy them some clothes and food, and get a hotel for the night so they can have a shower and rest. Then I told her that there was no shame in asking for help when needed. She's gonna get bus tickets tomorrow to Indiana," she finished with a smile.

"You're somethin' else sweetheart," he commented affectionately, leaning in to kiss her hair.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A different stewardess welcomed them forty minutes later as they entered the private jet for their return trip home.

"Yesterday and today was wonderful El. Thank you," Sarah commented as the jet reached cruising altitude.

"I'm glad you liked it sweetheart. Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked with a smirk.

"Could be," she replied, unhooking her seat belt. "I was thinkin' maybe we could discuss it further though," she said with a smile, unbuckling his seat belt and straddling his lap, effectively hiking the skirt of her dress up, exposing her thighs for his viewing pleasure.

"What'd you have in mind beautiful?" he asked as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, positioning her directly over his erection.

With the barest of movements, she began grinding against him, getting wetter by the moment from the feel of her lace clad core rubbing against the roughness of the denim material of his jeans.

Eliot's lips found hers in a teasing kiss, nibbling and sucking, before moving over her jaw, then down her neck. "What if the stewardess comes back?" he murmured against her throat.

"Makes it a little more excitin' don't ya think?" she panted in reply as her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, pushing it open, allowing her to run her hands slowly over the muscles of his chest, before leaning over and placing kisses down it, sliding off his lap as she did. He mourned at the loss of contact, but it was short lived as he watched her reach under her dress and slowly slide her panties down her legs, never taking her eyes off his.

Reaching over, she lowered his seat into a semi reclining position, before moving to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them, before straddling him backwards and bending down to remove his boots and socks, causing his eyes to darken at the view she presented him. He reached down and eased his jeans and underwear down over his hips and under her legs, allowing her to take over, pulling them off and throwing them to the side.

Scooting back in the seat, still straddling him, she looked back at him over her shoulder as she positioned herself over his erection. Then without hesitation, she lowered herself slowly, sheathing him completely with her warmth and dragging a guttural moan from his throat. Arching her back, she began moving, sliding up and down his length in slow, controlled strokes.

Needing to touch her, his hands found her hips and moved upwards, causing her to raise her arms as he removed her dress. Making quick work of her bra, he filled his hands with her breasts, gently massaging and squeezing them, earning a drawn out moan from her as she continued to move over him, her hand making its way between her legs.

Her panting increased and her movements became jerky as she neared her orgasm. He teased, tugged and lightly pinched her hardened nipples earning a gasp, as he reached up and grabbed her hair, gently pulling it, bringing her closer to him so he had open access to her neck, which he began kissing.

"Oh…El…I'm gonna…yes…yes…YES!"

Her orgasm exploded around her and she screamed out as her walls shuddered and clenched around his dick. His own climax imminent, he became frustrated with the slow pace, so without giving her a chance to come down, he pushed her forward, urging her to brace her hands on the seats in front of her as he stood up behind her and began thrusting into her at a much faster pace.

Feeling his release closing in on him and knowing that he wanted her clenching around him when he did, he reached around and began furiously massaging her over sensitized nub, another cry escaping her.

He pounded into her ruthlessly, his grunting and panting mixing with her moans as he strived to find the release that was fastly approaching.

"Sweetheart…I'm…gonna…want you…cum…now!" he ordered, roughly pressing his fingers against her clit, ripping a strangled cry of release from her mouth as he spilled inside her, a growl of satisfaction reverberating in his chest as he reveled in the feel of her inner walls squeezing around him.

When they could catch their breaths, he helped her up and turned her around to face him. "I think that was a pretty good discussion," he commented with a chuckle.

"Definitely," she agreed, leaning her forehead against his. "You're definitely forgiven," she finished with a smile as she looked up at him.

"That's good to know," he murmured before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.

At that moment the jet shook so badly that Eliot had to brace himself against the nearest wall as he pulled Sarah closer.

"That can't be good," he muttered darkly when it subsided.

"I agree. Somethin's not right," Sarah commented as she began pulling her clothes on.

They had barely finished getting dressed when the jet shook yet again, throwing Sarah into Eliot.

"Where's the damn stewardess?" Eliot growled.

"Let's go check with the pilots," Sarah suggested as she made her way to the cockpit, Eliot close behind.

"Hello?" she called out knocking on the door. "Can you tell us what's goin' on?"

"Mrs. Spencer, we'll have to ask that you return to your seats. Can you send Ashley up here on your way back please?" one of the pilots asked.

Sarah looked at Eliot with a confused expression that matched his. Ashley was the stewardess they had on the flight up here yesterday. She was not the one that had greeted them twenty five minutes ago when they boarded.

"We haven't seen Ashley on this flight," Eliot replied. "There was another here when we boarded."

The door clicked open to reveal the co pilot looking at them with a worried look. "There was no one else. Ashley's your stewardess today."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Right before you and your wife boarded. She brought us water," he answered, taking a moment to push a few buttons on the console.

"El? I know what happened to Ashley," Sarah called out in a shaky voice.

He looked over to see her standing in the doorway of the staff bathroom. He cussed under his breath when he walked over and saw Ashley slumped against the wall, her neck broken.

"We have a problem," Eliot growled out, returning to the cockpit door. "The girl's dead in the bathroom." Both pilots turned briefly to flash wide eyes at him before turning back to the controls. "What's goin' on with the plane?"

"We're having some trouble with the hydraulics and electrical system," he admitted. "Now could you please go back to your seats and buckle up. We need to call this in and get this plane landed as safely as possible. We're on last approach and we need to concentrate."

Eliot nodded and turned to see Sarah closing Ashley's eyes before shutting the bathroom door. "Let's get back to our seats sweetheart."

Once they were buckled in, Sarah reached into her purse and pulled out a small case about an inch wide. Opening it, he watched as she pulled out the tiny ear bud and placed it in her ear.

"Alec? You monitorin'?"

"Yeah momma what's up? You wearin' our boy out?" he teased.

"I don't have time for jokes," she snapped. "We have a serious problem."

* * *

'**Insert evil laughter here.'**

**And just when you thought everything was okay. ;)**

**Jen=)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Wow, another awesome episode of Leverage tonight.**

**I don't own Leverage.**

**Have an wonderful 4****th**** of July if you celebrate!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You've been keepin' track of Tarasov this entire time?" Eliot asked in disbelief.

"Ever since we left the hospital in Russia," she admitted.

"And you brought an ear comm cause you expected somethin' to happen? Why didn't you tell me any of this?" he demanded.

"I didn't expect anything to happen, but I wanted to be prepared. Which is why the comm was in my purse and not my ear. The reason I didn't tell ya was because you've been under enough strain with the memory loss. Now do you want yours or do you wanna keep bitchin' at me as the plane goes down?"

Her only response was a glare as he held his hand out, in which she placed the second comm. The jet shook around them yet again as three new voices spoke in their ear.

"Are you two okay?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"Has the plane crashed yet?" Parker cried out.

"Parker," Nate admonished. "What's going on?"

"Pilot says he's having trouble with the electrical and hydraulics systems. Stewardess is dead in the bathroom and the one who ushered us on board is nowhere to be found," Sarah ground out as her knuckles turned white, gripping the armrests. "And I'm as well as can be expected for anyone in a tin can thirty thousand miles above the ground fixin' to crash can be," she hissed sarcastically. "How bout you El?"

"I've definitely been better."

"Okay, I found your girl," Hardison stated, joining the conversation. "She arrived fifteen minutes after the pilots and Ashley, and stayed until right after you boarded; got her on video jumping out right as the pilots were closing the door."** (AN:Pilots can do this on Private Jets)**

"Can you find out who she is?" Eliot asked.

"Workin' on it now brother. Sarah, any chance you can hook your cell into the main electrical interface so I can see what she did?"

It was at that moment that Sarah and Eliot were jerked forward as the jet began a rapid descent and the pilot's voice came over the speaker.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer, brace yourselves, we're going to miss the runway so we're trying for a water landing."

The jet began shaking and shuddering around them, much worse than before, causing Sarah to reflexively reach for Eliot's hand, meeting him halfway as he did the same.

"Sarah? Eliot? You still there? What's going on?" Nate asked.

"Not gonna be able to check out the interface. Pilot's going in for a water landing," Sarah answered in a strained voice.

"Hardison, get a lock on their location," Nate snapped. "We're on our way."

"Already on it boss."

"Nate…just in case this goes bad…"

"It won't…"

"In case this goes bad," she repeated, "tell Lily and Cam that we love them very much…okay?"

"Sarah don't…"

"Nate, promise me," she pleaded, eyes watering.

"I will…I promise," he replied in a tense voice.

"You guys know how I feel about you. I don't wanna get too mushy," she whispered.

Sophie let out a strangled sound that sounded like a sob.

"They'll be okay…right?" Parker asked. "Alec…they'll be okay right?" she asked again nervously.

The jet hurtled toward the ground shaking and rattling around them as if it would break apart at any moment. If the pilots were trying to slow the descent, it didn't feel like it.

Eliot leaned over and curled his compact form around her like a blanket, leaning them over in the classic brace position as if to shield her body with his own.

"We've got you on the tower's radar guys. We're gonna make sure the coast guard and EMTs get to your location a.s.a.p." Nate told them as they continued to huddle against each other, bracing for impact.

"El, I..."

"I know sweetheart...me too," he replied, kissing her hair.

The impact was thunderous and violent. Sounds of metal scraping and being ripped apart thundered around them as Eliot strained to keep them as covered as he could, given the fact that they were being tossed around in their seats like rag dolls.

When the plane finally came to a stop, it took them a moment to realize that while they were scraped and banged up a bit, they were alive. Celebrating wasn't an option however as they quickly realized that part of the hull had been torn away and the cool sea water of Boston Harbor was quickly rushing in.

"Eliot! Sarah! Are you okay?" Nate cried out frantically in their ears.

"A few scrapes and bruises, but we're okay," Eliot replied, receiving numerous relieved sighs in response. "Water's comin' in though, workin' on gettin' out now."

"Emergency rescue is on their way," Hardison assured them as they undid their seat belts.

"And so are we," Sophie added. "Get out of my way you wanker!" she screamed, which was followed by a car horn and tires squealing.

"We need to check the pilots," Sarah stated anxiously as she struggled forward through what was left of the jet to the cockpit.

When there was no answer at their knocking, Sarah waded back through the water and began searching.

"What the hell are you lookin' for? We don't have time to..."

"Aha!" she cried, lifting her soaked purse and reaching into it.

She was soon back at the door, a set of lockpicks in hand as she worked the lock.

"You keep a set of lockpicks in your purse?"

"Of course."

"Well duh," Parker commented in their ear. "Never leave home without 'em."

"That's american express sweetie," Sophie informed her.

"Works in this case to," she defended.

Sarah got the door opened and cussed at the sight of the dead pilot who had a large piece of windshield piercing his chest. Reaching over to the co pilot, she checked his pulse and sighed in relief to find he was still alive.

"El, I'm gonna get the exit door opened. Can you get him out?"

He nodded and began unstrapping the man as she worked on the exit door. Thankfully the rip in the hull was at the tail, so the nose of the plane was still above water; which made it easy to get the door opened. More good news came as they found they weren't that far from the airport's shore, making the task of getting the co pilot to safety that much simpler.

Eliot entered the water, glancing back quickly at Sarah to see her exiting before some of his past training kicked in as he began swimming, pulling the man along with him under his arms as he side stroked towards the shore.

The moment that Sarah went to jump in the water however, the jet shifted, knocking her backwards into the cabin, pain flaring on the side of her head briefly, before a heavy weight settled itself on her hips.

She tried to move the large piece of metal from on top of her, but somehow it was lodged and immovable. The water was up to her hips at that moment and against her control, anxiety reared its ugly head.

"Fuck!" she growled out, alerting everyone that something wasn't right.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Eliot asked as he neared the shore.

"Piece of the hull landed on my hips and I can't move the damn thing," she answered as she continued to strain against the object.

"Shit," he hissed, swimming faster. "I'll be there in a second darlin'," he promised.

"I ain't goin' anywhere," she chuckled nervously.

"Can you tell what it's lodged against?" Nate inquired.

"Hard to tell, most of its underwater already," she replied. "Have I ever mentioned that drownin' is a really big fear of mine," she commented weakly.

"Not…happenin'," Eliot growled.

"Eliot, hurry up!" Parker ordered anxiously.

The hitter had already laid the co pilot on the wet earth and was on his way back.

"God this water's cold," Sarah said with an obvious shiver to in her voice. "Figures that it'd be in the fifties tonight."

"Eliot? You there yet?" Nate snapped.

"Yeah," he responded, breathing heavily as he pulled himself through the jet's door.

The metal chunk wasn't that big, but it was the fact that it was bent and twisted, and wedged somewhere under one of the seats that was the problem.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm gonna try and lift it up. As soon as I do…move," he explained, to which she nodded. "On the count of three; one…two…three!" He began to lift, but managed to do nothing more than shift it, causing Sarah to scream out.

"Damn it! Sarah…you okay?"

"Been…better," she replied between heavy breaths. The water was now up to her breasts and Eliot could see the fear settling in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"All I managed to do was put more pressure on her hipbone. I'm gonna see if I can find how it's lodged, but it's gonna be hard since the sun in setting," he explained in a rush. Diving under the water, Sarah felt him feel around; making sure her legs weren't being crushed before trying to work on the metal. Her breathing was becoming faster as the water crept its way upward and she silently began whispering an Irish prayer that her grandmother had taught her.

"Sweetie, we're almost there," Sophie promised. "I was thinking after this is over and you've rested, we could take a trip to Beverly Hills. I thought you, Parker and I could go spoil ourselves."

Tears started falling down her face as she realized what the grifter was trying to do and she smiled weakly at the effort to take her mind off the situation.

"Yeah, and we still have that bungee jumping thing to do next month," Parker chimed in, catching on.

"Not to mention that you've got to wait in line with me in two weeks when that game we want comes out," Hardison added, sounding a little apprehensive.

"I love you guys…I really do. You have no…idea what you all mean to me," she replied softly.

"Yes we do, now stop talking like that," Nate ordered as Eliot came up gasping for air. "Well Eliot?"

"It's somehow wedged in between the seat's base. I can't see anything down there though, it's too damn dark."

"El…baby…you have to…"

He jerked his gaze to his wife and leveled her with a hard look. "Don't…even…suggest it." The water was up to her chin now and her skin was turning a slightly pallid color from the cold air and water.

"Eliot…you and I both know that it ain't gonna move. Please…the kids need at least…one of us," she panted.

"I'm not leaving you," he stated firmly.

She lifted her head up in an attempt to keep the water away a little longer as Eliot began to panic, taking his anger out on the seat that held the metal hostage. "God damn it!" he roared.

Sophie was weeping over the comm as she tried to drive and Parker was whimpering against someone's chest…most likely Hardison's.

"Parker," Sarah whispered. "Teach Lily…everything you know. Make sure…she grows up knowing its okay to be different. Alec…do the same with Cam. I would say…to try and…reign him in…when he goes too far…but you're the same way," she chuckled.

Tears blurred her vision as she watched Eliot go back under to try again. "Nate…Sophie…watch after El for me. Don't let him…lose himself. Our kids will…need him," she managed to get out as she struggled to keep her head above the water that was now almost covering her face.

"Oh god…" Nate choked out.

"We will sweetie…I promise," Sophie answered with a sniffle.

"Oh god…this is really happenin'," Hardison muttered frantically.

Eliot came back up and looked wide eyed at what was left of his wife's beautiful face above the water. He rushed over and lifted her up under her arms, trying to buy extra time. Sarah couldn't be sure because of the dimming light, but she would swear that there were tears running down his face.

"I love you El…so very fuckin' much," she whispered between chattering teeth.

"I need you," he stated gruffly, holding her against him. "You can't leave me damn it," he choked out.

She raised her hands to run through his hair, before cupping his face. "The kids need you. And unfortunately, we don't…always get what we want," she replied softly, before pulling him down for a soft kiss full of every ounce of love she felt for him. Pulling away she looked at him with teary eyes. "I regret…not one bit…of my time with you. Got it," she stressed, looking him in the eyes. "You have to get out now El," she pleaded. And with one last gasp for air the water poured over her face, leaving him looking down into her eyes that were still staring at him with love and sadness.

Sarah was pretty practiced at holding her breath under water, but mixed with the cold night air, the cold water and the pressure of the metal, she found her lungs burning for air quicker than usual. Through the water she could see Eliot move out of her line of sight and hoped that he was escaping the sinking plane. She closed her eyes and cried for the years she would miss with him and their children and silently screamed at whoever was listening at the unfairness of the situation.

Just when she thought her lungs were going to give in and gasp for breath, she felt lips on hers; breathing much needed air into her mouth. Her eyes jerked open to find Eliot staring back at her briefly before leaving her sight again. She could feel pressure on the metal around her hips and bit back the scream that threatened to escape from the pain its movements were causing, as Eliot tried something different to get it to move.

She could faintly hear her husband cussing and growling as he fought to move her as the burning returned, and with one final look at his watery form, her lungs gave and reflexively pulled in sea water. Gasping as it entered her lungs, she panicked and jerked around, trying to escape it as her vision began to blur, before darkness finally claimed her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"SARAH!" he screamed out in a heart wrenching cry of anguish, causing all listening to choke back sobs of grief. Seeing her so lifeless brought reality crashing down on him as numerous memories bombarded his mind, including a handful where she had been shot, stabbed, choked and beaten. The memories didn't stop as they swarmed through him, rushing in at such terrifying speed, in no sense of order, that he grabbed his head to try and make sense of them.

"_You bitch!" Rafael snarled, pulling a gun from the back of his waistband. "Say hello to my son."_

_The gun going off and blood pooling under her lifeless body causing him to lose control, thinking she was dead. _

_Cam throwing himself at Eliot. "Daddy!"_

"_Marry me?_

"_You're gonna be a daddy."_

_Holding his daughter for the first time._

"_I do," she answered, directing a smile at him as she slipped a ring on his finger._

_Signing the adoption papers, legally claiming Cam as his own._

And then silence as one last memory left him gasping.

_Watching her leave the stage and walk toward him, looking into his eyes. _

"_I'm in love with you."_

Tears streaming down his face, a surge of anger so raw it bordered on wrath ripped its way up his throat and he let loose a scream of rage so intense, it caused shudders to run up the team's spines.

"Eliot…you need to get out," Nate told him in a sad voice.

"I'm not…leavin' her," he snarled.

"She's gone Eliot. Please don't let your kids lose two parents today," the older man pleaded.

"They're not losin' either of us," he stated with finality. And gathering every single ounce of energy and strength he could pull from his body, he braced himself as best he could and groaned with the weight of the metal as he pulled upwards. The others were begging him to get out, but he heard none of it as his muscles strained and burned, struggling to do what he was willing them pull off. And just as he felt he would pass out from the exertion, the metal shifted, the plane lurched and her body floated upwards, finally free.

In seconds he had her under the arms and was diving out the door, swimming towards the shore as fast as his exhausted muscles allowed. So focused on getting her to safety, he fought the arms that were suddenly there, trying to pull her from his grasp. Nate's voice filtered through, jerking his attention upward to see it was EMTs trying to get to her.

"Let them do their job Eliot," Nate ordered, pulling him away as they pulled her up on shore and began CPR.

An EMT began charging the defibrillator as another ripped her sundress open and began chest compressions while a third placed a valve mask on her mouth and began manually giving her oxygen. Eliot glanced over to see the co pilot sitting in one of the ambulances talking to a group of officials, who he imagined must work for the airport. He briefly wondered what cover story the team had used to get to this area of the airport, but passed it off as something he didn't need to know at the moment.

"Clear!" the EMT called before shocking his wife. He watched as one checked her pulse before checking her pulse. "Charging to 190."

"Oh god," Sophie choked out in a whisper, huddling into Nate's embrace.

"This isn't happening…this isn't happening…Alec she's gonna be okay…right? Please tell me she's gonna be okay," Parker whispered with wide eyes as she pressed against Hardison's chest.

Every sound around him disappeared as his focus honed in on his wife, watching them shock her again, trying to get her to respond and still getting no pulse. One of the EMTs began chest compressions as the other continued to supply the oxygen. A few more moments passed before the compressions were stopped and his entire world ended with six words.

"Still no pulse…I'm calling it."

Parker collapsed to the ground, Hardison following wide eyed as a high pitched wail fell from her lips. Sophie's knees buckled and Nate had to hold her up while she began silently sobbing against his chest, the only sign of his grief being the tears running down his face.

Something in Eliot began to wither and die as the words sunk in, but then another part, one that he held back most of the time, unleashed and he snapped. "NO!" he roared as he surged forward, pushing the EMTs out of the way.

"Damn it sweetheart breathe!" he ordered as he began chest compressions and mouth to mouth.

The team's grief ripped through their hearts at the sight of their hitter, the man that took constant beatings and always had their backs, breaking down in front of them.

"Sir…please sir…we need to…" one EMT began, laying a hand on his arm.

Wet hair plastered to his face, Eliot's eyes snapped upwards to level the young man with a feral expression he usually only reserved for those he was about to injure. "Don't. Fuckin'. Touch. Me," he growled out in a low, threatening whisper. The young man fell backwards on his ass and crab walked to get away from him, afraid for his well being. One of the others made a movement to call an officer over but Nate hastily pulled away from Sophie to walk forward, making a motion that it wasn't necessary.

Feral expression still in place, he glared at the man with the defibrillator. "Do it," he ordered.

"Sir…"

"Do. It," he repeated in a deceptively low tone. The EMT took one look into his eyes and pushed the button to charge the device.

The others watched on, afraid to be hopeful as Sarah's body jerked up from the shock, and with bated breath, waited as they felt for her pulse, only to shake their head.

"Eliot," Nate began softly, hesitantly laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know…trust me…I do. But she's gone son."

Eliot's gaze jerked up to Nate's and found true understanding reflected in the older man's eyes.

"Nate…she can't…she can't leave me," he forced out in a gravelly whisper that was drowning in excruciating sorrow. The movement of an EMT reaching for her jerked him back and he growled as he began chest compressions again.

"NO! I didn't give up on you when you were electrocuted Nate and I didn't give up on Parker when she was strangled. So I sure as in HELL ain't givin' up on my wife!" he snarled, before breathing into her mouth one last time. He pulled back slightly, willing her to show some sign of life. "You are the most fuckin' stubborn woman I know damn it," he screamed in her face. "Don't fuckin' give up now. Fight!" he growled, slamming his fist against her chest. "Fight!" he screamed as he repeated the motion. "Baby please," he whispered, leaning in close. "Please baby…please," he begged hoarsely.

Nate had kneeled to the ground and was pulling Eliot back against him, trying to hold him, when a gurgling was heard and silence fell as everyone's gaze jerked to Sarah. Her throat began to constrict the tiniest bit, but it was enough for Eliot as he pulled away from Nate to lean over her.

"That's it sweetheart…breathe…breathe for me baby…c'mon," he pleaded as she continued to struggle.

Her head jerked to the side, and a rush of water escaped her as she began coughing and drawing in air. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and responses ranging from gasps to applause sounded as the EMTs snapped back into action, applying the valve mask again while ordering the other EMT to get towels and Mylar emergency blankets.

Her eyes struggled to open as if the effort was too great, a smile lighting his entire face when she managed. And his whole world started revolving again when he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"El? Did I try…to inhale…the Atlantic?" she croaked in a hoarse whisper. **(AN:Try & tell me you didn't freak out for a second, I teared up writing it.)**

His family laughed behind him, joyful and relieved as he pressed his forehead against hers. "You gave it a good damn try beautiful. Don't ever do that to me again," he stated softly.

"I'll…try my…best," she replied with a smile. "I'm…cold…sleepy," she murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open.

He leaned back allowing them to place her on a stretcher. "You have mild hypothermia ma'am," the EMT said as he took the thermometer out of her mouth. He then looked at Eliot and held out another. "Sir, I need you to put this in your mouth. I also need you to strip to your underwear," he instructed, earning a snort from Hardison.

"Shut it Hardison," he growled out in between the shivers that now made themselves known, now that his adrenaline was disappearing. The team's eyes widened briefly at the recognizable statement. An EMT came back over with a towel for him and instructed him to dry off as much as possible, while they did the same for Sarah. Once they were as dry as they could get, they were both wrapped in emergency blankets and ushered to the back of one of the ambulances.

"We'll see you at the hospital," Eliot told the others before getting into the back with Sarah.

"El?" Sarah asked weakly.

"I'm right here sweetheart," he answered, taking her hand. "I'm not goin' anywhere," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her palm as the EMTs worked on setting her up with an IV of saline and nose tube for oxygen.

"Love you," she whispered weakly.

"The feelin's mutual I assure you," he replied. And he was sure she would have responded to the familiar response if unconsciousness didn't take her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

An hour and a half later, Sarah was finally resting in a nice hospital suite. She hadn't woken up yet, but the doctor had informed them that it was due to the lack of oxygen to her brain for the eight minutes she had been technically dead, and assured them that she would wake up on her own. X-Rays had been taken of her chest and hipbone, but no water was found in her lungs and she had no broken bones. Her blood pressure was stable, her body temperature was normalizing due to the many blankets warming her, and even her oxygen levels were up with help from the nose tube that she still wore.

Eliot suffered from no more than some bruises and cuts on his hands from moving the hull and a small cut on his left temple that had required three stitches. Thankfully, he didn't suffer from Hypothermia, but had been forced to stay wrapped in a thick blanket until Parker reappeared with a pair of jeans, a long sleeve sweater and socks that she had 'acquired'. He had no idea how she knew his size.

With a little bit of persuading on Nate and Sophie's part, they had convinced the doctor to let them stay a little bit after visiting hours. Eliot was going to be allowed to stay with Sarah under the ruse that they were monitoring him, but they felt it was due more to the deathly glare their hitter had thrown the doctor's direction, than the persuading itself.

He hadn't even spoken to them since they had been allowed into the room twenty minutes ago. He just stayed silent by her side, stroking her hand, waiting like the rest of them for her to wake up. So when he began singing softly, their gazes turned to him, but stayed silent as they listened to him try to sing her to awareness.

.

"_And I don't know why heaven above  
blessed me with your sweet love,  
though I never tell you what you're worth  
it's more than I deserve."_

.

"Haven't heard you sing that to me in a while," Sarah commented softly in a hoarse voice. "Not since before your accident."

"There's a reason for that," Hardison replied with a grin.

"Shut it Hardison," Eliot snapped, causing Sarah's eyes to widen slightly at the exchange. "Hey there beautiful," he said softly, his eyes still holding a little bit of fear.

"That bad huh?" she asked with a smirk, but when his face stayed serious, she knew it had been.

"You were dead," he muttered in response.

"But now you're not and all is good," Hardison exclaimed with a grin. "Hell even Eliot here is…"

"Damn it Hardison, get the hell outta here," he growled at the grinning hacker.

"We know she's going to be okay now, so we should get going," Nate stated, walking over to the bed.

"I'm very happy you're still with us," the older man whispered, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Sophie told her, kissing her on the cheek.

Hardison raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "See ya tomorrow momma," he promised. Parker stared at her briefly with a look she couldn't identify, then turned and walked off with Hardison.

"Parker seems very upset."

"You were dead," Eliot repeated quietly.

"You mentioned that," she replied sarcastically. But seeing the haunted look in his eyes that he was trying to hide, she sobered. "C'mere," she ordered, patting the bed next to her.

"There's no room for me."

"There's always room for you," she retorted as she scooted over to make a space next to her, only wincing once because of her hip.

He gently got in the bed and stretched out next to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him.

"How long?" she asked.

"Eight minutes. They declared you dead."

"What happened to change that?"

"I happened."

"That would explain it. Did you actually get that metal to move?"

"That and the plane shifting freed you. I couldn't do on my own," he muttered darkly. It was then she realized he was blaming himself.

"So now it's your fault that a large chunk of metal caused me to drown? Cause you couldn't move it? Eliot…sweetheart…you're not superman. I don't expect you to be."

"It's my past with Tarasov that put us in that situation," he argued.

Sarah sighed. "I knew there were dangers marrying you. I've told you this. It's not your fault El. Now did they find anything on that woman?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Hardison's gonna work on that tonight."

"First you're cussin' at him and now you've stopped callin' him by his first name. What's goin' on?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

A smirk that she hadn't seen in quite a while appeared on his face as he leaned up on an elbow. "I think you already know the answer to that sweetheart," he replied.

"You remember?" she asked, eyes wide.

"The team, you and the kids; every kiss...laugh...argument...makeup," he admitted, waggling his eyebrows, making her chuckle. "Every...single...moment" he concluded, punctuating each word with a kiss to her forehead and nose, before taking her lips in a kiss that spoke of years of remembered moments like this they had shared.

They pulled apart slowly and leaned their foreheads against each other. "But how? It's very rare to remember everything."

"I still have some blank spots, so maybe not everything," he admitted. "But I'd say it had somethin' to do with the shock of you drownin'," he told her roughly, pulling her closer.

"I'm here now El, I'm okay," she assured him as she snuggled against him. "Damn it!" she exclaimed suddenly, making him jerk up looking for the problem.

"What's wrong," he asked anxiously.

"I really liked those soup bowls and now they're at the bottom of Boston Harbor," she complained.

Eliot let out a relieved sigh as he settled back next to her and chuckled. "Woman, I'll buy you as many damn soup bowls you want when you get home," he promised gruffly, kissing her temple.

* * *

**I had to have a drastic moment to bring his memories back. (I wanted our hitter back..lol.) **

**Ok, I'm gonna be w/out internet till the 14th cause of the move, BUT I'm gonna try & use the library near there to update…promise. =)**

**Remember to Review! Jen**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Finally, I'm back online! Yay! 'Claps excitedly'.=) Our new place is awesome; I just hate the unpackin'…lol. You guys are so amazin' for your patience. =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Sarah was aware of as she slowly crawled her way to consciousness was a mop of sandy brown hair blocking her view. She pulled back slightly, bumping into something behind her to find her daughter curled against her asleep. Shifting slowly onto her back, she discovered her son curled up against her other side, hanging slightly off the bed, sleeping as well.

"We were lucky to get them to wait as long as they did," a voice said from the loveseat next to her bed.

Her head jerked in that direction to find Gabe drinking from a paper cup with a smile on his face.

"Gabe! What are you…do they…wait…we?"

He chuckled. "Hello to you to sweetie. We brought the kids and came to see you; all they were told was that you were in a plane crash. Should've seen them get that out of Nate and Sophie. They don't know about…" he trailed off, but she nodded in understanding. "As for we…Chris came with me, but he's chaperoning your hunky husband at the moment while he talks to the doctor," he finished, answering all her questions.

"Why does he need to be chaperoned?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake the kids.

"Because the doctor is terrified of him," he answered in amusement. "He's a lot grumpier now that he has his memories," he commented, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'm not grumpy, I just don't like incompetence," the man in question answered from the door, before walking over to Sarah. "Mornin' sweetheart," he greeted, kissing on the forehead.

"Mornin'…how's the doctor being incompetent?"

"He's not. Your husband's just being a cave man," Chris answered from behind him.

"The hell I am," he defended, looking at Sarah only to find a look of disbelief. "Yeah, okay. I was… so what. He needs to do his job; took him forever to tell me that you had to stay for two more days. Which you are doin'," he stated, looking at her sternly.

"You didn't hear me argue did ya?" she countered, musing over the tone of his voice.

"Mama?" Lily murmured sleepily as she began to wake up.

"Hey sleepyhead," she greeted affectionately, kissing her on the head.

"Mama!" Lily squealed excitedly, jumping up to give Sarah a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay. You're never flyin' on a plane again…ever!" she declared in her serious tone.

"Might be kinda hard when we wanna go overseas sis," Cam stated drowsily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey mom," he greeted, pulling her into a hug. "I'm happy you're okay, but we're gonna talk later," he murmured in her ear, before pulling away to look into her eyes with a knowing expression. She sighed internally as she nodded; realizing that her son knew there was more to the story.

"C'mon Lil, let's go check out the cafeteria," Cam suggested, getting up from the bed and holding out his hand to her. She hesitated, biting her lip and giving Sarah a worried look.

"I'll be here when you get back…promise," Sarah told her knowingly. And with that, Lily kissed her on the cheek, jumped off the bed, hugged Eliot and left the room with her brother.

"You guys have your hands full with that one," Chris chuckled from beside Gabe on the couch.

"You have no idea," Eliot commented dryly, looking at Sarah in concern. "How're you feelin'?"

"Feelin' a little weak, but other than that and a sore hip, I'm fine," she assured him with a smile.

"You're hip's sore? How bad?" he asked seriously, reaching for the sheet. "The doctor said it wasn't broken. I knew he was incompetent," Eliot complained, trying to pull the sheet down to inspect her hip.

"El, honey," Sarah chuckled, placing her hand over his to stop him. "While I normally wouldn't mind ya tryin' to get in my pants, now's hardly the time. Besides, we have guests," she told him gently.

"Oh don't mind us," Gabe assured them with a big grin, causing Chris to elbow him in the ribs.

"Thanks Chris, I woulda done it myself if I coulda," Sarah said in amusement, as Eliot sat in the chair next to her bed.

Gabe huffed. "Well I see how it's gonna be. And here I was going to bring you back a blueberry scone and a java chip frappuccino."

Sarah's eyes widened. "With a shot of espresso?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Gabe replied with a smug grin.

"You know I'd never hit you Gabe. I'm just a little frustrated that I'm stuck in this bed," she told him with a dramatic sigh.

"Damn girl, you're hittin' below the belt," Gabe replied, getting up from the couch. "You're lucky I like you so much. Otherwise I'd buy them and consume them in front of you," he threatened, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Want anything big guy?" he asked Eliot.

"No, I'm good," he replied, looking thoughtful.

"Get him a black coffee and two sausage, egg and cheeses on English muffins," Sarah told them, to which Gabe nodded.

"I'm not…" was all he managed to say before seeing the expression on her face.

"You're very good at playing dirty. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Chris teased, bringing her hand up to kiss it.

Once the two men had left, Sarah reached over for Eliot's hand and squeezed it. "What's up?" When he didn't respond, she tried again. "El? What's wrong?"

"Hmm…what?" he replied, jerking his attention to her.

"You're thinkin' awfully hard. Wanna share?" she suggested with a soft smile.

"Nothin' you need to worry about sweetheart," he answered, trying for a reassuring smile and failing.

"Nice try. Now tell me," she urged.

"Hardison can't identify the woman that sabotaged the jet," he admitted. "She kept her face away from the three cameras she showed up on; like she knew where they were." He paused before continuing. "There's no news on Tarasov, even after Hardison cross checked his aliases and known business associates. And to top it off, there's no word yet on what caused the jet to crash. Apparently they're still investigating, which is on hold until they drag the jet out of the water and the only thing we have to work with is what the co pilot told the investigators; that everything was going fine until they began the final approach checklist," he finished in frustration.

"I'll admit…that sucks," she chuckled weakly. "But worryin' ain't gonna make things better. We'll find him El…and when we do we'll be ready. Until then, please try to relax…if only a little," she pleaded.

"Relax? Are you fuckin' serious? He crashed the plane! You died! I wanna kill him!" he growled out.

Her expression hardened. "I know what that man did Eliot, I was there…remember? There is nothin' I want more than to track down his sorry ass and beat the ever livin' crap outta him…before puttin' a bullet through his head. So don't sit there and act like you're the only one angry about this situation," she told him in a lethal tone, before softening her expression.

"You're right…damn it! I hate feelin' so fuckin' useless," he admitted.

"You're not useless," she told him gently. "You pulled me outta that jet Eliot," she reminded him. "I would be dead otherwise. I'm lyin' here in this uncomfortable bed in a scratchy hospital nightgown, holding your hand, waiting for our kids to come back from the cafeteria. I wouldn't have any of that, if not for you," she finished earnestly, looking him dead in the eyes.

The doctor walked in at that moment stopping any response he would have had, so instead he lifted her hand and kissed her palm, conveying his love and gratitude.

"Mrs. Spencer, I'm Doctor McAllen," he greeted, jerking his eyes nervously over to Eliot before continuing. "I'm sure you've been told already, but you are very lucky. You're hip bone isn't fractured or broken, you're body temp is back to normal and your blood pressure is stable. And if your oxygen levels stay as they are, we'll remove the oxygen tube later today," he finished with a smile.

Sarah was going to reply, but Eliot beat her to it. "Her hipbone is sore. Are you sure you didn't look at the X-rays wrong?" he accused in a low, gravelly tone.

The doctor's eyes widened slightly and Sarah squeezed his hand as hard as she could, showing her displeasure at his attitude.

"Uhm…well…we could do more X-rays to be sure, but it's most likely just bruised," he explained nervously.

"That won't be necessary," Sarah assured him in a friendly tone. "I apologize for my husband's attitude. He tends to get a little overprotective at times and has a habit of takin' it out on the wrong people. I wouldn't mind some mild pain meds if possible though," she inquired with a warm smile.

She could almost see the relief pass through the older man as he managed to put on a smile of his own. "Of course Mrs. Spencer, I'll have a nurse bring them to you. And I'll come back later today to check up on you," he told her before turning to leave, throwing Eliot one last nervous glance before doing so.

"That was uncalled for," she reprimanded. "He didn't crash the plane, he's just doin' his job. Give him a break," she admonished.

"Fine," he grumbled begrudgingly.

"Mama! Daddy! You'll never guess what Cam just did!" Lily squealed as she burst into the room and jumped on the bed ten minutes later.

"I didn't do anything Lil. Don't make a big deal about it," Cam stated, walking in behind her.

Eliot and Sarah watched in fascinated amusement as their daughter explained. "You know that crooked smile that daddy uses when he's tryin' to get you to do somethin' that you don't wanna?" Before either could answer however, she continued. "Well Cam started complimentin' the lunch lady, tellin' her how pretty she was and how he liked the way her eyes looked and then he did that thing daddy does, and we ate lunch for free!" she finished excitedly.

Sarah raised her eyebrow and gave her son an expression that bordered on amusement, as Eliot lowered his head to hide his smirk.

"I didn't…what I mean is…well she was….and then…" he tried to explain, starting and stopping several times. The faint blush that appeared on his olive skin however, told the real story.

"How old was she?" Sarah asked, holding back the smile that threatened.

"Sixteen," he mumbled in reply.

"That cute huh?" Eliot commented, knowingly adding to his embarrassment.

"Yeah, she was very pretty!" Lily piped up. "Not as pretty as momma, but close," she explained with a grin.

Seeing the fire in his cheeks, Sarah took pity on him. "Did you at least get her phone number?"

Cam looked up with a sly smile. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Good," Eliot told him with a proud smile. "Now how about you go back and pay for that lunch," he ordered.

"But…" both kids exclaimed at once.

"The money they make is used for the hospital so they can take care of people," Sarah explained, to which they nodded and took off.

"And so it begins," Eliot said with a smirk. "That boy is gonna be a danger to women everywhere," he chuckled.

"I know; just imagine when Lily gets older," Sarah suggested, watching with mirth filled eyes as her husband's expression turned into one of anxiety as if the idea had never crossed his mind.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah was released two days later with nothing more than a bruised hipbone, which the doctor had prescribed pain meds and exercises to help with.

"I'm not weak El, I can walk you know," she commented dryly from his arms as they rode the elevator to their floor.

"Humor me sweetheart. The doctor said to take it easy, so that's what you're gonna do," he replied with a smirk.

"He didn't mean I couldn't walk by myself," she huffed. "So what…you're gonna carry me everywhere?" she asked sarcastically.

"Depends on how stubborn you're gonna be," he replied, not even looking at her as he stepped out of the elevator.

"If you're expectin' me to stay in bed or sittin' down all the time, then…"

"SURPRISE!"

Eliot chuckled at her startled expression as she looked around at everyone gathered in their apartment. He had barely lowered her to the floor when she was engulfed in a pair of arms.

"I am so relieved you are okay dear one," Anne murmured into her ear before pulling away. "I wanted you back at the house so I could help take care of you properly, but this one here," she said, gesturing at Eliot, "was adamant that you and the kids stay here for now, because of security or some such nonsense."

"Move over woman, there are others here that wanna say hello," Joe teased as he nudged her to the side to give Sarah a hug. "Glad you're okay girl. Sky Dancer woulda had my hide if anything had happened to you."

Sarah chuckled. "Well I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm okay," she told everyone gathered with a smile. "What's all this about?" she asked gesturing to the streamers and multitude of food lining the bar.

"It's a 'we're happy you're home and not in that stinky hospital anymore' party!" Lily exclaimed, running forward to hug her. "But Cam thinks Aunt Sophie just wanted a reason to throw a party," she finished softly with a giggle.

"That is not true," the grifter defended. "I just wanted you to have a proper welcome home after your ordeal," she explained, coming forward to get her own hug. "How are you feeling sweetie? Do you need to sit down? Are you thirsty? I can get you…"

"I'm fine Soph, I promise," she assured the older woman.

"You should sit down sweetheart, don't wanna put too much stress on your hip," Eliot suggested gently.

"Fine, fine," she drawled, sitting down on a bar stool, giving him a pointed stare. "There…ya happy now?"

He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her gently. "With you…always," he murmured in her ear.

"Suck up," she retorted dryly. "Now what's to eat around here?"

The next few hours were filled with friendly conversation, good music, provided by a playlist Hardison had compiled and even better food from a Thai restaurant Gabe and Chris had found.

Around nine, Joe, Anne and Freddy headed out since they had a two hour drive back. Everyone else gathered in the living room as Cam and Lily brought out two boxes with eager smiles on their faces.

"These came in the mail yesterday from New York," Cam told her.

"Are they presents for us mama? Can we open them? Please?" Lily all but begged with wide eyes.

Sarah made a show of looking at Eliot who just shrugged his shoulders, and with a dramatic sigh replied. "I suppose so. Bring them here."

They quickly pushed the boxes in front of her and sat on the floor, all but bouncing in excitement.

"You'd think it was Christmas or somethin'," Sarah teased, looking at Eliot.

"You always buy cool presents mom," Cam explained as Sarah opened the first box and began passing out gifts.

"Sarah, these are lovely sweetie," Sophie said as she put the gold earring in her ears moments later.

"Awesome! I've been wantin' this so bad! Thanks mom," Cam exclaimed over his new toy.

"Thank your dad, he chose it."

"Thanks dad."

"Glad you like it," Eliot told him with a smirk.

"Sarah, how did you even…this is," Nate stated, at a loss for words.

"I'm glad you like it Nate," she replied happily, right before being tackled by her daughter.

"I love it…I love it…I love it! Thank you, thank you!" she squealed, kissing her on the cheek, before jumping into her dad's lap and giving him the same treatment.

"Why do I get the feeling you're tryin' to tell me somethin' woman," Hardison muttered.

"If it's such a big deal, I can return them and get you somethin' else?" Sarah replied teasingly.

"It's just a portrait man…what the hell?" Eliot muttered.

"Fine, fine…I'll do it. It's just…it takes so much time and…"

"It takes away from your world of nerdcraft you mean?" Eliot finished with a smirk.

"It's not…" Hardison began to argue with an irritated expression, but decided against it. "It's not even worth it," he muttered.

Sarah looked at Gabe and Chris who were gushing over their shirts, then to Parker who was looking at her gift in silence.

"You like it Parker?" Sarah asked quietly. The thief had barely spoken two words to her since the accident.

"Yeah, it's cool, thanks," she said softly, before turning away.

A sad expression crossed Sarah's face that Nate, Sophie and Hardison caught as Eliot ran his hand down her back, trying to offer her comfort.

Soon after the gifts were put away, they all gathered around the tv and spent the next ten minutes arguing over which movie to watch.

"We are not watchin' your space crap again Hardison," Eliot snapped when the hacker tried to suggest Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy for the third time.

"It's not crap Eliot. It's a good movie."

"To a geek," Eliot snapped, shutting him up.

"This was my welcome home party, so I get to pick," Sarah declared with a grin.

Hardison grinned widely. "Now you're in for it man. You're girl's a geek like me. She's got my back," he stated triumphantly.

"Put in that action movie that just came out. I've been wantin' to see it," she told Hardison to his disappointment.

He grabbed his chest and gasped with a hurt expression. "Et tu brute?"

"Shakespeare? Really?" Eliot scoffed.

"I'll have you know that I know more than computers," he defended indignantly. At everyone's disbelieving looks, he caved. "Fine, I saw the movie," he huffed.

A bark of laughter escaped Eliot. "Thought so," he commented with a smug grin.

"And how would you know about Shakespeare mister high and mighty?"

"I do read books Hardison," the hitter explained as if talking to a small child.

"And here I didn't think you did anything that didn't involve cars, sports, or hitting things," Hardison retorted.

"Oh I'm gonna hit somethin'," Eliot growled with a dirty look. "Keep talkin'."

"Are they always like this?" Gabe murmured in amusement.

"Oh they're just making up for lost time," Parker commented jovially, munching on her popcorn.

"They really do have affection for each other," Sophie added with a teasing smile.

"Affection? Yeah right," Eliot replied with a snort. "Same affection I'd have for a stray cat more like."

"To think we wanted you to get your memories back," Hardison snapped back.

"Oh you missed me, just admit it and put the damn movie in," Eliot smirked, ending the argument to everyone's surprise.

Leaning back in the chair, Eliot pulled Sarah to him, allowing her to curl into him, getting comfortable. He knew she was wondering about his current behavior, with the over protectiveness and the constant need to be touching her, but he couldn't tell her quite yet it was because of his own insecurities and fears. Keeping her close and within reach kept him assured that she was alive, safe and still with him and the kids. And still, in another part of his mind, thoughts of where Tarasov could be and his next move plagued him, constantly reminding him how useless he felt not being able to do anything, which only fueled the anger that he hid from his family.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar touch on his face. "El? You okay?" Sarah asked softly in his ear.

"Yeah…just thinkin'."

"No more thinkin'. Try and enjoy this movie I chose to cheer you up. I even pissed Alec off in the process," she joked.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, kissing her on the nose before returning his attention to the movie.

By the time the movie was over, it was quite late, so everyone decided to call it a night. After sending the kids to bed, everyone else pitched in to clean up, but when Sarah tried, she was told in no uncertain tones to sit down and let them handle it. Quite frustrated, she watched from a bar stool as everyone cleaned up her house. She caught Parker giving her the same look she had given her for the past two days, but when she smiled in return, the thief turned away to continue cleaning.

Once everyone had left and Gabe and Chris were in the guest room, Eliot walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did you enjoy the party?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Of course," she replied, leaning back into his embrace. "I'm thinkin' I'm in the mood for some dessert now though," she told him in a low voice.

He smirked. "Nothin' I'd love more sweetheart, but I don't think that'd be good for your hip right now."

"I agree, which is why I was talkin' about actual dessert," she chuckled. "I was thinkin' somethin' chocolate."

"Now I know why you really married me," he teased as he walked around the bar. "You just wanted someone on call to give you your chocolate fix whenever needed," he quipped as he began pulling bowls and ingredients out of the cabinets.

"Well that and the sex," she replied with a grin.

"Can't really blame ya there."

"Someone's full of himself," she laughed.

"You said it sweetheart, not me. How you want them?"

"Uhm…just a little chili and extra dark chocolate chunks," she answered.

She watched silently as he moved fluently around the kitchen, whipping up a batch of her favorite brownies. Observing him cooking was just as fascinating as watching him fight, as his movements were just as deliberate and graceful. She also knew that cooking always calmed him, which was partly why she had suggested it, seeing as he seemed troubled earlier. Knowing that he was thinking about Tarasov and how to find him upset her, only because she felt helpless to help him. Hardison and her and been looking for over a month and had had no luck, which was frustrating in itself; but now the man had stepped things up a notch with the plane crash.

"Seems I'm not the only one distracted tonight," he observed gently as he placed the pan in the oven.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…what?"

"Thinkin' about Tarasov I take it?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "It just frustrates me that Alec and I have been searchin' for over a month. Maybe if we had already found him then the crash wouldn't have happened."

"I wish you would've told me you'd been searching for him."

"How could you have helped El? You weren't exactly yourself," she defended.

"True, but now I am. You took care of me long enough sweetheart. It's time for me to do my job again," he informed her as he came around the island to take her face in his hands and kiss her.

"There's no time limit for takin' care of you, you know. I did it cause I love you."

"I know. But now there's two of us," he told her with a smile.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The water rushed upwards as she struggled in vain to move the unruly piece of metal from her hips. Panic began to set in when she realized she couldn't find Eliot, and even more so when the lights flickered off from water damage, leaving her alone in the dark. She started hyperventilating when she realized that there was nothing she could do to help herself and that no one else was going to help her either.

"Eliot!" she screamed, hoping that he was nearby and trying to get to her. She jerked her gaze around in a panic, trying to find something to help her as the water rose to her neck, forcing her to raise her head at an awkward angle to remain above it. "Eliot please!" she cried out desperately. "Don't leave me alone! I'm scared please help me! Anybody!" she screamed raggedly, her voice becoming hoarse from the force of the screams.

"Sarah! Sweetheart, wake up!"

She swore she could hear his voice, but no matter how much she looked around, all she could see was water and the metal of the plane. Tears were streaming down her face as the water rose and began to cover her face. Any struggling on her part only seemed to make the water move faster.

"Sarah! Wake up! You're safe sweetheart, it's a dream damn it! I'm right here!"

She held her breath as the water covered her, and faster than she thought was possible, her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen and with one last struggle not to inhale, her lungs gave and water rushed through her.

The raw, terrified scream that ripped its way up her throat jerked her awake and she flew upwards only to be caught in a pair of strong, familiar arms.

"You're okay sweetheart. You're safe," Eliot assured her, murmuring in her ear as she clung to him.

"Oh god…I was back in the plane El…the water…I couldn't…" she sobbed as she pressed against his chest, trying to catch her breath.

"I know sweetheart. But you're okay, I promise," he told her, rubbing her back and pressing a kiss into hair. It killed him that he couldn't help her with her flashbacks. He was very familiar with them and had been hoping that she wouldn't suffer from them. Now all he could do was be there for her and help her through them as they came.

"You weren't…I couldn't…find you El. You weren't…there and…I was…alone," she whimpered.

"I'm always here darlin'…right by your side. I'll always be there when you need me. You don't have to worry about that. I'm not goin' anywhere sweetheart…I promise."

"I know El," she whispered, taking a deep, shuddering breath, finally calming down. "Hold me till I fall back asleep?" she pleaded.

"Of course," he replied, pulling the covers back over them before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. "Get some sleep sweetheart. I'm right here," he promised. And knowing that it always helped her, he began singing softly, hoping that it would soothe her enough to help her get some rest.

It took two hours for her to finally fall back asleep, and even then, she tossed and turned for the next half hour before settling into a restful sleep. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore himself, he changed into a pair of sweats, a tank and a pair of tennis shoes before heading downstairs to the gym.

Starting off with the weights, it didn't take him long to realize he'd been slacking in his exercise routine. With his lack of memories it was no surprise, but now the time for playing games was over. If he had any chance of getting Tarasov he had to be in peak physical shape.

Moving to the boxing bag, he began slowly, working up to a frenzied pace, taking out all his anger, frustration and helplessness out on it that he could. Before long, sweat dripped down his body and his hair clung to his face as he pounded relentlessly into the bag, imagining it was Tarasov. Remembering the look on his wife's face as the water rushed over her, her cold skin as he furiously tried to breathe life back into her, the blue tint of her lips and pale skin as they declared her dead; and finally, the feeling that had coursed through him when they had declared her dead.

With every memory, his hits increased in strength and speed. Sweat poured off him as he released his fury on the bag, trying to regain some sense of control. Hardison still hadn't had in luck and if Tarasov didn't make a move soon to alert them of his whereabouts, the man would just keep trying until Eliot really did lose one of them.

A thought occurred to him at that moment that he was shocked hadn't come to him sooner. And the more he ran it through his head, the more it made sense as the logical choice, considering the situation. Running his hands through his wet hair to push it back from his face, he worked to slow his breathing as he made his decision.

"It's time to call in some favors."

* * *

**OMG the withdrawal I went through when I couldn't see Leverage almost drove me mad! But thankfully I got to see the repeat last night, so all is good. =)**

**Warm cookies or chocolates served by Eliot to my reviewers. =)**

**Jen**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Is it sad that I've noticed that CK's hair is about 2 inches shorter? Lol**

**This chapter is kind of a filler, but I need it to get further in the story, so bear with me. =)**

**And I admit, I got a little lazy w/it, which is why it's late…sorry. =(**

**Plus I have a tooth which has been causing excruciating pain & making it hard for me to concentrate. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time he had taken a shower and made his calls, the sun was already showing through the windows; he knew Lily and Cam would be up soon, so he decided to start breakfast. He wasn't sure about Chris and Gabe, but he knew he would end up having to wake up Sarah because she was most certainly not a morning person.

When he took home economics in high school all those years ago, he never would have imagined that cooking would come to mean more to him than just admiring pretty girls. It calmed him like few things could, and he loved coming up with new and inventive creations that everyone ended up loving.

Once he decided on what to cook, he set to work. After setting the cinnamon roll dough on the warmed oven to rise, he put together a fruit salad of blueberries, strawberries, watermelon and cantaloupe, covered it and set it in the fridge to keep cool. He put some red potatoes in water on the back burner to boil, then grabbed the sausage from the fridge and crumbled it into a skillet to brown. As he cooked, every other issue melted away, if only temporary, leaving him to just enjoy being in his kitchen, cooking for his family.

He had just set the cinnamon rolls in the bottom of the double oven, when his cell rang. Checking to make sure the breakfast casserole was okay; he glanced at the caller id and saw it was Hardison.

"Hey man, what's up?" he greeted.

"Got some news on the crash…it isn't promising," the hacker replied in an irritated tone.

"Tell me."

"Seems like our mystery girl wired a remote device into the electrical system."

"You mean like the one on the Genogrow job eleven years ago?'

"Not quite. That device was just to erase the data on the black box while they hacked into the electrical system. This one was programmed to send out a signal at a specific time that would disrupt the electrical system and in turn shut down the hydraulics," he explained. "All she had to do was place it and leave; it was designed to do the rest on its own. Pretty hot tech…I'm impressed."

"It crashed the plane and almost killed us Hardison," the hitter snapped. "Hell, it fuckin' killed Sarah!"

"Hey man, calm down. I didn't say I approved of how they used it," the hacker defended.

"Sorry," Eliot said to Hardison's surprise. "Any way to trace it back to Tarasov's location?"

"Workin' on that now…the tech isn't mainstream yet so he would have either had to get it on the black market or he has a contact in the military."

"Never knew him to have contacts in the military," Eliot commented. "Focus on the black market first."

"Will do…I'll let you know when I find somethin'."

"Good," Eliot replied, as he heard bedroom doors upstairs open. "Thanks, man," Eliot added.

"You're…welcome," Hardison replied in mild shock, because Eliot had never been one to hand out thank yous.

Eliot hung up just as Lily flew into the kitchen, Cam following close behind. "Mornin' daddy!" she exclaimed, launching herself at him.

"Hey princess," he greeted warmly, catching her in his arms easily and kissing her on the forehead.

"Mornin' dad…what's for breakfast?" Cam asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Eliot chuckled. "Mornin' to you too. The casserole and cinnamon rolls are in the oven. You're gonna have to be patient."

"Cinnamon rolls are my favorite!" Lily squealed, hugging him tight before jumping out of his arms. "I'm gonna go wake up Gabe and Chris," she declared, running away.

"Knock first!" Eliot yelled out after her pleadingly.

By the time Cam had finished helping Eliot set the table, both the casserole and the cinnamon rolls where ready and he was pulling them out of the oven as Lily dragged Chris and Gabe into the room.

"There had better be coffee ready," Gabe mumbled tiredly as he flopped into one of the chairs at the table. Eliot smirked as Chris kissed Gabe on the head and headed to the coffeepot and the steaming coffee that was waiting.

After Eliot had placed the casserole, cinnamon rolls and fruit salad on the table, he went to wake up Sarah, only to find her working her way slowly to the bathroom, wearing a frustrated expression that was laced with pain.

"Mornin'," she greeted with a sheepish expression when she saw him.

"Ah uh," he replied dryly wearing a stern look. "Why didn't you call me for help?" he asked as he walked over to assist her.

"Cause I should be able to get to the damn bathroom on my own!" she snapped in obvious frustration. At seeing his raised eyebrow however, she sighed. "Sorry…I just hate bein' helpless," she murmured.

"We've all needed help at some point sweetheart…now's no different," he told her as they entered the bathroom. "You do what you need to and I'll get you some clothes and your meds," he told her before closing the door.

She had just finished washing her face when Eliot came back in; clothes and medication in hand. And once she was ready, he picked her up gently and headed out of the room. "Really? With the carryin' again?" she teased.

"Did you really wanna try and walk down the stairs?" he retorted.

"Touché," she replied with a chuckle as he set her down at the table.

"Mornin' mom." "Mornin' mama!" her kids greeted simultaneously while continuing to eat.

"Mornin'," she replied in amusement as Eliot placed food on both their plates.

"Oh…my…god big guy," Gabe exclaimed, taking another bite of the casserole. "This is just…wow! What the hell is in it?"

A pleased smile crossed Eliot's face. "Eggs, sausage, potatoes, cheese, onions, peppers and some spices," he explained. "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it. Chris you have got to learn to make this baby," he exclaimed as he took another bite.

"I'll give you the recipe before you leave," Eliot told them as he began to eat.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot got the call he had been expecting after lunch. The kids had gone with Nate and Sophie to the zoo, Gabe and Chris had gone whale watching and Sarah was in the office online with Hardison playing World of Warcraft.

"Got the info you wanted Spencer," a voice stated as he answered.

Eliot walked out to the front porch before speaking. "What'd you find out?"

"Your girl's name is Claire Sherard."

"Name doesn't sound familiar."

"She just started popping up three years ago. Started off on small swipes and worked her way up to a jack of all trades. She does everything from locating people and retrieving objects to placing evidence and devices where need be; as you are well aware."

"You got a description?"

"That would be a negative."

"How the hell does she manage that?"

"Most likely cause she's quick, efficient and can get in and out of a job without being seen. Plus she apparently has a penchant for disguises."

"Damn it," Eliot growled. "I'm guessin' you can't tell me how to find her either."

"Sorry man. Wish I could give you more."

"No, it's fine. It gives me somethin' to work with. I have someone that'll find her. I owe you."

"No you don't. Consider this payment for what you did for me in Serbia. I'll catch you later Spencer."

"Watch your back Andrew. See ya around maybe," Eliot said before hanging up. He immediately dialed another number.

"Man, someone better be dyin', this is my me time," Hardison grumbled.

"Her name is Claire Sherard. I need you to find out where she is as well as what she looks like," Eliot told him, ignoring his rude greeting.

"The woman from the plane? How did you…"

"That doesn't matter," he snapped. "Just find her."

"Okay, let me tell Sarah and get signed out."

"No…don't tell her right now. I don't wanna get her hopes up until we know more."

"Okay…" the hacker replied unsure. "You know keepin' things from her never goes well," he finished hesitantly.

"Hardison," Eliot growled. "I don't need advice. What I need is her whereabouts. Call me back when you have somethin'," he snapped before hanging up.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After Hardison had unexpectedly had to log offline, Sarah decided to start her exercises which would hopefully make her recovery quicker. Once she had changed into a sports bra, yoga pants and tennis shoes, she grabbed her yoga mat and headed to the gym.

Bracing herself against the wall, she bent her leg behind her and grasped it at the ankle. Her bruised bone protested at the exertion, but she held it for a few seconds, before releasing and repeating the action on the other leg. Five minutes later, she started a ten repetition set of lifting her legs to her waist, holding them there for two to three seconds before repeating with the other leg.

She flowed from one exercise to the next, pushing back the pain as she forced herself through the motions. Leaning against the wall, she proceeded to do modified squats, using the wall as support by sliding down it, until her knees were at a forty five degree angle. After five repetitions she slid to the floor to lie on her back and brought her knees up, resting her feet flat on the floor. This is how Eliot found her five minutes later; straightening her legs out to hold them a foot off the floor, keeping the position for ten seconds before doing it with the other leg.

He had no idea how long she had been at it, but if the sweat pouring off her and the pain she was obviously working through were any indication, he would say quite a while. And while he wanted to confront her and tell her how she shouldn't be pushing herself so much, he kept silent, because he knew full well if it were him he would be doing the same. Eliot watched as she finished and slowly lowered her legs, lying still for a moment while she tried to catch her breath.

"You gonna stand there much longer, or are ya gonna come help me up?" she greeted teasingly, turning her head to face him.

"Not sure. The view is pretty good from here," he replied with a smirk.

She snorted. "Yeah…okay," she chuckled as he walked over. He offered her his hand, and with his help, she slowly stood up. "What have you been up to?" she asked as they made their way to the nearest bench to sit down.

"Nothin' much…I read some, and then I went to the store," he answered noncommittally. She tried to cover the wince of pain as she readjusted her sitting position, but he caught it. "How long have you been at this?"

"Forty five minutes," she admitted sheepishly.

"Sweetheart…"

"I know…trust me, I know. I'm gonna be payin' for it later," she chuckled weakly.

He shook his head. "C'mon," he suggested, standing up and holding out his hand.

Curious, she took it, letting him pull her up and lead her slowly to the stairs. "Now what?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Smirking, he reached down and lifted her into his arms easily before walking up the stairs, through the living room, upstairs to their bedroom and then the bathroom. Sitting her on the toilet, he leaned over the tub and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature to steaming, before kicking off his boots and socks, pulling his shirt over his head and turning to her. Wordlessly, he knelt down and removed her shoes and socks, then ran his hands up her legs and over her hips, continuing upwards over the bare skin of her ribs causing her to shiver, then under her sports bra forcing her to raise her arms as he lifted it over her head and threw it to the side. Her pants and underwear followed shortly after, and before she could say a word, he was lifting her again and lowering her into the bath.

"Oh god this feels good," she moaned, eyes closing involuntarily as the hot water surrounded her. So immersed in the feel of the steaming water, it surprised her when another body lowered itself behind her, drawing another soft moan from her when his arms surrounded her and his lips caressed her neck. "And just when I thought it couldn't get any better," she murmured, leaning into his embrace.

"Didn't think I was gonna let you enjoy the bath alone did you?" he smirked, massaging her ribs.

"Well you don't hear me complainin'," she smiled in return.

And then his mouth began trailing across the pulse point of her neck and his hands began moving lightly across her pelvic bone, causing her breathing to hitch as a tingle spread down her spine to her core.

"El…" she whimpered. "You know…the doctor said we couldn't…do anything for a couple…of weeks," she managed to say.

"He said no intercourse. Nothin' was said about helpin' you relax, so just enjoy sweetheart," he murmured as his lips continued across her shoulder.

His right hand moved between her thighs and started massaging lightly, extracting a small sigh from her lips. She raised her hips slightly, trying to get more from him, only to have him push her gently back down. "El…please," she whimpered.

"Patience," he whispered in her ear before nibbling on it as his hand continued to massage her.

Moments later, two of his fingers slipped between her lips to glide over her water slicked folds before entering her. "God…Eliot!" she gasped, as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her at a lazy pace; her panting the only sound filling the bathroom.

Sarah felt the pleasantly familiar coil of tension began to build within her slowly as he extracted his fingers and began sliding them in a slow, methodical rhythm over her clit. He switched his attentions to the other side of her neck and she raised her left arm up behind her to bury in his hair, pulling him closer as a low moan escaped her. As her release crept ever closer, he made sure to keep up the slow pace he had set, knowing exactly how to work her into a slow burn instead of a fiery frenzy.

"El…I'm gonna…oh…yeah, right…there," she encouraged in a breathy moan, as she lost herself in the sensation of her building release.

"That's it sweetheart. Let go…I've got you," he promised huskily against her ear.

"El!" she cried out softly, as the rising coil of tension snapped and she fell over the edge, her orgasm flowing over her in a gentle wave, pulling soft whimpers from her lips as he continued to stroke her through it. After a few moments when the waves of pleasure began to subside, he removed his hand and continued to kiss her skin while her breathing slowed, until she finally melted against him bonelessly and released a contented sigh.

"You are so much better than any pain meds," she murmured in satisfaction.

"Good to know," he chuckled. "Now let's get you dried off and in bed."

"I'm not tired, just get me to the couch, I'll veg out at watch TV for a while," she suggested instead.

Half an hour later, she was sitting comfortably on the couch watching old doctor who episodes. Eliot had left ten minutes ago to go talk to Hardison about something, leaving her to enjoy the peace of an empty apartment.

At least until Parker jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her.

"Alec says I need to talk to you."

Sarah turned off the TV and turned toward her friend. "Okay…you gonna tell me what I did wrong?" she asked gently.

"You didn't…I mean I don't think…" the thief huffed in frustration, unable to find the right words.

Sarah stayed silent as Parker worked out her thoughts. "You left me," she stated softly. At Sarah's confused expression, she explained. "When you…died…you were gone. And I thought, 'Hey, I won't have anyone to go repelling or sky diving with anymore'. You wouldn't be around to talk to or spend time with. Then I thought…what about Cam and Lily? They won't have their mom anymore."

Sarah's eyes widened slightly at Parker's admission, but she stayed silent, as it seemed the thief wasn't done talking yet.

"I'm sorry I ignored you," Parker murmured softly. "But I didn't like it when you died," she finished.

Sarah smiled. "Trust me…I didn't like it much either. How do you think I felt when you got strangled? We almost lost you then," she pointed out.

Parker leveled Sarah with a dead serious expression. "You can't do that again…you can't die again…you can't leave me," she stated as her eyes began to water.

"Oh sweetie…c'mere," Sarah murmured, wrapping her arm around the thief's shoulder and pulling her closer.

Parker laid her head on Sarah's shoulder as she cuddled into her side. "I lost my brother…I can't lose you too," she admitted softly.

Sarah sighed. "I can't promise you that I'll never die sweetie. That happens to everyone at some point. But I promise I'll try my best to stay alive…okay?"

"Okay…what were you watching?" she asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Sarah smiled. "Doctor who. Wanna watch with me?"

"Sure…got any cereal?"

And when Eliot got home an hour later, that's how he found them. Parker and Sarah sitting side by side on the couch, talking animatedly about the episode they were watching, as Parker ate cereal.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hardison called him two days later with the news he had been waiting for.

"It'd better be good Hardison," Eliot growled out as he stalked through the hacker's front door.

"Claire Sherard born Cynthia Caffrey in Charlotte, North Carolina on February 17, 1995," Hardison informed Eliot with a toothy grin. "Who's awesome?" he asked, holding out his fist for a fist bump.

Eliot ignored him as he looked at the face on Hardison's laptop screen. With blonde hair, green eyes, a fair complexion and a heart shaped face; she looked like the girl next door. "She's only twenty four?" he asked looking at a list of her crimes and 'accomplishments'.

"I was twenty four when you met me man," the hacker commented.

"Good point," Eliot conceded.

"She's wanted for the murder of her stepfather," Hardison told him. "The police in Charlotte have been lookin' for her for six years."

"Well I'll just have to help them find her," Eliot stated darkly. "Have you located her?"

Hardison chuckled. "Yeah, and you'll never guess where she is."

"Here in Boston?" Eliot asked in disbelief.

"Yep…she arrived last night on a flight from Chicago, which is where she went after New York. My guess is she was sent by the big guy to do somethin' else. It wouldn't have taken much to find out that the plane crash failed to take you guys out."

"Where is she stayin'?"

Hardison pulled up another window on the screen. "She's in a suite at the Boston Harbor Hotel under the name Ashley Strohm."

"How did you…never mind I don't need to know," Eliot replied, turning to leave.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this on your own?"

"It's just gonna be her Hardison. I think I can handle her," he chuckled. "Besides…all I'm gonna do is ask her some questions," he finished darkly as he walked out.

After parking his truck across the street from the hotel entrance, Eliot made his way up to her floor disguised as a maintenance worker. Finding that she was not in, he took the opportunity to search her room for any clues that might help him against Tarasov. Minutes into his search however, the keycard lock to the room was activated and he had mere seconds to hide before the woman in question walked in.

Setting her bags down, she slipped her shoes off and picked up the phone to order room service. Once that was done, she reached behind herself and unzipped the dress she was wearing, letting it fall to the floor as she entered the bathroom. When the room service arrived ten minutes later, she came back out wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, looking much more relaxed with her hair up and face washed. After the waiter had left, she sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of wine. If she hadn't turned her back on the table as she tipped the waiter however, she would have seen the handsome hitter squeezing a drop of clear liquid into the bottom of her glass. Which is why she was surprised after the first sip, when the room started to spin.

She woke up slowly with the feeling that she had been drugged. She struggled to clear her mind to remember what had happened, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything. As her vision began to clear, allowing her to take in her surroundings, she realized in a sudden panic that she couldn't move; which was probably due to the ropes binding her to the chair she sat in.

"Hello Cynthia," a voice greeted in a low, gravelly tone, causing her eyes to widen as she searched for the owner of the voice. "You and I are gonna have a talk," Eliot told her darkly, appearing in front of her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He left the hotel half an hour later with a lead. Once he was done with her, he had drugged her again, giving him the opportunity to finish his search, only to find nothing. The biggest challenge had been getting her out of the hotel, but it had been worth it when she had been delivered anonymously to the nearest police department with a note pinned to her stating her real name and where she was wanted.

When he finally made it home, he instantly felt bad at finding Sarah asleep on the couch, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to get upstairs to bed without help. He immediately walked over and lifted her gently into his arms, then carried her upstairs and into their room, laying her on the bed. He had barely finished removing her clothes and was pulling the covers over her when his cell phone rang.

"What do you want Hardison?" he hissed, quickly exiting the bedroom.

"Just checkin' up…you know…to see how it went…uhm…"

"Tryin' to find out if I killed her?" Eliot asked in mild amusement.

"Of course not…I mean you wouldn't …I mean that's not who you…you didn't did you?" the hacker asked nervously.

"No I didn't kill her," Eliot replied dryly. "But I did get a lead. And the Charlotte police department will be getting a phone call early tomorrow mornin' I'd imagine," he chuckled.

"Good, that's good. You want me to check up on your lead?"

"Yeah…his name is Kurt Beachum. She said he was the one she spoke with for the job."

"I'll look into it and see what I can find," Hardison assured him.

"Thanks. Now if there's nothin' else, I'm goin' to bed. Good night," he said before hanging up.

Lying in bed minutes later, his wife curled against him, his mind was focused solely on one thing…the fact that he was one step closer to taking down Tarasov.

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry it took so long to get it out. I was seriously stuck on bits of it.**

**I kept havin' ideas for later chapters, so now I've got 3 other chapters that are only partly done…lol.**

**Then I had to watch a few Leverage episodes to get ideas flowin' again for this chapter. =)**

**I don't own Leverage, WOW or Boston Harbor Hotel.**

**Jen**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**So the first part of my root canal is finished & I have this shapeless cap thing on it. Have to go back in a week to get the crown, but as of now, I am pain free for the 1****st**** time in months. =)**

**Sorry bout the lateness, I know some of you don't mind, but I still like to say it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, the pain in Sarah's hip lessened. So much so that she was now able to walk up and down the stairs alone, albeit slowly. She kept trying to convince Eliot to let her go out, but being the overprotective caveman that he could be, told her no every time. So as a form of rebellion, she would sneak up to the roof and sit in a lounge chair with her iPod.

Something that kept bothering her though, was Eliot's attitude. Over the last three days he had become increasingly agitated. He tried to hide it, but it kept peaking out every once in a while. Add that to the fact that he was always running off on 'errands' and her suspicion meter was in the red. Plus she had been married to him long enough to know when he was keeping something from her. Which is why she had taken matters into her own hands yesterday, but decided she would give him another two days to come clean before confronting him.

Parker and hers relationship was back to normal…or as normal as it had been before her accident. Their talk seemed to have worked its magic and now Parker was showing up around their apartment like she usually did, watching TV, eating cereal or playing with Lily. But Sarah knew part of it was to keep an eye on her, since she had caught Parker watching her a few times.

And even though Sarah wasn't allowed to go out anywhere, everyone made sure that she had anything she ask for or even mentioned. Hardison kept up her supply of Diet Dr. Pepper, Sophie made sure she had her beauty products and Nate supplied her with eBooks she had mentioned she was interested in. Parker however was stealthier in her support, as witnessed by the small things around the house that had been replaced, renewed or added, that no one else claimed responsibility for.

Cam and Lily had become her ultimate little helpers. Before they did anything with the rest of the family or their friends, they always made sure she had what she needed. If they were at home, she didn't have to lift a finger as the two of them seemed to anticipate her wants before she even voiced them.

Her husband was a different monster entirely. He did all the cooking, most of the cleaning, and when he was home she couldn't move around the house without him watching her as if she were a prisoner with a weekend pass. She couldn't even count the number of times she had argued with him in the last two days over the fact that she didn't need to be carried up and down stairs anymore. When he caught her in the kitchen the day before making a sandwich, they got into a five minute argument over whether or not she should be doing stuff like that. That was until she turned and walked off, sandwich in hand, leaving a stunned Eliot in her wake.

She loved her family dearly and appreciated all the help that they had been giving her. But to be honest…they were driving her insane.

"I can't believe you guys are leavin' this weekend," she sighed as Gabe and Chris got ready to go out for the day.

"Well we have been here for almost two weeks sweetie," Gabe replied. "We have to get back to work."

"I know. It's just that with this injury and all, I haven't really had the opportunity to spend any time with you guys."

"We're going to the aquarium today and then to lunch. Wanna come?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Really?" Sarah asked hopefully with a bright smile. "I don't know if I should. You think my hip would be okay Gabe?"

"How's it feeling today?"

"A little stiff, but otherwise good," she replied.

"Then I don't see a problem. We can take breaks if you need them," he assured her. "Now go put your shoes on so we can go."

As quickly as her hip would let her, she made her way upstairs, put her hair in a pony tail, swiped some gloss across her lips and slipped on her sandals before making her way back downstairs. Excitement couldn't even fully describe how she felt at being able to go out and do something. The kids were over at Freddy's and Eliot was off on one of his mysterious 'errands' again, so she didn't see a reason why she shouldn't go. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she hastily scribbled a note that she was with Gabe and Chris, grabbed her shoulder bag and then exited the apartment with them, locking the door behind her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot was pissed. He had been chasing this man for five days now and hadn't managed to catch up with him yet. It was like the man was psychic and knew Eliot's every move before he made them. The worst part was that he knew Sarah was becoming increasingly more suspicious. What with his growing irritation that he tried to hide and the numerous 'errands' that he kept doing, he was surprised she hadn't confronted him yet.

"C'mon…where the hell are you," he muttered in a low growl as he sat in his truck outside a large brick building. He had tracked Beachum here an hour ago and he still had yet to reappear. When Hardison had told him four days ago what he had found, he had thought this would be easy since the man's schedule was so damn predictable. But he was proven wrong today; when instead of going to his favorite restaurant for lunch like Hardison had found on the man's computer schedule, he came here. Eliot had no idea what the man was doing in there, but he was going to find out…he was tired of waiting.

He got out of his truck and quickly jogged across the street towards the building, but as he got closer, he noticed a couple of security cameras mounted in various places along the roof and near the door. "Damn it," he snarled. Slowly he began making his way around the perimeter of the building, being careful to stay in the camera's blind spots. Moments later, he came across a window that as luck would have it, was not only unlocked, but also not monitored by a camera.

He quickly and quietly made his way in and turned up in what looked to be a maintenance closet, and keeping his ears open, he slowly opened the door into an empty hallway.

Deciding on a direction, he slowly began making his way down it, only to hear two voices heading his way moments later. He tried the doors around him to hide, but found them locked.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? You shouldn't be here!" one of them yelled out as they made their way toward him.

"Sorry boys, but I need to talk to your boss," Eliot told them. "Don't suppose you'd just let me do that would you?" When their expressions turned hard and threatening, he sighed. "Thought so…well c'mon, I don't have all day," he goaded.

The first man ran at him, but he dodged him easily and slammed him face first into the wall. He ducked the punch thrown by the second man, elbowed him in the side of the head, and then punched him in the kidney, knocking him out. The first man recovered and tried to punch him, but Eliot easily avoided it and punched him in the face knocking him out. After dragging them into the maintenance closet he had entered through, he continued on.

At the end of the hallway he came to a set of double doors muffling many voices on the other side. Looking through the small windows, he saw several long tables running across the room at which stood at least forty workers with masks on their faces, in various stages of handling a white, powdery substance. The man he was looking for, Kurt Beachum, was walking up and down the aisles, obviously overseeing the operations. The man was running a cocaine lab.

"Well this just keeps getting' better and better," he growled out.

He headed back the way he came and began looking for the security room. He figured with that many cameras and the kind of operation going on, that someone had to be monitoring them. When he found the room he was looking for ten minutes later, he entered, only to find one guard sitting in front of the monitor.

"Hey, who the hell are..."

"Who I am doesn't matter. Now what I need you to do is get your boss in here...now.

"I'm not doin' shit for you," the man replied, getting up and reaching for his gun.

Eliot lunged forward and in three strikes had disarmed him and left him holding his now broken arm.

"Wanna reconsider?"

Once the man had made the call, Eliot delivered a quick blow to the man's head, causing him to slump to the floor, leaving Eliot alone with the controls. It didn't take him long to figure out how to disable the cameras; he would never admit it, but years of his wife and Hardison trying to teach him the smallest things had in fact, sunk in.

"Frank, what the hell is..." He stopped as his eyes landed upon his guard on the floor, then traveled upward to see Eliot leaning against the console. "Spencer?"

"Beachum," the hitter acknowledged. "Now that we've introduced each other, what's say you and I have a talk.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"And so then, the kids come runnin' in the house, El chasin' after them covered head to toe in mud wearin' a look that could kill," Sarah explained with a giggle as she took a sip of her wine.

Gabe and Chris were both laughing, imagining the sight of the tough hitter they knew, covered in mud. "I so would have paid to see that," Chris commented in amusement.

"Remind me to show you the picture when we get home," Sarah replied with a grin, causing another round of chuckles.

The waitress came to take their plates and then asked if they were interested in dessert.

"Definitely," Sarah answered with a grin. "I'll have the Tiramisu."

"What's Tiramisu?" Chris asked curiously.

"You guys have never had it?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"No, is it good?" Gabe asked.

"Is it…" Sarah looked at the waitress. "We'll have three Tiramisus please." The waitress nodded and walked off. "Tiramisu is made of espresso soaked lady fingers and mascarpone with cocoa sprinkled on top," Sarah explained with a reverent expression, her eyes partially closed.

"Do you need to be alone sweetie?" Gabe chuckled.

She harrumphed. "Make fun now…but trust me, you'll understand once you've tasted it."

When the waitress returned with their desserts five minutes later, Sarah didn't even wait until she had left before she was taking her first bite. The moan that came out of her mouth not only drew the attention of Gabe and Chris, but also the five men sitting at the surrounding tables as well as two of the female waitresses.

When she finally opened her eyes after swallowing the bite, her face registered mild surprise at seeing the many sets of eyes staring at her with expressions of arousal, whereas Gabe was struggling to contain his laughter. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"You know if you sold tickets, you'd be rich," Gabe chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Sarah admonished with a wry smile. "Besides, I'm already rich," she finished as she took another bite of her dessert.

"I'd buy a ticket," Chris said as he swallowed hard and adjusted in his seat.

"If it was any other woman I'd be jealous, but since it's Sarah…" Gabe began.

"Sorry boys, I'm a one man kinda girl."

"And I don't share," Eliot said, surprising everyone as they looked up to find him standing next to the table.

"Heya handsome," she greeted with a warm smile. But at seeing his serious expression, her smile disappeared. "El? What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried. "Are the kids okay? What about the others? Did Tarasov…"

"Everyone's fine," he assured her.

"Then what's…How did you find me?"

"Hardison. What are you doin' out?" he asked in an upset tone.

"Well if you read the note I left ya, you would have known I was out with Gabe and Chris," she explained. "You could have called me. We went to the aquarium and we were just finishing lunch."

"Yeah, she was telling us some very interesting stories about you big…"

"No…I was wantin' to know why you were out when you should be at home restin'," he said, interrupting Gabe.

She raised her eyebrow as she replied. "I've been restin'…for the last ten days; which is why I decided to go out today. I've been takin' it easy El…don't worry."

"Don't…worry?" he asked, his eyes darkening in anger. "You almost died and Tarasov's still out there," he hissed. "Remember that?"

Her eyes as well as her other two guests' widened at the callousness of the statement before Sarah's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what your issue I right now, but we're not doin' this here. I'll get a ride home with Gabe and Chris," she told him in a low tone.

"I think you should…"

"What you think I should do isn't my problem. You've interrupted the first fun day I've had since the accident. I'll see you at home," she finished slowly.

An expression of anger marring his handsome face, he turned and stalked out of the restaurant, drawing the attention of a few of the patrons.

"Well that was…interesting," Gabe commented with a worried expression.

"Should we go now?" Chris asked Sarah with a concerned look.

She managed a smile as she looked at them. "Nah, we're gonna finish dessert first," she told them with a wink, before taking another bite.

Giving each other uneasy looks, they shoved aside their worry temporarily as they had their first taste.

"Oh…my…this is…"

"Wow, this…there are no…"

She watched with a pleased smile as they moaned out in pleasure around the bites of creamy dessert.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" she asked happily as she took another bite of hers.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Half an hour later, she exited the elevator, preparing for the confrontation she knew was going to happen. As she passed by Hardison and Parker's door, it opened and Hardison began to step out until he saw Sarah.

"Ah…hey girl...uh…how's it goin'?" he asked a little nervously.

She leveled him with a steely expression as she passed him. "I'll talk with you later," she promised darkly.

"What did I…"

"You know what you did. My husband won't be available for the next few hours. Unless you've found Tarasov, the info can wait till then," she stated, unlocking her front door and closing it behind her.

"Ah man…I told Eliot what would happen. But does anyone listen to me…hell no…now I'm in trouble too. I don't even wanna know what she's gonna do to me. Woman's as bad as nana was," he muttered irritably as he shut his door.

The apartment was quiet when she walked in; which was surprising considering how angry Eliot had seemed. Sighing she put her purse down on a table before heading into the gym where she figured he would be venting.

The gym turned up empty, and just as she turned to leave, she was grabbed from behind in a bear hug. In a flash she reacted and her attacker was on the floor.

"I don't know who the fuck you think…" her eyes widened when she saw it was her husband. "El…what the…" but she didn't get a chance to finish as Eliot struck out in a series of quick blows that she blocked expertly, ignoring the mild pain that began to flare in her hip as she tried desperately to figure out why Eliot was acting like this.

"El…what's goin'…on?" she panted out in confusion as she continued to fend off her husband's attacks. A move she wasn't familiar with swiped her legs from under her, causing stinging pain to blossom around her bruised hip as she landed on it…hard. "Fuckin' hell," she hissed as she tried to shift her position, but quickly discovered that Eliot was pinning her, not allowing her to move. "El…get off me. What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked incredulously, looking into his dark expression as she continued to try and move.

"I'm provin' a point," he answered roughly. "And if you want me to move…make me," he challenged.

"Okay," she drew out slowly, her anger and irritation rising. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she had Eliot on his back, grabbing his groin seconds later. Slowly she managed to prop herself up against the nearest weight bench, holding her hip as she fought against the nausea that threatened due to the severe pain now radiating from her hip. "If you…were tryin' to prove…you could be and ass…I knew that when I married you," she growled out. "How ya feelin' over there sweetheart?" she asked sarcastically with a dirty expression.

"I've…been…better," he ground out between gritted teeth.

"Good," she snapped. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but…"

"I was worried…that you wouldn't be able…to take care of yourself, if Tarasov sent someone else," he managed to admit through the pain he was still feeling. "You're still injured and you just went out today like nothin' was wrong," he continued as he managed to stand up. "I wanted to show you that you shouldn't be so careless," he explained, holding out his hand to help her up.

She glared at him as she ignored it and managed to pull herself up to sit on the weight bench. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and stepped back. "So you thought attackin' me and keepin' secrets was a good way to prove you were tryin' to protect me?" she asked dryly.

"You know?"

"If you mean about Cynthia Caffrey aka Claire Sherard who miraculously turned up at a police station here in town, or Kurt Beachum who I'm assumin' is who you went to see today…then yeah I know."

"I was just tryin'…"

"To what? Do it all by yourself? Protect me by not wantin' to get my hopes up? Thinkin' you were doin' somethin' good since I was still recoopin'?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah…that about sums it up," he replied.

"I thought we established long ago that lyin' wouldn't work in this relationship." He tried to interrupt, but she continued. "I know you think it's different cause I died, but I didn't. I'm still right here by your side and we can't be lyin' to each other." He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. "Now…my hip is hurtin' somethin' awful, so I'm gonna go take some of those really good pain meds the doctor gave me and then soak in the tub." When he made to follow her, she leveled him with a glare. "Alone. We'll talk about what you found out when I get out," she told him as she walked slowly out of the gym.

"Dammit, now I'm gonna have to listen to Hardison say I told you so for the next month," he grumbled as he headed out of the gym.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Where is she?" Hardison exclaimed as he barged through Eliot and Sarah's front door, Parker close behind.

"C'mon in," Eliot replied dryly from the kitchen where he was cooking.

"Oooh, what are you making?" Parker asked curiously as she hopped up on the counter.

"Get down Parker. And to answer your question, I'm makin' a Cajun pasta Sarah likes."

Parker smirked. "Sucking up huh?" she asked, getting a glare in return.

"You're cooking? How could you be cooking at a time like this? Do you know what that woman did?" the hacker ranted with wide eyes. "She's gone too far…too far I tell you. She has to be stopped… it's not right what she's done!" he continued to rant as he paced around the dining table.

"Careful Hardison or you're gonna wear a hole in our floor," Eliot teased as he added spices to the pot on the stove.

"You're jokin' now? Oh ha-ha everything's so funny. I told you this would happen. I knew we should've told her from the beginning. But oh no…mister big shot hitter is callin' the shots and thinks he can get away with it. How many times have you gotten away with lyin' Eliot? Tell me how many times?" he exclaimed, raising his voice to panic level.

"Since marryin' me? Never," Sarah replied in amusement as she walked into the kitchen, hair still damp from her bath.

"You!" Hardison exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "How could you! Do you know what you've done? All that work…the hours…the sweat and tears, I…"

"Be lucky that's all I did for keepin' my husband's activities secret," she retorted with a raised brow.

"What the hell did she do to you that was so damn horrible?" Eliot asked with a smirk as he turned the sauce down to a simmer.

"She…she…changed all my level 90 horde toons to level 1…alliance ones and…" he paused and held a fist to his mouth, making a sobbing sound. "They're all broke. All my money…my epics…I'll have to start all over again," he whimpered.

Eliot looked at him with a disbelieving expression and barked out a laugh. "All of this is over that damn game?"

"It's not just a game man, it's more than that. It's…"

"Hey Sarah…Eliot's suckin' up," Parker greeted happily, causing Sarah to chuckle.

"Shut it Parker," Eliot growled. "Just thought you'd be hungry," he said, glancing at his wife.

"It's gonna take more than pasta to make it up to me El," she told him seriously. "But you might wanna make sure there's enough for the kids and Nate and Sophie as well."

"I thought the kids were spendin' the night at their place tonight?" he asked as he grabbed two packages of pasta from the fridge and emptied them into the large pot of boiling water.

"No…that was two days ago, they went to the zoo today," she explained. "But you would have known that if you hadn't been runnin' around like a one man army," she stated. Eliot had the decency to look a tad contrite. "When they drop the kids off, I'm gonna ask them to stay so we can discuss what we're gonna do next," she informed him as she sat down slowly.

"You're not…" he began to say, but she stopped him with a glare.

"It's so important that you not finish that statement."

Parker cocked her head to the side. "I thought your hip was feeling better?" she asked curiously.

"It was…but some asshole decided an object lesson was needed, now it hurts again," she answered, directing a dark look toward her husband.

"You hit her!" Hardison exclaimed, anger lacing his voice. "What the hell man? What were you thinkin'?"

"I didn't hit her, I attacked her to prove a point," he defended.

An angry expression crossed Parker's face and before anyone could react, she hopped off the counter and lashed out, punching Eliot hard in the shoulder, knocking him back.

"Parker…what the hell?" the hitter growled out menacingly.

"You hit the bad guys. You don't attack us…especially her," she stated threateningly.

"Parker…honey…I'm okay. I just landed on my hip wrong when he knocked me down," Sarah told her soothingly. "Besides…I kicked him in the balls as retaliation."

"Good," Parker declared, walking over to the table and taking the seat nearest Sarah, sending a dirty look Eliot's way, daring him to say something.

"If she hadn't done it, I would've," Hardison stated, staring at Eliot.

It was at this moment that the kids burst through the door, Nate and Sophie trailing behind them.

"Mama! The tigers had a baby! He was so cute and fluffy. I wanted to hold him but the zoo man told me that I couldn't," she pouted as she ran over and hopped on her mom's lap, causing Sarah to wince; something that did not go unnoticed by Nate, Sophie or Cam.

"Well, even baby tigers can still be dangerous sweetie," Sarah told her daughter comfortingly.

"Is your hip hurtin' mom? Do you need your meds?" Cam asked in a worried voice.

"It'll be okay…I already took some," she assured him.

Dinner was served ten minutes later, and the atmosphere became tense as everyone dined on Cajun pasta and salad. Lily excitedly spoke of their trip to the zoo, while Nate, Sophie and Cam tried to figure out why Parker and Hardison were sending dirty looks Eliot's way. Add to the fact that Sarah's hip that was feeling almost pain free earlier that morning was now hurting again and their minds were working overtime to figure out what was going on.

"Okay guys…what's say you both go upstairs and play for a little while," Sarah suggested as Sophie helped Eliot clear the table.

"Are you guys gonna have big people talk time?" Lily asked, head cocked to the side. At her mother's nod, she let out a dramatic sigh and her signature pout appeared. "Ah man…when will I finally be a big person?"

"When you're thirty," Eliot deadpanned.

"Not true daddy. Aunt Parker says I'll legally be an adult when I'm eighteen," she argued, a big grin on her face.

"We'll see," Eliot replied. "Now go on upstairs so we can talk."

"Fine…okay," she huffed, then turned and ran up the stairs, Cam following behind.

"What happened? Why is your hip hurting again?" Nate asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"Why don't you tell 'em Eliot," Hardison snapped when no one said anything.

Sarah sighed. "I fell on my hip wrong when Eliot knocked me down," she explained. "But that's not why…"

"How did Eliot knock you down?" Sophie inquired.

"He hit her that's how; attacked her to make a point. Isn't that what you said Eliot?" Hardison asked him sarcastically, earning a glare from the hitter.

"Look guys, I appreciate the concern, I really do," Sarah began. "He made a misguided attempt at tryin' to prove a point to me and it blew up in his face. But that's between me and him," she stated, closing the subject. "What we need to talk about is what El's been workin' on for the past week and a half. You wanna tell us what you found out?" she asked, directing her gaze at her husband.

"Tarasov's comin' to Boston in a week," he began.

"How do you know this?" Nate asked.

"One of his lackeys by the name of Kurt Beachum told me," he explained.

"Explain," Nate said.

So Eliot told them about how he found out the mystery woman's name and how Hardison had helped him track her down, and how she had given him Beachum's name. He also admitted to his 'errand' earlier that day.

"You did what?" Sarah asked slowly in a low tone. Everyone kept quiet, knowing that voice.

"I had to…" Eliot began to explain, but she didn't let him.

"You went into an unknown situation…alone; to question a man on Tarasov's whereabouts and the place you followed him to was a cocaine lab?"

"Yeah, but I took care of that. Police were showin' up as I left," he assured her.

"That's not the point Eliot," she snapped, causing everyone's eyes to widen slightly at the full use of his name. "You put yourself in danger and acted recklessly. We had no idea where you were, if somethin' had happened…."

"I worked alone before I met everyone, I was fine," he argued.

"Wrong thing to say," Hardison mumbled under his breath.

"You have a family Eliot. It has nothin' to do with whether or not you could handle it alone, but the fact that you don't have to. Anything could have happened and if it did…"

"That's why I did it. For my family," he defended. "That man killed you and there's no fuckin' way he's gonna get away with it," he growled.

"And he won't," she snapped. "But you have all of us to help you and you don't need to be doin' it all by yourself," she told him.

"She's right Eliot…that's why you have us," Nate commented.

"Did Beachum say why Tarasov was coming to Boston?" Sophie wanted to know.

"No…just gave me the number he was called from."

"Give Hardison the number…let's see if we can trace it. We need to find out why he's coming here," Nate told them. "Then we'll decide our next move."

Everyone nodded and called it a night.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The kids were put to bed, the kitchen was cleaned and Sarah still hadn't talked to him. He was secretly very worried that she hadn't yelled at him more yet, because the silence was so unlike her. Every time she moved around he felt a pang of guilt by the tiny winces of pain she tried to hide, knowing he was the cause. On one hand he was sorry he had done it the way he had; he had never been one to talk things out, he was more into action. But on the other, being married to her as long as he had, he should have known it wouldn't have gone over well. And secretly maybe he did, but the fear he still felt over almost losing her was still raw, and as everyone knew too well, he didn't exactly do his best thinking when his emotions were driving him…except maybe anger.

Once they had finished their nighttime routines, Sarah gingerly got into bed, and then looked up at Eliot who was still standing, looking at her.

"So am I sleepin' on the couch tonight?" he asked, dreading the answer. During the course of their marriage it had only happened a couple of times, which he was grateful for, since he couldn't stand not sleeping next to her. In answer, she simply reached over and lifted the covers on his side, inviting him in. Sighing in relief he quickly got into bed, facing her.

"I thought you'd still be angry," he admitted.

"I want to be…but I've been married to you long enough to know you thought you were doin' the right thing…even if it wasn't."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he admitted softly, reaching up to cup her cheek. "I didn't mean to take it that far. I'm just so fuckin' worried that somethin' else is gonna happen to you and I wanted to make sure you could take care of yourself."

"El…you've been trainin' me for eight years to not only fight, but work through the pain. But maybe I would have been a little more cautious if I had known what was goin' on this last week. And how do you think I feel that you've been runnin' off, half cocked on your own?" she asked, reaching up to hold his hand against her face.

"I know and I'm sorry. I shoulda told you."

"Good," she said, scooting closer, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "Make sure to mark yourself as busy for black Friday this year," she commented, snuggling against his chest.

"What for?"

"Your punishment of course," she replied, looking up at him with a smirk.

"You wouldn't?" he asked with a nervous expression.

She snorted. "You know I would…and you are. You're goin' Christmas shoppin' with me this year," she stated definitively, daring him to argue.

"Okay."

He detested shopping…especially around the holidays and she knew that. But as her breathing slowed and he pulled her closer, he knew he'd do it willingly; because just as he had learned years ago…there wasn't much that he wouldn't do to make her happy.

* * *

**Now don't be too mad at our sexy hitter. I know he'd never hit a woman, but he wasn't doin' it like that. Think of it as an impromptu sparring match that Sarah wasn't prepared for. I just can't see El bein' the type to talk his feelin's out, I see him more as a doer.**

**Tell me what you thought. =)**

**Jen**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Not only do I get to see our boy in OK on 9/23 BUT a totally fabulous & awesome friend of mine made it possible to meet him & thus get my long awaited hug! YAY! 'Claps excitedly'. Okay, done with that now…lol.**

**I still don't own Leverage & I love all you guys for readin'! =)**

* * *

"Are you ever gonna tell me what really happened?" her son asked two days later as she sat on the couch reading.

"What do you mean sweetie," Sarah replied evasively, putting down her book.

"You weren't in the hospital for two days for just a bruised hip mom," he countered.

She sighed. "I'm surprised ya didn't just hack into the hospital's computer records to find out," she said, patting the couch next to her. She gave him a moment to get comfortable as she tried to figure out how much to tell him.

"I'm not a baby mom," he commented, seeming to know what she was thinking.

"Trust me…I know," she replied with a sad smile. "And if you tell your sister anything I'm fixin' to tell you, you won't be allowed near a computer till you leave home," she threatened mildly, to which his eyes widened, but nodded to. "My bruised hip is from a piece of the hull that trapped me. Your dad tried everything to get it off in time…but couldn't," she explained, searching his face for a reaction.

"You…drowned?" he choked out.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "Shortly thereafter, the plane shifted and your dad was able to get me to land where the paramedics began CPR."

"Which obviously worked," he commented in relief.

"Not exactly…they tried paddles, an oxygen mask and manual CPR, but they officially pronounced me dead," she told him.

"But…what happened? How did…"

"Your dad," she answered with a smile. "You know how stubborn he is, and in this case it paid off. Soph told me he shoved them outta the way and began CPR himself; even threatened an EMT that tried to move me. He was yellin' at me and everything until eventually I came to." She paused, searching his face to make sure he was okay. "I was officially dead for eight minutes," she finished softly.

Her heart broke at seeing her son's eyes water up, and without any warning, he moved closer and hugged her tight, holding her almost desperately in silence. She held him in her arms quietly for what must have been ten minutes, letting him vent his relief of her safety in a way that reminded her of Eliot. No sobbing or tears, just silent action and physical reassurance. When he finally pulled away, his eyes showed no sign of worry, fear or grief and she watched as a teasing smirk appeared instead.

"Bet you'd never been so glad of dad's stubbornness, huh?"

She smiled, relieved that he had taken the information so well. "That's for damn sure," she chuckled. "Have I told you lately how great you are?" she asked, kissing his hair.

"You've said it once or twice, but it's okay…you can say it again," he quipped in reply.

"Smartass…how bout we go check out that new comic book shop and get some lunch?"

"The one on Newberry?" At her nod, his face brightened. "Then can we eat at Atlantic Fish?" he asked hopefully.

"I suppose so," she answered dramatically with a smile.

"Where's dad and Lily?"

"Your dad's with Alec and Nate plannin' and Lil is with Soph, Parker, Gabe and Chris shopping."

"Well let's go then," he exclaimed, jumping up and running to get his shoes on.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What about associates?" Nate was asking as her and Cam walked through the front door. "Does he have any here in Boston?"

"I've looked into all his known associates and none of them have business here in Boston. So unless he's got a connection we don't know about…which is very likely…I got nothin' in that area for you," Hardison explained in frustration.

"So he's comin' here simply to finish what he started?" Eliot asked. "It doesn't make sense. He's not the type to be so open about takin' care of loose ends," he muttered in frustration as he paced.

"No luck yet?" Sarah asked sympathetically as she walked up to Eliot and ran her hand down his back, calming him immediately.

Hardison noticed and shook his head. "I don't know how the hell you do that girl, but we should bottle it and keep it on hand whenever you're not around," he commented before going back to typing on his laptop.

"Shut it Hardison," the hitter growled before directing his attention to his wife. "Hey sweetheart," he murmured softly.

"Hey baby," she replied as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Eww, gross guys. How many times do I have to say it? You're gonna scar me. Don't you care about my mental health?" Cam asked exasperatedly.

Sarah snickered as Eliot pulled back to look at his son with a smirk. "I'd say it's too late for that with how much time you spend with Hardison."

"Hey! Hey…here I am workin' my fingers to the bone tryin' to find out what your buddy is up to and this is the thanks I get?" Hardison asked in disbelief. "Damn ungrateful…look at me look at me, I punch things…I've got the sexy hair. Does the one doin' all the real work get any appreciation? Hell no," Hardison mumbled to himself as he went back to work.

Sarah shook her head as she turned back to Eliot. "Cam and I are goin' out for a while. What's the drill?" she asked, knowing her husband had security measures in place for them.

"Hardison," Eliot stated, holding out his hand to the hacker who wordlessly handed over two comms. "You and Cam will wear these in case anything happens," he told her as she took them from him.

"Anything else?" she asked as she put one in her ear and then gestured Cam over.

"Hardison placed a gps tracker on your car in case we can't find you by your cell phone," Nate told her.

"Here sweetie, put this in your ear," Sarah instructed an excited Cam.

"Cool…I finally get to wear one of these…you know how long I've wanted to…"

"It's not a toy," Eliot told him seriously. "You know how to turn it on?"

"Sure," Came replied with a smile, doing so easily.

Sarah turned hers on temporarily so Hardison could make sure both were working properly.

"Where are you guys goin'?" Eliot asked her.

"To the new comic book shop on Newberry, then lunch at Atlantic Fish," she answered him, letting him pull her closer.

She watched as he pulled his comm out of his pocket and put it in his ear. "You tell me when you arrive and leave both locations…okay?" he told her with a worried expression.

"Of course," she replied. "And at the first sign of trouble," she promised, leaning him to kiss him lingeringly. "We'll be three hours tops," she told him pulling away. "You know how Cam gets around comics," she joked.

"Yeah, like he's the only one," Eliot teased with a smirk. "Be careful," he told her pleadingly.

"We'll be fine," she assured him. "Cam…you ready sweetie?"

"Yeah mom…good to go," he answered, pulling away from the conversation he had been having with Hardison.

As he watched his wife and son walk out the door, he had to fight the urge to run after them and pull them back inside. He knew Tarasov wasn't one to keep loose ends for long and he had a bad feeling that something was coming.

"They'll be fine Eliot," Nate assured him. "Sarah knows how to take care of herself and Cam if need be," he told the younger man.

Eliot only hoped he was right.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After Sarah and Cam left, Eliot spent another thirty minutes discussing with Nate and Hardison what their next step should be, at the end of which Hardison managed to find the flight Tarasov was coming in on.

"It seems our guy booked an overnight flight under an alias he created for one of his shell companies that puts up a front for his shadier dealings, which is why I couldn't find anything dirty on him in the beginning.

"I still don't know how you're gonna play this Nate," Eliot growled out. "He knows what Sarah and I look like; which means he most likely knows what the rest of you look like as well."

"We don't know that for sure man," Hardison argued. "He could've…"

"Yeah I do Hardison," Eliot snapped. "I told you Caffrey had been watchin' us for a week. She reported to him, so that means he knows," he argued.

"Shit…I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't," Eliot muttered under his breath.

"Hey man…don't jump my case just cause you're moody. I've been workin' my butt off tryin' to find this guy for you. So why don't you take your attitude elsewhere," the hacker snapped.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do with my attitude," Eliot threatened.

"We don't have time for your squabbling," Nate admonished.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed as she flew through the front door, dropping her bags as she ran toward him.

A smile immediately formed on the hitter's face. "Hey there sweetheart," he greeted, catching her easily and kissing her on the forehead before setting her down. "You have fun shoppin'?" She nodded, and then began to tell him about all the pretty dresses she had bought, including a blouse for Sarah.

"Heya handsome," Gabe greeted, walking over to stand next to Hardison. "How's your day going?" he asked sweetly, placing a hand on the hacker's shoulder.

Hardison's eye twitched. "Good…it's goin' good man," he answered.

"Chris and I were thinking of catching a movie and wanted to know if you want to join us," the younger man asked suggestively, winking at Parker.

"Oh, I don't know…uhm…I think Parker and I have something planned…"

"No we don't Alec," she answered, playing along. "You can go if you want."

The adults swallowed their amusement at the sight of their usually talkative hacker at a loss for words while he tried to come up with a response.

"Oh come on Alec," Gabe pleaded, rubbing his hand against Hardison's shoulder. "We'll have fun. And when we get back, I could give you a neck massage. You have way too many knots in your shoulders. I could loosen them up for you," he offered.

Hardison jumped up as if he had been shocked. "Uh…I just remembered…I uhm…Parker and I we gotta go get pretzels…yeah pretzels," he stuttered, grabbing Parker's hand, who smiled at Gabe and Chris as Hardison pulled her to the door.

"Pretzels? Really?" Eliot scoffed. "You're still callin' it that?" Eliot teased.

"Shut it Eliot," Hardison snapped, pulling an eager Parker out the door to the sounds of their laughter.

"Why couldn't they eat pretzels here daddy?" Lily asked in confusion. "Grandpa has some in the cabinet."

The remaining adults now faced the challenge of holding in their laughter as Eliot struggled to explain.

"Ah…they like a certain brand that Grandpa doesn't have," he explained quickly.

"You're fibbin' aren't you?" she asked, inspecting him with a critical eye. "It's their codeword for sex isn't it?" she asked matter of factly.

Gabe snorted into his hand, Nate's lips tilted at the corner and Sophie and Chris covered their smiles as Eliot's eyes widened comically.

"It's like when you and mama want 'alone time'," she stated proudly in understanding. Then she noticed his shocked expression. "I'm not a baby daddy…I know about sex," she told him with a smile.

"And how…do you know that?" he managed to choke out.

"I read about it in a book," she explained simply. "Don't worry daddy…I know I shouldn't do it for a long time," she assured him, hugging his waist.

"Yeah…not until you're thirty," he muttered, causing her to giggle.

"Okay, on that note…Chris and I are off to our movie. We'll be staying at a hotel tonight," he said, looking at Eliot. "But we're still on for bowling tomorrow with you and Sarah," he confirmed as they walked out the door.

"Daddy," Lily said, grabbing Eliot's attention. "I need you to take me somewhere. There's somethin' I need to buy."

"You were just out shoppin'…why didn't you get it then?"

"It's for Aunt Parker's birthday," she explained. "I couldn't buy her present with her there," she finished in an exasperated tone.

"I don't know princess…we've still got to…"

"Go on Eliot," Nate encouraged, gazing at Sophie meaningfully. "Take a break. Spend time with Lily." Eliot knew that look…he used it on Sarah.

"Please?" she begged, using her very best wide eyed look.

"That's not fair and you know it," he argued with a smirk. "Fine, let's go," he told her, receiving a squeal of delight in return as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him toward the door, barely giving him enough time to grab his truck keys.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah took her bag from the cashier and then walked over to where her son was trying to decide between two rare comic books. "Ya almost done?"

A look of longing on his face, he reluctantly handed one of them back to the employee and turned to his mom. "Yeah, I'm ready," he replied, holding his choices.

"Go checkout then…I'm ready to go eat," she told him teasingly. Giving one last glance to the employee that was putting the comic back under the counter, he headed toward the cashier. She resisted the urge to buy it for him outright and give it to him at that moment, because she and Eliot had decided when they came up with their allowance system that they wanted them to learn to manage their money. And if she just bought it for him now, it wouldn't teach him to make choices on what he bought.

But that didn't mean she couldn't buy it for his birthday. Quickly getting her credit card, she handed it to the employee still standing there and gestured at the comic book he had just put back. Amused smile on his face, he went to the nearest register, deftly ran her card, bagged the comic and came back, handing her the receipt and her card as she kept her eye on her son while he checked out.

"Hope he enjoys it," the older man told her with a smile. "If you're not busy later…maybe I could buy you dinner," he suggested with a friendly expression.

"I'm flattered, but I'm married," she told him, showing him her ring. He nodded and she turned to join her son, slipping the comic in with her other purchases.

Since Atlantic Fish was just around the corner on Boylston Street, they decided to walk and enjoy the day. When they were almost to the restaurant, she briefly turned on her comm to let Eliot know they were safe, but it was as she turned it off that she noticed them. Two men wearing suits were walking down the sidewalk across the street, matching their pace. She continued to talk with Cam as she kept an eye on them and she was just about to contact the guys when Cam grabbed her attention.

"So what do you think?" he asked with an expectant expression.

"About what sweetie?" she replied, looking down at him briefly.

"Me getting' grandpa a new chess set for his birthday. The one he has is really old," he explained. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern, immediately taking in their surroundings for any threats.

"I'm not…" But when she looked across the street again, they were gone. She looked around seeing if she could catch sight of them, but when she couldn't, she looked down at her son with a smile. "Nothin'…I'm just bein' paranoid. Let's eat," she suggested as they arrived at the restaurant.

"You sure you don't wanna contact dad?"

"Nah…it's okay," she assured him as they walked through the doors.

Over the next hour, they talked about random things as they enjoyed plates of lobster ravioli and fish and chips; all during which Sarah kept a watchful eye out for the two men.

"Have any idea what I should get Aunt Parker this year?" Cam asked, dipping his fries in ketchup.

"Besides money you mean?" she joked in reply.

"Yeah besides that," Cam laughed.

"Uhm…let's see…Oh! Her leather tool belt she uses on jobs is getting' old…you could replace that," she suggested.

"Can you email me the site so I can get it here by her birthday?"

"I'll get it to you tonight," she promised.

"Do we need to worry about those two guys that were followin' us?" he asked suddenly, surprising her.

A small grin lit her face as she looked at her son. She sometimes forgot how perceptive he was because he usually kept his observations to himself, but then he'd say something and remind her.

"Not yet. But definitely cautious," she answered honestly. "Cam…if I tell you to do somethin'…please do it…okay?" she told him. She could tell that he wanted to argue and knew it was against his nature not to help, but he must have seen the worry in her eyes because he finally nodded.

She called for the check and paid their bill, leaving a generous tip for the waitress, before heading out. By the time they were halfway to the car, she was convinced she'd just been paranoid.

"Sweetheart…you there?" she heard Eliot asked desperately over the comm.

"El…what's wrong?"

"Watch your back…I just had to take care of a few visitors."

"Is Lily…"

"She's fine. I'm on my way…where are you?"

In the background she could hear the engine of his truck as he cussed under his breath for people to get out of his way. She told him where they were and where they were parked as she began scanning yet again for any threats.

"Keep your comm on, I'll be there in five," he told her.

When they reached the car and still hadn't been attacked, she relaxed slightly…that was until a suv pulled up behind her and four men got out.

"Cameron take the keys, get in the car, lock the door and turn on your comm," she ordered her son, holding her keys out to him. And to her relief he listened without a word of complaint.

Quickly scanning the parking lot, she was disheartened to find no other people. But due to the sparse amount of cars parked, it allowed her some moving room if needed.

"How many are there? Describe them," Eliot ordered.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she answered. "Four men, medium build, short hair cuts...not buzzed, suits...no ties, no visible weapons."

"So either they can fight or they underestimated how easy it would be to capture you," he replied tensely over the sound of squealing brakes.

"I'm hopin' it's the latter...but there's somethin' about them that tells me they're not hired goons," she explained.

"Is mama and Cam okay?" she heard Lily ask.

"She's fine princess. I'm almost there sweetheart, hold 'em off till then."

"I'll certainly do my best," she told him before turning her attention to the men that had stopped six feet from her.

"Heya boys…what can I do for ya today?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"She's prettier than I expected," the young blonde commented. "Think we'd be able to have a little fun first?"

"I definitely wouldn't mind," the stocky brunette added with a leer.

She could hear Eliot growl in her ear as the older man spoke. "Those are not the orders. He just wants us to bring her in."

Mentally sighing in relief, she waited as the man who was obviously in charge, spoke to her. "Our boss would like to speak to you."

She scoffed. "Seein' as I almost died in that plane crash your boss arranged, you can tell Tarasov that I don't give a damn what he'd like."

"So you won't come with us voluntarily?" he asked with a resigned sigh.

"I'm almost there sweetheart," Eliot told her.

"I didn't give you enough credit," she replied. "You're not as dumb as ya look," she finished with sneer as she settled into a fighting stance.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Michael…Tony…Nico…subdue her," he ordered, spurring the three men into action.

"C'mon boys, let's do this. I have other things to do today," she goaded.

And with that, they struck.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After Lily had pulled him out Nate's door, she had made him stop by their apartment first so she could grab her backpack. Why she needed it, he had no idea. She gave Eliot directions happily, holding her backpack in her lap as he drove, and he secretly began to wonder if he should worry as the grin on her face became more manic…like Parker's.

It wasn't until he pulled into the parking lot and parked that he realized where she had brought them. "Ms. Missy's Teddy Bear Hospital?" he read out loud, looking at his daughter in disbelief.

"Yeah daddy…c'mon," she urged, unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping out of the truck.

As he followed her in, he suddenly had the feeling that they were being watched, sending his radar into high alert. After scanning the area and finding nothing, he let Lily drag him into the store, keeping an eye out, waiting.

The interior of the shop, to his surprise, was setup like a real clinic. Bright colors decorated the walls and furniture, and numerous kid drawn pictures hung from the walls in colored frames. A large chalkboard on the wall next to the check in counter listed all the services that Ms. Missy provided. Eliot fought back the nausea from all the color as he looked at his daughter.

"Why're we here sweetheart?" he asked in confusion.

"For Aunt Parker's birthday present daddy," she told him as a woman in her early fifties with short auburn hair and glasses came out of the back, wearing a smile on her friendly face.

"You must be Lily," she greeted, to which Lily nodded eagerly. "Did you bring the patient?"

Lily set her backpack on the floor and opened it up, pulling out the patient…Parker's stuffed bunny rabbit.

"Oh my," Missy murmured as Lily gently handed it over. "He's been well loved," she commented, looking him over critically.

"She," Lily said, correcting her.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty five years old," Lily answered knowledgeably. "Can you fix her? It's for my Aunt's birthday."

"Let's see…her ear and leg need to be re sewn, she's missing some stuffing, her mouth needs rethreading, her furs worn in places and her nose needs to be replaced. Plus she really needs a cleaning," she commented, assessing the damage. "Give me three days and she'll be as good as new," Missy stated with a smile.

"How much is it gonna be?" Lily asked seriously.

Eliot had been watching the interaction in mild amusement. He would have never guessed that there were clinics for damaged toys. But it didn't surprise him that his daughter had not only found one, but thought to do something so simple, yet so meaningful for the second most important woman in her life.

"Given her deterioration, I'm going to say eighty five dollars plus tax."

Lily dug in the front pocket of her backpack and Eliot had to hold back his smile as she bit her bottom lip and began counting the bills she had hidden there. "Oh no…I don't have enough," she murmured. "I'm ten dollars short," she whimpered.

Eliot knew the rules he and Sarah had set up for the kids regarding money. In fact he himself had enforced it quite a few times; but seeing his little girl kneeling there, eyes watering in disappointment at the possibility of not being able to buy a present for someone else….he caved.

"Sweetheart, I can…"

"No," she said, cutting him off. "It won't be the same if you pay for it daddy. It's supposed to be a present from me," she answered softly.

"Oh my…it seems I've forgotten to apply the discount," Missy stated, throwing a wink Eliot's way.

"Discount?" Lily asked hopefully, looking up.

"Yes…fifteen percent off for first time customers," she answered. "That would make it seventy two dollars and twenty five cents."

Lily's eyes brightened. "I have that!" she exclaimed, eagerly counting out the money and handing it to Missy.

"Well all right then. Let me get your receipt," Missy said, turning around for a moment.

"How did you get Parker's bunny rabbit?" Eliot asked, furrowing his brow.

"Ever since she moved in with Uncle Alec, she keeps him on a shelf. I replaced her with a look alike I found at goodwill last month," she explained proudly.

"And you can't just give her the one you found at the goodwill?"

Lily looked at him in astonishment. "Of course not…it wouldn't be her bunny rabbit…it'd be an imposter," she stated seriously.

"Okay Lily…here's your receipt and I have your phone number so I can call you once I'm done," Missy told her with a smile.

"Thanks Ms. Missy," Lily replied cheerfully, grabbing her backpack and Eliot's hand once again, pulling him out the door. And as she did, he looked back at the older woman and nodded at her in thanks, to which she replied in kind.

Once back outside, the bad feeling of being watched reared its ugly head again; but before he could think too much on it, he heard his favorite sound in his ear.

"Heya handsome, you there?" Sarah asked through the comm.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…Cam and I are done at the comic book shop and we're fixin' to eat. Everything good on your end?"

Not wanted to worry her over nothing, he replied, "So far so good. I think Lil has plans for us for lunch as well," he replied with a chuckle.

"Okay, you guys have fun…we'll see you in a couple of hours. Love you," she murmured.

"Feelin's mutual sweetheart," he replied, smiling at her chuckle as she turned the comm off.

Lily's idea of lunch was a pizza place that catered to children; the type that had games, rides and prizes…not to mention crowds of screaming children. He could already feel his patience dwindling as he drove around the parking lot, struggling to find an empty spot.

When he finally found one, warning bells went off as he pulled the truck into it, taking notice that it was behind the building…he didn't like it.

"C'mon daddy," Lily exclaimed exasperatedly, pulling on his hand, urging him to get out.

Sure enough, the headache made its appearance as soon as they walked through the doors and the cacophony of sounds from the games and kids crowded his head. His only saving grace was the look of glee on his little girl's face as she looked excitedly at all the games.

Once their order had been taken, he went to find a table as Lily ran off to play a game or two. Keeping a watchful eye on her, he began scanning for any signs of trouble. He knew he was being followed, he just hadn't seen by whom yet. Lily came back to the table when the food was delivered and he watched in morbid fascination as his little girl, who was the size of a twig; devoured two large pieces of pizza before he had even finished his first, then excused herself once again to go play games.

After his fourth piece he decided he was done, and after taking all their trash to the trash can, went over to where Lily was playing ski ball…very badly he mentally observed. "Daddy…I can't do it right" she moaned as she threw another ball, only for it to go in the 'gutter' yet again. He looked down to the small mountain of tickets at her feet.

"Where'd you get those?"

"The wheel of fortune spin games over there," she answered, throwing another ball.

"Why don't you keep doin' that one then?"

"Cause I already won all the tickets in both of them. That one's easy, you just follow the little light," she replied nonchalantly.

It amazed him how good she was at anything that required mental agility, but when it was something sportier, like throwing balls she always fell short.

"Daddy…do your magic trick for me please. I'm tryin' to get enough tickets for Cam's birthday present," she told him.

"I don't do magic tricks," he replied gruffly.

"Yes you do…you throw the ball and it goes into the tiny cup at the top every time!" she exclaimed. "Please daddy…please, please, please," she begged, with an expression he knew all too well.

"Fine," he sighed. "If it'll get you to be quiet," he huffed with a small tilt of his lips that she caught.

Over the next twenty minutes, Eliot played ski ball using his 'magic trick' and getting high scores every time. Between the machine going off and the accumulating mountain of tickets at his feet, he had gained a crowd of admirers. When one machine would run out of tickets, he'd move to the next one, doing the same thing, until an older man worked his way through the crowd to speak with him.

"Hello sir, my name is Bill and I'm the manager. You're very good at this game, but it seems you've drained the machines of all the tickets. Since you've gotten the high score on all the machines, we'd like to offer your daughter her choice of any prize on our shelves."

Lily squealed in delight as Eliot sighed internally, happy that he didn't have to play the damn game anymore. Grabbing his hand, Lily was already pulling him through the crowd, toward the prize counter; trying to hold the large amount of tickets they had already won in her other hand.

It was as they were bagging up the large remote controlled helicopter and Barbie doll that he saw them. Two men, dressed in slacks, blazers & button ups, were miserably failing at trying to covertly watch him from across the room. Scanning the area, he found two more men waiting near the entrance.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. Anxiously waiting for Lily to finish, he called Nate on the cell, but when he got no answer, he tried Hardison's as well, getting the same results. "Can you tell me where the restrooms are?" he asked the employee who had been helping Lily. Directing him towards the back of the room, he took Lily by the shoulder. "Time to go sweetheart."

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked in confusion. "I thought we were leavin'? Why are we goin' to the bathroom?"

"Lily, I need you to do what I tell you to okay?"

"Okay daddy," she agreed a little nervously as he walked past the bathrooms and toward the back emergency exit.

"When I open this door, stay close to me. Get in the truck as quick as you can and stay there," he ordered, to which she nodded.

The door alarm went off briefly when the door opened and grabbing Lily's hand, he made a bee line for his truck that was straight ahead. He had the door opened and had barely lifted Lily in, when the suv pulled up behind them. Locking the door behind her, he turned to his would be attackers.

Three men stood before him…but not the four he had seen previously; which meant that Tarasov had sent seven men for him alone…which wasn't good.

"You boys lost?" he asked gruffly, hoping to have them taken care of before the other four came to help.

"No, you just need to come with us," the taller one said.

"Ain't gonna happen bubba," Eliot growled. "We doin' this or what?"

The first guy came at him with a left hook, but Eliot slapped it out of the way and elbowed him in the face, then turned to the second guy in time to duck the punch coming his way and punch him in the balls, stealing his belt on the way back up as the man fell to the ground.

The third man moved up behind him, trying to surprise him and Lily cried out. "DADDY behind you!"

The man paused and looked between her and Eliot with a surprised expression, but then Eliot had the belt wrapped around his arm and neck, and then slammed his head into the nearest car, knocking him out. Eliot lashed out at the second man's knees with the belt, then elbowed him in the face, knocking him unconscious, before turning to the first man, whipping him in the face with the belt, causing him to stumble back, giving Eliot time to wrap the belt around his hand and punch the man in the face, taking him down.

Eliot immediately jumped in the truck and started it up, driving over the divider in front of him and out of the parking lot.

"Daddy what's goin' on? Why did those men attack you?"

"A bad man is after me sweetheart…he sent those men to get me. Buckle up," he told her, reaching up to turn on his comm. "Sweetheart…you there?" he asked desperately over the comm.

"El…what's wrong?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The remaining two men looked down at their companions, unconscious on the ground.

"It seems we've underestimated you," the man in charge panted, holding his side.

"That's cause you're dumb-asses!" Cam yelled from inside the car.

"Cam…language," she scolded, staring down the two men. The men definitely knew how to fight, which was why she was sporting a cut on her lip and a bruised shoulder. But all things considered, her odds were looking good. It also made her feel better to know that Eliot was almost there.

"Get the boy," the boss ordered, before coming in for a punch.

She grabbed his hand easily and twisted, then lashed out and hit him in the throat. "You bitch!"

"People keep callin' me that," she remarked as she blocked the next two blows and then punched him in the sternum with the flat of her palm, knocking him back, causing him to gasp for breath. She took a moment to look over at the other man that was having issues breaking her car window. "Shatterproof glass asshole," she snarled as tires screeched to a halt nearby. Making one last attempt, the man she had just hit stalked toward her again. "I'm tired of you," she stated, before kicking him in the balls, then punching him hard in the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

The last man gave up attempting to break the glass and made his way behind her as she finished off his partner, but before he had the chance to make his move, someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around to find a very pissed off hitter glaring at him. "Not happenin'," Eliot stated before delivering a punch to his sternum and face, knocking him out.

Sarah spun around as her guy hit the ground, just as her would be attacker fell as well. "El!" she exclaimed in relief, flying into his arms. He pressed a relieved kiss to her lips causing her to hiss, making him pull back.

"You okay?" he asked, inspecting the cut on her lip.

"Yeah…my shoulder's probably bruised, but I'm fine," she assured him. She looked over to see Lily pressing herself against the glass of the window and made her way over as Cam tentatively got out of the car.

"Mama!" Lily cried out as Sarah opened the door, barely having time to catch her crying daughter. "I'm so happy you're okay…can we go home now?" she asked pleadingly.

"We're goin' now," she assured her daughter. "What about the others?" she asked, looking at Eliot. "Couldn't you get a hold of Nate and Alec?"

"No…which is why we need to get back now," he told her and she nodded. Eliot grabbed the suv's keys off of one of the men on the ground and moved the vehicle so Sarah could get out, before getting in his truck and speeding off after her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Not five minutes after Eliot and Sarah drove off; another suv entered the parking lot and stopped next to the unconscious bodies. The man in charge of the team that was supposed to subdue Eliot got out and walked over next to one of the men on the ground and began working on waking him up. Slowly, the man came to holding his head, struggling to focus as the other man reported some very interesting news.

Moments later, eyes wide, he took out his cell and dialed a number from memory. "Sir, he got away…I know…there's something you need to know…Spencer has a daughter."

* * *

"**Dun, dun, dun."**

**I was so excited this past Sunday until I realized that there was no Leverage episode…lol. But oh well…only 3 days till we get 2 eps back to back.**

**Jen**


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**It's sad that I have the epilogue pretty much written, but the two chapters leading to it are givin' me hell…lol. I still don't own Leverage.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days after Eliot and Sarah's attack, and two days before Tarasov was scheduled to come in, everyone was wound as tight as a coiled spring. Eliot had declared Sarah and the kids on lockdown, restricting them to the building, and the only thing that cooled Sarah's anger was the fact that Nate had ordered the same of the others as well.

When they had arrived at the bar after being attacked, they had feared the worst. So much so in fact, that Eliot had asked Sarah to stay downstairs with the kids while he went upstairs to check things out. Worry turned to anger however when he found the team lounging around Nate's apartment as if everything was okay. Angry words were spoken in between Nate and Sophie trying to find out what had happened; and it wasn't until Hardison had discovered his phone had no signal that the others, including Eliot, realized the same thing, and anger turned into dread. Shortly after, Eliot began to worry when he was unable to reach Sarah via the comms, but was relieved when she busted through the door to see if he was okay because she couldn't reach him either.

The signal jammer was found behind a plant in the hallway.

It took another twenty four hours of Eliot contacting past associates and Hardison doing research before information was found and a plan began to form. At the forty eight hour mark, the full plan, and details involved, was laid out for them by Nate at a late night planning session.

And even though they tried to hide it, Sarah knew her kids were anxious and scared, worried about what would happen next; so much so that the only time they didn't keep their parent in their line of sight was when they were asleep. Of course, they kept "finding" their way into their parent's bed at night, stating nightmares as the cause.

But there's only so much stress a person can take before they hit their point, and Parker, Sophie and Sarah hit theirs on the third day. Chris and Gabe had left that morning, and Sarah had wanted to drive them to the airport, but drill sergeant Spencer had struck and stated he would take them in a tone that brooked no argument. Hugs and emails were traded, and after Gabe made a comment that life around them was never boring, left with Chris and Eliot.

It was while Eliot was with Hardison and Nate making last minute refinements to the plan that the girls met to formulate their own. Knowing that Eliot was going to be the hardest one to convince, it was decided that Parker would take Lily for the night and Cam would stay with Sophie and Nate. Sarah took the next couple of hours to enjoy the peace and quiet, setting things up, and then taking a relaxing bath before getting ready.

Tonight's plan was a twofold one. Firstly to convince her husband that everyone needed some fun time before tension levels snapped; and secondly, to reconnect with her husband on an intimate level since A, it had been a while and B, her hip was much improved. In other words; she was going to seduce her husband.

After her shower, she padded downstairs to the kitchen in a towel to put the potatoes she had prepared earlier in the oven, and set the cast iron skillet to heat up before heading back upstairs to get dressed.

The cream colored, knit dress she had chosen, sported a low, scoop neck and sleeves that reached her elbows. The material molded loosely to her form, stopping midway down her thigh, showing a small expanse of skin; which went perfectly with the black boots that encased her calves in soft leather.

Within another ten minutes, using a mix of smoky eye shadow tones and eyeliner, she had given her eyes the liquid honey effect that she knew he loved. The only other makeup she wore being a light bronzer on her cheeks and a lip stain that was only slightly darker than her natural lip tone. Fluffing her drying hair to give it a tousled look, she headed back downstairs to finish dinner.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot was pissed. He, Nate and Hardison had been working all day to make sure everything was in place for when Tarasov came in day after tomorrow. He had no idea what the girls had been doing and after Sophie had come in two hours ago with Cam, he had to admit he was a bit curious as to why he hadn't seen Sarah, because usually she would wander into Nate's to check up on him. But what had pissed him off, was when Sophie basically threw him out, telling him that the planning session was over and that he needed to go home. She apparently didn't understand that everything had to be perfect for this plan to work. He couldn't afford for anything to go wrong; Tarasov needed to be taken care of quickly.

His anger melted away into confusion as he opened the apartment door. Soft country music was coming from the stereo in the living room, and the only light available was the illumination from several candles on and around the dining table, which his wife was placing plates of food on.

As if she knew when he would be arriving, she turned to him with a slow smile and a lidded expression that promised a very enjoyable evening, which immediately caused his jeans to tighten. However, as his gaze slowly moved lower, taking in the dress she wore and the boots that he had made her buy in New York, his eyes took on a predatory expression as he looked back up at her face.

"Heya handsome," she murmured in her thick southern drawl that always got him going. "Hungry?" she asked knowingly with a raised brow.

"For you, always," he replied huskily, slowly making his way to her.

As soon as she was within reach, his arms reached out for her, pulling her against his chest, before cradling her face in his hands and lowering his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue danced against hers, bringing her hands up into his hair to pull him even closer.

When they finally pulled back to catch their breaths, he glanced at the table briefly before looking into her eyes with a smirk. "My favorite dress, steak and potatoes, and those boots; I somehow get the feelin' this isn't just about wantin' to spend time with me."

Her mischievous smile that he loved so much appeared on her face. "Could be…how bout we eat before the food gets cold though," she suggested, taking his hand and tugging him into a chair.

The entire time he ate, Eliot's mind worked at trying to figure out what she was up to. It was true that he hadn't seen her much in the last two days, and he had to admit that he had missed her. He'd been so busy planning with Nate and Hardison that he had neglected his wife and kids, which made him feel a twinge of shame.

"This is amazin' sweetheart," he murmured as he savored the flavors from the steak. "Is this what you've been doin' for the last couple of hours?" he asked, gesturing to the table and the candles.

"Yeah…I thought we could do with a little alone time," she admitted as she took a drink of her beer. "I haven't seen you much the last couple of days."

He sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. But we have to be prepared. Everything needs to go right for the plan to work." She nodded and then became silent as they finished up the meal.

Once they were finished, with his help, the table was cleared quickly. When she made to rinse the dishes however, he took her hand and tugged on it. "Leave 'em. Come dance with me," he urged, leading her to the living room.

She smiled in contentment as he pulled her against him, and she leaned her head against his chest, losing herself in the music and the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

"Wanna tell me what's goin' on?" he asked softly.

She sighed before pulling back. "I really did wanna spend time with you tonight…but I admit, there's another reason." He raised his eyebrow is question, waiting for her to continue. "We're goin' nuts," she began. "You, Nate and Alec have been treatin' us like we're in prison for the last three days, and our stress levels are skyrocketing. We're all fixin' to snap," she explained. "This is the kid's summer vacation. I know we're in danger from Tarasov, but we're always in danger with what we do. But we can't hide out and treat Lily and Cam like you have."

He wanted to argue, but he knew she was right on some level. The kids deserved to have fun on their vacation, and even though they were preparing for Tarasov didn't mean that he couldn't let them have some fun; with the proper preparations of course.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

"Boston Bowl," she suggested. "The kids can bowl and play in the arcade and we can take turns playin' pool when not watchin' them."

He ran a hand through his hair as he fought with himself. He really didn't think it was a good idea, but he had been a little harsh on them the last few days. "Okay," he finally conceded, earning a smile and an excited hug from his wife. "BUT…we all wear comms…even Lily. And only for a couple of hours," he concluded. "Agreed?"

"Definitely," she answered with a wide grin. "Now that that's outta the way," she began, never taking her eyes off his as she pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside, earning a choked moan from her husband. "How bout you and I spend some quality time together?" she asked suggestively.

He sucked in a harsh breath, and like a man dying of thirst he greedily devoured her with his eyes. Thin shoulder straps held up a black bra, pushing her breasts upward in glorious effect as if presenting themselves to him. Attached to that was a black lace panel that gave way to a sheer bodice, which showed off her flat stomach beautifully, as well as the fact that she wore no underwear, before ending in a banded hem of yet again, black lace. That, combined with the knee high boots she still wore, did all kinds of things to his libido, sending a direct message downwards, tightening his pants almost painfully.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied immediately in a low drawl, pulling her flush against him. "Haven't seen this before," he murmured huskily against her ear.

"Department…store…in New…York," she panted breathily as his lips moved to her neck.

His hands ran eagerly over her body as his lips ran down to her collarbone, drawing small whimpers from her mouth as she worked frantically at the hem of his shirt, impatient to get it off. He pulled back briefly, allowing her to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside before molding against her once more, continuing where he left off.

She gasped as his rough hands left a trail of fire where they touched; sending her senses into overdrive as she was consumed with getting him inside her…it had been way too long. Impatient to feel more of him, she deftly worked the button and zipper of his pants before dipping her hand downward and grasping him firmly, being rewarded with a growl in return.

"Bedroom…now," he growled, pulling her backwards through the kitchen, trying to get to the stairs.

"Not…happenin'," she replied in a growl of her own as she pushed him against the dining table.

His need for her increasing rapidly, he fumbled to get his boots and socks off as she all but yanked his pants and underwear down in one motion, throwing them off to the side. He was all but ready to throw her down on the table and plunge into her, but she had other plans as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around his length, taking him fully in her mouth in a movement so sudden that Eliot hissed low in his throat and jerked his hips against her involuntarily at the sensation it created.

She knew all the things that got him going and she was using every trick in her arsenal, dragging moans and guttural growls from his throat as his knuckles turned white where they gripped the edge of the table. Her tongue swirled around him before bobbing lower, causing him to hit the back of her throat, where she proceeded to start humming. His eyes rolled back in his head and he strained to hold on to the last thread of control he had to pull her up and lift her onto the table.

Before she could process the movement, her boot clad legs were over his shoulders and his mouth was licking and sucking hungrily at her aching center, causing her to gasp.

"God…El…feels so…good," she choked out, spurring him on as his tongue continued to swirl around over her clit, occasionally taking it into his mouth to suck on it.

Her hips bucked against his mouth and her moans increased as her release began building quickly inside her. Every flick and caress of his tongue pushed her ever closer to the orgasm she desperately needed, but then he suddenly stopped and pulled away, causing her to whimper at the loss.

"El…please…," she begged. "I need you."

His eyes burned into her as he reached for her negligee and pulled it quickly over her head, tossing it aside. "I have no intention of stoppin' until you're screamin' my name sweetheart," he growled, before spinning her around, bending her over and thrusting into her in one movement, dragging a hoarse scream from her throat as her orgasm ripped its way through her. Hands clawing at the dining chair, she moaned as she rode her climax out, only to start panting in earnest as his thrusting began hitting her g spot.

"Harder…El, I need…you…harder…please," she panted.

A low growl emanating from deep in his throat and his hands gripping her hips tighter were the only warning she had before his thrusting increased in speed. Sarah tried in vain to hold herself up, but the rising pressure of her building orgasm mixed with the feel of him pounding in her had her arms turning to jelly. As if sensing her plight, Eliot pulled out briefly to deposit her on the table before plunging into her once more. The new angle enabled him to penetrate more deeply and she wrapped her legs around his waist, screaming in pleasure as he thrusted into her, their moans and grunts increasing in time with the pace of their coupling.

Desperate to be closer, she reached up and dragged her hands through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss, her tongue demanding entrance, causing him to drop down onto his forearms as he continued to grind into her at a slower pace, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in time with the slow, forceful lunge of his hips. His mouth trailed down to take her breast in his mouth, flicking at the hardened peak, making her arch up against him as she gasped. She dug her hands into his scalp, pulling him closer as his mouth found her other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

He buried his head into her neck and she could feel him panting in time with his thrusts. "Fuck…can't…need…sweetheart, I want…"

"El…please," she begged, her body arching into his, quivering in anticipation.

With a growl, he reared back up and sped up once again, plunging deeply into her, and was rewarded when she began to chant in time with his thrusts as the pressure began to build at the same tempo. "Yes…yes…don't stop…please El…don't stop…I'm so…close."

Almost snarling, he pounded into her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge; his desire filled expression, rippling muscles, broad strong shoulders and darkened eyes driving her senses wild. Her every cell hummed in pleasure as her hands flew over his shoulders and back, reveling in the feel of his muscles moving under his skin as he filled her repeatedly. The heels of her boots dug into his ass, drawing out a low moan of pleasure, which only sped up her oncoming release.

"Sweetheart…I'm gonna…..Fuck!" he growled out as he slammed into her once more, releasing deep within her as she threw her head back and screamed out his name, climaxing. Eliot leaned down, propping his forearms on the table to give them a moment and allow their breathing to return to normal.

"That was definitely…long overdue," Sarah murmured in exhaustion.

"That's for damn sure," he replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her gently before pulling out of her, standing up and holding out his hand. She took it and let him pull her up against his chest. "I'm sorry for the last three days. You and the kids didn't deserve it," he admitted, gazing at her apologetically.

"You're right…we didn't," she replied with a serious expression, before raising an eyebrow and smirking. "How bout we go take a shower and you keep showin' me how sorry you are," she suggested.

His eyes darkened immediately, and before she could react, he reached down, picked her up bridal style, and headed for the stairs. "Sounds good to me…but I have to warn you sweetheart…I'm really sorry, so it could take a while."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"This is not a good idea," Eliot complained yet again as they entered the front doors and the sounds of bowling balls hitting pins, arcade games and cue sticks impacting pool balls hit his ears.

"You've already said that man," Hardison commented with an exasperated look.

"Yeah, like five times already," Parker added.

"What are we doin' first guys?" Sarah asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Bowling!" the kids plus Parker yelled at the same time.

"Okay," Sarah chuckled. "El…how bout you and Nate go get drinks and we'll head over and get a couple of lanes," she suggested. He nodded grudgingly, and after he and Nate got everyone's drink requests, they walked off.

When they came back, Sophie was watching Cam and Lily bowl on a lane with bumpers, while Sarah and Parker were arguing with Hardison.

"Alec, you're being a baby. If you're gonna be like this, then I'm gonna play with Cam and Lily," Parker stated, turning and heading over to the kids lane.

"Alec, they're only a pair of shoes," Sarah argued.

"Yeah…that have been worn by hundreds of people with nasty ass feet," he retorted. "I think I'm gonna go to the arcade instead."

"They disinfect them Hardison," Sophie commented patiently.

The corner of Eliot's mouth tilted upwards as he set the drinks on the table and watched the buildup.

"He never learns," he heard Nate mutter in amusement.

"Alec," Sarah began in a soft but deathly tone. "You're gonna put on those damn shoes and you're gonna play a game with us. We're havin' fun today…you hear me?" she finished, shoving the shoes into his chest and turning away.

The hacker went to argue again, but Eliot stepped up next to him and leaned into his ear. "Put on the damn shoes and play a game," he growled. "She needs this…we all do," he finished softly. And with that, the hacker nodded and sat down to put them on.

Sophie stayed on the sidelines with Nate, cheering on a different person at random, while Lily proceeded to wipe the floor with Parker and Cam, and Eliot the same with Sarah and Hardison on the first game.

The second game found Nate beaten by a seven year old, as she pulled her best puppy dog face on him and finally convinced him to play to the amusement of the men, only to get his silent revenge as he beat them both easily with a score of 202.

Parker had to be fished out of the bowling pin pit on the third game when her bowling ball got stuck and she became impatient waiting for an attendant. Frustration turned to curiosity however when she wanted to go in the back to see where the pins went. A quick save by Hardison and Sarah kept them from getting into any trouble.

After being beat two games in a row by Nate, Eliot's competitive nature reared its ugly head as he took offensive and challenged the older man to another game, just the two of them; which of course led to much amusement for the hacker as he sat at the console chair, grinning like a maniac at the entertainment being provided.

Sarah was having a blast with her kids, granny rolling her ball down the bumpered lane and making bets on who could hit the most pins each turn, using chores as currency, when her husband's telltale growl rang out, alerting her that something was wrong.

Jerking around thinking they were under attack, she turned to see him snarl under his breath as the computer screen showed that yet again, Nate had beaten him...by two points.

"How the hell is that possible?" he growled. "I rolled an almost perfect game!"

Lily clapped excitedly as she rushed over to her dad and held out her hand, causing him to sigh. Reaching into his wallet quickly, he pulled out a five and gave it to her. "Early payment for the next couple," he muttered to scattered chuckles.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, looking at the screen. "This isn't right...I got a spare on that set and strike on that one. This damn machine isn't givin' me the right scores. No wonder I'm not..."

But it was at that moment that the grin Hardison had tried so hard to hide broke free. "Sorry man...I couldn't resist. It's so funny when you're irritated," Hardison chuckled, alerting everyone as to what had happened.

"You hacked into the bowling computer?" Eliot asked in disbelief. "Start runnin'...you got five seconds," the hitter threatened.

Hardison's eyes went wide as he stumbled out of the chair and backed up, only to be surprised by Eliot's grin. Realizing the hitter was teasing him, Hardison huffed. "That's not right man…not right I tell you," he stated indignantly as he righted himself and straightened his shirt to the hitter's chuckle.

"Why don't you and Parker take the kids to the arcade," Sarah suggested with a grin. "I wanna play some pool with my husband," she added, leaning into Eliot's side as she reached in her pocket for some money and handed it to Cam and Lily. "Stay with them guys...no wonderin' off...understood?"

"Keep your comms in your ear and at the first sign of trouble, turn them on...got it?" Eliot added in a stern tone.

Cam and Lily eagerly nodded and after giving them hugs, ran off, dragging Parker and a relieved Hardison with them.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What do you mean she's missin'?" Sarah asked with barely contained anger.

"Damn it Hardison, we told you to keep an eye on them!" Eliot growled out.

They had been playing pool for thirty minutes when Hardison, Parker and Cam appeared at their table out of breath, asking if Lily was with them.

"We were man. Parker took her to the bathroom, holding her hand and everything. But on their way out, they got separated by a large group of kids and when Parker turned to look, she was gone," Hardison explained apologetically.

"Can you get an internet connection?" Nate asked, noticing that Sarah had pulled a small netbook from her purse and was already typing on it.

"Yeah, got a WiFi connection from the coffee shop next door…I'm trackin' her comm now," Sarah replied absently. **(S04Ep08)**

"Okay guys, turn your comms on and let's split up," Nate ordered. "Cam, you stay here with your mom."

Once everyone's comms were on, they split up and began searching the building, their anxiety and worry increasing the longer Lily's absence went on.

Sarah was using all of her control to slow her breathing and heartbeat as her mind clouded with thoughts of what could have happened to her daughter. Eliot was scaring all in his immediate vicinity as he barreled through the crowds, a look of intense concentration and flat emotion etched on his handsome face.

"Damn it," Sarah hissed. "The connection is too weak. Cam and I are headin' for a back office," she informed them, packing the netbook back in her purse and taking Cam's hand.

"I'm on my way," Eliot stated.

"No…search for Lily," his wife insisted.

"The manager is having all the doors locked and has alerted security to help look for her," Nate commented in their ears.

Luckily it didn't take Sarah long to find the manager's office, and with the help of the lockpicks she had in her purse, she and Cam were inside a minute later.

"She's not in any of the bathrooms," Sophie reported as Sarah hooked the office computer's cable to her netbook and Cam kept watch at the door.

"Not in the arcade either," Hardison piped in as Sarah brought up the comms gps software.

"No luck at the bowling lanes," Parker added.

"Damn it…this is why I didn't want to do this," Eliot growled out. "We shoulda stayed home until we dealt with Tarasov."

"Really? Our daughter is missin' and you feel now is the time to play the blame game?" Sarah snarled in reply.

"Now let's calm down. We don't know it was him yet. We all know Lily…she might of just gotten excited about something," Nate tried to reason.

"Her comms on the move," Sarah murmured softly. "Headin' north on 93," she finished in a shaky voice.

"Damn it," Eliot growled.

"Eliot Spencer," Tarasov's deep, accented voice greeted suddenly over the comms.

Everyone's eyes widened and Eliot and Sarah's hearts sped up as their fear was confirmed.

"Tarasov," Eliot snarled in reply.

"It's been too long. Lily has been kind enough to lend me her comm so I could speak with you. I've heard rumors of you working with a team now…that you help others in need. Sounds nothing like the man I used to know…it seems you've gone soft," he sneered.

"How bout we meet up and I show you otherwise," Eliot threatened in a low tone.

Tarasov chuckled. "Oh we will be meeting…we have unfinished business. But as for your threat…well, I'm afraid that won't be possible; thus the reasoning for my collateral. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Eliot Spencer had not only a wife, but a daughter as well. Mr. Hardison did a wonderful job of covering their connection to you."

"You son of a bitch," Sarah snarled, making her presence known.

"Ah, that must be the lovely Mrs. Spencer I've heard so much about. I must confess I'm very impressed with how you handled yourself against my men. It seems your husband taught you very well," he complimented.

"When I see ya, I'm gonna show ya just how well," she threatened. "You fuckin' touch one hair on her head and I'm gonna rip your damn arm off," she growled.

"There will be no need for that Mrs. Spencer. Lily is being treated quite well. I will have my assistant text you the address tomorrow at one pm. Mr. Spencer, you will come to that address and bring one other with you to take the girl home. Any sign of the police and I kill her."

"You do…and I'll fuckin' end you," Eliot promised darkly.

"Until tomorrow then," was Tarasov's only reply, chuckling as he hung up the phone.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Everyone was silent as they drove back to the bar, and when they got there, Eliot followed Hardison and Nate into the older man's apartment without a word to Sarah, most likely to make adjustments to their plan.

Determined not to cry in front of Cam, Sarah put on a resolute face as she faced him. "What would you like for dinner sweetie? Your choice," she stated with a forced smile.

"Mom, you don't have…"

"Yes I do," she insisted. "Tell ya what…there's some of those pizzas you like in the freezer. I'll get one in the oven while you go wash up," she suggested.

As he turned to finally walk away, the tears started up, and it wasn't until Sophie led her gently to one of the dining room chairs that she realized she wasn't alone.

"The oven needs to be at 400…right?" Parker asked as she got one of the pizzas out of the fridge, looking at the instructions.

"Yeah…just remember to take the plastic wrap off this time," Sarah reminded her gently in a tired voice.

"I'll make some chamomile tea," Sophie suggested, heading to the cabinet.

No words were spoken as the two women moved around the kitchen and Sarah sat at the table with her head in her hands. None were needed because the silent support they were giving was like a balm to Sarah's overly frayed nerves.

Cam came back down ten minutes later and sat at the table. "You and dad are goin' to go get her tomorrow aren't you?"

Sarah looked up at him with a weary expression. "Yeah sweetie…we are."

"I wanna help," he stated with a determined expression.

The weariness disappeared instantly and was replaced with a stern look. "Absolutely not."

"But mom…"

"NO!" she exclaimed, raising her voice and surprising the other three in the room. Seeing her son's widened eyes, she sighed. "I didn't mean to yell. We've told ya that you're not allowed to help until you're eighteen. Even then I hope you decide you wanna do somethin' else," she admitted.

"Why would I? I'm good on computers and I can help people like you guys do. I could help you guys tomorrow as well," he pleaded in earnest.

Sarah reached over and grabbed his hand. "Your sister has already been taken. The best way you can help your dad and me is to stay here with Nate and Sophie…okay?" Before he could start to argue again, she continued. "We will be much less distracted, and be able to pull the plan off better if we don't have to worry about your safety. Please do this for me Cam. One of you gettin' takin' is too much," she pleaded.

"Okay mom," he relented, squeezing her hand. "I promise I'll stay here tomorrow." Then a grin appeared on his face and he added, "But when I'm eighteen, pullin' the guilt card on me won't work anymore," he promised, earning a chuckle from Sarah and Sophie and a grin from Parker. "Now where's the pizza?"

Sarah started to get up, but Sophie pushed her gently back down. "I'll get the plates and napkins."

"Where's the pizza cutter? Oh…never mind…found it," Parker stated as she began to cut the pizza.

And as the four of them sat at the table enjoying pizza for dinner, Sarah immersed herself in their chatter, temporarily letting it distract her from the problem at hand. But no matter how hard she tried, one simple thought kept making its way back to the forefront of her mind.

That bastard was going to feel pain at her hands for taking her little girl.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was late when Eliot made his way into the apartment. Not much could be done in the end; most of what they had planned originally had to be thrown out now that Tarasov had Lily. They had contacted the appropriate people, and all they could do now was hope for a little luck. But that didn't mean that the plan couldn't be tweaked a little to allow him the chance to hit people. Tarasov would be lucky if any of his men could move after he and Sarah were done with them.

The lights in the living room and kitchen were off and the house was quiet except for the faint telltale sounds of someone hitting the punching bag in the gym. Once he made it to the door however, he felt an ache in his chest at the sight of his wife trying to take all her anger out on the punching bag. Sweat soaked hair plastered to her face, anger, fear and frustration radiating off every pore of her body and he suddenly felt bad for leaving her alone for a few hours to handle it all on her own.

"If you're here to blame me some more don't bother. Nothin' you say will make me feel worse than I already do," she stated in greeting without turning around or stopping her attack. Her voice sounded strange though, and even without her looking at him, he knew she was crying.

He made his way over to her and reached out to gently grab her arm, only to have her spin and lash out at the sudden contact; which he caught easily and held, allowing him to look into her tear streaked face and eyes that were full of the anger and anguish he had been feeling for the last few hours. Understanding and grief of his own shown in his expression as he gazed into her face, and upon seeing this, she seemed to cave in on herself, falling against him limply, crying softly.

"It's all my fault El…god I'm so stupid. If I hadn't suggested…we shouldn't have gone…and now he has her," she whimpered against his chest.

He tilted her chin up as the other hand brushed damp hair out of her face. "This isn't your fault sweetheart…it's Tarasov's. I could have easily said no. Now stop cryin' so we can get to work," he ordered softly. "I need your anger right now, because we have a daughter to get back."

Her eyes seemed to harden at his words, and without any argument, she pulled back, wiped the tears from her face, and then looked up at him…now she was all business. "I'll kill 'em if he hurts her El," she promised darkly.

"That makes two of us," he replied. "Let me get changed and we'll spar. There's some broken bones waitin' for us tomorrow," he told her, turning to walk out.

"You're not gonna argue with me goin'?"

He stopped and turned back to her. "Our girl's been kidnapped. You think I could actually keep you away?" he asked with a raised brow. "Besides, seein' you fight turns me on," he teased, turning away with a chuckle.

Tarasov had almost succeeded in killing his wife, and now he had taken his daughter. As Eliot changed into a tank and a pair of sweats, one thought consumed him.

Tarasov would be lucky to live long enough for the plan to play out.

* * *

**I sense some serious CWA(aka. Can Of Whoopass) headin' their way…lol. **

**As always I love hearin' from you guys. Lets me know you're still interested. =) **

**Hugs and cookies to all you guys! **

**Jen**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**I swear, when it rains it pours…both my mom and grandma were in the hospital within a three day period (they're home now), I'm tryin' to potty train my stubborn 3yr old, AND I accidentally deleted the chapter so I had to spend the last four days rewriting the damn thing…'sigh'.**

* * *

No one had slept well the night before. So it was no surprise that it wasn't until eleven that everyone began to trickle into Nate's; except Sarah, who had been left to sleep by her husband since she hadn't passed out until four hours ago. Cam setup at the TV with a soda to play video games as the others mentally prepared for the day, but after watching Eliot pace restlessly around the living room for half an hour, Sophie finally had enough, and with a few carefully chosen words and compliments, had him cooking lunch for everyone.

"Hardison…have you figured out the comm issue yet?" Nate asked as he sipped his coffee.

"What issue?" Parker wanted to know.

"Tarasov has Lily's comm Parker," Sophie explained. "We won't be able to continue using the comms from yesterday, because he could be listening in."

"Can't you just change the frequency Alec?" she asked in confusion.

"Nah momma…each set is programmed with a specific frequency when I create them. But I got us covered…that's what backups are for," he proclaimed with a smile, picking up a small box and opening it. "Uh…there's one missin," he murmured.

"You probably just misplaced it Hardison," Eliot commented as he stirred a pot of soup.

"I didn't misplace it Eliot," the hacker snapped. "My electronics are like my babies," he defended.

"I thought I was your baby?" Parker pouted.

"Ah momma…it's not like that…you know I…"

Blocking out the lover's quarrel, Nate and Sophie turned their attention to Eliot. "Is Sarah going to be okay today?" Nate asked.

"She'll be fine," Eliot replied flatly as he finished slicing the tomatoes and began thinly slicing some prosciutto.

"We know this can't be easy on you and Sarah, Eliot. But we need to know that she'll be able to make it through today," Sophie explained gently.

Eliot sighed. "She was a mess last night," he admitted softly so Cam wouldn't hear. "But once she calmed down she was set on gettin' Lily back…whatever it takes," he finished in explanation as he began combining the arugula, tomatoes, prosciutto and fontina on slices of bread.

Ten minutes later when Eliot began plating the paninis and scooping tomato soup into bowls, Sophie kissed Nate on the cheek and got up from the table to ask if the hitter needed any help.

"Yeah…could you go check on Sarah?"

"No need," Sarah said as she walked in the door. Cam turned his game off and jumped up to hug her before hurrying to the table.

It was clear to all that she had not slept well, as evidenced by the circles under her eyes that she didn't even bother to cover with makeup, which stood out in stark contrast to the paleness of her skin, made even more so by the dark clothing she wore. She had the long sleeves of the dark purple, V-neck henley pushed up to her elbows, which had been paired with dark wash jeans and what looked like black combat boots peaking from underneath. With her hair back in a tight french braid and an expressionless mask in place, she looked every bit the part of someone ready to kick ass.

"Damn girl…you look like you're goin' to war," Hardison piped up in a half joking manner.

Sarah turned to him after she had poured her coffee and leveled him with a flat look. "The man took my daughter. It is war," she stated in a hard voice that reminded them of their hitter when he was containing his rage.

Eliot didn't even say anything as he offered her a plate containing half a panini and a small bowl of soup. "I'm not hungry," she murmured as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I know that, but eat anyway," he ordered gently. "I gave you a smaller portion."

With a resigned sigh she took the offered plate and sat down at the table next to Sophie. And once Eliot had served food to everyone else, he sat down next to Sarah, leaned over to kiss her on the temple, and then began to eat as they waited for Tarasov's text.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tarasov was pissed. After five escape attempts, two destroyed rooms, the building's alarm going off three times, a total blackout that took them three hours to fix and four injured men; the girl was turning out to be more of a brat than he had expected. They had tried every method of restraining her that they could think of; handcuffs, zip ties, rope…but no matter what they used, the next time they checked on her, she would be sitting cross legged on the bed reading a magazine, or listening to an iPod; all of which were 'acquired' on her many escapes. He had even tried placing a mild sedative into the food they had given her, but that only resulted in food splattered walls. His patience was wearing thin on the subject of not hurting her or just having her knocked out by his men, but he knew that if any marks were found on her then Spencer would kill all who had a hand in it. But he figured she would have to eat sometimes, so all he could do was wait.

Lily however was tired of waiting. Her original idea had not panned out, and as she sat on the bed eating a granola bar she had found in the kitchen's pantry, she tried to think of yet another way of getting out. She had already tried the air ducts, which were barely big enough for her to fit in, not to mention noisy, the window was easy enough to get open, and even using a nearby tree to get down to the ground was no trouble, until a pair of security men caught her…both times, she had faked being sick and locked her guard in the bathroom while she made her way to the kitchen for food, and finally she had tried her puppy dog and tears routine on the newer guard they had gotten to replace the last one she had hurt. It wasn't her fault that his hand had been in her way.

She gave the door a dirty look as it was opened a crack and a tray of food was passed through and set on the table next to the door. She was insulted that they thought her stupid enough to eat it. She watched the movies…she knew they drugged the food. A thought coming to mind, she got up and went to see what she had been brought; a large slice of cheese pizza, a bag of chips and a chocolate bar. Innocent expression in place, she knocked on the door to get the guards attention.

"What do you want?"

"I'm allergic to chocolate…can I get some fruit instead?" she asked pleadingly, only to be met with silence. "I know your boss doesn't want me to starve…does he?" she asked, putting a little whimper in her voice. Seconds later a triumphant smile appeared on her face as the door opened slowly.

"Back away," the guard ordered, reaching in slowly to grab the chocolate before shutting the door again.

Standing behind the door, she only had to wait five minutes before it was opened again and the guard was calling out for her to move away. When she didn't answer, the door opened a little wider, and she waited as he stepped in further, into her line of sight. Quick as lightening, she launched herself at the slightly overweight man and landed on his back like a monkey.

"You little brat!" he screamed in surprise as he tried to reach her to pry her off. She pulled his hair and poked his eyes, doing as much damage as she could, knowing she didn't have much time. One quick flick of her wrist had his belt undone, causing his pants to fall to his ankles, resulting in him stumbling and falling to the floor. In a move her aunt had taught her, she was off his back and sitting on the bed Indian style giggling before he had the chance to look up from the floor.

Face turning an interesting shade of purple, the man made it to his feet and pulled his pants up, giving her a look of pure hatred. "You are lucky the boss doesn't want you hurt little one," he sneered before turning to leave.

"You don't scare me you bloated ape!" she snapped back, sticking her tongue out for good measure, before tossing the apple he had brought her and hitting him in the back. She smiled even wider when she heard a growl in response.

Once she was left alone, she reached into her pocket for the cell phone she had just lifted off him. "Thank you Mr. Turdface," she murmured as she dialed a number. Once the other end answered however, a bright smile lit her entire face. "Mama?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As promised, at one pm Eliot received a text with an address and the instructions to be there in one hour. From what Hardison could find on the address from a real estate site, it was the location of a twenty five thousand square foot estate that sat on five acres of heavily treed area right outside of Boston.

"Well that's a bit tacky I'd say," Sophie murmured as they looked at a satellite image of the property.

"Tarasov doesn't do understated," Eliot supplied.

"We'd best get goin' if we wanna get there in time," Sarah stated before looking at her son. "Remember your promise?"

"Yeah mom…I'll stay here with grandpa and Aunt Sophie," he answered.

Her expressionless mask slipped for the tiniest moment as she pulled her son into a hug. "Thank you sweetie…I love you," she whispered, before the mask was back in place.

"New comms people," Hardison announced as he began passing them out. "Smaller, waterproof, longer range and non detectable," he explained proudly.

"As long as they work," Eliot replied gruffly as he put it in his ear.

"As long as they… Are you kiddin' me? Who do you think you're talkin' to man? No appreciation, I swear," he muttered as he headed to the door with Parker.

"I like 'em Alec," Parker exclaimed as she leaned against him, earning her a grin in response.

The drive to Tarasov's was quiet, as Eliot and Sarah drove ahead in his truck, while Hardison and Parker followed in Lucille the fourth. Thirty minutes into their drive however, Sarah's phone rang, making her instantly wary as the caller came up unlisted…especially since very few had the number.

"Hello?"

"Mama?" Lily greeted happily.

"Lily!" she exclaimed as the masked dropped and relief filled her as her eyes watered. "Oh my god… baby, are you alright?"

Eliot was instantly alert when Sarah said Lily's name, but continued to drive as Sarah talked to her.

"I'm okay mama," the little girl assured her. "I've tried to get out but there's too many mean men and I can't fight like you and daddy. But I got the guard's cell phone," she explained proudly.

A smile lit Sarah's face. "That's wonderful baby. Do you know where you are in the house?"

"I'm on the second floor, east corridor, sixth room on the right. There's an ugly green and gold vase at the end of the hallway and a picture of woman on the wall outside my door. She's nude mama!" she finished in disbelief. "Are you here yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Almost," Sarah replied. "You just hang tight and Parker will be there to get you…okay?"

"Okay, but…uh oh…"

"What's wrong Lily?"

"I think the guard found out I took his phone," she replied as Sarah heard a door slam open.

"Give me my phone you little brat!" Sarah heard someone growl out.

"Mama…I've got…let me go you big ape! Mama…I got something stuck in my ear…" her daughter told her in between sounds of a struggle. "Give it back you ogre!" she screamed before the line went dead.

"Is Lily okay?" Eliot asked in a concerned voice.

Sarah took a moment to push the worry aside and focus on the relief she felt that her daughter was okay before answering him. "She's better than okay," she chuckled. "Stole the guard's phone to call us…seems like she's been givin' 'em hell," she replied with a smile. "Somethin' she said confused me though…"

"What?"

"She said she had somethin' stuck in her ear," Sarah murmured.

The memory hit Eliot like a slap in the face as he remembered what Hardison had said earlier and within seconds he reached up to turn his comm on.

"Lily? Are you there sweetheart?"

"Hi daddy!" his daughter replied excitedly. "I was hopin' you and mama would figure it out."

At the realization of what Lily had meant, Sarah quickly turned her comm on and was rewarded with her daughter's voice.

"When did you get a spare comm?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yesterday morning. I figured if someone got me that they could take my comm. I thought it'd be a good idea to have an extra," she explained. "I almost didn't think that you guys would use the second set Uncle Alec had made."

"That's my smart girl," Eliot murmured affectionately. "I want you to stay where you are okay? No more tryin' to escape until Parker gets to you."

"Okay daddy, but why is Aunt Parker comin' to get me? Why not you or mama?"

"We're gonna be busy with Tarasov sweetie," Sarah answered. "Now we need you to turn off the comm. If you're caught talkin' to yourself it'll cause them to get suspicious. But tell us if anything happens…okay?"

"Okay mama…love you guys! Beat up the mean man real good," she exclaimed before turning the comm off.

Eliot reached over and rubbed his hand over her hair. "Feel better now that you know she's okay?"

"Much," she replied in a relieved voice. "Still doesn't change the broken bones I'm gonna give out like tic tacs," she promised in a dark voice.

"I'm right there with ya sweetheart," he told her, reaching down to take her hand in his.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Forty minutes later, before they entered the front gates, Hardison had parked Lucille two hundred yards away, at which time everyone's comms had been turned on and Eliot had informed the team of Lily's trickery.

"That girl's got stickier fingers than you momma," he mumbled good naturedly, to which Parker smiled.

"Means I'm teachin' her right," she replied quickly as she finished putting on her tool belt.

As soon as Sarah had told Parker where Lily was being held, the thief was out of the van and over the fence before another word was spoken.

"Okay guys, after we get to the house, we're gonna have our comms out for a while," Sarah informed them.

"I know," Nate replied. "Obviously Tarasov knows we use them since he took Lily's. Try not to stay offline too long," he told them.

"If one of us isn't back on in forty minutes, somethin' gone wrong," Eliot told him. "In that case…"

"We figure out a new plan and come in to get you," Hardison finished with a serious expression.

"I don't think so Hardison…you all need to get away and inform the police," Eliot argued.

"If it comes to that we will," Nate commented. "But we're not leaving you in there," he stated in a firm tone, ending any further argument.

"Fine," the hitter mumbled in a gruff voice. "Come on sweetheart, we don't have much time," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back to the truck.

Tarasov's men directed Eliot into a large parking area designed for receiving guests. And as four men came toward the car, they both discreetly took their comms out and hid them on their person. Moments before their doors were opened, Eliot leaned over and quickly kissed her on the lips.

As soon as they were out of the truck, they were searched thoroughly…or at least thoroughly in the guards' eyes, even checking their ears for comms before being led through a door.

Two men in front and two in back of them, Eliot and Sarah took in their surroundings with a critical eye as they were led down hallway after hallway, counting the guards they came across.

"How could anyone need this much space?" Sarah mumbled in disbelief.

"Well you know how the sayin' goes…overcompensatin' and all," he replied flatly with a hint of a smirk, causing her to cover her laughter.

A few minutes later they were stopped as the two men in front of them knocked on a very ornate and large set of double doors, before it was opened from the inside to reveal a large living area. As with the rest of the house, European design was prominent in the marble flooring, high archways, columns and heavy, rich colored draperies. A large, plush carpet took up the majority of the room and a floor to ceiling fireplace presented itself as the main attraction; which was where Tarasov waited.

Tarasov turned as they entered, and with a bright smile, walked forward to greet them. "Eliot Spencer, it's wonderful to see you again."

"I find that hard to believe Tarasov. Where's my daughter?"

"Straight to the point as always," he chuckled, before turning to Sarah. "Mrs. Spencer, it is lovely to finally meet you. You are more beautiful than I imagined," he said charmingly.

In his early sixties Tarasov was still a handsome man. Salt and pepper hair cut neatly, medium build, and standing at six foot two, the only hints of his age on his face were faint crow's feet around his eyes. But all Sarah saw was the man she was gonna hurt for taking Lily.

"I believe my husband asked you a question. Where's our daughter?" she growled out.

Tarasov's eyes widened just the slightest briefly before a chuckle escaped him and he looked back to Eliot. "Oh my…I can definitely see why you married her now Spencer. Beautiful, tough as nails and sharp tongued. Your daughter is safe and I will have some of my men take you to her Mrs. Spencer," he assured her, gesturing to two of his men. "This is Nikolai and Sergei…they will take you to your daughter and then you can leave. Your husband and I have much to discuss, but it was a pleasure to meet you," he told her in a dismissive tone with a smile. Sarah briefly glanced at Eliot before turning back to Tarasov, and with a nod, she turned to leave with the men.

Once she had left the room, Tarasov took a seat in a plush armchair and gestured for Eliot to do the same. "Would you like something to drink? You still prefer beer, correct?"

"Cut the crap Tarasov…why am I here?"

"Very well then, let's talk."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Knowing where her daughter was, it didn't take very long to realize that they in fact were not taking her to Lily…but she had expected as much.

"You're not takin' me to my daughter are ya?"

One of the men chuckled while the other answered. "We've been instructed to take you to one of our guest suites so you can be comfortable while you wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For the decision on whether or not to kill you; which will be impacted by Spencer's choice."

"What choice?"

"That's not for you to know," the man who had previously chuckled sneered.

Sarah rolled her eyes and silently let them lead her to a downstairs room on the opposite end of the house. She fought the urge to hit them as they bound her hands behind her back with a heavy zip tie and pushed her into the room, locking it behind her.

"And that boys and girls is why you should always be prepared," she murmured as she propped one of her feet on the bed and twisted her body, barely managing to get to her boot. "Damn I'm gonna be sore in the mornin'," she muttered as she reached inside her sock and pulled out the small pocketknife.

Moments later, hands free of the zip tie, she rubbed her aching wrists briefly before reaching in the inside lining of her bra, pulling her comm out and placing it in her ear.

"Breaker breaker, come in home base," she quipped with a smile.

"It's about time woman," Hardison snapped mildly. "What took you so long? You can't do that to me girl."

"I had my hands tied Alec," she growled. "And unlike my husband, I can't break a zip tie with my impressive strength."

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked next to Nate's ear.

"Besides sore wrists and a possible back ache tomorrow, I'm fine," she replied. "Parker…you have Lily yet?"

"Gonna need yours or Eliot's assist with that…too many escapes have made them overly cautious. Two guys outside her door, one at the end of the hallway and two pacing the ground outside her window," the thief reported.

"Where's Eliot?" Nate asked.

"Talkin' with Tarasov at the moment…Parker, where are you now?"

"Four rooms down from where Lily is. This guy has no taste…the room is really tacky," she commented.

"Okay stay there, I'll let you know when I'm close. Are there any cameras outside Alec?"

"Nah, only on the outside perimeter."

"We got an eta on our friends Nate?"

"We received a text saying they would be there and would contact us again when they were in position."

"Give me fifteen minutes Parker," Sarah told her as she moved to the door. "Hey I need to use the bathroom…anyone out there?"

"Hold it," came the gruff reply, confirming that she had at least one guard.

"C'mon…you can stand outside the damn bathroom while I go," she pleaded.

"Fine…back away from the door," he ordered as she heard the door being unlocked.

She stepped back to the side of the door and waited until he was in view before making her move.

"Hey," she greeted, causing him to turn in her direction, only to be met with a kick to the groin, and then a knee to the face as he crouched over in pain, knocking him out cold.

Her second guard came barreling in and tried to tackle her, but she side stepped him and elbowed him in the back knocking him to the ground long enough for her to kick him in the head.

"I'm on my way Parker," she stated as she slinked out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What you're doing for this group of yours cannot be truly fulfilling for a man of your many…talents," Tarasov commented, taking a drink of his vodka.

"It pays the bills," Eliot replied with a smirk.

"A sense of humor…that's new. How does it feel to play house? Not that I can blame you, she's a beautiful creature…full of fire."

"Get to the point," Eliot growled.

"When you left my employ…not only did you leave in the middle of a job, but you also broke your contract with me."

"What can I say…I wasn't satisfied with the management," Eliot answered flatly. "And you knew that I don't kill innocents."

"Be that as it may, you broke your word, and it left me in a difficult…situation. You had to know I wouldn't let it go."

"A man can hope. What do you want Tarasov?"

The smile that appeared on the older man's face was one that Eliot recognized, and it was never a good sign.

"I want your assistance on a couple of jobs."

"Not happenin'."

"You act as if you have a choice."

"I'm not that man anymore," Eliot argued.

"Oh, I'm sure you could be with the right incentive. Say, the guaranteed safety of your wife and daughter?"

"You didn't let them go," Eliot replied, not as a question but as a statement. "Can't say I'm surprised…what're the jobs?"

"One's a simple retrieval and the other is a cleanup."

"I do them and you leave us alone?"

"Of course," Tarasov promised with that unsettling smile of his. Eliot knew he was full of shit.

"Do I get to think about it?" He had to give Sarah some time.

"There's the calculating retrieval specialist I know," the older man replied, a satisfied smile appearing on his face, as he thought he had gotten his way. "It's the least I could do," he answered, standing up. "I have a business call to make, but I will be back in twenty minutes for your decision," Tarasov told him before leaving the room. "Try anything and not only will my men shoot you, but your wife and daughter as well."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What is your answer?"

"Before I do anything, I want to see them leave here safely," Eliot replied.

"That can be arranged, "Tarasov replied, gesturing to one of his men. "You'll forgive me if I want a little assurance you won't try something," Tarasov said as Eliot fought the urge to fight back while the guard bound his hands behind his back with a heavy duty zip tie.

It took them five minutes to get to the hallway where Sarah was supposed to be held, and upon finding the absence of the four men that were supposed to be guarding the hall, it took mere seconds for him to realize something was wrong.

"Pietr…where the hell are the men that should be in this hallway?" Tarasov barked.

One of the other men tried to reach them on his radio, only to be surprised when they heard static coming from the room Sarah was being held in. Masking his amusement, Eliot allowed himself to be shoved forward. Gesturing to one of his men, Tarasov waited as the guard opened the door slowly, gun drawn, only to lower it and wave his boss over.

"What the hell?" Tarasov growled out, as Eliot glanced in the room, chuckling when he saw four security guards knocked out cold with their hands zip tied behind their backs.

"That's my girl," he murmured softly before looking at Tarasov. "Things not going according to plans?" he asked with a raised brow. "Think I'm gonna pass on those jobs," he drawled. Eliot saw the punch coming and dodged it, causing Tarasov to punch one of the guards behind him. "Gettin' kinda slow in your old age," he commented, earning him a punch in the kidney from one of the guys behind him.

"Take Mr. Spencer to his guest room," Tarasov ordered calmly as he smoothed his hair back. "Anton…go check on the little girl, Yuri, get the men organized and locate Mrs. Spencer. I want her brought to me in no more than twenty minutes," he snapped as he walked away.

A few minutes later Eliot was being shoved roughly into a room on the second floor. "There are four guards outside your room and two at the end of the hallway…not to mention the ones being stationed outside your window; and they're all armed. You're good Spencer, but not that good," the guard sneered as he slammed the door.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine," he muttered as he took in his surroundings. "Can't get to my damn comm, can't break the damn zip tie from this angle, and I didn't take the damn pocket knife she offered. The woman's never gonna let me live it down," he growled as he paced.

After twenty minutes a noise from the window drew his attention, and he turned just in time to see his wife crawling through the window.

"Admit it…your happy to see me," she greeted quietly with a wide grin.

A look of disbelief on his face, he walked toward her. "How did you…what about the guys on the ground?" he managed to ask, leaning out the window as she cut his zip tie to see two guards unconscious on the ground below. "Do I even wanna know?" he murmured, turning back to her with a raised brow while he rubbed his wrists.

"Turns out bricks pack a good punch when dropped from a second story roof," she quipped softly, as she messed with the harness she wore.

"You were supposed to get Lily out, not come back for me," he hissed with an irritated expression.

"Hi sweetheart…glad to see you safe sweetheart…I'm happy to see you sweetheart…I shoulda put that knife in my boot like you told me sweetheart," she snarked back in reply. "Parker's makin' her way back to the van now with Lily. I came back to check on you cause you hadn't activated your comm. Alec tracked it so I could find you, I know I wasn't supposed to, but there was no way I was gonna…"

Anything else she might have said was swallowed as he grabbed her and kissed her roughly, showing her just how happy he was to see her. She hissed in pain and he pulled back to look at her, his eyes full of emotion and said, "I'm happy you're safe sweetheart, and I should have taken the knife," he whispered. "What happened to your lip?" he inquired, running his finger gently over the cut.

"An asshole got the jump on me while I was tryin' to get Lily and Parker out of the house," she explained. "Got a few new bruises as well," she added, holding her side for a second.

"I'll have to check 'em out later," he murmured huskily before dropping a quick kiss on her lips. "Now are we fightin' our way out or are you gonna strap me in that contraption?"

They were halfway across the property when they encountered their first glitch in the plan.

"Guys we have a problem," Hardison stated suddenly over the comms.

"What Hardison," Eliot growled out as they ducked behind and outcropping of trees to hide from an oncoming patrol. "We're kinda busy right now."

"Parker and Lily haven't made it back yet," Nate supplied, freezing Sarah and Eliot where they stood.

"They should have been back already," Sarah whispered.

"You get back to the van, I'll…"

"Are you seriously gonna try and use that line?" Sarah asked with a deathly glare.

Eliot growled. "How long 'till our 'friends' show up?"

"Received the text message five minutes ago…they'll be here in fifteen minutes," Nate answered.

"Follow my lead sweetheart," Eliot ordered as he jogged up behind the three guards that had just walked past.

To say the men were surprised was an understatement. The fact that Eliot had downed one of them before the other two could react made them extremely nervous. But they lunged anyway, eager to take the hitter down.

One of them went in for a punch to the kidneys after Eliot had just caught him in the jaw, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Two on one is hardly fair," Sarah quipped. "Why don't you play with me for a bit," she said with a grin, right before punching him in the nose, breaking it.

"You bitch," he growled out.

"What is it with people callin' me that? Does no one have imagination anymore with name callin'?" she teased as she ducked the guy's sloppy swing.

"I happen to think it's one of many of your better qualities," Eliot commented as he kicked his guy in the knee. "Don't knock him out sweetheart, I wanna have a talk with him," he added as he took a punch to the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Gotcha," she replied as she caught her guard's arm and twisted it painfully, holding him in place while she kicked him in the balls. The man cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his groin, as Eliot landed a well placed hit to his guard's head, knocking him out cold.

Keeping him on his knees with the pressure she was applying to his wrist, Eliot leaned over in the man's face. "Where is my daughter?" Eliot growled out as he grabbed his neck and squeezed.

"Car…port…Stefan…took her…and the…blonde," he managed to choke out as Eliot continued to squeeze harder.

"He's waitin' for us isn't he?" Sarah asked, already knowing the answer.

"How many are waitin'?" Eliot demanded.

"Eight…guys."

A hard jab to the side of the guard's head knocked him out and Sarah released his arm, allowing him to slump to the ground. "You know we can't trust what he said right?"

"Of course not…but do we really have a choice?" he retorted before jogging off toward the car port, knowing she would follow.

When they got there, the information proved correct as he saw a man who must be Stefan, carrying Lily over his shoulder, who was struggling wildly to escape. Another man carried an unconscious Parker in his arms, moving toward the door they had originally entered the house through. Six men were posted around the carport as if waiting for them to show up, but Tarasov was nowhere to be seen.

Quickly making a plan, Sarah left him to make her way silently to the other side of the area, using the trees for coverage. Once she had positioned herself, Eliot made a motion to go, and while he silently drew the attention of the guard nearest him, Sarah did the same on her side. Now whereas Eliot had his guy silenced within seconds using a pressure point, Sarah simply used the stun gun Parker had given her for her birthday two years ago and a kick to his head to knock him out.

Two men out of the way, they realized that they would have to rush their next targets and try to take them out before they were subdued by the remaining four men. Her stun gun had one more charge in it before it would be useless, but she figured it would give her the chance to get a second guy before that happened. Taking a deep breath, she waited for her husband's signal that came seconds later before lunging at the nearest man and getting him in the kidney with the gun before punching him in the side of the head, dropping him. Eliot was finishing off his guy, but of course by this time their presence was obvious, spurring another two guards into action, one coming at each of them.

She used the guard's momentum against him, and as he reached for her, dropped down and using her foot against his chest as leverage, flipped him over her and rode the flip landing on top of him to punch him in the face twice before he fell unconscious. Eliot had already dispatched of the first man and as the second one recovered and came up behind him, Eliot thrust his elbow back, catching him in the nose, then used the momentum to turn his body and bring his other fist in to punch him in the side of the head, dispatching him as well. He looked up to see the one known as Stefan still restraining Lily, but also noticed that Parker was now laying on the ground. The man that had been carrying her was now engaged with his wife, and although he had taught her well and could usually hold her own, the guard was very well trained in Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and was quickly dominating the fight.

He made it over to her just as the guy caught her in the ribs causing her to stumble back, but before he could do any further damage, Eliot grabbed his arm and swung him around, catching him off guard with a punch to his sternum, one to his face, then finishing off by kicking him in the knee, effectively breaking it. "You okay?" he murmured in concern, reaching out for her.

"Yeah," she replied, slightly out of breath, holding her side. "I don't think anything's broken," she assured him.

"Watching you and your wife fight is truly a beautiful thing, but did you really think I would let you escape Spencer," Tarasov announced in a smug voice from behind them.

Just as they turned to see him with six new guards, Lily chose that moment to bite the arm of the guard holding her, causing him to scream out in pain. "You fuckin' brat!" he roared, backhanding her hard enough to knock her to the ground unconscious. It took only a moment for the guard to realize how badly he had messed up however, when he looked up and met the angry eyes of her parents.

The whole area went silent except for the low growl escaping Eliot's throat. His mind cleared of every thought but fighting, the man had little time to prepare as Eliot lunged at him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked Lily's adventure…of course now Eliot & Sarah are gonna have to kill them all…lol. I recall a few threats made if Lily was harmed. A lot of ass kickin' in the next chapter, and you finally get to meet the 'friends', they keep talkin' about. =)**

**Jen**


	47. Meeting Christian Kane

**Meeting Christian Kane**

**Riverwind Casino, Norman, Oklahoma September 23, 2011**

**Note: This is my account of meeting CK & seeing him in concert. If you're not interested, don't read. I hope to have the next chapter of the story out by tomorrow. Sorry it's late, but I was preoccupied with getting' the house in order and things packed before the concert and then the weekend was spent recoverin' from the long ass drive. =)**

First and foremost, I must once again express my deepest gratitude to Melissa. This wonderful woman, who I have only ever talked to through emails and reviews, and due to her generous and kind nature, was the one to make it possible for me to meet CK. So even though I've already told you…

Thank you so very much. =)

* * *

So, let's pass on the fact that I didn't get into bed until 2am on Friday morning, or the fact that me and my friend Marla got up at 7am, only having gotten maybe 4.5 hrs of sleep. That didn't matter…I was gonna meet CK. Just that simple fact and the adrenaline from the building excitement worked better than any caffeine I could of drank…lol. That's not to say I still didn't coffee on the drive, but that's not the point. The drive, which was supposed to take 7hrs, only took 6.5, but that was probably due to the speed I was goin'…lol, so by the time we made it into our room at Best Western, it was only 4:15, which gave us an hour & forty five minutes until we had to leave since the meet & greet was supposed to start at 6:30pm. I won't go into detail about all the stupid drivers that seemed to be going 20mph, keeping me from getting to CK…lol…even though I muttered a couple of not so nice things about hopin' their tires went flat. Or how I almost had a freakin' panic attack when the gps gave me freaky directions and I thought I was gonna be later. Plus it didn't help matters time wise when we unknowingly parked on the wrong side of the casino, causing us to have to speed walk across it to make it to the auditorium…lol.

The line was pretty long when we finally got there, but after picking up my will call tickets and beginning my wait, I realized that both normal ticket holders and VIP Meet & Greet holders were in the same line. And I am a little ashamed to say, that against my control, I reverted to a twelve year old, people. The internal butterflies began and I could NOT keep my hands still. I was fixin' my shirt, I kept checkin' the envelope that had my letter/recipes to him as well as the pics I wanted signed, I kept messin' with my hair and askin' Marla "Does my hair look okay?"…lol…I don't how many time I asked her that or "How do I look?", but thankfully she didn't get annoyed and just kept reassuring me with a smile that I looked great.

They told us that they would start letting everyone in at 645pm, but of course, we had to wait until 7pm. During this time of course I began makin' friends with the surrounding Kaniacs, collecting stories of how long it had taken us to get there and how long we had waited to meet him. One lady assured me that I wasn't the only nervous 12 year old and that she was shakin' just as bad as I was…lol. So by the time they finally opened the doors to let us in, I was calm again and so I led Marla over to the souvenir table so she could get something…(on a side note, until 3 months ago, she only knew him as Eliot from Leverage & had no idea the boy could sing…so I'm proud to say I converted her & gave CK another Kaniac to add to his fanbase.=)) I decided to peruse the shirts, hopin' there was somethin' there that was plus size friendly and had long enough sleeves, and was lucky to find one, but then found out that I needed cash. Thankfully, Marla was cool enough to take my ATM card and while I went to the Meet & Greet line, she went and got me money, and then bought the shirt I wanted. I now have a really nice maroon shirt that says 'American Made' on the front & his name on the back…not to mention that I look skinnier in it, which is ALWAYS a plus…lol. =D

So standing in line against the side of the auditorium, I waited with other fans for the double doors to the back room to open. I will say at this point, I was calm, not jittery, and I wasn't worried about my appearance, but I was happy excited. Then those double doors opened, and the line began moving me slowly toward my long awaited moment and the nervousness returned, but thankfully much milder than before. Once past the door, I took in the room. The line led up six steps and bent around a little to where he had his table set up. They had a sheet of some sort thrown over the chain link fence acting as a wall, so I couldn't see him yet. I couldn't even hear him yet, there was so much chatter. So I spent the wait continuing to talk to people, making friends and finding out where everyone had traveled from as we watched people come back down the stairs with their signed items and big grins on their faces. I was proud at this point cause even though I still had butterflies, I was calmer as the line moved a little at a time.

Then I saw the side of his head as he bent to sign someone's pic.

Time stopped. And I will tell you now…the freakin' building coulda burnt down and I wouldn't have freakin' noticed, people…lol…I kid you not. Never takin' my eyes off him, I called Marla who was already in her seat, and the first words outta my mouth were…"Marla! I can see his hair!" Lmao…it's good that I can laugh at myself, cause later on, I did a face palm. The next moments were spent continuously staring at him, as I described to her how his hair was (Mostly down around his face and in the back, except for a little pulled back in a ponytail at the top of his head), what he was wearin' (A worn pair of jeans, a dark gray graphic shirt under a black button up shirt that was open at the neck, untucked, and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows), and that he was wearin' his normal silver bracelets.

Then he took a moment to take a drink of his water and looked down and the three of us who hadn't made it to the stairs yet and said, "How're you guys doin'?"

Holy freakin' hell! He Talked to ME! Well technically me and the two ladies on either side of me, but that's not the point…lol. I think my answer was 'Pretty Good'…I'm not sure…I was kinda in a daze between his eyes, that damn accent, and the fact that he talked to me! Lol.

The line moved pretty fast at that point, but I think that was because I was continuously starin' at him and had no concept of time, and of course by now the nervous shakin' was back, makin' me look like someone on a caffeine high. I swear, I had a grin on my face and I started messin' with my clothes again, and this time I was askin' the lady next to me if my hair looked good…again…lol. Side note: I made friends with a 70 year old lady and her 50 year old daughter, giggling when she said her hubby told her to act her age. She apparently told him that the point of the road trip was NOT to act her age, and I liked her immediately. And I watched as a couple of people gave him necklaces they had made for him, and as he put them on immediately, making me love him more.

So finally it was my turn. I'll admit…even though I saw the woman in front of me takin' her moment with him, I still paused, until Erick (the guy in charge of the meet & greet), told me it was my turn. So I walked toward this sexy specimen of a man, and decided last minute to place my pics & his gift on the table while our picture was taken so I didn't embarrass myself & let him see me shakin'.

He reached out and shook my hand, smiling (god that smile), and said, "Hi, I'm Christian Kane."

Now…what I wanted to say was, "It's nice to meet you Christian, I'm Jennifer."…What came out instead, before I could stop myself, was, "I know who you are." Lol. This of course got a few chuckles from his staff, the girls in line, and him as well (his laugh is so much better in person people). And without pausing, he replied, "I'm sure you do, but you never know, some chick earlier confused me with Bon Jovi." And at the same time, me and another lady in line replied, "You're much hotter." To which his eyes widened and a grin appeared before he said, "Really? Hell, I'll take it." Lol.

Then he gently took my waist and pulled me over to take the pic…'sigh'…then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I wrapped mine around his waist. Four thoughts slammed into me simultaneously…1) I've got my arm around CK, 2)He's got his arm around me, 3)Damn his shirt is soft, & 4)God he feels good under his shirt. Yes ladies, the man is as nicely cut as he looks on TV…lol…'sigh'. After the pic was taken, we went to his table where he had stock photos he was signin', but I had brought two copies of a pic my friend Melissa sent me, of him on stage at a previous concert, singin' into the mike and grabbing his crotch as he sang the Rule #7 Lyric of his House Rules song. After tellin' him my name, he began to sign the stock photo briefly muttering somethin' along the lines of "Damn I fucked it up," shoving the pic to the side to sign another. I couldn't tell you how he messed it up, as I was still starin' as his face…lol. Yes, his eyes are that blue, and yes, his lips look that good close up & in person…lol.

When I showed him the personal item I wanted signed, the pic I had brought, I was rewarded with that wonderful smirk of his as he shook his head and signed it. When he saw the second one, he asked if I wanted that signed as well and I managed to reply, "Yes please, my friend is out in the audience and couldn't afford to meet you." And after askin' her name (which completely tickled her later) and signin' it, I managed (without shakin') to hand him the envelope I had brought for him that had a letter I wrote for him, including some recipes. He smiled, thanked me and told me that I wasn't the only one to give him recipes tonight, and put the envelope on top of another. Afterwards I'd be a little sad that I didn't tell him that I chose recipes that used Nutmeg since he answered a top 5 sayin' he was still learnin' to use the spice, or how I gave him 3 No Bake Dessert recipes since he said that he didn't bake. But thankfully all of that is in the letter that I hope he did read. =)

I am proud to say that I did have the nerve to ask him for the much awaited hug. I didn't ask him like I wanted…"I've been told that your hugs are amazin', may I have one?", instead it came out as a nervous "May I have a hug?". My mouth was NOT cooperating with me that night. And I swear I can't remember how he answered; I only remember the smile and him pullin' me in as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Seein' as I'm 5'4" and he's about 5'8" my head fit perfectly on his shoulder as he gave me one of the best hugs I've ever had. The boy knows how to give a proper hug…he didn't rush it and took his time givin' me my moment with him. And I did what anyone getting' a hug from this man should do…I turned my face into his neck, his hair against my face (god it's soft), and inhaled. It may sound freaky, but smell is the strongest sense associated with memory, and while I couldn't describe the smell to you past fresh laundry, I will remember…trust me…lol. And then I was sayin' goodbye and turnin' around with shaky legs, earning smiles & chuckles from the ladies that were still waitin' as I grabbed onto the railing so as not to fall as I made my way down the stairs…lol.

Now apparently, Marla had been makin' friends in the seats while I was meeting him, and had told them that her aunt Jennifer was in the back getting a picture with him. So as I came out and looked over to see her in the fifth row, I also had five other women lookin' over expectantly as I held the pictures to my chest and closed my eyes with a euphoric sigh and a grin that hurt my face…which of course was met by obvious chuckles and would later be described as lookin' as if I had just had the best orgasm of my life…lol. Of course when I got into the seat, I gave minute by minute detail of the experience, tryin' to recall as much as possible from his hair, to his facial expressions, what he said, and what he was wearin', to an audience of six avid Kaniacs…lol.

Let me say at this point, that I've been to several concerts in my 35 years, but NEVER had I been so close to the stage that I could see the seat on their damn forehead…lol…fifth row people…sigh. Now while I can't remember the exact order of the songs he sang, I have a crappy memory sometimes, but I believe he opened with "Oklahoma State of Mind" before going on to sing "Callin' All Country Women" "American Made" "Let's Take a Drive" "Somethin's Gotta Give", which he wrote for his father, "Let Me Go" and "House Rules". He also sang a song he co-wrote with Trace Adkins called "Happy Man" and a nice rock rendition of Waylon Jennings "Luckenbach, Tx", which involved an amusing story of when they first began in LA & they were the ONLY country band around, & they performed at the Viper Room where Waylon Jennings son Shooter was playin' & CK told him that he was gonna sing his dad's song, which is a slow song…to which Shooter replied 'Good Luck'…lol. Of course afterwards, Shooter's mom came up to him, told him that was the best version she'd ever heard, besides the original & gave him a hug.

Something that made this concert a little different, was the fact that CK kept a bottle of beer on the stage next to his mike and the bottle of Jack Daniels next to the drums, which Steve kept stealin' to take swigs out of. And when Steve tried to keep it near him, CK gave him a dirty look & wanted to know why the hell the bottle was over there, then proceeded to retrieve it and put it next to his mike...lol

There was a moment when Jay asked us to help him out w/his wife Petra since he forgot her bday & had us sing Happy Bday to her, stating that with so many phones videotaping, it was bound to get on YouTube, before they sang "Middle American Saturday Night". CK then told us they were on the last song, which was "The House Rules" of course; complete with the obligatory grabbing of the crotch on the Rule #7 lyric, which got many whistles & screams makin' him grin & tell all us ladies to calm down…lol. After this of course they left the stage and gave us a couple of minutes to scream our heads off while they took what I imagined to be a much need break, before Steve came back out & asked if we wanted more…which was silly, cause of course we did…lol. CK came back out & picked up his guitar and explained that he was gonna sing a song that explained to women the way he was and began singing "A Different Kind of Knight", which is my favorite song. Then he followed it up by singing "Seven Days" & "Blaze" with the band.

And as it had to happen, that was the end of the concert as he spent the next five minutes traveling across the stage lipping "Thank You" and hitting his fist to his chest in his gesture of what I imagine to be 'Respect'. I didn't list the songs in order, because my memory is not THAT good. And there were three moments where he did the face…the Eliot face…the pissed off, I'm gonna kick your ass face that I love so much. Of course he didn't use it for that, it was more for when he was really getting' into the bands instrumental segways. Still, it was hot as hell…lol. There were two moments where he apologized to his momma about his drinkin' and cussin' and he made a comment about how his sister was a lawyer and thus had to be evil, quickly followin' it up with a chuckle & an apology…lol. He was obviously very happy to be back home, as it showed on his face and on his voice. There were several mentions of things around town that only the townies could understand, but it was still fun to watch him interact with the resident Normans. =)

It was such an amazing experience and even now, two days after the concert & meeting, I still have a grin on my face as the memory plays through my mind at random times during the day…lol. I've also discovered how very addicting meeting him and seeing him in concert is, as I'm tryin' to find out how soon I can go see him again…lol. Hopefully I'll get to, cause I still have a couple of things I'd like him to sign, not to mention I'd love another hug.

Jen


	48. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Let the whoopage commence!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! =)**

**My profile avatar has been updated to the pic I took w/CK. =)**

**I still don't own Leverage…or Eliot…damn it.**

* * *

Even though Eliot had been twenty feet from Stefan, it took him no more than three seconds before he was on him.

"Eliot? Sarah? What's going on?" Nate asked in their ears. "Are Lily and Parker okay?"

Unfortunately, all comm chatter went on deaf ears as Eliot laid into the guard, an unrelenting stream of blows aimed at doing as much damage as possible, making it difficult for Stefan to block them all.

Knowing that her husband would handle Stefan, Sarah narrowed her eyes and turned to an unsuspecting Tarasov…it was time to have words with him.

Three of his men moved forward to engage Eliot, leaving the other three surrounding their boss; which gave her better odds. Quick as lightening her arm struck out, hitting the first guard in the nose and followed through with a punch to his sternum, then to the back of his head, dropping him. Surprised, Tarasov lashed out with his arm, only to have Sarah grab it, twist around and slam her elbow down on his, resulting in a cracking sound. "I believe I promised you a broken arm," she drawled as he fell to the ground holding it.

Eliot was giving Stefan the worst beating of his life. Within seconds the hitter had already broke his left wrist and elbow, ironically the one that had hit his daughter, and as he managed to block a right hook, he realized too late that it had been a distraction for the punch he knew had just broken a couple of his ribs. Sucking in a painful breath Stefan lashed out with his leg to catch Eliot in the chest, only to have it caught as the hitter leaned in locking it in place, and with all of his weight, crashed his elbow down on it, hyper extending it. The scream that escaped him was cut short as Eliot twisted and brought his other elbow up, catching him in the jaw and breaking it.

It was at this point that Stefan saw the three guards come to his aid, and he inwardly sighed in relief when they began to engage the hitter, thinking that he would finally get a reprieve from the beating, only to be disappointed when Eliot temporarily disabled them with a kick to the sternum, an elbow to the face and punch to the kidneys before turning his attention back to him.

By this point Eliot was so lost in his rage that his control had taken a back seat as he pummeled into the man that had hurt his little girl. He had yet to be finished with his punishment as the man didn't have nearly enough broken bones yet. As it was his face looked like hamburger, his right eye already swollen shut, his nose and jaw broken, not to mention the bruises already forming. Taking a brief moment to punch a recovering guard in the sternum and groin, dropping him, he directed his attention back to the man on the ground, kicking him fiercely in the side, breaking three more ribs.

"Eliot! Focus!" Sarah barked out, reluctantly drawing his attention to the two other guards closing back in on him. Briefly glancing at his wife to see her kick Tarasov in the knee before elbowing a guard in the face, he turned to meet the first guard head on, blocking his incoming punch with a right cross to his cheek and followed through with a left hook to his ribs and a jab to his face, knocking him out, only to be surprised when the last guard kicked him hard in the back, knocking him to the ground.

After elbowing the second guard in the face, Sarah ducked the punch sent her way by the remaining guard, putting her in position to punch him hard in the groin. The man screamed out in pain as he leaned over holding himself, allowing her easier access to land a last punch to the back of his head. Glancing over to make sure that Tarasov was still out of commission, she missed the second guard's recovery, and so was surprised when he tackled her from behind. She began to perform a move that Eliot had taught her to throw him off her back, until she felt cold metal at the nape of her neck.

"Go ahead…move," he challenged.

"Sarah! Eliot! Are you okay? What's going on?" Nate demanded anxiously.

Knocked to the ground about the same time, husband and wife looked across the parking area at each other; both with guns pointed at them, and for a brief moment wondered if this was the moment that they would leave their children parentless.

And then they got over it.

"Kinda busy here Nate, give us a minute," Eliot replied in a gravelly voice.

Sending a wink Sarah's way, causing her to smirk and blow a kiss back, Eliot exploded into action and lashed out with his leg, knocking the gun out of the guard's hand, then swiped his leg under the man, knocking his feet out from under him. Before the guard could reach for the gun again, Eliot caught him in the face with the sole of his boot.

The moment Eliot moved into action, Sarah reached back and grabbed the man's hands, including the gun and brought them forward suddenly and held them to the ground. This of course unbalanced the guard, which allowed her to use her arms for leverage as she popped her knees under her, causing him to fall off of her, not to mention the hiss of pain that escaped her since her hip was acting up. The guard tried to recover and make a grab for her, but using the butt of his gun that she now had in her hand, she hit him in the side of the head and he was still.

As if it had all been choreographed, husband and wife were on their feet at the same time, a gun in Eliot's hand, pointed at Tarasov. Only problem was, he had one pointed at their unconscious daughter as well.

Left arm hanging awkwardly at his side and favoring his right leg, Tarasov stood over Lily with a triumphant smile on his face, aiming the gun at her chest as he tried to keep an eye on both of them since they were on opposite sides. Eliot knew he couldn't get a non lethal shot off without taking the risk of Tarasov shooting Lily. And he wouldn't kill him unless there was no other way, because otherwise the plan would be ruined and their incoming guests would be very upset.

"This has all been very entertaining, but I'm afraid it ends now," he stated confidently. "Lower your weapon or I will shoot her," he threatened, focusing his attention on Eliot. When the hitter showed no sign of action, a smug grin appeared on Tarasov's face. "I know you Spencer…you don't like guns."

Eliot and Sarah's eyes flickered briefly towards the barely discernible movement on the ground that Tarasov had yet to notice, before glaring back up at him.

"You're right, I don't," the hitter replied flatly.

And with an imperceptible nod to his wife, who did the same toward the ground, she spoke up. "But I don't have that problem," she stated, drawing his attention to her, so he could see the gun she now held in her hand. His surprise was short lived however as she fired off a shot and hit him, but it didn't drop him right away, so he took the opportunity to pull the trigger of his own gun before finally stumbling to the ground laughing.

"Sarah! Eliot! Damn it people say somethin'!" Hardison yelled in their ears over the sound of his van that sounded like it was moving very fast.

"It seems…I made…the last move," he panted as he held his now bleeding shoulder.

"Well I have to say it wasn't a very good one," Sarah quipped with an amused expression as she walked forward slowly, holding her ribs.

Eliot unloaded the clip of the gun he was holding before throwing it to the ground, and then made his way forward quickly to retrieve the gun that Tarasov had dropped and did the same thing. Tarasov looked over in confusion to where Lily had been, only to find no one there, then moved his gaze over six feet to where Parker had her body curled protectively around the little girl.

As Eliot and Sarah bent over the thief to check her and Lily out, Tarasov began chuckling. It was at this moment that two things happened. First, Hardison skidded into the parking lot in Lucille and jumped out running toward them, and secondly, fifteen of Tarasov's recovered guards flooded the area, all with guns raised.

Hardison was already gently helping Parker into a standing position as Sarah lifted Lily with a little difficulty and Eliot positioned himself protectively in front of them.

Tarasov's laughter rang out in the silence as two guards came forward and helped him to stand.

"Our friends have arrived," Nate informed them through the comm.

"You did not teach her as well as I expected," Tarasov began with a smug expression. "A shoulder wound will heal and I still have the upper hand. As much as I wanted you working for me again, I have made the decision that it is not worth all the trouble. Now my men will kill you and all of this has been for nothing."

Instead of the expressions of fear and anger the Russian expected to see, smiles appeared on their faces instead.

"I taught her very well Tarasov. In fact, she woulda killed you if it wouldn't have broken the arrangement," Eliot drawled.

"What arrangement would that be?" Tarasov inquired, still believing he had the upper hand.

"The one he made with me," a heavily Japanese accented voice stated.

Tarasov's attention was drawn to the entrance of the parking area as a finely dressed older Japanese man entered, followed by at least thirty armed men, who flooded the area, pointing their weapons at Tarasov and his men, disarming them all.

Tarasov's eyes widened, at which time Eliot leveled him with a steely glare. "I believe you know Koichiro Takahashi."

"You know…your partner once upon a time…you killed his son Hotarou I believe," Sarah added.

"Boris…it has been too long," Koichiro began. "Our talk is long overdue," he stated darkly before turning to Eliot. "I am a man of my word Mr. Spencer. You led me to the man who killed my son and I can guarantee you that you will not be bothered by him anymore," he promised with a small bow of his head, to which Eliot returned. "You can go now."

Eliot turned and wrapped his arm around Sarah as Hardison picked Parker up since she was having trouble walking straight, and headed to their vehicles.

"You can't do this!" Tarasov screamed as two of Takahashi's men came forward to restrain him. "You're the good guy! He's going to kill me! You're letting him kill me!" he screamed frantically.

Eliot turned around and glared at him. "You killed my wife and you kidnapped my daughter. You're right; I am a good guy, which is why I didn't outright kill you. But I do help people get justice, which is what I've done for Mr. Takahashi," he finished, turning back around and continuing to the truck with Sarah.

With Lily's head lying in her lap, Sarah leaned in against Eliot as he pulled out of the driveway, Hardison and Parker following in Lucille.

"Is it done? Are you guys coming back now?" Nate wanted to know.

"It's done," Eliot confirmed. "Not comin' home though. Meet us at the hospital."

"What…"

"Lily's been injured."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nate, Sophie and Cam were already there waiting when Eliot, Sarah and Hardison rushed through the ER doors, Lily and Parker in tow. As they were the only ones there, it didn't take long for a nurse to rush forward. And upon being told that they were mugged, including what damage they had sustained, she took Lily and disappeared behind a set of doors, while another retrieved a wheelchair for Parker to take her back as well; Hardison following when she directed a panicked expression his way and grabbed his hand. Sarah however, had to be stopped when she tried to follow Lily, another nurse coming up insisting that she and Eliot needed to be checked out as well.

"When I know my daughter is okay, you can poke me all ya want," Sarah growled. "Until then, I'm gonna go be with my little girl, because I'm gonna be the first face she sees when she wakes up. Now which room was she taken too?"

The look in Sarah's eyes must have made the woman nervous as she took a step back. "Room two," she murmured nervously. "But only one of you can be in there at this time," she explained.

A quick glance at Eliot and he nodded, urging her to go. "Sir?" the nurse began warily. "I really should take a look at your injuries."

"I'm good," Eliot replied immediately.

"Eliot, you really should allow her to look at your injuries," Sophie encouraged.

"Dad, you're really hurt," Cam murmured. "Let her patch you up," he pleaded.

"Fine," he relented with a sigh as the nurse led him back, pausing briefly to glance at Cam as he got up, giving his dad a defiant expression, daring him to argue as he followed him, leaving Sophie and Nate to wait patiently in the waiting room hoping they were all okay.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Much to everyone's relief, Lily had woken up fifteen minutes after arriving at the hospital, and as promised, Sarah's face was the first one she saw. Thankfully, after the MRI was done, it was found that there was no internal bleeding or swelling and no skull fractures. So with orders to get plenty of rest and for Sarah and Eliot to wake her up every couple of hours, Lily was discharged with mild dizziness and a headache that the doctor advised to take Tylenol for.

Parker's injury was a little more serious. She was in and out of consciousness, and when she was awake, she experienced nausea and blurred vision as well as the dizziness and headaches that Lily suffered from. And while the MRI showed no skull fracture, the knot on her head was the result of a hematoma, and while it would heal on its own with the application of ice at three hour intervals, the doctor deemed it necessary to keep her overnight to watch for any complications; Hardison had of course chosen to stay with her.

Besides numerous new bruises littering her body, Sarah ended up with two broken ribs and a bruised one that had to be wrapped, a bruised shoulder blade, the split on her lip that had required three stitches, not to mention her hip which had flared up again. Eliot now sported a new gash on his left temple that had required nine stitches, four broken ribs, and numerous bruises that made him feel like he'd been hit with a very large truck. After being given prescriptions for pain medication and instructions to rest lightly, most of which Sarah knew already; they had been released to go home.

By the time they had made it home that evening, Sarah and Eliot decided that since it was so late, baths could wait until tomorrow. Cam made it known very quickly that he would not be sleeping in his own room when as soon as Eliot had tucked a drowsy Lily into bed, Cam had immediately taken his shoes off and laid down in the bed next to her, Lily automatically curling against him in her sleep. However, before either of them could move away from the bed, Lily's hand shot out and grabbed Sarah's.

"I knew you and daddy would save me," she muttered sleepily before dropping her hand and burying further into the blankets. "Love you," she finished as she fell to sleep.

Leaning down, Sarah placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Love you too baby," she whispered, looking over to see Cam staring.

"I'll watch over her mom. You and dad should get some sleep," he told them with a concerned look.

"I know you will," she replied, leaning over to kiss his hair. "Love you," she murmured.

Eliot leaned down and gave Lily a kiss, murmuring his love, before reaching over to run his hand over Cam's head. "Love you guys too," Cam said as his eyes closed.

Knowing that she wouldn't wake scared and alone, Eliot and Sarah went to join Nate and Sophie in the kitchen, to find Sophie pouring tea into mugs.

"Are they asleep?" Sophie asked as she set cups of tea on the table.

"Yeah, Cam's sharin' her bed with her tonight," Eliot answered as he pulled out a chair for Sarah.

"What happened?" Nate asked as he drank his coffee.

"Tarasov placed extra guards on patrol near the gates after we showed up," Eliot explained. "One caught up with Parker when she was tryin' to get Lily out. Knocked her out and took them back to the house."

"Where he was expectin' us of course," Sarah added distractedly.

"How did Lily get injured?" Sophie asked.

"She bit the guard carryin' her and he hit her," Sarah answered darkly, lost in the memory.

"When she fell, she hit her head on the ground," Eliot finished, seeing that she was done talking. His suspicion that she wasn't doing as well as she had assured him earlier was immediately cemented as he watched her distant expression with increasing concern.

"And Tarasov?" Nate prodded.

"I shot him," Sarah murmured, causing Sophie's breath to catch.

"He's dead," Eliot added, and at once both Nate and Sophie's gaze traveled briefly to Sarah in worry. "Most likely anyway; Takahashi didn't seem like the merciful type," he finished, answering their silent question and hearing a quiet, relieved sigh from Sophie.

Ten minutes later when it became apparent that Sarah wasn't listening anymore and Eliot's expression became more worried; Nate and Sophie took their leave telling Eliot to take care of her.

He knew what was wrong with her. With everything that had happened in the past two months, from Zaria, his amnesia, her near death experience and Lily being kidnapped and injured, she was physically and emotionally spent. He knew the feeling well as he had experienced it often earlier in his career. And while years of being exposed to the cruelty that humans were capable of had hardened him, she wasn't as used to it as he was and had apparently found her limit. If he had to admit it, he was feeling the wear of the last two months with her.

She barely acknowledged him as he took her hand and pulled her out of the chair. Arm around her waist, he led her upstairs slowly since he knew her ribs hurt as much as his and led her into the bathroom. After turning on the shower, he removed his dirty clothes before turning to her and doing the same thing.

It was at this point that Sarah became aware of her surroundings again, and misunderstanding the situation, tried to push Eliot's hands away. "El…I'm not in the mood…"

"I hardly think either of us is in the mood at the moment," Eliot replied honestly. "A shower will help your sore muscles," he explained, pulling off her shirt.

Without a word, he sat her on the shower bench and for the next fifteen minutes, washed her hair and body with gentle efficiency, drawing murmurs of appreciation when he began lightly massaging her shoulders and back. When he had finished, she surprised him by giving him the same treatment, getting the same sounds of approval as her hands worked through his long locks. There was nothing sexual or teasing about the experience, and other than the occasional loving kiss on shoulder or face, it was simply an act of giving comfort and easing tension for each other.

Twenty minutes later, dried and dressed in their pajamas; Sarah had her head on Eliot's chest with his arm wrapped around her as they lay on their bed silent, enjoying the peace.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

"I'm tired El."

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow," he assured her, kissing her temple.

"I meant of all of this," she explained.

He stilled and he would swear later that his heart stopped. Hoping he had misunderstood her, he asked, "All of what?"

The tone of his voice mixed with the way he had tensed around her, caused her to look up into his face. Seeing fear hidden behind his eyes, she cursed herself internally for making it sound the way he had obviously taken it.

"Oh no El, I didn't mean it that way," she reassured him, raising her hand to cup his face as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I love you and I'm not goin' anywhere," she promised, cuddling further into him. When she felt him relax around her and tighten his hold on her, she continued. "I'm tired of the constant sense of impending danger; always lookin' over our shoulder waitin' for someone else to find you." Pausing, she sighed as she tried to find the words. "Over the last two months our family and you haven been taken and tortured, you had amnesia, I almost died and our little girl was kidnapped. That's a little much, even for us. We need a break."

In his younger years, the need for a break wasn't something in his vocabulary. It was about the adrenaline, the need for violence that kept him going. But now, in his forties and with a family, he found the idea of a break tempting.

"With how many people we've burned, not to mention the companies before I came along, anyone who's anyone knows about us and where we operate out of. Look at the situation with Lattimer years ago. It's only a matter of time before more of you guys' enemies begin makin' an appearance."

She had a point. Before hooking up with the group, he had never stayed in one place so long. "We'll talk more tomorrow, let's get some sleep," he suggested, leaning down to kiss her forehead. And with a nod and a sigh, she wrapped her arm around his waist and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. It would be another hour before Eliot followed.

He woke up sometime later knowing that Sarah wasn't in the bed with him. His senses going on high alert, he slowly got up, holding back the wince that wanted to escape as his injured ribs screamed at the movement.

It didn't take long for him to find her, her soft voice carried into the hallway and led him to Lily's room where she was sitting against the bed's head board; Lily curled up on one side and Cam on the other, singing a song. Leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms, he stayed quiet as he listened.

.

"I hope you still fee small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…

I hope you dance

I hope you dance"

.

He then watched as she stealthily worked her way out from under them, pulling the covers over them and leaning over to kiss them both before turning toward the door and gasping when she saw him standing there. Holding a hand to her chest as she slowed her heart, she walked over to him.

"Lil had a nightmare," she whispered as he stepped back so she could close the door. "I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to make some tea. When I came back up, I heard her cryin' softly. Cam was tryin' to comfort her, but…Anyway, singin' seemed to help so…"

Wordlessly he drew her into his arms and she sighed in contentment, holding him tightly. "The nightmares were bound to happen sweetheart," he murmured. "Are you okay? You said you couldn't sleep."

"I'm fine."

"You realize I know you're lyin', right?"

"What do you want me to say? No, I'm not fine. My little girl is havin' nightmares cause a monster kidnapped her. We're constantly in danger cause of what we do and even though we help people, it puts us on the bad guys' radar."

"Sweetheart, I…"

"No…don't apologize El. I've said it before and I meant it. I know what I got into when I chose you. I've even helped you guys knowin' I have kids that I could be puttin' in danger. I just…"

"Need a break," he finished, repeating her words from earlier. "Okay," he murmured, causing her to look up into his face. Tomorrow we'll make a list of places that are safe to go and we'll escape for a while; you, me and the kids."

"Really? Thank you El," she murmured happily, leaning in to capture his lips.

Hearing the relief in her voice and feeling the tension leave her body; it was at that moment that Eliot knew he had made the right decision.

Boris Tarasov's body would be found in the harbor four days later.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was eight p.m. on a Friday and McRory's bar was alive with the sounds of laughter, conversation and music even though it was closed to the public that night. Against Sophie's suggestions and at Sarah's insistence, the only decoration to be found were bunches of bronze balloons throughout the room. Steve and the guys had setup a small stage in one corner and had been playing music for the last hour for the small group of guests that were dancing in the center of the room that had been cleared by moving the tables against the walls. The back room had been emptied to allow for the three tables laden with food that had been provided by Anne and Teresa, and the bar was open to the guests, being manned by Patrick, who kept having to shoo Hardison away since the hacker wasn't as good at mixing drinks as he thought he was.

The guest list was small, only including family and very close friends, most of which worked on their farm. Cameron and Lily were on the dance floor at the moment with Freddy, Erik, Sam and Emma dancing in crazy fashion. The atmosphere was a mix of happiness tinged with sadness as this was not only Eliot and Sarah's anniversary party, but theirs and the kid's good bye party as well.

"I can't believe you're gonna be outta the country for a whole year," Hailey sulked as she drank her daiquiri.

"What about Lily and Cam's schoolin'?" David asked curiously.

"What about the farm? And the horses?" Leanne wanted to know.

Stephen looked at them in confusion. "Your jobs are going to let you leave for that long?"

Eliot and Sarah sat back and waited as they fired off their questions, having expected as much when they shared their news a week ago. They had sat down with the team right after having decided their destination, and after explaining why, the team agreed that taking a year off to relax wasn't such a bad idea.

"We'll register Lil and Cam in school Monday after next," Sarah explained. "Give them some time to get settled and all."

"Anne and Joe will be takin' care of the farm while we're away and we'll be takin' Sky, Shadow, Sunshine and Domino with us," Eliot answered. "We bought a small farm with stables and a pasture for them."

"And I left the hospital two months ago," Sarah added.

Seeing Stephen looking at him expectantly, Eliot smirked and answered. "My boss was very…understanding," he said, directing the smirk toward Nate for a second.

"Well, where are you guys goin'?" David asked.

"Sidney," Sarah answered with a faint smile.

"Australia? Why there?" Hailey exclaimed. "It's so far away!"

"Cam and Lily chose from a small list we made," Sarah said. "And as for why…"

"We're gonna see the kangaroos and koalas!" Lily finished excitedly as she bounded over and hopped in Eliot's lap. "But don't worry…mama and daddy promised that we'd fly everyone up for Christmas!"

Four pair of eyes widening at once, it was Leanne that spoke up. "What? Are you serious? But that's so expensive," she exclaimed.

"Don't look gift horses in the mouth sweetheart," David said. "If they wanna pay…"

"Australia? Cool," Erik commented as he high fived Cam.

"I had better be invited," Anne stated as Joe pulled up a chair for her and him. "You'll need someone to help with the dinner. And I'd better have a first class ticket as well. If you're going to leave me for a year, I want to be traveling in comfort when I come to see you," she declared.

"Have you decided what you guys are gonna do while we're gone?" Sarah asked, looking Nate and the team.

"Tokyo," Parker blurted. "Alec wanted us to go a few years ago but I didn't understand why we wouldn't be stea…" Hardison grabbed her attention by shaking his head sharply and she looked up to see four pairs of eyes looking at her in confusion. "Uhm, we'll be sightseeing. Maybe a museum," she finished unsure, causing Eliot to shake his head.

"I'm still takin' my computer girl, so I expect to see you on WOW a least once a week," Hardison told Sarah in a serious voice. "Too many incompetents online…at least you know what you're doin'."

"Nate and I are touring Italy," Sophie answered, directing a smile at her husband. "It's been too long since we've been to Tuscany," she explained, directing a secretive smile his way.

"You know she'll be shoppin' most of the time," Eliot chuckled. "How the hell did she talk you into that?"

"She promised we would sightsee as well. I also get to skip every other shopping excursion," Nate explained with a tilt of his lips.

A song that Sarah liked began playing and she looked at her husband with a hopeful smile. "Dance with me El?"

"Sorry sweetheart, you know I don't do fast dances."

"It's a two-step…that's hardly fast," she defended, putting her pouting face on.

"Not workin'," he informed her with a smirk.

It was at that moment that a young man in his late twenties that worked on their farm approached her. "Mrs. Sarah, would you like to dance?"

Everyone at the table hid their laughter or smirks in various ways as Eliot's eyes narrowed and Sarah's expression turned downright evil, before turning to the man with a smile and saying, "I'd love to," taking his hand and letting him pull her to the dance floor.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that saw that comin'," Hardison commented with a chuckle, causing David and Stephen to laugh.

"Shut it Hardison," Eliot growled as he glared at the man that was laughing and dancing with his wife.

"She's definitely your match," Hailey commented with a smile before looking at her husband. "Dance with me handsome?"

"Most definitely," he replied eagerly, taking her hand and leading her to the dancing area.

David, Leanne, Hardison and Parker followed shortly after, leaving Eliot alone at the table with Nate and Sophie; the kids having gone back out on the dance floor.

"Relax Eliot…everyone here knows she's married to you," Nate reassured him.

Trying to change the subject, possibly worried for the young man's health, Sophie asked, "Are you all okay? I know Lily was having nightmares and Sarah was on edge…"

"Lil still has the occasional bad dream, but not as bad as the first week. Sarah relaxed a lot when I agreed to getting' away," he admitted.

"I think we were all past due for a break," Nate commented, watching Eliot still staring at Sarah. "Go on Eliot…it's your anniversary," he urged.

Wordlessly, Eliot got up and walked over to the stage, grabbing his guitar while Steve finished the song. Once it was, Eliot voice turned everyone's attention to him.

"This is for you sweetheart," he said simply, before he began playing.

.

"Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me."  
.

Sarah's eyes watered remembering years ago when they had heard this song on the radio and he had told her that it was how he felt about her. This was the first time he had ever sung it to her.

.  
"It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
that I couldn't live one day without your love

When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
up on a high wire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me

When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me."

.

He had barely made it off the stage before she tackled him, running her hands possessively through his hair as her lips found his and moved in a familiar rhythm that he quickly matched, leaving them both breathless and surrounded by chuckles and light applause.

Drifting closer, they flowed seamlessly into a slow dance as the next song began to play, causing them both to smile as they realized it was their wedding song.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart," he murmured softly.

"Happy anniversary El."

Hours later, long after everyone had left and the kids had gone to bed, the band having packed up an hour ago, leaving with hugs and wishes for a safe trip, the six of them sat at a table together, drinking and talking softly; Eliot and Sarah's siblings having gone upstairs to their rooms for the night not long ago.

"You're not coming back," Parker stated suddenly, drawing everyone's attention.

"What?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"You're going to get to Australia and decide you like it better," she explained with a sad voice.

"Parker, we'll be back in a year," Eliot assured her.

"Promise?"

"Yes Parker," Eliot replied.

"And we're gonna see you at Christmas," Sarah promised, earning a relieved smile from the thief.

"Happy Anniversary guys," Nate stated, raising his glass briefly, to which they all toasted.

* * *

**Okay guys…all that's left is the Epilogue. I'm sad already. =(**

**But I have to admit, I'm excited about the next story. =)**

**The songs were "You Save Me" by Kenny Chesney & "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Anne Womack.**

**Jen**


	49. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Okay guys, this is it…excuse me, had to wipe my eyes. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it's an ending that you're happy with. =) I'm so very happy that this story has done so well, it's gotten 150+ more reviews than the first story. =)**

**_'Italics' are memories._**

**Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Eliot shook his head yet again at the ridiculousness of the feather boa.

Her hair swept up in an intricate array of curls, decorated with purple, gold and green feathers; her purple scarf dress fluttering around her knees and several strands of colorful beads bouncing around her neck, Eliot watched his fifty three year old wife move in time to the loud music with a smile on her face as if she were in her twenties; all the while waving that god awful multi colored boa around.

Chuckling, he watched as she twisted the hand of a man that had thought it would be a good idea to grab her ass, and then continue to dance as if nothing had happened. He couldn't really blame the guy, his wife was very attractive. So much so that she constantly got mistaken for being a good ten years younger than she really was. Due to the constant workouts they did even though they were now both retired, her body was still nicely toned and since she took excellent care of her skin, it was still as firm as it had been in her late thirties. In fact, the only real signs of her true age were the faint crow's feet around her eyes. **(AN: It is possible to look this good at 53, my 55 yr old aunt looks nowhere near her age.)**

Thankfully, due to the care he had always and still did take with his body, he was still in great shape as well. And while he wasn't as cut and defined as he had been in his thirties, he had in no way let himself go, due to the work he now did running a gym that trained fighters for MMA competitions. Sarah at least still seemed pleased with what she saw, and in his eyes, that was all that mattered.

"You in there somewhere?" a voice asked him teasingly.

Looking down he saw his wife's smiling face staring at him. "Yeah, just admirin' the view," he teased, gesturing to a nearby group of college girls, flashing the men on the floats for more beads.

"Really?" she replied, eyebrow raised. "Alright, I'll leave you to it then," she said, pulling away. "There are several handsome men here ta talk to. It is Mardi Gras after all," she informed him flippantly.

His eyes darkened and she had barely made it two steps before he had grabbed her and pulled her back flush against his chest. "Don't think so sweetheart. You're mine," he growled softly in her ear, sending a shot of electricity down her spine.

"They say your memory is the first ta go when you get older, so you may have to remind me," she purred in reply.

It took them all of ten minutes to get back to their hotel room. **(For any who question this: I see no reason why a 50 year old married couple should not be havin' sex.=P)**

Two hours later, as they lay in bed, a jumble of nude limbs entwined with each other, sublimely worn out and happily satiated; Sarah noticed that Eliot was acting a little distant.

"Thinkin' about tomorrow?" she asked knowingly with a gentle smile.

"No," he answered, even though she knew he was lying.

"You've had years to prepare for this El."

"I know…it's just…"

"You're still not ready…I know," she told him, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "We need to sleep, our flight's early," she murmured, snuggling into him.

"Good night sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her hair, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You need to hurry it up guys," Valerie hissed into her comm. "I'm losing him."

"Just a little bit longer," Cam replied as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Their security's pretty solid," he explained, going off into a long technical explanation.

"Quit spouting geeky shit and get on with it," she snapped under her breath. "This party's boring as hell."

"No need to be crabby Val…I'm the one that had to hang off the side of the building," Lily murmured as she worked the combination of the safe.

"Yeah, but you like that shit Lil," Cam countered. "Got it!" he exclaimed happily, plugging the usb stick into the computer. "Lil…you almost done?"

"Sure am," she replied with a grin as she opened the safe. "You wouldn't believe what he has in here."

"You're just supposed to get the client's money Lily," Jason reminded her.

"I know," she answered with a sigh. "But he's evil…he doesn't deserve to have such pretty things."

"Lily…"

"I promise I'll sell it and donate the money," she offered. And after giving his consent, she happily grabbed the pouch and the money before closing the safe.

"Could you guys hurry the hell up," Val snapped. "Our guy just excused himself and is heading to the elevators."

"Damn Val…you're losing your touch," Jason mocked.

"Shut the hell up and go find something to punch," she retorted.

"Be lucky that I don't make it a practice to hit stuck up bit…"

"Guys…enough!" Cam ordered. "Lily…Davidson is headin' your way…get to the stairs, out the door, to your left and take a right at the end of the hall."

"Why can't I take the elevator?"

"They're locked down for the party and the only one still runnin' is the one Davidson is comin' up on," he explained.

"What about the service elevator?"

"Requires a key card…Jay, I need you to…" turning, he found that Jason had already taken off running to the nearest stairwell.

"On my way Lily…Cam, lead me to her," Jason ordered as he took stairs two at a time.

Briefly hiding in a supply closet so their mark wouldn't see her, Lily quietly crept out moments later and sped around the corner only to stop short as she was met by a guard with a gun.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Sir, I found the intruder," he said, speaking into his comm.

"I'm really very sorry," Lily told him suddenly.

The man snorted. "An apology isn't going to help you."

"No…not about that."

"Then what…" a tap on his shoulder had him turning around, but before he could register anything, he was on the ground due to the haymaker Jason landed to his head.

Leaning down briefly to place a hard butterscotch candy on his chest and take his key card, she skipped forward to place a quick kiss on Jason's lips. "What took you handsome?" she asked before walking past him to the stairs.

Shaking his head, he followed. "Woman, you're going to be the death of me," he muttered. "She got a key card…where's the damn elevator?"

"Exit the next floor down and I'll lead you to it. I'm done here," Cam answered as he unplugged the usb stick from the server computer and switched his attention to his netbook.

Once there, the elevator seemed to crawl at a snail's pace as it descended twenty floors to the freight room. Lily took the time to admire the man across from her, smiling at the familiar blank mask he wore on jobs, which was the complete opposite of his playful nature. At 6'4", he dwarfed her petite 5'5" frame, but somehow they fit. His dark brown wavy hair that always looked tousled hung just above his shoulders and with his green eyes contrasting against the bronze of his skin, a gift of his Hawaiian ancestry, he was absolutely beautiful and she was constantly amazed that he was hers. **(AN: Jason Momoa, look him up…yum.)**

"Shit…we have a problem," Cam announced. "The guard you took out was found. They're searchin' for you guys, be careful. I'm headin' back to the van. Val, meet me there…we'll meet you guys at the back door," Cam informed them as he packed up.

When the elevator doors opened, they were relieved to find no one waiting for them. However, that changed when halfway to the door, they heard guns click behind them.

"Turn around," they were ordered.

Once they had, Jason quickly looked over the two men that had found them. "Lily…"

"Gotcha," she replied, and then as agile as a cat, flew behind the nearest stack of boxes.

Before the men could even react, Jason spurred into action, quickly disarming the first man and knocking him back to engage the second. Having been trained most of his twenty six years in Aikido, Jiu Jitsu and Muay Tai, his medium frame moved in a graceful, deadly dance as he landed disabling blows aimed at putting them down as quickly as possible.

The sounds of fighting made Cam wince. "Oh man. Guys, try not to get injured," he pleaded. "Mom and Aunt Sophie will kill us all if you guys show up tomorrow bruised and bloodied."

"Please…give me some credit…there's only two of them," Jason replied as the last guy fell to the ground.

Five minutes later, just as Cam and Valerie were starting to worry, the van door slid open and they jumped in.

"It's about time," Valerie snapped.

"Like to see you do my job princess," Jason growled.

"Play nice," Lily said in a placating voice as Cam pulled out onto the street. "You did great," she said with a bright smile, pulling him in for a kiss. "For your info Val, I had to blow the back door…there was a keypad."

"Where did you…never mind," the grifter said, waving it off, not really wanting to know where Lily had hid explosives on her person.

"How bout we get a drink to celebrate?" Cam suggested.

"I had other things in mind," Jason murmured in Lily's ear.

"Uh ah…I don't think so," Valerie piped in. "You know the rules. Anyway, our flight leaves in three hours and we still have to hand over the money and blueprints to the client. And when we get there, Ashley and I are taking her out. You'll see her tomorrow," she finished, earning a pout from Lily and a dirty look from Jason.

Lily snugged against Jason and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, we'll make it up tomorrow night," she promised, getting a chuckle in return as he pulled her closer.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sarah's hands tightly gripped the armrests while mild turbulence caused the small plane to shudder as it made its final descent into the Key West airport. Eliot discovered long ago that even though she had no problems with large commercial flights, due to their crash years ago, small planes and jets still unnerved her. Reaching over he grasped her hand and squeezed it in comforting reassurance, being rewarded when she visibly relaxed and let out a slow breath, offering him a shaky smile.

Once landed, if it hadn't reminded him of the memory, the speed in which she exited the plane would have made him chuckle. As he waited for their luggage to be unloaded, he watched with amusement as his wife laughed at an overexcited Parker, running toward her. Even nearing fifty, while a little bit slower, their thief was still more agile and active than a lot of others her age were. Still as strange as ever, she had retained the ability to look at the world like a child at times.

When he finally walked over to them, luggage in tow, hugs had already been traded and Sarah and Parker were talking excitedly about the day to come. He and Hardison fist bumped before the hacker took one of the bags.

"How was New Orleans man?" Hardison asked as they made their way to the car.

"Food was great. Pretty relaxin' actually…until Mardi Gras that is. Too many people," Eliot remembered.

"Imagine that, you…not a people person," Hardison chuckled.

"You can't keep her away that long again," Parker stated suddenly. "Did you bring me any beads?" she asked Sarah, her arm around hers.

"Yeah…I got you plenty."

"We were only gone for a month," Eliot defended. "Where's Kylie?"

"Exactly," she proclaimed as if he had proven her point. "And don't try to change the subject."

"Helpin' Sophie with Lily," Hardison answered for him.

Eight years ago while vacationing at Disney world, a six year old girl had tried horribly to lift Hardison's wallet. One look into the little girl's big, chocolate eyes and Parker was hooked. An investigation into the whereabouts of her parents showing that she was an orphan had her and a willing Hardison signing adoption papers two months later after receiving a very enthusiastic response from the little girl when asked if that's what she wanted. Two weeks later, Parker abruptly announced that they were getting married because 1) Kylie needed a mom and dad, and 2) Parker was curious about eloping in Vegas. So while Anne watched the kids, the adults went to Vegas and witnessed their hacker and thief get married in the Little White Chapel wearing sneakers on their feet and smiles on their faces.

As soon as they made it to the hotel, Sarah and Eliot were separated and taken to different rooms set up for the men and women. Upon entering Lily's room, Sarah was bombarded by the sounds of everyone rushing around attending to different things.

"Mama!" Lily exclaimed, lunging forward to hug her. "Save me…please! They've gone insane," she pleaded with wide eyes.

"What do you…"

"Get back over here right now young lady," Sophie ordered, moving forward to grab her shoulders and direct her to a work station. "Hello sweetie," she greeted briefly in Sarah's direction. Sarah chuckled as she watched her little girl get attacked by three different women performing different tasks.

Sarah's eyes wondered over the room to see Val, Emma, Amanda and Lily's best friend Ashley sitting at work stations being worked on as well, and she barely had a chance to wave at them and hug Kylie, before a woman walked up to her and began pulling her to yet another station. "You're the mother…correct?" she confirmed, seating Sarah in a chair. "My name's Charlotte, I'll be doing your hair and makeup," she explained as she got to work. Sarah settled in and began mentally preparing herself for the day.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Two hours later found Eliot walking down the hallway to the girls' room, his job being to tell them that it was time to go.

"Get your shit together Spencer," he muttered to himself. "You liberated Croatia for god's sake, you can do this," he assured himself as he knocked on the door and waited. And then immediately froze upon seeing his nineteen year old little girl standing there in her wedding dress.

He couldn't do this.

"How do I look daddy?" she asked with a wide grin as she turned to him expectantly.

The satin and silk strapless dress flowed over her small form in an A Line style, the handkerchief skirt ending around her upper calves. The ruched bodice sported a scattering of small crystals, and in true Lily fashion, the skirt had hand sewn butterfly appliques in an opalescent fabric, running from the hem to the top of the dress in a flight pattern of color. With her hair done in an intricate mix of braids and curls, up and away from her face, only a small amount of makeup, a diamond encrusted butterfly tiara nestled on her head, and a pair of strappy heels wrapped around her feet, she was absolutely breathtaking.

But all he saw was his thirteen year old little girl.

_"Daddy…how do I look? Be honest," she asked nervously as she looked up at him with unsure eyes._

_At thirteen she was already a sophomore in high school. Having left the decision to skip grades up to her, he and Sarah had been worried about the teasing she might encounter from being so young. But Lily proved yet again, that she was not like anyone else, when only two weeks into her freshmen year, she had already charmed most of the football team, a score of girls and had her own protective guard against any stupid enough to bother her._

_Two weeks prior she had come home jumping around as if on a sugar high as she explained that she had been asked to the junior prom by a guy at school that she liked. Hackles immediately raised, Eliot was ready to hunt the boy down and have words, but was stopped as Sarah started celebrating with her and talking about where to buy her dress. Still didn't mean he wasn't gonna speak with the boy when he came to pick her up though._

_"You look beautiful princess," he assured her as he appraised the spaghetti strapped, knee length, silk creation; the shade of blue matching her eyes perfectly._

Brought back to present, he was met with an amused expression on his wife's face.

"You look beautiful princess," he managed to say. "It's still not too late to make him disappear," he offered hopefully.

"Daddy," she drew out with a chuckle.

"I take it you were sent to get us?" Sarah asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, the guys have already left. I'm gonna ride with you. Lookin' pretty good yourself Mrs. Spencer," he complimented, taking in the sleeveless, icy pink, chiffon dress that had an asymmetrically draped neckline and a ruched side seam that draped her form perfectly, ending right under her knees.

"I'm flattered, but I'm married," she teased, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Okay everyone, it's time to leave," Sophie announced.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The wedding venue had Lily written all over it. She had spent months with Sarah and Sophie, trying to find something that fit her personality, and after four months of searching was happy to discover The Key West Botanical and Butterfly Garden. Surrounded by lush greenery, a vast array of colorful flowers and the dozens of butterflies flying around, the only decorations to be found were the hot pink fabric runners leading down the small isle and the pink and white rose petals scattered on the ground leading to an archway that was covered naturally with wild grown flowers and ivy.

"It's time daddy," Lily said, putting one of her arms through his as the other held her bouquet of stargazer lilies.

Proving yet again that the wedding had her personality all over it; instead of the traditional wedding march, the instrumental version of 'Storybook Love', the theme from her favorite movie, The Princess Bride, began playing instead.

Hesitancy filled him, and as if knowing exactly what he was thinking, Lily murmured, "He's a good man daddy…just like you," and then squeezed his arm, causing him to smile as he began slowly leading her down the aisle.

There were only thirty people in attendance; all but a few of which were family. Jason's last living relative had been his uncle who died two years ago, so they were all Lily's. Not having been able to decide on a maid of honor, Lily had five bridesmaids instead. Val, their grifter, her wavy black hair and dark eyes standing out against the paleness of her skin; Emma, who at twenty three was an exact replica of her mother when younger, with her elfin frame and long, brunette hair; Ashley, Lily's best friend and the first person to have welcomed her on her first day of college when she was only fifteen, was the quintessential blonde bombshell, with her thick honey blonde hair, blue eyes and curvy form; and Kylie, the newest addition to their family, who could have passed easily for Parker at fourteen, if not for the chocolate eyes.

Lastly was Amanda, the Greek beauty who had captured her brother's heart a year ago. Having met on their first job, her father had come to them for help in proving that the company he worked for was cheating their clients out of their money. Quiet spoken, but quick witted and sharp of tongue, it was no wonder she had caught his eye, especially with her tanned skin, sandy brown locks and bright chocolate eyes.

All of her sisters, as Lily called them, stood smiling in cocktail length, spaghetti strapped, dark pink dresses, holding their bouquets of pink calla lilies and white roses. Cam, being chosen by Jason to be his best man, stood proudly, hands clasped in front of him, looking quite handsome in a dark gray, tailored blazer and slacks, and a white button up that was open at the neck.

But for all Lily cared, no one else existed except the gorgeous man staring at her expectantly with a smile on his face. Not one for dressing up, but wanting to look good for her that day, Jason was dressed like Cam, except for the added dark gray vest that was buttoned up and showing clearly due to the unbuttoned blazer. Hair pulled back, he wore around his neck, a necklace of earth toned, rough beads on a black cord; it was the very first thing that Lily had ever given him.

Before he knew it, Eliot was standing in front of Hardison, who Lily had requested to perform the ceremony as he had done for her mother and father.

"Who gives this woman away?" Hardison asked.

Pausing, he took a moment to look at Lily before turning back to the hacker. "Her mother and I do." And with an amused but understanding look from Hardison, he went to sit next to Sarah, who immediately took his hand and squeezed it. His mind drifted to the past as the ceremony began, remembering the first time he met Jason.

After spending a month in the hospital when he was forty eight after a con that had gone south, and a heated argument with Sarah over how she thought it was time for him to retire, he finally relented. Having been older than any other in his line of work, he realized that he was actually relieved at the decision. Sophie had convinced Nate of the same eight years earlier and Parker and Hardison only ever did the occasional 'easy' job, since Parker was determined to give Kylie a stable home.

But being someone who was not used to being idle with his time, he busied himself with finding something new to do. They had only been in New York for a year, having moved after too many of their enemies began tracking them down. Having relied on each other for so many years and becoming such a tight knit family left them unwilling to live in separate parts of the world. So he began searching…for what he didn't know at the time, but thankfully found two months later in the form of a gym that the owner was trying to sell due to financial burdens. He bought it, cleaned and remodeled it, and updated all the equipment before reopening it a month later, as a place to train fighters for MMA fights. It allowed him to continue doing what he loved, but stay safe.

Jason walked through his doors five years later.

At twenty four, Cam was already 'helping' people as much as possible, strictly sticking to simple computer cons since it was just him. Having graduated from MIT top of his class, he created a business for himself as a cover, creating websites and security for companies. Lily was in her last year of college, determined to finish as quickly as possible so she could start doing cons with Cam, but keep her promise to her parents to graduate first.

Eliot remembered how Jason began coming in regularly three times a week to train. And train he did, very hard. So much so that he grabbed Eliot's attention enough that the hitter himself began showing him things. It was shortly thereafter that Cam came to his dad for help, telling him of a con he was working on that would require him to get into the building which would have several guards posted. Now being good at fighting from Eliot's training, he was still at heart, a hacker and wouldn't be able to do it alone. He needed a hitter.

When Jason came back in two days later, with some carefully chosen words, Eliot asked if he was interested in a job. Eliot knew the signs of someone at the beginning of the career he had just retired from, and since he knew the boy wasn't there training for MMA fights, it was no surprise that Jason knew what he meant and wanted to know how much it paid.

The next night, after a very successful con, Cam walked in, laughing and talking with Jason as if they had been friends for ages. From that point on, Jason was their new hitter.

Two weeks later, Lily came home for Christmas break, and since Jason was coming over frequently by then, having pretty much been adopted by Sarah, it became the first time they met. And Lily was immediately smitten. Jason had been a little put off by her overactive, friendly personality at first, not use to being around people like her, but gradually, like everyone else that met her, she grew on him. Still two months away from her eighteenth birthday though, he waited.

_"He asked me out daddy!"_

_"Who did?"_

_"Jason," she explained with a smile._

_"What? He's twenty five…too old for you," he insisted._

_"I thought you liked him?" she asked confused._

_"I do, but…"_

_"Oh, you're being the protective dad! Don't worry daddy, he's a gentleman," she declared, skipping away with a smile._

_XxxxxxxxxX_

_"He told me he loved me mama!"_

_"He what?" Eliot asked, choking on his beer as he entered the living room._

_"You heard her," Sarah answered with a smirk._

_"It was so romantic. He got pineapple pizza from Villa Pizza and rented out my favorite putt putt place," she gushed with a radiant grin._

_"That's romantic?" Eliot asked in confusion._

_"It was to me," she murmured dreamily._

_XxxxxxxxxX_

_"Say that again?" Eliot asked, his expression growing darker._

_"I would like to ask your permission for Lily's hand in marriage," Jason repeated._

_In the back of his head, Eliot was impressed that the boy had come to him. But on the other… his little girl was only nineteen._

_"Sit…now," he ordered. Once Jason had sat down across from him, Eliot leveled him with a steely glare. "Why now? Why not wait a coupe of years? You've only been datin' a few months. Or is there somethin' I don't know?" Eliot asked darkly._

_"No sir, you're right, we've only been dating four months. But I love her and I know that she's the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't believe in wasting time when no one knows how long we have," he explained. Respecting his answer, Eliot sighed.  
_

_An hour later, after assuring him that she would be well taken care of due to the investments Cam had made for him with the money he had made, and agreeing with Eliot that should he hurt her in any way, the former hitter had permission to torture him, Eliot agreed, albeit reluctantly._

All of this having gone through his head as they exchanged their vows; he would only vaguely remember the ceremony later, but that's what video was for. Sarah's sniffle brought him fully back to the present, just in time for the ending words.

"By the powers vested in me and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Hardison told them with a smile. "Go on and kiss her man," he urged, to a scattering of chuckles.

Eliot watched as he pulled her close, smiles on both their faces, and kissed her passionately, marking her for the first time as Mrs. Lily Nainoa.

His little girl was now a married woman.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Everyone adjourned to the reception hall while the wedding party, including Sarah and Eliot, had their pictures taken. Parker efficiently organized everyone and had beautiful shots of them all in record time.

As a gift to Lily, Parker had taken over the role as photographer for the event. Worried that she wouldn't get all the traditional photos, the team would be surprised later to find that she had done her research. A mental checklist in her head, Parker got every picture that should be taken on a wedding day from Eliot walking her down the aisle and taking her vows, to her dances with Jason and Eliot and the cupcake fight. All were professionally done, and as a thank you, Sarah and Eliot would later gift her with an 11x14 framed picture of her hugging Lily on the dance floor with matching wide grins on their faces.

Several long tables had been arranged in a large U shape at one end of the room, an archway of Lilies behind two seats in the center where Lily and Jason would sit. The table was tasteful done, adorned with white tablecloths overlaying hot pink ones that peeked out at the edges. Wine glasses and silver ware were laid out expertly with hot pink fabric napkins folded artfully at each place setting. The centerpieces, which were spread out along the tables at three feet intervals, consisted of rectangle jars of hot pink stones, in which were nestled white branches, resembling miniature trees, on which sat various sized chiffon butterflies in several shades of pink.

After they had all settled into their seats and drink orders were brought out, the toasts began while they gave the caterers time to get the food ready to serve.

"I remember when I found out that Jay was gonna propose to my little sister. I knew he was a good man, but on the other hand, Lil's my baby sis," Cam began, earning chuckles. "I vaguely remember some threats that might've been made if he ever hurt her," he continued, smirking at Jay, "But I'm pleased that my sister and best friend found each other," he announced, turning to them. "I hope you continue to make each other happy," he wished them. "Otherwise I might have to fall back on my promises," he playfully threatened, before leaning down to hug Lily and reaching over to pat Jason on the shoulder.

The truth of the matter was, when Cam had found out that Jason was going to propose, he had immediately gone into defense mode, channeling his dad as he glared his best friend down. Jason had actually taken a step back and his eyes had widened in surprise from the expression on Cam's face. Cam had told him, _"I might not be able to kick your ass, but if you hurt my baby sister, or make her shed one tear that's not out of happiness; I will post your picture on every law enforcement sight I can think of. I'm talkin' FBI, CIA, Interpol, and every fuckin' police station in the US. Your face will be posted so many places that you won't be able to walk down the street. Understood?"_

Eliot had choked on his beer when Cam had told him and Hardison two days later, and after receiving a minor talking down by his mother, got taken out by Nate for beer with the guys.

After the applause died down, Valerie got up, having been voted by the other girls to be the one to give the speech.

"When I first met Lily, there was no way I thought we would ever be friends," she began with a smile the bride's way. "I'm a native New Yorker and anyone who knows me can tell you I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"Truer words were never spoken," Jason muttered with a cocky grin, earning a glare in return.

"The first time I met her, I was on a job interview with her aunt. There I was trying to impress Sophie for a job and in comes this seventeen year old slip of a girl, flitting around like she was dancing to music only she could hear." Chuckles could be heard as she continued. "She's constantly optimistic, always sees the silver lining, and always sees the best in people." Turning to Lily, she said, "But I'm very happy that you saw past my bitchy exterior and took the time to get to know me, allowing me the chance to do the same with you. I'm very happy for you Lil and I'm honored to call you 'sister'." Everyone applauded as she leaned down to hug Lily and looked at Jason with a glare. "Hurt her and there's no place you can hide," she threatened softly, earning snickers from Cam, Eliot and Jason, the only ones close enough to hear.

She had spoken the truth. Cam and Jason had been pulling cons for four months when she sought out Sophie. Retired or not, Sophie was the best in the business and Val wanted to learn from the best. Already pretty impressive in her own right, Sophie had heard of her and took her under her wing. Six months later she would join the guys so they could take on slightly harder cases. And while Cam took her bitchy attitude in stride and managed to slip past her defenses and become her friend, it immediately put her on Jason's radar, and not in a good way. Their personalities rubbed each other raw and while they were able to work together and have each other's back on the job, they were not good friends.

The food was served and it was quickly discovered that Lily having both parents share a love of food was a wonderful thing. Having not been overly impressed with what the caterer's offered, Sarah and Eliot, with Lily's permission of course, met with them and proposed their own menu; which resulted in a delicious variety of dishes from Seared Duck with Fig, and Mandarin Orange Salad, to Leg of Lamb with Mint Sauce, and Alaskan Halibut with fresh herbs, completely engaging their taste buds. And with an open bar serving a number of types of champagne, beers, soft drinks and coffees, all the guests were well taken care of.

An hour later, after the tables had been cleared of empty plates, drinks were refilled and compliments passed out on the exquisite food, Hardison excused himself to the deejay table, where he connected a netbook to the speakers and prepared to get the music going.

"If I can have everyone's attention…it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance," he announced.

Jason led her onto the dance floor as Hardison started the song, and Eliot smirked at the unusual choice, as it seemed to fit his daughter perfectly. And if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by, it also held a special meaning for them.

**.**

If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
You need a light, I'd find a match.  
'Cause I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am.

If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better.  
'Cause I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am.

I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches to all you tear.  
'Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.  
And you take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am.

**.**

Everyone applauded as Jason dipped her at the end, placing a kiss under her ear. Eliot had been so focused on Lily that he hadn't seen that Sarah had left his side until she spoke over the microphone.

"Hey everyone," she greeted. "My daughter came to me months ago with a special request to play this next song. It's no coincidence that there's a piano and band equipment here," she chuckled. "Steve? You guys ready?" Eliot watched as the guys, who had flown up as invited guests, walked over to Sarah and took up their instruments.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly, drawing his attention to her. "Will you dance with me?"

_"But I don't know how to dance daddy! The Sadie Hawkins dance is in a week!" his twelve year old exclaimed dramatically. "Please…you have to teach me," she begged._

_"You twirl around all the time princess," he argued in confusion._

_"That's not the same," she huffed. "I don't know how to…dance with a guy," she admitted softly._

_"Well then I guess I'm gonna have to teach you, huh," he replied, earning a bright smile from her as she lunged at him for a hug._

She started to pull him onto the dance floor, but it wasn't until Sarah began on the piano and Steve on the guitar, that his brain cleared, and he realized this was the father-daughter dance. Smiling as he finally understood that she had wanted it to be special for him as well; he pulled his little girl to him and began moving them to the music as Steve started to sing.

.

She spins and she sways  
to whatever song plays  
without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
the weight of the world on my shoulders.

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom's just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"  
.

_"Does this dress really look okay?" she asked nervously as she smoothed the satin bodice._

_"You look beautiful princess," Eliot replied, pulling her in for a hug. "He'll be stupid if he doesn't think so. And if he doesn't, I'll have to have a talk with him," he threatened playfully, being rewarded with a giggle._

_"Can you show me that dance move one more time? He's gonna be here in twenty minutes and I'm so nervous I think I forgot," she rushed out._

_Chuckling, he pulled away to turn the CD player on, then returned and took her in his arms, leading her around the living room smoothly._

_"When's my curfew?"_

_"11 o'clock," he answered immediately._

_"But it's the senior prom! All the other kids get to stay out later," she pouted._

_A camera flashed, and they both turned to see Sarah with a smile on her face. "Yeah, but they're not fifteen," her mother retorted._

_"But you guys say that I'm mature for my age," she defended._

_"Sometimes," Eliot replied behind a cough. Sarah looked at him with a questioning expression and he nodded. "Midnight," he conceded._

_"Just like Cinderella!" she exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she gushed, to her parent's amusement._

.  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"  
.

_"He proposed!" she squealed as she burst through the front door._

_Eliot and Sarah looked up from their books to see a radiant smile on her face. Sarah immediately got up and went to embrace her, before pulling back to inspect the ring. Jason having come to him for permission made this no surprise to the former hitter, but seeing the ring and the glowing expression she wore slapped him in the face and suddenly made it real._

.  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

. **(AN: Tell me your eyes didn't water…I dare you! Lol.)**

She hugged him when the music was over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before running over to Ashley and Val, pulling them and Jason onto the dance floor for the fast song that Hardison had just put on. He was amazed that she had found such a perfect song for their dance. Realizing he was still in the middle of the dance floor, he turned to head back to the table, only to be intercepted by his beautiful wife, holding a glass of Jack out to him.

"Did you enjoy your surprise?"

He took the drink and down it quickly. "Yeah, but you know that already," he quipped. "I still don't think he's good enough for her," he muttered grouchily.

"You're being too hard on him. He's a good man El," she tried to assure him.

"Just wait till Cam marries Amanda. Tell me how you feel about her then," he retorted.

Eyes wide, her gaze jerked to were Cam and Amanda were molded to each other, dancing as if no one else was around. The idea of her baby boy getting married…

"Touché," she conceded, looking up into his amused, knowing face. And then wrapping her arm around his waist, she led them over to where their family were talking and laughing, while the young adults danced around wildly.

"She's beautiful," Sophie complimented softly of the small bundle in Anne's arms as the adults pulled their chairs around her and Joe.

Freddy and his wife Jaina's month old daughter Nia was indeed adorable with her Gerber face, chubby cheeks, bright blue eyes, and light cocoa skin; a combination of both her mother and father's skin tone. And it was clear to see from the expression on her grandparent's faces, Joe and Anne having gotten married eight months after the Tarasov incident, that she was already being spoiled thoroughly.

"Yes she is," Anne murmured affectionately. "I'm trying to wear Erik and Leah down so they'll let me keep her overnight," Anne told them, smiling down softly at Nia.

"Have you told them that by doing so it will give them a night alone," Leanne suggested, gesturing to the couple on the dance floor. "I remember by the time Erik was five months old I was ready to pull my hair out," she commented, chuckling as she watched her and David's son on the dance floor doing some form of a crazy dance.

"When is he gonna give you a grand baby?" Eliot teased, smirking at the wide eyed expression on his brother's face.

"He's not ready to settle down yet," Leanne answered. "I've already had the 'I need grand babies to spoil' talk."

An evil grin appeared on David's face. "Doesn't look like Sarah will need to have that conversation with Lily," he teased, staring at Eliot. "Looks like you might get grand babies of your own soon little brother," he finished, nodding toward Lily and Jason on the dance floor, who were in the process of dancing very closely and suggestively. David grinned wider and felt a sense of satisfaction at the look of sheer horror on Eliot's face.

"Stop messin' with him David," Sarah chuckled. "Anyway, she's already said she's too young. May I hold her?" she asked Anne. And with a nod of consent, she took the little girl into her arms and began cooing to her as she began to wake up. "If you want, I can see if I can help convince them to let you start keepin' her overnight."

"That would be wonderful," Anne replied with a happy face.

"You say wonderful now," Joe muttered. "Then there's the middle of the night feedings and diaper changes," he grumbled, all the while smiling at his granddaughter.

An hour later, Hardison announced that it was time for the cutting of the cake, amusing in itself as it wasn't cake, but Lily's favorite…cupcakes. A three tier stack of orange almond cupcakes to be precise with alternating white and hot pink frosting, topped with butterflies made out of gum paste. She of course smeared Jason's face with the confection, which didn't faze him as he simply swiped it with his fingers and ate it anyway, and he returned the gesture by shoving it on her nose, causing her to retaliate in kind. By the time they were done; Val, Cam, Ashley and Emma having joined in, there weren't nearly enough to feed everyone; which was why Lily's idea for a sweet bar of chocolate dipped strawberries and biscotti, and miniature tiramisu, cappuccino cakes and cheesecakes turned out to be such a wonderful idea.

More music was played, and Sarah even convinced Eliot to join her for a fast song as Parker did with Hardison; Nate having told Sophie outright that he'd wait for the next slow one. Everyone was enjoying themselves, Lily being passed around the dance floor to all the men in attendance, with the rule of placing a dollar in her small wrist bag, money that she would later donate.

A cute moment occurred when Eliot was slow dancing with Sarah, only to have his jacket tugged on. Looking down he saw Hailey and Stephen's seven year old son looking at him expectantly. "May I cut in Uncle Eliot? I'd like to dance with Aunt Sarah…if that's okay," he said nervously. Eliot looked over to see several people, including his parents, watching in amusement.

"Of course I'll dance with you handsome," Sarah answered instantly, pulling away from Eliot to reach out to Josh.

"You're leavin' me for a seven year old?" he asked in playful disbelief.

"Well he is cuter than you," she replied with a grin, before dancing away from him, a chorus of laughter in her wake as Parker snapped a picture.

At five o'clock it was announced that it was time for the tossing of the garter and bouquet, so the bride and groom could leave. The married couples spent the next fifteen minutes chuckling at the young women pushing at each other to get the bouquet and the men who tried to shy away from catching the garter that Jason had removed from Lily's leg with his teeth. Sarah had had to hold Eliot back from saying something on that one. But he soon got his silent revenge as he watched in absolute amusement as not only Amanda caught the flowers, but Cam inadvertently caught the garter. The look of shock and mild horror on his wife's face was justice enough.

Cam approached Sarah twenty minutes later, wanting her to dance with him.

"I figured since dad and Lily got their turn and all…" he commented, trailing off. "I even requested the song," he added, wearing a smirk that made her heart skip as it reminded her of Daniel. And as she let him lead her to the dance floor, she took a good look at her son and at how much he looked like his biological father. Every facial feature, even his hair and skin coloring down to his six foot height, screamed Daniel. If not for his hazel eyes, no one would know he was hers. She was so proud of the man he had become and how hard he worked to help others and be a good man. His sense of humor and personality were infectious to all who met him, and for a brief moment she was saddened by the thought of how quickly he had grown up. She knew exactly how Eliot felt.

It was then that she heard the song that was playing and saw the amused look her son wore, him knowing that she had been lost in thought yet again. And her eyes watered up as the words flowed through her and he responded immediately by pulling her closer.

.

I come around all broken down and crowded out

And you're a comfort

Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate

I don't know, I don't know

.

How every day

Every day, every day

You save my life

.

They remained silent as the song continued, Sarah leaning her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed the act of dancing with her son, and when the song ended, he murmured the words that she had been waiting for.

"I'm gonna ask Amanda to marry me."

"Was wonderin' when it was gonna happen," she admitted softly.

"Would you…would you help me pick out a ring for her?" he asked nervously.

She pulled back in surprise, a smile quickly forming on her face. "Really?"

"Is that okay? You like Amanda right?"

"Of course" she assured him. "I'm just happy that you want me to help," she explained, hugging him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked in confusion. "You're my mom," he murmured. And a tear fell down her cheek as she was flooded with her son's love.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eliot had watched her come back into the reception hall twenty minutes ago, looking much more comfortable in a pair of jeans, sneakers, a billowy pink top and her hair loose around her shoulders, as she began her rounds giving everyone hugs goodbye and thanks for coming. An interesting moment when Parker pulled her aside and talked to her for a couple of minutes before hugging Lily had him curious, but he pushed it aside as a private moment between them, and even smiled when he saw Parker wipe her eyes quickly.

Five minutes later when Steve pulled him aside to talk to him about whether or not he and Sarah would be coming to Boston anytime soon to sing with them, he finally lost sight of her. Thinking that she had left already and that he had missed his chance to say goodbye, the finality of the situation hit him hard and he fought not to break down right there. His little girl was gone. But before he could drown in his sadness, Lily's face suddenly appeared out of nowhere, right in front of him, wearing a large grin.

Barely having time to register she was there, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. A slow smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"See you later alligator," she whispered in his ear, thus causing the once bad-ass hitter's eyes to water as the memory hit him.

_"But daddy, I won't see you for a whole month!" his five year old daughter exclaimed dramatically._

_"I'm gonna call you every night princess," he promised. "It's just summer camp."_

_"I'll miss you too much," she pouted._

_Not knowing what to say, he pulled her into his arms._

_"We need a special goodbye," she declared suddenly, pulling back to look at him._

_"Special goodbye?"_

_"Yeah, something that only you and me do," she explained, putting on her thinking face. "Oh! I got it! See you later alligator."_

_He stared for a moment as she waited expectantly for him to reply. He only knew one response._

_"After while crocodile?"_

_"No daddy. Everyone says that. You have to come up with something special."_

"Bye bye butterfly," he automatically replied as the memory faded.

"I love you daddy," she murmured, then placed a kiss on his cheek and was gone.

Eliot watched as she ran off and into Jason's arms, a glowing expression on her face as he pulled her into a kiss that earned applause, and then got into a limo that would take them to their honeymoon suite at the hotel. He felt like it had only been yesterday when he held her for the first time and now she was married, ready to start her own life and adventure. The loss he felt threatened to engulf him as he struggled to maintain a calm face.

Sarah could see the sadness in his eyes as she came to stand next to him and wrapped her arm around him. She could tell he was doing his best to hide it, but she had been married to him long enough to see behind the indifferent expression he wore.

"She's still your little girl El. That won't ever change," she murmured softy, trying to comfort him as she leaned against him. "C'mon," she said suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. "Dance with me cowboy."

"There's no music sweetheart," he told her as he automatically wrapped his arms around her. And as if they had been waiting for him to say it; Steve and the guys began playing a very familiar song that immediately put a smile on his face. Looking over at them, he was met by expressions of amusement on the guys' faces as Steve nodded toward his wife.

"That's much better," she commented before leaning against his chest as he began to move them to the music.

"You cheat," he growled out playfully against her ear before placing a kiss under it.

"Nope, just usin' all available resources at my disposal," she countered, causing him to chuckle.

A smile formed on her face moments later as he began to softly sing along, his deep drawl comforting as it filled her with a deep sense of love and belonging.

.

"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."

.

Once the song was over, they pulled back to look at each other and she was relieved to see most of the sadness and loss had been replaced by a look of calm happiness instead. He knew now that even though both of their kids were out of the house now, with their own lives to live, they would always be a phone call away. And while he was, even though he'd never admit it, sad by their leaving, he had a beautiful wife to make the rest of his life as interesting as his kids had made it.

"I love you El," she murmured with a soft smile, reaching up to caress his face.

"The feelin's mutual I assure you," he replied with a smirk, leaning in to take her lips in a passionate kiss.

************The End************

* * *

**"Sniff, sniff" Okay all, that concludes Eliot & Sarah's story. I hope you liked the ending.**

**Songs included are "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman, "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson, "Everyday" by Rascal Flatts and "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts & favs. Remember to keep the short story ideas comin' & to keep me on author alert. I've got the outline for the next story pretty much done, but I'd like to have a few chapters done before posting the first one; which is why I'll be doin' special request shorts of Sarah/Cam/Lily till it's ready.**

**Hugs to all of you awesome people, I look forward to hearin' from you in the future!**

**Jen =)**


End file.
